


Elizabeth Grace Smoak

by Lynn8828



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 99,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn8828/pseuds/Lynn8828
Summary: What if Felicity and Oliver briefly had met before he got on the Gambit?  Despite her best efforts, Felicity was unable to get in contact with the famous Oliver Queen after having a one night stand with him and getting pregnant with his child. After raising their child for five years after finding out that Oliver died on the Gambit, she finds out he is alive and knows that she needs to tell him about their daughter. But will he believe her?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I started over a year ago and just started to add to again the past few days. I was playing with the idea of Felicity and Oliver having a daughter so I hope you like it!

Felicity Smoak hadn’t planned for her life to turn out this way, but somehow she ended up with a child, whose father died on boat five years ago. Sadly, the father never even knew about his daughter before he died on the Gambit along with his father and a family friend. 

Now one might ask, how in the world did a blonde, intelligent, MIT graduate ended up pregnant with Oliver Queen, the billionaire playboy’s baby over six years ago. It all boiled down to a drunken mistake that turned into a blessing for Felicity. Felicity was a Sophomore in college when she had just lost what she thought was the love of her life, Cooper Seldon. He got arrested after he used Felicity’s “Supervirus” to erase student loans. After being arrested, he killed himself before sentencing. It broke Felicity, but she was able to turn it around into good. She became a better person and changed her style to match it. She was no longer dressing in black with jet black hair, but now she had blonde hair and glasses. She became a better version of herself, but that didn’t mean she didn’t make mistakes. 

One week after her transformation, Felicity was burying her emotions by drinking with her friends at a party thrown in Starling City. One of her new friends was from the area and knew of some rich boys that often threw crazy parties. Felicity was familiar with the two boys that were throwing this party from what she had seen on the news and in the tabloids at the store. Oliver Queen and Tommy Meryln both were very cute, but not necessarily her type considering that they both slept around and always had a new girl on their arms. That is definitely not what she was looking for. 

However, as the night progressed Felicity became depressed as she thought about how she lost Cooper so she began to drink with her friends, who were encouraging her to drink anyway. Before she knew it or even realized it she was drunk and having a lot of fun. 

“And this is our friend, Felicity.” Amanda said as she introduced Felicity to Tommy. 

“I am Tommy and this is…” Tommy started.

“Mr. Queen.” Felicity said and then blushed, why did she call him Mr. Queen? 

“No, no, that’s my father. I am Oliver.” Oliver said with an amused smile at Felicity. 

“Of course I know who you are. Everyone knows you’re Oliver Queen. I mean, most everyone, knows, or they should because well you are hot…. wait did I just say that out….loud….” Felicity trailed off with a blush. 

Tommy laughed as her friends chuckled and Oliver tried to hide a smile. 

“Don’t worry, everyone thinks that.” Tommy said with a genuine smile. 

Felicity smiled embarrassed that once again her babbling put her foot in her mouth and resulted in her embarrassing herself. She threw back another shot to help with the embarrassment she felt. She glanced at Oliver, he really was hot…

One thing led to another which Felicity didn’t quite remember all of, but the one thing she really remembers is waking up in freaking Oliver Queen’s bed. She never meant for things to get THAT far with just about a complete stranger who didn’t even know her last name! She couldn’t stay around until he woke up so she had gotten dressed and snuck out of his room to try to forget that she ever made such a mistake! Not that she didn’t secretly like Oliver Queen from what she could remember, but that was not the way she would have ever planned on starting a relationship with someone. And she knew that would never actually happen since she knew who Oliver Queen was and he didn’t have relationships. So she left and tried to forget about her night with Oliver Queen, the playboy billionaire. 

However, about two months later, Felicity found herself staring down at a plus sign that told her she was indeed pregnant with Oliver Queen’s child. She knew she had to tell him, but she doubted if he even remembered her. She decided to wait for at least another month before telling him in case anything happened. She wasn’t even sure if she was going to keep the baby until she heard the baby’s heartbeat and knew that there was no way she could ever let go of this baby no matter how it came to be and who it’s father was. She fell in love with the little bundle of joy as soon as she heard its tiny heartbeat. 

Getting in contact with Oliver Queen wasn’t as easy as she thought it would be. Coming out and saying that you were pregnant with his child was hard enough, but getting in contact with the famous Oliver Queen was proving to be nearly impossible. When she finally got ahold of someone, it happened to be Moira Queen, Oliver’s mother, and that conversation was one that Felicity never wanted to repeat again!

“What did you say your name was?” Moira Queen said coldly.

“Felicity Smoak.” Felicity replied, a bit terrified at the sound of Mrs. Queen’s tone of voice.

“Well Ms. Smoak, my son hasn’t mention a thing about you so why should I believe your sob story?” 

“Well…he may not remember me…. but I am telling the truth. I am pregnant with his child. I am not calling for money or support. I just thought he should know.” Felicity stammered nervously.

“I’ve heard it all before and I know your kind, Ms. Smoak. You act all innocent, but you really are trying to take advantage of my sweet boy. Well, I don’t take kindly to girls like you and I won’t stand for anyone taking advantage of my son. Do you understand?” 

“I understand, but I’m not…” Felicity started only to hear a click at the other line. She sighed before crying. She was already 6 months pregnant and that was the closest she got to telling the father of their child that was growing in her. He deserved to know, but she wasn’t sure if she would be able to get in touch with him at this rate. It didn’t help that she was trying to finish the school year while being pregnant. 

She decided that she would go try to meet Oliver in person right after the semester ended for summer, but then because of the baby she decided to go ahead and take some summer classes to get ahead so when the baby came she could take a short break in the fall. She had already had it planned out that she wasn’t dropping out of school, it was too important to her and her new baby. 

She finally got a chance to go back to Starling City to try and see Oliver, but going to the Queen Mansion was a BIG mistake, especially when Moira Queen herself answered the door. 

“You say that this baby is my son’s?” Moira asked in a polite voice that Felicity knew wasn’t genuinely polite. 

“Yes. I tried calling and getting in contact with him, but I only talked to you.” Felicity said nervously as she clasped and unclasped her hands on top of her baby bump. 

“Ms. Smoak…. I think I remember you now. I thought we cleared this up already. I don’t play games with my son’s life and I don’t appreciate you trying to deceive us in thinking that your child is in fact my son’s. Now I must ask you to leave the premise before I get security to escort you out.” 

“But Mrs. Queen…if I could only just talk to Oliver…” Felicity tried again getting frustrated that this lady wouldn’t for that life of her just believe her or at least give her a chance to prove it was his baby too. 

“And have you drag him through your mess. No, I don’t think so, Ms. Smoak. I will not have you dragging my son’s name in the dirt with this lie of being a baby daddy of a random stranger that no one has heard of.” Moira said heatedly.

“He deserves to know about his child…” Felicity said just as heatedly. 

“Security! Please escort Ms. Smoak off the premise.” Moira called to her security detail then looked back at Felicity with a cold, stern look. “And if I ever see you here again, I will not hesitate to press charges against you for harassment against my son. Goodbye, Ms. Smoak.” Moira said coldly.

Felicity couldn’t believe how cold Mrs. Queen could be, but she knew one thing: she didn’t want that lady in her life or her child’s life. She still believed that Oliver should know about his son or daughter, but she wasn’t sure what to do to get in contact with him without getting charged with harassment from Mrs. Queen. 

One and half months later, Felicity delivered a baby girl that she named Elizabeth Grace Smoak, for short she ended up calling her Lizzie which ended up sticking. 

Donna Smoak, her mother, was a big help in getting her settled in an apartment off campus when she did go back to college in the spring. Her mom supported her desire to finish college and told her that she would move in with her to watch Lizzie when she was at class. 

Felicity loved her daughter so much, but she felt terribly guilty that she had never been able to get in contact with Oliver. She didn’t think he would necessarily be okay with finding out he had a daughter and probably wouldn’t be the perfect Dad, but from what she saw in him that night…. he would want to know about his daughter…at least she imagined he would. He at least deserved to know that he had a daughter. 

So for spring break, against her mother’s wishes, she had planned to go to Starling City and once again try to see Oliver Queen, but she wouldn’t go to the Queen Mansion or anywhere near Moira Queen. She was sure that Tommy Merlyn would be throwing another huge party that he would no doubt be at. 

However, as she was packing to leave for Starling City, her mom rushed into her room with a horrified look on her face.

“Oh sweetie…something terrible has happened!” Donna exclaimed as she rushed over to Felicity’s TV to show her what was all over the news. Robert Queen and Oliver Queen were presumed dead after the Gambit went down. She hadn’t even known that Oliver hadn’t been home. 

She felt her heart clench for the father of her child as her heart started to beat rapidly. She didn’t know why her body reacted in that way when she hardly knew Oliver apart from the one night they shared together or from raising his daughter, but the nonetheless she felt a deep sadness that she didn’t understand for him. 

 

“He’s gone…” Felicity said with a shocked look. “He didn’t even know…” She whispered as a tear trailed down her face. Her baby would never know her father. Her father would never know of his daughter. 

“Oh Felicity.” Donna said as she saw her tears and came over to hug her daughter. 

“She will never know her father… she has to grow up without a father just like me… how could I have done this to her?” 

“Oh baby, this wasn’t your fault. Don’t blame yourself, honey. Everything will be alright. Lizzie will be loved and that is all that matters.” Donna comforted her daughter as best she could. She knew what it was like to have to raise a child alone and she knew that Felicity would be able to do it, just like she did when Felicity’s dad abandoned them. She was strong and would be able to get through anything. And she would help her through it as best as she could. 

Felicity sniffled. “Thanks, Mom.” 

The next year and a half went by quickly as Felicity balanced being a mom and a student. She graduated with high honors from MIT. She even landed herself a job at Queen Consolidated in the IT department which her mom wasn’t thrilled with. In fact, Donna did not want Felicity working there at all and told her that she wouldn’t move to Starling City with her for her to work under Mrs. Queen. Felicity, however, did not want to raise her daughter in Las Vegas where her mom wanted her to move back to. She wasn’t going to raise her in the same place that she was raised in. She didn’t want that life. She didn’t want her mom’s life so she stuck to her guns and took the job at Queen Consolidated. She knew that a part of her wanted to live in Starling City because of Oliver, but she didn’t admit to that even if her mom accused her of that being the reason for her taking the job. 

So when Lizzie was two and half, Felicity moved out to Starling City where she settled down in a nice, but not too expensive, apartment with her daughter. She started her new job and for the first time had to put her daughter in daycare. Thankfully, the company did have a daycare that was located in the building so Felicity would be able to drop by and see her daughter on her breaks. It made her feel that much more comfortable with the whole thing!

Over the next three and half years, Felicity was balancing her work life with being a single mom. It wasn’t easy, but she managed. It helped when she was promoted after only being employed for a year. Then after two more years, she was promoted to the executive assistant in the IT department. The money was a whole lot better and she was able to afford a better apartment on her salary. 

Felicity hardly came in contact with Mrs. Queen, but when she did, either Mrs. Queen didn’t recognize her or ignored her. Felicity was okay with that because after all that had happened between them she didn’t want to deal with the evil lady. She certainly didn’t want her around her daughter even if she was her granddaughter.


	2. Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Because of the nice responses from the first chapter, I am giving you another one! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or lines of Arrow TV show. However, I did borrow some lines for this chapter. :)

Present day….

The day started out like any other day. Felicity was making her coffee and making breakfast for herself and her girl, Lizzie, before Lizzie went to school and she went to work. Lizzie was starting 1st grade which was crazy for Felicity to think about! Her baby was growing so fast and she couldn’t believe how time had just flown by!

Felicity had the news on in the background as she finished up making her daughter pancakes for her first day of 1st grade. “Lizzie! It’s time to eat, baby.” Felicity called, knowing that her daughter was playing with her toys in her room.

“Coming, Mommy.” Lizzie yelled back, but kept playing with her toys. 

“Lizzie.” Felicity called in her mom voice, that’s what she called it since she reminded herself of her own mom when she used it. 

Lizzie knew that voice and threw down her toy to run to the kitchen. She grinned brightly at seeing the chocolate chip pancakes her mom had made for her 1st day of 1st grade. “Chocolate Chip Pancakes!! I love chocolate chip pancakes. They are my favorite…” Lizzie exclaimed as she sat down in her chair and stared down at the pancakes in excitement. 

Felicity tried to do her best at cooking healthy things for her daughter and herself, but she was never a very good cook and normally she would go with easy things to cook. Pancakes were the only thing she really got down. Everything else she tried wasn’t very good or even edible so she stuck to the easy stuff. Cooking just wasn’t her strong suit. 

Felicity chuckled as her daughter’s excitement. “I know, but you better start eating before we have to leave for your first day of school.”

Lizzie nodded and dug into her pancakes. Felicity smiled as she too started eating her pancakes. 

Felicity finished her pancakes as her daughter told her a story between eating bites of her pancakes. Her daughter definitely inherited her mouth, she could talk your ear off if you didn’t interrupt her. She had to frequently tell her to breathe in between her sentences.

“You better start eating instead of talking or else you are going to be hungry, little girl.” Felicity said with a kind smile.

Lizzie nodded in agreement and started to eat the rest of her pancakes.

Felicity smiled before going over to the sink to wash her plate. She turned to listen to the news as she dried her plate.

“This just in…. Oliver Queen was found alive.” Felicity heard as the words, “LOST BILLIONAIRE FOUND” showed up on the bottom of the screen before a picture of Oliver came on the screen. She didn’t realize it until Lizzie screamed that she had dropped the plate she was drying causing it to shatter on the floor. “Oh I’m sorry, baby for scaring you.”

“Are you okay, Mommy?” Lizzie asked as she started to move off her chair to come to her.

“No, no, sweetie, don’t get up. The glass could cut your feet.” Felicity said quickly to keep her from moving from her chair. “Mommy is fine. She was just surprised by the news.” 

“Oh okay.” Lizzie said, but seemed a bit shaken by her mom’s reaction to whatever was on the news.

Felicity carefully took care of the broken plate and the toe that she managed to cut during the process before going over to her daughter. 

“You scared me, Mommy.” Lizzie said with wide eyes.

Felicity frowned as she squatted down next to her daughter’s chair. “I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to scare you. Everything is okay, baby.” 

Lizzie smiled with her bright blue eyes shining before turning back to her plate and eating the last piece of her pancake. “All done, Mommy!” 

“Alright, finish your milk, honey.” Felicity said as she stood up and took her plate to wash, but decided against drying it this time. She would just leave it in the rack.

She couldn’t think about Oliver being alive right now. No, she had to concentrate on getting Lizzie cleaned up and to her first day of school before getting herself to work. She couldn’t think about her daughter’s father being alive. Not right now. 

“Say cheese!” Felicity said as she held her phone to take a picture of her daughter in front of her classroom. 

“Cheese!” Lizzie said with a cute smile as she said cheese for her mom. 

“Ahh, my sweet little girl.” Felicity cooed as she looked at her daughter in the picture. 

“I wanna see! I wanna see!” Lizzie said jumping up and down in front of her mom. 

Felicity chuckled as she showed her daughter the picture. Lizzie grinned as she looked at it. 

“Okay, let’s go in to meet your teacher.” Felicity said as she took her daughter’s hand. 

“Mommy?” 

“Yes.” Felicity asked looking down at her daughter with a knowing look.

“Do you think she is nice? Like Ms. Callway? She was very nice Mommy. She let us play with the superheroes and we got to draw and we learnt our abc’s…..I am good at that right, Mommy? I know all my letters and numbers! See 1…2…3….4….5…”

“Lizzie,” Felicity got her daughter’s attention and she paused her talking, “I know you know your numbers and letters, but you are going to have to remember to listen to your teacher and not just talk, okay?” 

“I know… I learnt that last year too. Remember with Ms. Callway? Mommy, she was nice, really nice.” 

Felicity smiled softly at her daughter. “I know she was very nice and I am sure that Mrs. Johnson is nice as well. Now let’s go in and meet her.” 

Lizzie nodded enthusiastically as she let her mom lead her into the classroom. She quieted down quite a bit when she saw the other parents with their kids and the teacher. 

After meeting with the teacher and getting her daughter settled in her new desk, Felicity bid her goodbye. 

“Have a good day, sweetie. I will pick you up after school.” Felicity said before kissing the top of her daughter’s head. 

“Bye Mommy.” Lizzie said with a smile that was half sad, half excited. She liked school most of the time. It was just when she got in trouble for talking too much that she didn’t like. 

“Bye Lizzie.” Felicity said before heading off to work. 

That day, Felicity couldn’t concentrate on anything as her thoughts kept coming back to Oliver Queen. 

_Do I try and get in contact with him to tell him about his daughter? No, at least not yet. He just got back. I’m sure getting a visit…...from a person he doesn’t even probably remember that she had his baby six years ago would be a bit much. I doubt he will even believe me! And how would I even go about telling him??_

_“Yes, Mr. Queen…. Oliver Queen….do you remember me? We meet at a party over six years ago when you were not dead…..probably shouldn’t say that….I was the blonde….the drunk blonde named Felicity, do you remember me?”_

_“No, Felicity. I have no earthly idea who you are.” Oliver might respond in his charming voice._

_“Oh well. My name is Felicity Smoak and six years ago I had your baby because that night we were both drunk and you know….did it….and well yeah. You have a child…a daughter...”_

_Oh my goodness. I can’t do this… He will never believe me and probably not want anything to do with me or my daughter… his daughter…._

_But… he does deserve to know. Lizzie deserves to have a father especially if he wants to be her father. She couldn’t deny him that. But oh was it going to be a very, VERY awkward conversation…._

  
******ARROW*****  


Felicity delayed the inevitable conversation over and over again. She made excuses that she wouldn’t be able to get in contact with him like before, but to be perfectly honest, she was terrified to tell Oliver freaking Queen that she had gotten pregnant with his baby six years ago. 

“Felicity Smoak?” 

Felicity turned around with a red pen in her mouth and looked surprised as she saw Oliver Queen standing right in front of her. “Stay calm…he probably doesn’t remember you.” Felicity thought as she saw him.

“Hi, I am Oliver Queen.” 

“Of course. I know who you are, you’re Mr. Queen.” I say, knowing full well who he is. He is the father of my child. Oliver Queen.

“No, Mr. Queen was my father.” Oliver answered quickly.

“Right, but he’s dead, I mean he drowned, but you didn’t which means you could… come down to the IT department and listen to me babble…. which will end in 3, 2, 1.” I finished lamely as I tapped my pen on my desk, feeling the heat rush to my cheeks in embarrassment. He definitely doesn’t remember me.

“I am having some trouble with my computer and they told me you were the person to come and see. I was at my coffee shop surfing the web and I spilt a latte on it.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Cause these look like bullet holes.” 

“My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood.”

Felicity tilted her head to look at him with a skeptical look. He was lying and she knew it. What was he up to? 

He smiled at her before continuing. “If there is anything you could salvage from it. I would really appreciate it.” 

Felicity nodded after a moment. She knew that he was lying, but for some reason she trusted him and wanted to help him. “Okay. I’ll let you know what I find, Mr…..I mean Oliver…” 

“Thank you, Felicity.” He responded with a smile before walking out. 

Felicity just stared at the direction he went with wide eyes. It wasn’t going to be as hard as she thought to get in contact with him. The harder part would be bringing it up with him. Especially when, he doesn’t remember her. This is terrible. He will probably assume I am crazy...especially if he doesn’t remember me. 

Felicity closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them to look at the laptop covered in bullet holes and smiled. He was very cute and hot... 

*****ARROW*****  
(Felicity’s POV)

Two hours later…

Oliver is back and I am showing him what is on “his” laptop which turns out to William Patel’s laptop and not his. 

He seems upset by something to do with the contents on the laptop. I don’t think now is the best time to tell him of his daughter. Not that anytime will be the right time, but he hardly even knows me and he seems upset maybe even mad. 

“Thank you, Felicity. You’ve been a great help.” Oliver said suddenly, breaking me out of my thoughts.

“No problem. Glad to help you, Mr. I mean Oliver, not that I wouldn’t help someone else that isn’t a Queen, I mean not a real Queen, I mean as in your last name, Queen….” I rambled again, but then my phone rings startling me once again. “I better get that…” I said as I see it’s my daughter’s school. I must have looked worried because as I answered with a “Hello,” Oliver is looking at me in concern. 

“Yes, this is her.” I said despite the audience. 

“Oh, of course. I’ll be there in twenty minutes to pick her up. Thanks Mrs. Johnson.” I said and hung up. 

“Everything alright?” Oliver asked in concern. 

“Oh, yeah. That was just my daughter’s” I paused as I think that it is actually his daughter’s school as well, “school. She’s sick. I have to go pick her up.” 

Oliver looked confused. “You have a daughter?” 

“Yes. She is six years old and in 1st grade.” Felicity said with a proud smile. 

“You and your husband must be proud of her.” Oliver said.

“Oh I am not married. I’m a single mom. The father… isn’t in the picture.” I stammered as I wondered if he could see right through me. 

“Oh.” Oliver said thoughtfully. 

“Oh… I guess you want this back.” I said realizing that I never gave him the laptop back and that was probably why he was still there listening to me talk. 

“Thanks. I hope your daughter feels better, Felicity.” Oliver said as he took the laptop from my hands and smiled at me before leaving the room. 

I have to remind myself to breathe as I stand still, thinking about how I just practically lied to the father of my child by not telling him that my daughter is in fact his daughter. 

“Oh…I need to go.” I said to myself as I remembered that I needed to get Lizzie. I grabbed my purse and headed out of my office, only stopping by to tell my boss that I have to take the rest of the day off to take care of my sick child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to get the next chapter up by next weekend! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. His daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and reviews! I love seeing what you guys think! I am not sure if Tommy will be in this story or not. I love him, but I like to stick to the show. That being said, I still haven't decided if I will keep him alive or not. I might, but we'll see! Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> There will be a bit of a time jump at the end of this chapter, I am trying to get to the second season because I don't really see Season 1 Oliver being able to deal with a kid. Plus season 2 is my favorite!

Oliver left the building with the bullet-ridden laptop thinking of all he just learned about what was going on with the auction, but his mind keep drifting back to Felicity. There was something familiar about her, but he knew he would have remembered meeting her before. He did know that he had seen her before when he was back in Starling with Argus, but he hadn’t known her name. 

There was something about her that just touched him in a way that he hadn’t felt in so long. She wasn’t a threat to him. For a moment, he let his guard down and he smiled. He felt amusement at the way she rambled and at how she basically called him out on his lie with the way she did that head tilt of hers. 

Oliver knew that he should stay a way from her because he was dangerous, but he had feeling that he wouldn’t be able to do that. He felt strangely drawn to her. She had lightness to her that was so pure and completely opposite of what his life had been like in the last five years. 

Oliver shook his head slightly to get his mind back on track. He didn’t have time to daydream about a pretty girl that was unlike any other girl he knew. He had work to do. 

*****ARROW*****

Felicity has gotten to know Oliver and John Diggle through the favors they asked of her. She found out that Oliver is the Green Arrow after his mom shot the Green Arrow. Felicity knew she needed to tell him about his daughter, but every time she had a chance she chickened out. The one time she came close was when Oliver accidentally met Lizzie.

There was a knock on her door and Felicity practically jumped out of her skin. After everything that had happened with the Huntress, she was a little on edge. 

“Mommy, are you okay?” Lizzie asked as she paused her coloring to look at her mom with a worried look. Felicity smiled a little as she realized she had seen that look on someone else’s face. 

“I am okay, sweetie. Keep coloring.” Felicity said softly as she made her way to the door. She opened the door, thinking it would be the pizza delivery man. “Oh hi….” Felicity said in surprise at seeing Oliver on her doorstep instead of the pizza man. 

“Hey, I was just dropping by to see if you were alright…. after everything that happened today with the Huntress.” Oliver said with the worried look that her daughter just gave her. 

Before she could answer him, a little body crashed into her legs causing her to almost fall on the door. 

“Are you the pizza guy? Because if you are, I think you forgot the pizza.” Lizzie said as she looked past him, looking for the pizzas. 

Felicity chuckled. “Lizzie, he isn’t the pizza guy. He is a friend that I work with.” Felicity told her with a smile. 

“Oh. I’m Elizabeth Grace Smoak, but you can call me Lizzie.” Lizzie said as she held out her hand for him to shake. 

Oliver smiled in surprise at her manners and how much she looked like Felicity. However, she had light brown hair with blue eyes framed with glasses. He took her little hand in his and smiled before responding, “Nice to meet you, Lizzie. My name is Oliver Queen, but you can call me Oliver.” 

“Nice to meet you too!” Lizzie said excitedly as they let go of each other’s hands. 

Oliver knew Felicity had a daughter, but he never wanted to jeopardize her life so he had kept his distance. However, tonight he had just been worried about Felicity after what happened with the Huntress and he hadn’t thought about her daughter being there. Now, that he thinks about it, it is kind of ridiculous that she wouldn’t be there. As he looked at Lizzie, he saw the same light that Felicity had in the little girl. She was beautiful and so full of light. He had an instant urge to protect her against anything and everything. 

Lizzie took Oliver’s hand, to both Felicity and Oliver’s surprise, and started to pull him inside as she said, “Come see my pictures! I have been coloring all night! There’s one of Belle, Aurora, Cinderella, Superman, Spiderman!” 

“Lizzie…” Felicity started, but Lizzie already had Oliver inside and to her pictures. “Oliver may not have time to stay.” 

“But Mommy I just want to show my new boyfriend my colorings!” Lizzie complained as she stomped her foot, but didn’t let go of Oliver’s hand. 

Oliver was trying to hide a smile at the tantrum she was throwing and that apparently he was her boyfriend. 

Felicity held back a smile, “Boyfriend?”

“Yeah, Mommy.” She rolled her eyes adorably. “He is a boy who is a friend. What else would I call him?” She asked like it was the most normal thing in the world. Before Felicity could respond, Lizzie was talking again. “Mommy, can Oliver stay over for pizza?” she turned to Oliver. “Do you like pizza? That’s what we are eating tonight and Mommy said if I am good that we will have ice cream! Do you like ice cream? Of course you do because everyone likes ice cream!” 

Oliver turned to Felicity with an amused look on his face. “She is totally your daughter.” He said with a chuckle. 

“Oh shut up.” Felicity said, but was smiling. She was actually thinking of how much she was actually his daughter. As she got to know Oliver, she was noticing more and more things about her daughter that were definitely from Oliver. Most of it was in her expressions, like when Lizzie had looked at her in worry, that had been all Oliver. 

“Mommy!” Lizzie scolded with a horrified look. “That’s a naughty word!” 

Felicity schooled her features even though she saw Oliver’s smile grow wider. He was enjoying this. “I’m sorry, sweetie.” 

“It’s okay, Mommy. We all make mistakes.” She said seriously. 

Felicity smiled at her and then looked at Oliver. “Would you like to stay for pizza? You are more than welcome to if you would like.” Felicity said with a kind smile. 

“Thank you, but I promised to meet Diggle at the foundry in a little bit.” Oliver said.

“What’s a Diggle?” Lizzie asked after tugging on his hand that she was still holding.

Felicity chuckled softly. 

“His name is John Diggle. He is a friend of mine and your mom’s.” Oliver explained kindly. 

She turned to her mom. “Can we go too, Mommy?” 

“No, sweetie. We are getting pizza remember?” 

“Oh yeah and ice cream right?” 

“If you are good.” Felicity warned her. Lizzie was a good child, but she tended to have a lot of energy and a bit of a temper at times. 

“I will be.” Lizzie said enthusiastically. 

Oliver chuckled. “Well I better go.” 

“Bye Oliver, maybe next time you can color with me!” Lizzie said letting go of his hand before returning to her coloring pages. 

“Bye Lizzie.” Oliver said with a smile at the little girl that just stole his heart in a matter of minutes before walking over to Felicity. 

“I’m sorry she can get a bit excited at times.” Felicity said softly. 

“That’s okay.” Oliver said with a smile. “She is a cute kid. She looks a lot like you.”

“She looks more like her father…” Felicity said as she glanced at her daughter and then back at Oliver. 

“You said he isn’t in the picture?”

“No, he doesn’t even know. Not that I didn’t tell him on purpose, but I tried, but I never got ahold of him. I wanted him to know, but...it was a one-night stand and I doubt he even remembers me...” Felicity rambled nervously, very aware that the man she was talking about was standing right in front of her now. Maybe it was the time. She felt terrible not telling him. 

“I doubt he would forget you.” Oliver said kindly. 

Felicity blushed a little at the compliment. “Yeah, well he did.” She blurted out. 

“You never answered my question. Are you doing okay?” Oliver said changing the subject back to his reason for coming in the first place.

“Yeah, yeah. A little on edge, but that’s it.” Felicity said with a smile as he lightly placed a hand on the side of her arm. Felicity just realized her opportunity to tell him passed again. Boy did she feel guilty for not saying anything.

Oliver frowned slightly, but then took her hand and squeezed it gently. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call me. Even if it is just to talk about it. I am here if you need me.” 

Felicity nodded with a touched smile. She couldn’t believe that he cared so much about her. It was so sweet that he came all this way to just check on her. She just felt so terrible for not telling him about their daughter. 

She knew that she had to tell him and tell him soon, but as everything started to get crazy with the Undertaking, she pushed it aside saying that he had too much on his plate right now. She would wait until after when everything settled down.

However, when that time came, Oliver had fled and she didn’t know where he went. But she wasn’t going to just give up on him. She would find him and bring him home. He deserved to know about his daughter and when he did get home. She would tell him. She wouldn’t wait like before. No, she would tell him because he deserved to know and Lizzie deserved a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to get one more chapter out this weekend or Monday! Thanks!


	4. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another one since the other one was a bit short and I couldn't wait to share more! Hope you enjoy!

After finding Oliver and flying to Lian Yu to bring him home, she knew that she had to tell him about his daughter now, no matter how awkward the conversation may be. She had even told John who had encouraged her to tell Oliver as well. 

“Felicity, you need to tell him. There will never be a perfect time, but he deserves to know.” 

“Right now?” Felicity asked as she sat at her new desk, she was now the Executive Assistant to the new CEO which was Oliver.

“Yes. You have stalled long enough.” Diggle answered. 

“But he’s working…” Felicity said with a frown.

Diggle smirked. “No, he’s just playing solitaire on his computer right now.” 

Felicity smiled softly, but then frowned. 

“Go on.” Diggle said when Felicity just sat there with a frown on her face.

“Fine, but you are coming with me.” Felicity said as she stood up and grabbed his wrist to make him follow her. 

“Felicity...I don’t think...” Diggle said as she pulled him along.

Felicity stopped and turned towards him. “Please.” She pleaded with him.

“Okay.” Diggle said, but as she went in he stayed at the entryway. 

As Felicity walked in, Oliver looked up. 

“Did you find something?” Oliver asked.

“Uh no not yet.” Felicity said quickly. 

Oliver frowned. “Do you need something?” 

“You know what, I forgot what I came in here for…” Felicity before turning around and headed to the door quickly, but Diggle blocked her and turned her around. 

Oliver frowned, wondering what was going on. “What’s going on?” 

“Felicity has something to tell you.” Diggle spoke up as Felicity turned back to glare at him. 

Oliver turned to look at Felicity with a confused, but expectant look. “What is it, Felicity?” 

Felicity bit her lip as she looked back at Oliver as she thought of how to say that he was the father of her child. He was going to think she was crazy…

“Before I tell you, you need to realize something...” Felicity started hesitantly. 

“Ok.” Oliver said patiently.

“I am not crazy...” Felicity said seriously and Diggle laughed from behind her which caused her to glare at him. He stopped, but he just smiled clearly amused with her.

“I know that Felicity.” Oliver said with a smile, but he was worried that something was really wrong or that Felicity was in danger. 

“Well you know that I have a daughter, Lizzie.” She stated first. 

Oliver nodded.

“Well I told you that that father wasn’t in the picture and I tried to get ahold of him, but never did get in contact with him. Well he still doesn’t know and I still don’t think he remembers me till this day. I had that one night stand with him when I was a Sophomore in college. I went to this party with my new friends and had a few too many to drink…. which isn’t exactly normal for me, even back then. I mean I drink, but not normally at parties like that and I normally don’t get drunk like that...and I especially don’t have sex with people I hardly know...” Felicity nervously tried to explain. 

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” Oliver got up from his desk and went over to her. “What are you trying to tell me?” He asked softly, clearly worried about her. 

Felicity glance back at Diggle with a nervous and worried look. Diggle gave her an encouraging smile with a nod to go ahead and tell him.

“I...well...the party I went to was about eight years ago now and it was in Starling City at the Merlyn Estate thrown by Tommy Merlyn and his friend Oliver Queen...well you...”

Oliver looked at her confused as he still hadn’t connected the dots. “Wait...you were the girl I met that night and we...oh my..” Oliver trailed off realizing that he and Felicity had met before and even slept together. He hardly remembered that night because of how drunk he was through it all. He did, however, remember waking the next morning to an empty bed with vague memories of the night. He had even questioned whether he had even been with anyone that night. “You weren’t there in the morning…”

“No, I was too embarrassed that I let that happen...” Felicity said as she blushed, now that he knew that they had been together before, but she didn’t think he realized that he was the one night stand she had and he was the one she hadn’t gotten to tell about his child, his daughter. 

“Wait, but what does this have to do about the father of your child?” Oliver asked.

“Oliver, you were the person I had a one night stand with. You are the one that I tried to get in contact with all those years ago, but never got in contact with…however, I did get in contact with your mother...who by the way, is very, VERY scary...she didn’t believe me...”

“Wait so your daughter, Li-Lizzie...” He started, but wasn’t able to finish.

“Is also your daughter.” Felicity finished for him, seeing he was having some trouble with it all. 

“Are you sure?” Oliver asked quietly. 

“Yes.” Felicity said nervously, wondering what he was thinking. Was he mad at her for not telling him sooner? Did he think that she was lying to him? Did he think she was crazy? She couldn’t tell, but the quiet was killing her now.

After a few moments of more awkward silence, Felicity couldn’t help, but say something. 

“Oliver...please say something.” She pleaded quietly as she clasped and unclasped her hands.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Oliver said in a quiet voice and Felicity knew there was a hint of anger in his voice. 

“I...I tried up until after the baby was born and even after she was born, I kept trying. I was even going to go back to Starling to try to see you again, but then we heard the news of your family’s boat...”

“No!” Oliver practically yelled as he looked up at her in anger. “After I was back, after we met.” 

Felicity flinched at his voice and backed up a little. Not that he would hurt her, but she was shocked at his anger right now. “I almost did many times, but I kept chickening out. I wanted to tell you, you deserved to know…” 

“Yeah, I did.” Oliver interrupted her bluntly and saw her eyes widen in fear. He wasn’t trying to hurt her, but he was just so surprised by the news and didn’t know what to think of it yet. “I just...I can’t do this right now…” he said before leaving the office.

Felicity stood frozen where she was. She didn’t want to lose him, but she wondered if she just did. 

“Felicity.” Diggle said gently as he put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. 

“He hates me now, doesn’t he?” She said in such a sad voice.

“No. He is just overwhelmed with the news and needs some time. He will realize he was jerk and apologize. It will be okay.” Diggle reassured her before pulling her into a hug.

Felicity hoped he was right, but she had so many doubts running in her head as she stood there hugging Digg. _What if he thinks I am lying and trying to get his money? What if he does believe me and wants to take Lizzie from me? What if he fires me from my job? What if I lose him all together? Maybe I shouldn’t have even told him._

*****ARROW*****

It had been two days since she told Oliver that Lizzie was his daughter too. She had told him on Friday morning and she hadn’t seen or heard from him since. Diggle had texted her to tell her that they didn’t need her help over the weekend since nothing big was going on, but she knew that real reason. Oliver didn’t want her there. 

He was avoiding her and she was a hot mess. She hated that she didn’t get to say everything she wanted to tell him. She wanted to make sure he knew that she wasn’t expecting anything from him. She just thought he deserved to know. She wasn’t trying to get his money or a relationship with him. Of course she did like him, but that wasn’t the reason she was telling him. Lizzie really was his daughter. She wasn’t lying. She just wished that he would talk to her so that she knew what he thought so she could at least defend herself. 

“Mommy?” Lizzie called to her mother who was crying on the couch as she colored. 

“What is it, baby?” She said softly as Lizzie went over to her.

“Why are you crying?” Lizzie asked as she touched her mom’s cheek. 

Felicity hadn’t realized she was crying. “Mommy is just a little sad today.” She tried to explain. 

“Why?” 

“Well Mommy thinks that maybe she lost a friend.” 

Lizzie’s eyes widened. “Well we better find your friend if they are lost!” 

Felicity chuckled quietly as she smiled at her daughter and pulled her up to sit by her on the couch. “They aren’t lost like they can’t find their way home. I mean that I don’t think they want to be Mommy’s friend anymore.”

“Oh.” Lizzie said with a frown, but then looked up at her Mommy again. “I’ll be your friend, Mommy.” She told her before hugging her as tight as she could.

“Thank you, Lizzie. That means a lot to me.” She said with a sad smile as she hugged her back and laid her head on top of Lizzie’s head.

 

*****ARROW*****

“You need to talk to her, man.” Diggle said seriously, after they spared on the training mat. “Avoiding her isn’t going to solve anything.”

“I am not avoiding her.” Oliver defended himself.

“Really? That’s why you had me text her to tell her you didn’t need her this weekend?” Diggle said sarcastically.

Oliver sighed, knowing he was right. He just couldn’t believe he was a father. He wasn’t ready for that responsibility- especially being the Arrow. It was dangerous and now knowing that he had a daughter – he couldn’t imagine what it would be like if something happened to her because of him. He was beginning to wonder if Felicity being part of the team was a good idea. It put her in danger and their daughter in danger. He didn’t know if he could stand for that. 

“Oliver. Felicity was afraid to tell you because she was afraid of how you would react. She figured you would think she was crazy and lying to her. But now, I think she is worried that she is going to lose you.” Diggle said. 

“She isn’t going to lose me...” Oliver said quietly after a few moments. 

“Then tell her that because I have a feeling she thinks she already has.” Diggle said softly before heading off to shower and leave for the night. 

*****ARROW*****

Felicity took a deep breath before going into her office. She glanced quickly over to Oliver’s desk to see if he was there yet and breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that he wasn’t there. 

After almost three days, she both wanted to see him and didn’t want to see him. She was just nervous and didn’t know what to think about the situation anymore. She had thought over many different versions of how today would go and still had no idea what waited for her when Oliver came through those doors and to his office. 

She brushed away her thoughts and started to prepare for the day. She made sure that Oliver’s computer was on and ready to go. She put the papers on his desk for all the meetings he had throughout the day. She set his schedule on his desk as well. She then went back to her desk and check the answering machine for any new messages. When she was all caught up, she realized she probably had at least a good thirty minutes before Oliver might show up. He normally arrived around 9 or 9:30 and it was only 8:30. 

So she decided to do some work for their night job. Not that she was invited for tonight, but she was planning on it. She had her babysitter ready to come over at 7:30pm so she could be at the foundry at 8pm like usual. She was actually planning on going no matter what Oliver or Diggle might say. 

Whether Oliver wanted it or not, they needed to talk. She needed her sanity back and her daughter needed her to have it too. 

She started to look up everything about the medicine being hijacked on the way to Glade Memorial Hospital. She was so engaged in her work that she hadn’t realized when it was past 9:30 and neither Oliver or Diggle had shown up. 

She looked at the clock to see that it was already 10:00, when Oliver’s meeting with Isabel was scheduled and Oliver hadn’t shown up yet. She frowned and then realized that he wasn’t coming. He wasn’t coming because of her. 

“Where’s Mr. Queen?” Isabel asked, startling Felicity. 

“Uh...I am not sure.” Felicity stumbled nervously through her words. 

Isabel scoffed. “You would think an EA to the CEO of the company would be a little more helpful.” 

“If you will hold on a second, I will try to get in contact with him. I am sure he is just running late.” Felicity said in her best calm voice. 

She dialed Oliver’s cell from her desk phone putting it on speaker phone and waited for him to answer. 

“Hello?” Oliver answered.

“This is Felicity, Mr. Queen. You have a meeting scheduled with Isabel right now and she is wondering where you are.” 

“I sent you an email at 8:30, telling you to cancel all my meetings because I won’t be in today.” Oliver said in an almost annoyed voice. 

Felicity winced. “I’ll take care of it.” Felicity responded feeling like an idiot that way he spoke to her. It didn’t help that Isabel had heard the whole thing and was smirking at her now.

“Good and Felicity, your services won’t be needed tonight.” Oliver said before hanging up.

“Services?” Isabel sneered. “I never thought that you would be his type. Well I guess you aren’t, are you?” 

“That’s not what he was referring to.” Felicity said quickly as her face heated up in embarrassment at the insinuation. She was unbelievably hurt by what he said and now Isabel hearing it was just icing on the cake. 

“Of course.” Isabel smiled at her, but it wasn’t a nice smile, it was more of an evil smile. 

“If you will excuse me, I have some work to do.” Felicity said, thinking of all the meetings she had to cancel and reschedule. 

As she did, she got angrier and angrier at Oliver. Why had he been so mean to her? She only agreed to this dumb job as his EA because he needed her and now he was treating her like scum. 

No, she knew why he was treating her like this. It was because she told him about their daughter. Either he believed her or not, but she was done with this. She was going to the foundry and she was going to talk to him. She couldn’t take this anymore. 

*****ARROW*****

At noon, Felicity decided to text Oliver to give him a heads up that she was going to be coming to the foundry that night and they would be talking. So she texted him. 

_I am coming to the foundry tonight. We need to talk. – Felicity_

She breathed in and out to calm her nerves after she sent the text. He was going to mad at her for saying she was coming even though he said he didn’t need her “services.” 

_No, you aren’t. – Oliver_

Felicity shook her head in frustration before texting back. 

_Yes, I am. See you at 8. - Felicity_

When she didn’t get a response back, she realized she must have won because he didn’t try to convince her not to come. She briefly wondered if he would be there when she came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Oliver isn't happy that she took so long to tell him once he was home. 
> 
> I might be able to post one more chapter tomorrow since I am off of work. We'll see! During the week, I am too busy to post so this story will mostly be posted on the weekends.


	5. Enough is Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found the time to add a chapter! Hope you like this one! Loving all the reviews and kudos!!

7:55pm

Felicity nervously made her way to the door to the foundry. She wasn’t sure if he was there or not, but he could be and she wasn’t sure if she was ready to face him. She wanted to get it over with, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t worried about that outcome of the conversation.

She put the code in, only for it to beep that it was the wrong code. She frowned before she tried it again, thinking she just was distracted and pushed a wrong number, but as she did it beeped again. 

“Oh no you didn’t.” Felicity said in an angry voice before pulling out her tablet. She worked for a minute and was able to change the code from her tablet. She put in the new code and it turned green and let her in. She smiled to herself as she made her way into the foundry. 

She walked down the stairs confidently after getting through the door. 

“How did you get in?” Oliver asked firmly as he and Digg stopped wrestling on the mat. 

“Did you really think that changing the code would keep me out?” Felicity asked with raised eyebrows. 

“You aren’t needed here tonight.” Oliver said in a tight voice. 

“Don’t you mean, wanted? I’m not _wanted_ here tonight?” Felicity said loudly as she put her stuff down and crossed her arms to look at Oliver with a glare.

“No, I specifically told you that your services weren’t needed tonight. Don’t get emotional.” Oliver said with a scoff. 

“I won’t if you won’t.” Felicity fired back in anger. 

“Excuse me?” Oliver said as he came up to her, invading her space, like he had in the past when he was anger. 

Felicity just moved closer. “What? You aren’t letting your emotions about finding out that you have a daughter affect your decisions lately? Don’t think I know why you haven’t “needed” me ever since I told you about _our_ daughter. And why you didn’t show up to work today without calling or texting me. Or why you were so rude to me on the phone right in front of Isabel. Who now thinks that the “services” you talked about were...weren’t IT related. So don’t tell me not to get emotional, when you clearly are emotional!” 

“I did tell you that I wasn’t coming.”

“Yeah through an email. You have never done that before. And just to remind you that I didn’t sign up to be your secretary, you pushed me into this job without even asking me what I wanted. So don’t be surprised when I am not totally up to speed on every little thing that you need!” 

“Maybe I don’t need you anymore!” Oliver replied angrily. 

“Oh are you going to fire me now? That would be great! Put the mother of your child out of a job!” Felicity yelled back in her loud voice with tears swimming in her eyes. 

“As far as I know, you could be lying about the whole thing!” 

“Alright, alright. You two need to calm down.” Diggle tried to intervene.

“No.” Felicity said looking at Diggle before looking at Oliver with a hurt look. “Do you honestly think I am lying to you? I would never do that. I don’t want your money or even your support. I am not even asking you to be involved if you don’t want to. I just thought you deserved to know.” She said as the tears started to fall down her cheeks. 

Oliver was softening as he saw her tears and knew he let his anger get the best of him just because he hadn’t been ready to face this. He hadn’t been ready to face Felicity. He didn’t think she was lying, he never did. 

“And I am sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I just didn’t think you would believe me when you didn’t know me. You would have thought I was crazy and then never got to know me.” Felicity told him seriously, trying to make him understand. 

“Now, I know that you would have just pushed me away. Just like you are doing now. I was afraid I was going to lose you by telling you, but it seems like that is exactly what is happening. Sad thing is that it isn’t just me...Lizzie is losing you too. Just like I lost my Dad.” Felicity finished before walking away from him quickly and going upstairs. She needed some air. 

“Go after her.” Diggle told Oliver. “Nothing has changed since you brought her on. She still has a daughter, its just that it is your daughter too. A daughter who deserves to know her Dad.” 

“They could be in danger because of me. It is better if they are not associated with me.” Oliver said as he stared in the direction Felicity went.

“No. Don’t push them away. You already are hurting them by pushing them away. And you won’t be able to protect them if you push them away. They could be in more danger if you aren’t with them. Is that what you want?” Diggle asked firmly. 

“Of course not.” Oliver said thinking over Diggle’s words. “But wouldn’t being with me, put them in more danger?” 

“You once told me that we could protect Felicity. Did you mean that?” 

“Yes.”

“Now things have changed? You can’t protect her.”

“No.” 

“Then don’t push her away. Don’t push them away.” 

Oliver closed his eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ok.” 

Oliver turned around and went to find Felicity.

He didn’t have to look far. He went into the alley by Verdant to see her standing in the alley, leaning against the wall. 

“Felicity.” He said softly, feeling like a complete jerk lately. 

“Oliver if you are just going to tell me that you don’t want me here...”

“No. I want to tell you that I am sorry.” He said softly and sincerely. “I have been such a jerk to you ever since you told me. I do believe you. I’m just scared that you two will be in danger because of me and what we do. I tried to push you away because I was scared.”

“Even if you push us away that doesn’t mean we will be safe. Things happen whether we want them to or not. Who knows something bad might happened to us if you weren’t around or it might not. You can’t know the future, but pushing us away doesn’t ensure our safety. It just makes us more vulnerable if danger does come. Not that we are completely defenseless. I have kept our daughter alive and well for almost seven years now.” Felicity said with a smile at the end. 

“I know. It just worries me.” 

Felicity smiled. “That’s what a parent does. We worry about our children, well in our case child.” 

Oliver nodded with a smile and then winced as he remembered something she had said earlier. “I am sorry about earlier today. I didn’t mean to imply to Isabel that we were….or that I was using you…”

“I know. I shouldn’t have had it on speaker phone. I just wasn’t thinking. I lost track of time and then she startled me.”

“What were you doing?” Oliver asked curiously, thinking of how engaged Felicity could get in her work so that she didn’t hear what was going on around her. 

“Oh, I was working on our new case.” Felicity said.

“Did you find anything?” Oliver asked. 

“Yes...wait so does this mean I am back on Team Arrow?” Felicity asked with a grin.

“Don’t call it that...” Oliver said with a frown. “But yes. I never should have tried kicking you off and I know I was a jerk, but I hope you won’t quit your job as my EA?”

“Well since you asked nicely...I guess I won’t quit.” She said with a smile as she shivered. “But you have some making up to do after leaving me with Isabel. And when I say make up, I don’t mean make out….or anything else like that…I mean you owe me…as a friend….” 

“Let’s go in. You're cold.” Oliver said, ignoring her ramble with a small smile. “And I’ll make sure that I make it up to you somehow.” 

As they walked back in, Oliver decided to address something else. 

“And Felicity, you have been doing great as my Executive Assistant. I am lucky to have you.” Oliver told her. 

“Yeah you are.” Felicity said with a grin. 

Oliver chuckled. “I also wanted to ask, since I am deciding not to push you and Lizzie away, when can we tell her that I am her dad?” he asked tentatively.

“Whenever you want. It would make her day. She has always wanted a Daddy.” Felicity said with a grin.

“Soon then?” Oliver asked with excitement in his eyes. 

“Soon.” Felicity said with a smile. 

*****ARROW*****

Two days later...

Oliver knocked on Felicity’s door. They had planned to have dinner together with Lizzie to let Lizzie get to know her Dad a little more. 

“Oliver!” Felicity said, in surprise even though she knew he was coming, but she ordered pizza again and figured it was the pizza man since Oliver was never on time. 

“Is the pizza here, Mommy?” Lizzie said as she ran over like she had the last time Oliver had seen her. “Oh Oliver….” She said in surprise before running off quickly. 

Oliver frowned in worry and Felicity looked after her daughter in confusion. 

“What was that about?” Oliver asked, worried that for some reason she didn’t like him now.

“I have no clue.” Felicity said with a smirk. 

Lizzie was back a moment later, nearly crashing into Oliver’s legs holding a paper in her hands. “For you!” She said as she stretched her hand out to give it to him. 

Oliver took the paper from her outstretched hand and looked at the paper. “You drew this for me?” 

Lizzie nodded with a smile as Oliver crouched down at her level. “Yep, see that’s you delivering a pizza! Isn’t that funny since I thought you were a pizza man?!” 

“Who’s that?” Oliver asked pointing to the picture of another person in a red dress. 

“That’s Mommy, silly. You two are going to get married.” Lizzie said seriously.

Felicity choked on nothing and coughed in surprise and embarrassment over what her daughter just said to Oliver. 

“Oh really. I didn’t know that.” Oliver said with a smile at their little girl. 

There was a knock on the door and Felicity took the opportunity to get out of the awkward situation she found herself in by getting it. 

“It’s the pizza!!” Lizzie said jumping up and down in excitement. 

Oliver smiled at her as he stood back up, still holding the drawing. 

“Oliver? Do you like pizza? Of course you do, everyone likes pizza! Unless it has gross stuff on it like olives….or peppers. Those ARE gross, don’t you think?” Lizzie said as she practically bounced beside him. 

“Lizzie, calm down.” Felicity said with a chuckle as she came back with the pizza. 

“Okay, Mommy.” Lizzie said as she tried to calm down. 

“Go wash your hands.” Felicity said as she walked towards the kitchen with the pizza. 

Oliver watched as she ran off to do what she was told. He was in awe that the little girl in front of him was his daughter. She was adorable, smart, and so very precious.

Felicity set the pizza box on the counter and busied herself with getting plates and drinks out so that she wouldn’t have to fill the silence with another one of her famous rambles. This was all very new to her. To have her boss and friend at her house, but not like a date, which she wouldn’t mind, but to meet their daughter was a bit weird. She wanted him to get to know their daughter and her daughter to get to know her Dad, but there was a part of her that wished that he would see her the way she saw him. She has had a crush on him since he walked into her cubicle. Yes, she did have a crush on him before when she hooked up with him, but she always knew that it wouldn’t work out because at that time he was different. However, as she got to know the new and improved Oliver, she fell for him fast. The only problem was that he didn’t see her like that. She was just an IT girl made EA that he slept with along time ago and forgot about. She wasn’t anything special to him. This wasn’t a date. This was for Lizzie. 

“Mommy, I washed my hands!” Lizzie said as she ran into the kitchen and jumped up and down. 

“Whoa, kiddo, slow down.” Felicity said with a chuckle. “We don’t run in the house, remember?” 

“Oh yeah, but Mommy it’s pizza and my boyfriend is here.” Lizzie said in a whisper voice as she looked at her mom seriously. 

Oliver tried to hide a smile at hearing what Lizzie said. She was cute and a bit of a charmer, like himself. She was so much like Felicity too. With how she talked nonstop and her little glasses that framed her sweet face. She was in fact a mini-Felicity with bits of himself in her. 

“I know you are excited, but you have to calm down a little for me okay?” Felicity said calmly to their daughter. 

“Okay, I can do that.” Lizzie said before turning to Oliver. “Do you like movies, Oliver?” 

Lizzie was looking at him with a head tilt like she was studying him. 

“Yes, but I haven’t watched one in awhile.” Oliver answered with a small smile. 

“What?” Lizzie said in shock before looking at her mom, “Mommy, did you hear that? That is so sad. We need to help him. We could watch a movie with him! Oh how about Lion King? Oh no, how about Tangled? Or Beauty and the Beast? Despicable Me? Oh I know, Narnia!” 

Felicity chuckled. “I am not sure if Oliver can stay for a movie too, honey.” 

Lizzie looked at Oliver. “Can you?” 

Oliver looked at her little face and knew he was a goner. There was no way he could say no to that adorable face. “I think I have time for a movie too.” 

Lizzie’s face lit up as a big grin filled her face. “Really?” 

“Yes.” Oliver answered with a grin.

Lizzie suddenly flung herself at him, hugging his legs. “You are going to love Narnia!” 

Oliver hugged her back before crouching down in front of her. “Oh is that what we are going to watch?” 

“Uh huh.” Lizzie nodded in excitement. “Mommy reads the books to me and then we watch the movies. They have only made a few of the movies though, but they are good!” 

“I am sure they are.” Oliver said with a smile at her. 

Felicity was done setting the table so she turned to Lizzie and Oliver. “Lizzie, do you want juice or milk?” 

Lizzie frowned. “Can’t I have pop, Mommy?” 

“I don’t think so, Lizzie.” Felicity said, knowing what a little caffeine does to her little girl. She was already bouncing off the walls without caffeine. She wasn’t going to add caffeine to the mix. 

“But Mommy, I don’t want milk!” Lizzie whined as she stomped her foot.

“Then you can have juice.” Felicity said calmly as she grabbed the juice out of the fridge.

Lizzie eyes widened in frustration. “No, Mommy!” She yelled and Oliver raised his eyebrows. She definitely had his temper. 

“Elizabeth…” Felicity warned, feeling a bit embarrassed by her daughter acting up in front of Oliver. She didn’t want him to think she was a bad mom. “I said no.” She added calmly, in her best no nonsense tone. 

Lizzie glared at her for a long moment deciding that it would be best not to argue with her Mom. “Fine!” Lizzie said as she turned and plopped down on her chair and crossed her arms over her chest to start to pout. 

Felicity looked at Oliver with a sheepish look. “Sorry, she can have a bit of a temper sometimes.” 

Oliver smiled at her. “It’s okay. Raisa told me a time or two about how much of a temper I had when I was younger.” 

Felicity smiled. “Maybe she gets that from you.” Felicity said then quickly glanced at Lizzie to see if she heard her, but she was too busy pouting to notice. 

“Maybe.” Oliver said with a shy smile. 

“Come on, let’s eat. It will get her in a better mood again.” Felicity said as she carried the juice and a plate of pizza over to her daughter. 

They all sat down and began to eat. Slowly, Lizzie came out of her mood and began to ask Oliver all kinds of questions, speaking a mile a minute, forgetting about her pop. 

“Do you like peanuts?” Lizzie asked Oliver and Felicity’s head popped up at that question. 

“Um they are alright.” Oliver said wondering what she meant by that. 

“Oh...” Lizzie said, looking down. “I can’t eat peanuts. Neither can Mommy.”

“Oh?” Oliver said in confusion as he briefly glanced over to Felicity. 

“Bad things happen if we eat peanuts and Mommy doesn’t like needles. Neither do I. They are pointy and they hurt and if I ate peanuts Mommy would have to stick me with the big needle. And I don’t want that to happen ever and neither does Mommy.” Lizzie told him seriously. 

Felicity bit back a smile. “Lizzie and I are both allergic to peanuts.”

“I got that.” Oliver nodded, having got that with Lizzie’s ramble. He was happy to know about that little fact about the Smoak girls that were now in his life. He didn’t want to accidently give either of them an allergic reaction so he was happy to know about their allergy. 

“What’s your favorite color?” Lizzie asked a moment later.

“Green.” Oliver said without thought and Felicity chuckled at his response. He looked at her realizing why she was laughing at him. 

“Hm. I like purple.” Lizzie said thoughtfully. “But green is good too.” 

“I’m glad you approve.” Oliver said with smile. 

“Do you have a family?” Lizzie asked. 

“Yes. I have a mom and a sister.” Oliver said, but then eyed Felicity as he left out that he had a daughter too. 

“You have a sister?! What’s her name?” Lizzie said before Felicity or Oliver could decide on anything. 

“Thea, but I call her Speedy.” Oliver said with a fond smile. 

“Speedy?” Lizzie asked in confusion.

“Yeah, when she was younger she would always follow my friend and me around so I started to call her Speedy.” 

“Oh! I wish I had a nickname.” Lizzie said.

“Lizzie, you do have a nickname.” 

Lizzie looked at her mom in confusion. 

“Your real name is Elizabeth, but we call you Lizzie. That’s a nickname, honey.” Felicity explained. 

“Oh.” Lizzie said in surprise. 

Oliver smiled at her. She was adorable and he was in awe that she was his daughter. He just couldn’t wait for her to know that he was her Dad. It was also a bit scary, but right now he couldn’t think of wanting anything more.


	6. Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter!! Hope you enjoy it!

“Mommy can we have ice cream with our movie?” Lizzie asked as she sat in the middle of couch with Oliver on one side of her and a space for Felicity on the other side of her. She had planned it like that. 

“I don’t know, Lizzie.” Felicity started. 

“But Mommy I didn’t get pop and I have been good all day. And don’t you want ice cream, Mommy? We have Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream, your favorite.” 

Oliver held back a laugh at how Lizzie turned her argument to Felicity liking ice cream. 

“Ok, I guess we can have ice cream.” Felicity answered finally, because she did want ice cream. 

“Yay!” Lizzie said as she bounced on the couch. 

Felicity shook her head. She couldn’t say no to ice cream, but she really should considering how hyper her daughter was already. 

After getting ice cream for everyone, they settled in to watch Narnia with Lizzie and Felicity commenting throughout the movie. Oliver couldn’t remember a time where he had so much fun since before the island. There was a part of him that still felt like running as far away from them as possible to keep them safe from him, but then he heard Diggle’s and Felicity’s voice saying that it might not actually keep them safe. It possibly might make them vulnerable without his protection especially after Felicity being involved with his mission. Plus now that he met his daughter, he couldn’t leave her. He didn’t think it was even possible and he hardly knew her yet. No, he wasn’t going to push them away. He wanted to be involved in Lizzie’s life and possibly even Felicity’s life, if she will let him. He has kept his distance with her to keep her safe, but ever since he walked into her cubicle he knew there was something different about her. He couldn’t run now. And he definitely couldn’t run once they told this little girl that he was actually her father. 

As the credits started to roll he looked over to see Lizzie asleep against Felicity’s arm. He looked up to see Felicity leaning her head against the couch asleep as well. He smiled softly as he looked at both of them in admiration. He wanted this. He wanted them as his family. He knew it was soon to be thinking of them as a real family, but he couldn’t help but start to dream a little of the possibility of them as a real family. 

Suddenly, Felicity jerked awake and looked over at Oliver. “Oh hey, sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” 

“It’s okay.” Oliver said with a smile at her. “I better get going.” 

“Yeah, I better get her to bed.” Felicity said looking at Lizzie sound asleep on her arm.

“Can I?” Oliver asked, gesturing to Lizzie, wanting to carry her to bed.

Felicity nodded. “If you want to.” 

“I do.” Oliver said with a shy smile before carefully picking up his daughter. 

Felicity led the way to her daughter’s room. They had a small apartment with two rooms and two bathrooms, but it was enough for them. She turned on the lamp in her daughter’s room so that it wasn’t too bright, but not dark either. She pulled back her daughter’s covers on her bed so that Oliver could lay Lizzie down in it. 

Oliver laid Lizzie down and covered her up with her covers before brushing away a few of her strands of hair from her face. He stepped back and watched as Felicity kissed her forehead before she whispered goodnight to her. 

Then they stepped out of her room, Felicity left the door cracked open and the lamp still on before they headed to the living room. 

“Thank you for letting me come over tonight. It was nice getting to know her.” Oliver said as he grabbed his coat. 

“It was my pleasure – I mean it was nice spending the night with you. I mean…the dinner and a movie kind of spent the night with you with our daughter. I mean not like a date either…”

“Felicity.” Oliver interrupted her as his corners of his mouth started to curve up in a smile. “I liked spending the night with both of you too. We should do it again.” 

“Of course it sounds fine when you say it.” Felicity practically whined. “But when I say it, it sounds like I am hitting on you….which I am not by the way…not that you are not worth hitting on because you are….I am going to stop now…” Felicity ended her ramble as her face heated up with embarrassment.

Oliver smiled as he put his coat on. She was too cute when she was embarrassed. “So I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Of course.” Felicity said tried to regain her composure. “Oh you have that meeting with Isabel first thing in the morning. Ugh.” 

“Yeah, that should be fun.” Oliver said sarcastically. “So are you going to drop off Lizzie at school before work? Maybe Dig and I could pick you two up.” 

“Oliver I get to the office at 8:00. You never get there until 9:00 or 9:30.” Felicity said with a chuckle. 

“I could get there earlier.” 

“Can you even wake up that early? Or be on time for that matter…”

“I can. I work out in the mornings before work.” Oliver said in a slightly offended tone as Felicity teased him.

“You don’t have to pick us up. Besides I drop Lizzie off at school at 7:15 anyway and I don’t expect you to be here by 7:00 just to drive us around.” Felicity said seriously. 

“Okay.” Oliver relented even though he did want to be more apart of their lives, but he would just have to work up to that. “Have a good night, Felicity.”

“You too, Oliver. Thank you for coming over, I know that Lizzie really enjoyed it.” 

“I did too. Goodnight, Felicity.” Oliver said before opening the door to her place and stepping out before looking back at her in concern. “Do you not have a security system?” 

“Well the door has a lock…” Felicity said thrown off by his question.

Oliver frowned. “That’s not what I’m talking about. You should have a security system.”

“Oliver, we are totally safe here.” Felicity said seriously. “Plus it is a pretty safe neighborhood.” 

“ _Pretty safe?_ Felicity, you are practically in the Glades. You should have a security system.” Oliver said in full protective mode.

“We aren’t in the Glades.” 

“You are just outside of the Glades which is practically the Glades.” 

“Oliver. We have lived here for three years now and nothing has happened. It is safer than the place we use to live anyways and that was in the Glades.” 

“Felicity.” 

“Oliver.” 

“Fine, but please make sure to lock both locks and make sure all your windows are shut and locked.” 

“I will. I promise.” 

“Okay. Good.”

“See you tomorrow, Oliver.” 

Oliver smiled softly at her. “Bye Felicity.” 

Felicity smiled before shutting the door. He waited until he heard her turn the locks before he left for his motorcycle. He was already planning on what security system to buy and have installed in her apartment. If she was going to continue to work with him then he was going to do everything in his power to keep both of them safe. This was just one of the things that he could do to keep them safe. 

*****ARROW*****

 

“It’s too dangerous, Felicity.” John said in protest to Felicity offering herself as bait for the Dollmaker. 

“More dangerous than going undercover at a mob casino or jumping out of a plane? It’s my life. It’s my choice.” 

“Felicity...” Oliver started thinking of their daughter losing her mom over this. 

“No, Oliver. It’s my choice and I know that you two will protect me. I can do this. Let me do this so that no more girls are taken by this crazy lunatic.” 

Oliver sighed and looked at John for help, but he was at a loss too. “Okay, but we do this my way.” Oliver said with a firm look at Felicity.

Felicity nodded enthusiastically. 

*****ARROW*****

The night did not go as planned with the Dollmaker getting away, Felicity getting hurt, and Lance getting arrested. It was all for nothing.

Oliver came into the foundry after and found John examining Felicity’s head as she sat on the med table. “Is she okay?” Oliver asked in concern as he walked quickly up to them. 

“I’m fine.” Felicity spoke up first and then winced at John probing her head wound.

“I didn’t ask you.” Oliver said with raised eyebrows before turning to John. 

Felicity frowned thinking that was rude of him.

“It’s a mild concussion. She’ll be fine, but she’ll have a pretty bad headache for awhile.” John said seriously. 

“Told you I was fine.” 

“He said you _would_ be fine, not that you are fine.” Oliver corrected her before turning to John. “What else do we need to do?” 

“Take her home. She needs to be on bed rest and drink lots of fluids.” 

“Bed rest? I don’t need bed rest.” Felicity argued. 

“You need rest so that your head can heal so yes, bed rest for at least the next 24 hours. And you can take Tylenol for your headache.” John told her in a firm voice. 

“Can you stop yelling? It’s hurting my head.” Felicity whined, knowing that they weren’t going to see it her way with them being all protective over her. It was a lost cause before she even started to argue with them. 

Oliver and John shared an amused look, knowing that they won that argument. 

“Yes, I can stop.” John said as he picked up an ice pack and wrapped it in a towel before holding it to her head. “This will help some with the pain.”

Felicity winced for a second as she reacted to the cold before reaching up to hold it against her head herself. 

“I’m going to go change. Don’t let her out of your sight.” Oliver said as Felicity rolled her eyes. 

As he left, Felicity mumbled, “It’s not like I am going anywhere.” 

John chuckled as he wrapped a blanket around Felicity’s shoulders. “Give us a break, we are just worried about you.” 

“I know, but he gets knocked out all the time and then gets right back up. I think you two are overreacting a bit here.” 

“He gets up right away because he is stubborn and I can’t keep him from getting right back up.” 

“But you can keep me from getting right back up?” Felicity asked with a frown.

“Exactly. Plus I don’t think Oliver is going to let you “get right back up” whether you want to or not.” John said with a smirk. 

Felicity sighed before realizing something. “Oh no, what am I going to tell Lizzie?” She said to herself. 

“Nothing tonight. She’ll be asleep right?” Oliver said as he came back over to her. 

“Yeah.” Felicity sighed in relief. She was feeling a little guilty for offering herself out as bait, but she wouldn’t change her decision. She might have gotten hurt, but Oliver did save her and she knew that no matter how it went down, he would have saved her. She didn’t risk her life, at least not on purpose. She had complete trust in Oliver to save her if need be. Despite that, she did feel guilty that it was all for nothing. 

“Come on, let’s get you home.” Oliver said as he touched her arm gently before lifting her off of the table, setting her on her feet carefully. He looked at her carefully as she stood on her own. “You okay?” 

Felicity had her eyes closed. “Mm hm.” She mumbled without opening her eyes since she was trying to control her nausea from the moment. 

Oliver narrowed his eyes before carefully picking her up in his arms. 

“Oliver, what are you…” 

“Felicity, just relax, I’ve got you.” 

Felicity frowned for a moment before relaxing a little in his arms. Her head really did hurt and she just wanted to close her eyes. “Okay.”

John and Oliver got her to the car and John drove them both to Felicity’s apartment. 

“Are you okay to get her in by yourself?” John asked again as they arrived at Felicity’s place.

“Yeah, I got her.” Oliver said as he opened the door.

“She…” Felicity started, talking about herself, “can get herself up to her place…” 

Oliver narrowed his eyes, knowing that she could hardly sit up, let alone walk up to her apartment without any support. “Come on.” He said as he helped her out of the car and then picked her up. 

“Oliver, what is my babysitter going to think of this?” 

“I don’t care what she thinks…”

“Oliver…” 

“Felicity, you’re hurt and I am not going to let you walk all the way to your apartment in your state.” 

“Fine, but at least let me down do that I can walk through my door on my own two feet.” 

Oliver scrunched up his face in confusion. “Why does that matter?”

Felicity flushed thinking of what she meant by that. She wanted the first time that a man carried her over a threshold to be when she was married. It was silly, but its what she wanted. “No reason…I mean there is a reason….I don’t want my babysitter to think…” She also did not want her babysitter thinking she was drunk or something or worse that Oliver hurt her. Plus it wouldn’t help the rumors of how she became EA to Oliver Queen if her babysitter decided to blab to the press.

“Think what?” Oliver teased her.

“Just let me walk into my apartment so that my babysitter doesn’t freak out.” 

“Okay, but I am not going to be far from your side. We wouldn’t want you falling and hitting your head again.” Oliver said seriously.

Felicity rolled her eyes. _Overprotective much?_

Oliver gently set Felicity on her feet at her doorstep and waited for her to open her eyes. “You okay?” 

“Hm hm.” Felicity said before opening her eyes and searching for her keys in her pocket. After Felicity’s third attempt at opening the door failed, Oliver took her keys and said, “Let me,” before opening the door for her. He then ushered her into her apartment. 

“You’re back early.” Amy the babysitter said as she turned off the TV and stood up. 

“Yeah, I’ll still pay you for the whole shift.” Felicity said.

“Are you okay?” Amy asked in concern for the pale complexion that Felicity had.

“Yeah I just got in a little accident and hit my head, but it’s fine.” Felicity fibbed. 

“Oh I am so sorry. I’ll get out of your way. I hope you feel better.” Amy said as she grabbed her coat and purse and headed for the door. 

“Thank you, Amy.” Felicity said with a kind smile. 

“It’s no problem. I love hanging out with your daughter.” Amy said, curiously eyeing Oliver, knowing exactly who he was and wondering if her boss was dating him.

Felicity smiled. “Have a good night.” Felicity said and then Amy left the apartment, leaving just Felicity and Oliver. 

Felicity closed her eyes as another wave of nausea hit her. She felt an arm wrap around her waist to steady her.

“Come on, you need to be in bed.” Oliver said before he picked her up again. 

“I can get there by myself, Oliver.” Felicity had been expecting him to leave right after her babysitter left. She didn’t expect him to pick her up again, not that she minded, but she hadn’t been expecting it. 

Oliver ignored her and found his way to her bedroom which was across from Lizzie’s room. He set her down on her bed before looking at her with a concerned look. “Are you okay to get changed?”

Felicity face heated up. “Yes.” She told him quickly.

Oliver smirked before nodding. “I am going to stay the night on your couch. Someone is going to need to watch Lizzie while you recover.” 

“That’s not necessary. I can take care of her.” Felicity argued as he made his way to the door. 

“It is. Now get some sleep. I’ll be out here if you need me.” Oliver said seriously before walking out and closing her door. 

Felicity frowned. He didn’t even give her a chance to really voice her opinion. He didn’t even ask if it would be okay. He was in full overprotective mode. He had been protective before, but never had he stayed the night at her house. That was different, very different.


	7. A Day with the Smoaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter! Hope you like! We will get to Moira soon!! And Lizzie finding out her Dad!

Oliver woke up suddenly and looked around to see what had woken him up. He was a very light sleeper and any little noise could wake him up. He quickly saw the reason why he woke up. Lizzie had walked out of her room and into the living room. She was rubbing her eyes as she did, but froze when she saw Oliver. 

“Oliver? What are you doing here?” Lizzie asked confused, but slightly excited. 

“You’re Mommy got in an accident last night and hurt her head so I stayed over to make sure she was okay.” Oliver said with a soft smile at the sleepy girl who came right over to him.

“Is she okay?” She asked in concern.

“Yeah, she just needs some rest today.” Oliver said as Lizzie climbed up on the couch next to him and leaned her body against his side. 

“So are you going to take care of me today?” Lizzie asked.

“Yes.” Oliver said, unsure of how she felt about that. They still hadn’t gotten around to telling her who he was to her. 

Lizzie smiled. “Yay!” She almost shouted. 

“Shh. Your Mommy needs quiet too.” 

Lizzie’s eyes went wide as she looked back towards the hallway with a serious look. “Okay.” She then turned back to Oliver. “Do you know how to cook?” 

“A little bit. Why are you hungry?” He asked as he poked her stomach playfully.

Lizzie grinned and nodded, but then turned serious. “Mommy can’t cook, but she does make some good chocolate chip pancakes.” 

“Hm I think I could make those if I had a helper…” 

“I can help!” Lizzie offered in excitement. 

“Well then I guess we are making pancakes.” 

“Chocolate Chip Pancakes, right?” 

Oliver chuckled. “Yes, Chocolate Chip Pancakes.” 

“Good. Because plain pancakes would just be terrible waste of pancakes. Chocolate chips make everything better. Don’t you think?” 

Oliver smiled. “Yes, I think they do too.” 

Lizzie grinned as she stood and took Oliver’s hand to lead him to the kitchen. Oliver was actually really excited to spend the day with the Smoak women. He was a bit unsure at first, but now that Lizzie seemed excited for him to be there he was finally a whole lot better. 

*****ARROW*****

“Wow. Just wow.” Lizzie said between bites. “These are way better than Mommy’s.” Lizzie told them as she continued to eat her chocolate chip pancakes. Lizzie looked at him in worry. “But don’t tell Mommy. She is really proud of her pancakes because…” Lizzie paused and looked around before looking back at Oliver to whisper, “it’s the only thing she can make without burning it and it actually tasting good.” 

“Ok, I won’t tell her.” Oliver whispered back, trying and failing to hide a smile. “This will be our little secret.” 

Lizzie smiled. “Good.” She said as she popped another bite of her pancakes in her mouth. 

*****ARROW*****

Felicity woke up to a glorious smell from the kitchen and found her way to the kitchen. Her head was pounding as she made her way there. 

“Mommy!” Lizzie practically yelled and Felicity winced. 

“Hey sweetie.” Felicity said as Oliver looked at her in concern before getting up and walking over to her. 

He gently checked the bump on her head as he asked, “How are you feeling?” 

Felicity winced as he probed her head. “I just need some aspirin and I’ll be good.” 

“Here sit down. I’ll get you some.” Oliver said as he got her sitting down at the table before heading to the cabinet where he found the medicine. “Are you hungry? I made some pancakes.” 

“Chocolate Chip pancakes!” Lizzie said in excitement.

“Oh that sounds good.” Felicity said with a smile at how excited her daughter was. She was obviously loving having Oliver there with them. 

“They are really good, but” Lizzie paused and winked at Oliver before turning back to her mother. “Yours are better.” 

Felicity couldn’t help, but smile at her daughter trying to not hurt her feelings. She obviously thought Oliver’s pancakes were better by the little wink that she gave Oliver before she said that hers were better. 

“I’ll just have to see for myself I guess.” Felicity said with a kind smile. 

Oliver put a plate of pancakes in front of her with a glass of water. He almost leaned down kissed her head, but stopped himself. He turned to grab the medicine for her instead. He couldn’t believe he almost did that. It felt almost natural to just kiss her, but yet, he had never kissed her before, in any way. Yet, he almost did kiss her head. Wow, he was already falling for her.

“Oh wow. Just wow. These...” Felicity pointed to her pancakes with her fork as she looked from Lizzie to Oliver with a serious look, “are amazing. Way better than mine any day.” 

Lizzie looked at Oliver with wide eyes. 

“I’ll just have to try yours sometime.” Oliver said with a wink at Lizzie. He noticed that both Lizzie and Felicity responded the same way to his pancakes. It was cute and adorable the way they were alike. Lizzie had obviously learned that phrase from her mother. 

“Oh I don’t think so…not after trying yours.” Felicity said with a frown. She wasn’t a good cook or baker or anything when it came to the kitchen, but Oliver freaking Queen who was on an island for 5 years could cook better than her!

Oliver chuckled. “Okay. Here is some aspirin.”

“Thanks.” Felicity said with a shy smile before taking them to help her head stop pounding in her head. She could get use to being taken care of like this. Wake up to chocolate chip pancakes made by Oliver Queen? She would definitely take that any day. 

 

*****ARROW*****

 

When Lizzie finished eating, she headed to her room to play with her toys as her mom finished eating and Oliver started to clean up.

“You can leave you know. I am okay to take care of her and myself.” Felicity said as she watched him finish the dishes. 

“Felicity, you are on bed rest today, remember?” 

“You guys were serious about that? When have you or John ever taken a day after you got knocked out to rest?” Felicity said with raised eyebrows. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Never. Ever.” 

“This isn’t about Diggle or me, this is about you and you are on bed rest for the day.” Oliver said. 

“Oliver…” Felicity started.

“No, Felicity. You are resting today.” He interrupted her in a no nonsense voice. 

“I’m guessing I won’t be going out into the field anytime soon…” Felicity mumbled with a sigh. 

“No, you won’t be going out in the field again.” Oliver responded even though he wasn’t meant to hear her. 

Felicity rolled her eyes, but knew better than to try to argue with him now that he had his mind made up. She would save her arguing for the next time she needed to go into the field. 

“I am going to go take a shower.” Felicity said as she stood up. She wouldn’t admit it to Oliver, but she was feeling a bit worn out from hitting her head and didn’t mind taking the day off. 

“Okay, I’ll watch Lizzie so you don’t need to worry about her.” Oliver said as he started to dry off the dishes. 

“Okay.” Felicity said before heading to her room to get her things to take a shower. It was nice to have someone around to help her. It has been awhile since she lived with her mother and shared the responsibilities of raising her child. 

*****ARROW*****

Felicity put on some comfortable clothes and walked back to the living room to see what Oliver and Lizzie were doing. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in bed, Mommy? Oliver said that you need to rest all day.” Lizzie said as she saw her mom come into the room. 

Felicity looked at Oliver with raised eyebrows. “You turned my daughter against me?” She teased. 

Oliver just smirked at her as Lizzie frowned. 

“Mommy, I am not against you. I am for you. We are just worried for you, right Oliver?” Lizzie said as she turned to look to Oliver for help, thinking her mother was upset now. 

“Right.” Oliver answered her with a nod. 

“I know, Lizzie. I was just kidding, but I can rest on the couch just as well as I can rest on my bed.” Felicity responded.

Lizzie scrunched her face up. “I don’t know, Mommy.” 

Oliver hid a smile behind his hand. 

Felicity glared at him before looking back her daughter. “Lizzie, I’m okay resting on the couch.” 

Lizzie looked at her before looking at Oliver. “What do you think Oliver?” 

“Well…she is supposed to be on bed rest…” Oliver started and Felicity glared at him. “But if we watched a movie and we keep it quiet then it should be fine.” 

Felicity smiled softly at his suggestion.

“Okay, I think that’s a good idea.” Lizzie said with a confident nod. 

Felicity shook her head with a smile. “Okay.” Felicity said as she sat down on the couch. 

“Mommy. You need to lay down to rest.” Lizzie said seriously, looking much like Oliver. 

“Lizzie...” Felicity started.

“Felicity, if you want to stay out here, you need to lay down.” 

“Oliver…” Felicity started.

“Felicity.” Oliver interrupted her.

Felicity stared at him before laying down on the couch. Oliver grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and covered her with it. And once again, he almost leaned down to kiss her head, but stopped himself before he did. 

“Mommy, I got your pillow!” Lizzie said as she came bounding back into the living room with her mom’s pillow. 

“Thanks, Lizzie.” Felicity said as she took her pillow from her and put it under her head.

“What are we watching, kiddo?” Oliver asked Lizzie as he sat down on the floor in front of the couch where Felicity’s feet were. 

Lizzie thought about it. “Well we never watched the 2nd the Narnia movie. Can we watch that?” 

“Sure, can you get it?” Oliver asked and Lizzie ran over to the shelf to find it. It took her a few minutes to find and then brought it back to Oliver to put in.

Oliver put it in and pushed played before sitting back down on the floor. Lizzie came and sat beside him. 

Fifteen minutes into the movie, Felicity was already having a hard time keeping her eyes open. She didn’t realize just how tired she actually was until she laid down again. 

She looked down at Oliver and Lizzie to see that Lizzie was leaning against Oliver. She hardly knew him, but she was already attached to him. She didn’t even know that he was her Dad. She needed to know though. They couldn’t wait much longer. She deserved to know that her Dad was Oliver. She just had to make sure that Oliver was all in when it came to Lizzie.

She started to dream about them as a happy little family and before she knew it she was jerking awake at the sound of a phone going off. 

“Sorry. I have to take this. I’ll be right back.” Oliver said as he stood up to take the call. 

Oliver headed outside to take the call. Felicity looked over at the movie to see that it was over half-way through it. Meaning she slept through most of it already. 

After 10 minutes, Oliver came back in with an apologetic look on his face. “I have to go to a meeting for my mom about her upcoming trial. Diggle is coming over to take over for me.” 

“Mr. Diggle? I’m going to meet him?” Lizzie said in excitement. 

“Oliver, that’s not necessary. I am okay.” Felicity said.

Oliver looked at Lizzie. “Yes, you are.” Oliver then looked Felicity. “Do this for me, please.” 

“Okay.” Felicity relented because of the look she saw in his eyes. He needed this and she wasn’t going to deny him that peace at least not today. 

“Good. He’ll be here in 15 minutes.” Oliver said as he sat back down. 

“If you need to go you can.” Felicity said seriously.

“I can wait for Diggle to get here.” Oliver said. He knew that the Dollmaker was out there and he wasn’t leaving him a chance to get to Felicity again. He knew that it wasn’t likely considering he didn’t know her, but he still wasn’t going to chance it. 

“Is this because he is still out there?” Felicity said quietly. 

When she didn’t get an answer, she knew the answer to her question. “He doesn’t even know me. I’ll be fine.” 

“I’m not leaving until John is here.” Oliver said firmly

Felicity rolled her eyes as he turned back to watch the movie. He was done discussing it with her and she didn’t have a say in it. He was one stubborn guy that was for sure. It was both infuriating and endearing. 

“Why do you have to leave?” Lizzie asked sadly, realizing that he was actually leaving as soon as Mr. Diggle got there. 

“Remember I told you that I had a mom and a sister?” Lizzie nodded. “Well my mom is going through something and I need to be there for her and my sister.” Oliver tried to explain.

“Oh okay.” Lizzie said understanding, but also feeling sad that she wasn’t his family. She had been looking forward to spending the whole day with him. She never had a Daddy like the rest of the kids had and she figured that if she did, he would be someone like Oliver. 

“Hey, can you take care of your mother for me? Make sure she rests.” Oliver asked.

Lizzie nodded seriously. “Of course. I can do that.” 

“Good, I knew I could trust you.” Oliver said with a smile as he put an arm around her. 

Felicity shook her head at their conversation, but smiled at how her daughter was taking to Oliver and vice versa. Oliver was so good with her. He was a natural. Maybe he was all in for being her Dad.


	8. Overprotective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! I'll put one more out tomorrow since I have the day off.

About 10 minutes later…

_Knock. Knock._

“That will be Mr. Diggle.” Oliver said as he got up from the floor and headed to the door. He checked the peephole to confirm it was Diggle before opening the door. “Hey John.” 

“Oliver.” John said before looking down at the little girl that came up beside Oliver. “And this must be Lizzie.” 

Lizzie put her hand out. “And you are a Diggle.” 

Felicity chuckled. “Mr. Diggle, Lizzie.” 

“Mr. Diggle.” Lizzie corrected herself as Diggle shook her hand. “I’m Elizabeth Grace Smoak, but everyone just calls me Lizzie.” 

“Nice to meet you, Lizzie.” John said with a kind smile. 

“Do you like movies?” Lizzie asked in excitement. 

“Yeah, I do.” John answered.

“Good because we are watching movies while Mommy rests.” Lizzie said seriously.

“I think I can do that.” John said confidently. 

Oliver went to grab his coat and started to put it on as he looked over to Felicity. “Remember you are on bed rest so let John take care of Lizzie, okay?”

“Okay.” Felicity said after a moment. She did plan to start searching for the Dollmaker again. They weren’t going to stop him like this. But he didn’t need to know about her plans to work while he was gone. She just needed to have this behind her so that she wouldn’t have anymore nightmares about him. Last night hadn’t been a peaceful night with the dreams or more correctly nightmares that she had. 

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her before looking at Diggle. “Make sure she rests.” 

“I will.” John said. 

“And I will too.” Lizzie added adorably. 

“Good.” Oliver said with a smile. “See you later, kiddo.” 

Lizzie frowned before she ran over to him and hugged him. “Bye Oliver.” 

Oliver leaned down and picked her up. “Bye Lizzie.” 

Oliver put her down with a smile. 

“When you get back can we play a game?” Lizzie asked.

“Maybe, we’ll have to see when I get back. It might be too late.”

“If it’s not too late can we play one?”

“Of course.” 

“Okay, good.” Lizzie said before taking John’s hand and pulling him to the spot on the floor that she had been sitting before. 

Oliver chuckled before heading out to meet his sister and the lawyer at the prison. 

*****ARROW*****

“Felicity, give me the tablet.” John said as he put his hand out for the tablet. 

“John. If I don’t find the dollmaker, Oliver is never going to let us be left alone. I need to find him so that Oliver can find him and we can be done with him for good.” 

“And we will find him, but it doesn’t need to be today.” 

“He could find another girl today and it could be too late if we don’t find him now.” 

John sighed. “Have you found anything yet?” 

“No, not yet.” Felicity said looking disappointed. “We should have caught him last night. If only I…” 

“Don’t do that. This wasn’t your fault. You were brave, maybe a little foolish,” Felicity glared at him, “We tried and that’s all we can do. Keep trying until we get him.” 

“I know, but maybe if I hadn’t been so freaked out…”

“Felicity, you are not at fault for this. You did what you could and we got you away from him. That’s what is important right now, that you are safe and will never be in the position again.” 

“You two are never going to let me out of your sight now, are you?” Felicity said with a sigh.

“Not until he is behind bars again.” John said with a smile. “You are too important for us to take any chances on.” 

“You two do realize that the likelihood of him coming to find me is very slim, right? He doesn’t even know my name.” Felicity said seriously. 

“We know, but we just can’t lose you.” John said.

“You two worry too much.” Felicity said with a smirk. 

“You’re just going to have to deal with it.” John said with a smile. “Now I better go check on your daughter.” 

“Yeah, you probably should. She has been quiet for awhile. Actually, I can go check on her.” Felicity said as she started to get up, but was stopped by Diggle’s hand. 

“No, I can check on her. You stay and rest.” 

“You know I have been resting all day. I think I am good now.” 

John felt her bump and she winced. “Not good enough yet.” 

Felicity rolled her eyes and picked her tablet back up, but John took it from her hands before he walked away.

“Hey!” Felicity yelled after him. 

“Rest, Felicity.” John called back to her. 

Felicity crossed her arms and grumbled, “This isn’t necessary.”

John just chuckled before heading into Lizzie’s room. 

Just then there was a knock at the door. 

“Who could that be?” Felicity wondered out loud as she started to stand to head to the door. She walked to the door to answer it. She almost just opened the door without looking, but then looked out the peephole to see some kind of delivery guy. She opened the door.

“Hi, I’m Sam. I am here to install you new security system.” 

Felicity looked at him in confusion. “I didn’t order…” Felicity than paused. “Are you kidding me?” She said mostly to herself as she realized who had bought her a security system. 

John came over at the moment, having been told by Oliver that he had scheduled for them to come today and to watch out for them coming between 2pm and 4pm. “Come on in.” 

John pulled Felicity out of the way so that the man could come in and do his job. 

“You knew?” Felicity said after the man started to work. 

“Yes, I told Oliver to tell you.” John said with a grimace. 

“Well he didn’t. I don’t need a security system. I probably just set it off all the time.” Felicity complained. 

“I know he should have told you, but I do agree with Oliver. Since you work with us and it can be dangerous, it will be good for you have a security system in case anyone ever finds out your connection with the Arrow.” 

“But Lance knows and nothing has happened to me, well besides the Huntress, but that’s just because she is crazy!” 

“Lance is a cop that wants you safe. And the Huntress is a prime example of what can happen. She could have as easily came here to get you to help her. Then Lizzie would have been in danger too. And I know that you don’t want that.”

“No, of course not. But that doesn’t get Oliver off the hook for going behind my back to get this security system!” Felicity said with a frustrated frown. She knew he cared for her and Lizzie and was just being his overprotective self, but he should have asked her first before going ahead and doing it. 

“I agree, but he just wants you and Lizzie safe. He may have gone about it the wrong way, like he usually does, but his heart is in a good place. He would feel so guilty if anything ever happened to you or Lizzie because of what he does at night.”

“I know. Even if something happened, it wouldn’t be his fault, but he wouldn’t see it that way.” Felicity said. “Fine, but he isn’t getting away with this.” 

Diggle chuckled softly. “Go ahead and get some rest. I’ll make sure he has everything he needs.” 

Felicity nodded and headed back to her room to rest. 

*****ARROW*****

5:00 pm

“Was that Oliver?” Felicity asked as John hung up the phone. “Because I have a bone to pick with him for that!” She said pointing to the security system that he had installed when he was gone. 

“Yes, it was. He is on his way back.” John said before picking up his phone again and texting Oliver something else.

“Did you just warn him?” Felicity said with raised eyebrows and John just shrugged his shoulders. “Of course you did.” 

“Give him a break. He just is worried about you and his daughter.” John said. “Speaking of his daughter. When are you two going to tell her about who her father is?” 

“Soon. I just need to know that he is all in before we tell her.” Felicity said seriously. 

John sighed. “I think he is all in.” 

“I just need to hear it from him. He seems all in, but he might freak out and then decide that he can’t do this. Then it will break her heart so I need to know for sure before I tell her.” 

John nodded. “Then talk to him. That little girl deserves to know that she has a father.” 

“I know.” Felicity said.

“It will all turn out fine.” John said with kind smile. 

Felicity nodded, but was still worried that he would abandon them just like her father abandoned her. It was just a part of who she was. She feared that everyone that got close to her would leave. The only two people that hadn’t left her was her daughter and her mom. She, however, left her mom when she moved to Starling City, but she was still in her life. They weren’t very close, but she was still there for her when she needed her. But her father, he left her. Cooper, left her. Even Oliver had left her, not on purpose and they weren’t together, but he still left her. She thought he was dead for five years. She thought the father of her child was dead for five years and she had a deep sadness the moment she found out. It hadn’t left her until he showed up in her cubicle very much alive. She was just afraid to lose him again, especially now that she knew him better. 

*****ARROW*****

30 minutes later….

John let Oliver in to the apartment.

“Oh I have bone to pick with you, mister.” Felicity started as she saw him.

“I heard.” Oliver said with a smirk.

“This isn’t funny…. wait is that Big Belly Burger?” Felicity said.

“Yes…” Oliver said as he set the food on the counter with a smirk on his face. Diggle had been right. Stopping at Big Belly Burger was a great idea. It would make her happier about the security system and being stuck at home all day. 

“This doesn’t get you off the hook for that.” Felicity said as she pointed to the security system box that was now on her wall. 

“Okay. Where’s Lizzie?” Oliver said as he looked around. 

Lizzie popped out from behind the kitchen counter and yelled, “Boo!” at him. 

Oliver acted like it scared him even though he had known where she was the whole time.

John chuckled and high fived her. 

“I did it!” Lizzie said excited as she bounced on her feet. “I scared you!” 

Oliver smiled. “Yes you did.” 

Lizzie smiled proudly and then she saw the Big Belly Burger. “Is that Big Belly Burger?” 

“Yes it is. Are you hungry?” 

Lizzie nodded with a huge grin. 

Oliver smiled as he got out the food as John grabbed some plates for them. Felicity made her way to the table and sat down beside her daughter. 

“Mommy did you see me scare Oliver?” Lizzie asked with a huge grin.

“I did. You did really good at scaring him.” Felicity said with a grin back at her. 

“I know!” Lizzie said with a proud smile. 

Oliver put a plate in front of Felicity and Lizzie as John set their drinks on the table. 

“Is this pop?” Lizzie asked as she grabbed the small Big Belly Burger cup that John set in front of her.

“Yes.” Oliver said and then glanced at Felicity in worry, “Is that alright?” 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Felicity said with a smile.

After they all sat down, Lizzie spoke up again. 

“You guys should come over all the time! This is fun!” Lizzie told them with a huge grin in between bites of her cheeseburger and fries.

“Maybe we will.” Oliver said with a grin at her. 

Felicity smiled too. Maybe just maybe this would all work out.

*****ARROW*****

The next day, the boys deemed her fit to return to work at the foundry so she had her babysitter come and watch Lizzie for the day so that she could help track the Dollmaker. Sadly enough, the Dollmaker kidnapped Laurel and her Dad, Quentin Lance, after he was released, but Oliver and the masked woman saved them both before anything could happen to Laurel. 

The masked woman was revealed to be Sara, the family friend that Oliver took on the Gambit that supposedly died on the Gambit, that also was Laurel sister that Oliver had been cheating on Laurel with. It was all very complicated and it made Felicity doubt if she would ever be what Oliver wanted. Since the case was over, she was going to talk with him about telling Lizzie that he was her father. She had waited long enough and Lizzie already loved Oliver. She didn’t want to keep it from her any longer. 

“Oliver, we need to talk.” Felicity said as she came into the Foundry. 

“What is it?” Oliver asked curiously.

“I think it is about time that we told Lizzie who you are, but before we do I just need to know that you are all in when it comes to being her Dad – not financially, but emotionally. You won’t abandon her or push her away – ever…I need to know because I won’t have her feeling the same way I felt if you decide that….”

“Felicity.” Oliver interrupted her as he put his hands on each of her arms. “I am all in. I am not going to abandon her or push her away. I don’t think it is even possible at this point.” 

“Are you sure? Because once we tell her there’s no going back. That’s it. You can’t run.” Felicity said seriously as she looked into his eyes. 

“I am 100% sure. I am not running from this. Not ever.” Oliver said with a serious look. 

Felicity let out a breath she had been holding. “Okay. Good. We can tell her tomorrow – if you want, that is.” 

“I definitely want to.” Oliver said with a huge grin. 

“Good. She’ll be over the moon about it, I am sure.” Felicity said with a grin, but there was a part of her that was still sad. She wished that he was all in with her too. She knew they had never dated and that he had never seemed to have a real interest in her, but she couldn’t get rid of the ridiculously, big crush she had on him that started all those years ago when she met him at that party. A crush that has only gotten bigger as they have worked together and as he has spent time with their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Lizzie is going to find out that Oliver is her father!! :)


	9. Stepping up as Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter as promised!! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the comments and kudos!!

They meet at Big Belly Burger for lunch since it was a Saturday to tell Lizzie who Oliver is to her.

“Lizzie.” Felicity started softly.

“Yeah, Mommy?” Lizzie said as she looked up at her from activities sheet that was provided by the waitress. 

“You know how Oliver has been spending a lot of time with you?” Lizzie nodded with a grin as she glanced at Oliver. “Well, we wanted you to get to know him because he is actually your Daddy.”

“But…you told me that my Daddy died in a boat accident right after I was born.” Lizzie said in confusion. 

“Well I thought he had. Oliver went on the Gambit, his family’s boat, on a vacation and everyone thought that he along with everyone on the boat had died.” Felicity started trying to explain what looked like a lie on her part, but wasn’t. 

Lizzie looked at Oliver. “Then what happened?” 

“I was stuck on an island for five years, but finally I was rescued. I came home to my family and everyone found out that I was alive.” Oliver tried to explain.

“Why didn’t you come find us?” Lizzie asked, confused as to why her Daddy didn’t come back to them if he was alive.

“Sweetie, he didn’t really know about us. Oliver is a bit famous and back then we didn’t know each other much so I had a hard time trying to get in contact with him. In fact, I wasn’t able to tell him before he got on the boat. Then I found out that he had died on the boat. I wanted him to know about you, but I could never get ahold of him.”

“Oh.” Lizzie said trying to understand everything that she just heard from them. She then looked at Oliver curiously. “You really are my Daddy?” She asked shyly. 

“Yes, I am.” Oliver said with a small grin. 

Lizzie’s face broke out into a huge grin as she practically jumped on him. “Yay! I always wanted a Daddy! Wait does this mean you will move in? Everybody’s Mommies and Daddies always live together!” 

“Uh sweetie, that’s only if their Mom and Dad are married. We aren’t married or together.” Felicity told her softly. 

Lizzie looked at them in confusion. “But you are still my Daddy?” 

“Yes, I am.” Oliver reassured her. 

“Okay. That’s good.” Lizzie said with smile, not as big as before, but she was still happy to know that Oliver was her Dad. She just didn’t fully understand why her Mom and Dad weren’t married like other families. “I’ve never had a Daddy before!” Lizzie commented as she hugged Oliver again. 

Felicity was happy for her daughter because she knew what it was like to not have her Dad around, but she also felt sad because she almost felt like she was losing her daughter a little. Eventually, she would be sharing Lizzie with him, but she would still be alone because she would never be the girl for Oliver Queen. She would never be good enough for him. She would just be the mother of his child and his IT girl. She could see it all happening before her eyes and it made her feel the sadness again. The same sadness that she felt when she thought Oliver had died. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Oliver asked as he noticed Felicity staring off in some kind of daze. 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine.” Felicity said as she tacked on a fake smile for them both. 

Oliver could tell that she wasn’t telling the truth that something was bothering her, but he wasn’t going to press her in front of their daughter. 

“Daddy?” Lizzie called.

Oliver couldn’t keep the smile off his face at hearing her call him Daddy for the first time. “Yes, sweetie?” 

“Do you think you could come to my recital?” Lizzie asked with a shy smile. 

“I would love to come to your recital. When is it?” Oliver answered and Lizzie beamed up at him at his response. 

“Uh…” She looked confused and looked to her mom. “When is it, Mommy?” 

“It’s in December, it’s a holiday themed recital.” Felicity answered.

Lizzie turned to Oliver quickly. “Can you come?”

“Of course I will.” Oliver said with a grin.

“Yay!” Lizzie almost yelled as she bounced up and down in her seat. 

Oliver chuckled at her excitement as Felicity smiled. Lizzie was so thrilled with having a Dad. She never had a Dad to go to her school performances or school parties. She was going to love having a Dad!

They finished eating and Oliver asked Felicity if he could take Lizzie to the park for a little bit. Felicity, of course, agreed when she saw two matching puppy dog looks directed at her. As she watched them go, she felt like her dream of them being a family was slipping away before it had a chance to even start and she was losing them both. 

She knew that she would never lose her daughter, but she didn’t know if she could compete with a billionaire Dad that was a superhero at night. 

She took a deep breath before pushing those thoughts away and starting back home to busy herself with anything she could think of. 

*****ARROW*****  
One week later (After Moira’s trial)…

Oliver was relieved that his mom was acquitted of all charges, but he was very surprised that she was acquitted. He had left the trial after they took his mom to get discharged from the jail and immediately made his way to the foundry to check on his IT girl. He was still feeling the affects of almost losing her to the Count and killing the Count. If he was being honest, he was more affected by almost losing Felicity rather than breaking his vow to not kill. 

It was making him rethink how he had been distancing himself from Felicity and not making a move to date her. He had started to really think of the idea of being with Felicity as more than just a friend or Lizzie’s father, but as her boyfriend or even husband at some point. However, he had freaked out again that it would put her and Lizzie in more danger if he did date Felicity. He also did not want to risk ruining his relationship with Felicity. She was too special for that, but after almost losing her, he was rethinking his decisions.

After seeing that both Felicity and John were okay, he knew he had to get back home to be there when his mom arrived home. John left and he was about to when Felicity apologized. 

“I’m sorry.” Felicity said and Oliver frowned. “I got myself into trouble again, and you killed again. You killed again and I am sorry that I was the one who put you in the position where you had to make that kind of choice.” 

Oliver took her hand and said, “He had you and he was going to hurt you. There was no choice to make.” 

Felicity was truly touched by his words and wondered if he felt more for her than she realized. 

“I better get home.” Oliver said. 

“I’m going soon. I just need to shut everything down first.” Felicity said as she started to turn to her computers. To be honest, she had nothing to do, but she felt safe in the foundry. She just wanted a few more minutes where she felt safe before she headed home and had to be brave. Her daughter didn’t need to know what happened or how freaked out she was about what happened. She just need a few minutes before she had to pull it all together and go home. 

“Don’t stay too long. It’s been a long day.” Oliver said softly before heading out. 

Felicity nodded, even though he was already up the stairs and couldn’t see her. She wished he would stay for a little longer or even take her home. She knew that was selfish, but she was just a bit shaken up after what happened. 

Felicity pulled the blanket closer to her and sank down into her chair. She closed her eyes and let the familiar smells of the foundry comfort her. It reminded her of Oliver and John. It made her fell safe. 

15 minutes later, Felicity got up from the chair and folded the blanket that she had been using to put it away. She put on her coat and grabbed her purse. She was about pick up her phone when she paused thinking about the Count having her phone. She closed her eyes, but then she heard the count talking to Oliver on the phone and then touching her as he walked. She tensed like she had when he touched her. She opened her eyes quickly and grabbed her phone, but put it in her coat jacket. 

She then left the foundry, turning the lights off as she left. She had a child to get home too. She couldn’t stay in the foundry all night. She could do this. 

*****ARROW*****

After getting home, Felicity let the babysitter go and checked on Lizzie who was already sound asleep. Felicity then rushed to the bathroom to rid herself of the dress she had been wearing so she could take a shower. She wanted to wash away everything that happened with the Count.

She found herself standing under the water until the water turned cold. She knew she was in shock from it all, but she couldn’t shake herself out of it. Finally, she got out of the shower and found something warm to wear. 

She shivered as she walked to the kitchen to get some water. She couldn’t help, but think of everything that had happened. She tried to focus on what Oliver said to her and that the Count was now dead. But then that made her feel guilty despite what Oliver said. 

As she reached into the cabinet for a cup, she heard a noise and dropped down to the ground. She knew rationally that the Count was dead and he wasn’t behind her like before, but her body wasn’t listening to the rationale side of things. It was taking over and she couldn’t control it as she cowered on the floor of her kitchen. 

*****ARROW*****

Oliver was at home, sitting on the couch with Thea, trying to relax after the day they had when his phone started to vibrate. 

He grabbed it from the side table and looked at the screen to see it was Felicity calling him. 

Thea being her normal self, peeked over to see who it was. “Felicity? Isn’t that your EA?”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Yes and my friend.” Oliver said before answering the phone. “Felicity?” 

_“No, Daddy. It’s me.” Lizzie said._

“Lizzie? What’s wrong?” Oliver said in concern as he leaned forward.

Thea mouthed “Lizzie?” 

_“Mommy won’t get up off the kitchen floor. I don’t think she hears me.”_

“Is she hurt?” Oliver asked in concern as he stood up.

_“I don’t think so, but her eyes are squeezed closed.” Lizzie told him. “Mommy? Are you okay?”_

“Lizzie, I am on my way, okay?”

_“Okay. Hurry, I am scared, Daddy.”_

“I will, kiddo.” 

_“Good.” Lizzie said and then hung up the phone._

Oliver opened his mouth to tell her not to hang up, but she was already gone.

“Whose Lizzie?” Thea asked as he started to walk out of the room. 

Oliver turned to Thea to answer, but then paused. “Uh…she’s Felicity’s daughter..”

“Felicity has a daughter?” Thea said, knowing there had to be more to it. “Are you dating Felicity?” 

“No, no. Not that I wouldn’t…” Oliver started stumbling over his words. “She’s my friend and Lizzie…”

“Her daughter?” Thea said with a confused, yet curious look. 

Oliver sighed. “I have to go…”

“Wait. What aren’t you telling me?” 

Oliver looked at her with his hands on his hips. “Lizzie is my daughter too. And I don’t have time to explain right now. Please don’t tell anyone.” 

Thea nodded, stunned. “I won’t”

“Good.” Oliver said and then turned around to leave for Felicity’s place to make sure she was okay.

*****ARROW*****

After speeding through traffic on his motorcycle, he made it to Felicity’s place. He already had a key to her place so he let himself and locked it behind him before making his way to the kitchen.  
As he came in he saw Felicity sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped around her legs that were pulled to her chest. Her eyes were squeezed shut like Lizzie had told him. Lizzie was hugging her mom as best as she could. 

“Lizzie.” Oliver said as he came over to them and crouched down.

Lizzie unwrapped herself from her mom and ran over to hug him. “Help her please.” 

“I will. Why don’t you go get in bed? I’ll come say goodnight in a little bit okay?” 

“Okay.” Lizzie said as she stood up. She looked over to her mom with a worried look before looking back at Oliver. 

“I’ll take care of her.” Oliver said. “Go to your room.” 

Lizzie nodded and headed to her room. 

“Felicity?” Oliver called to her as he gently laid a hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away. “Shh. Shh. It’s just me.” Oliver told her as he put his hand back on her arm. This time she didn’t jerk away. He knew she was in shock now. She wasn’t hurt that he could tell. “You’re safe, Felicity.” He told her as he gently touched the side of her face with his hand. 

“Felicity, can you open your eyes?” Oliver asked softly.

Felicity shook her head no. 

“You can do it. Open your eyes.” Oliver said firmly, but kindly. “Come on, you can do it. Open your eyes.”

Felicity squeezed her eyes tighter seeing the Count, hearing the Count, feeling the Count, over and over again. But she could also hear Oliver’s voice, but he wasn’t there right now. She was alone with the Count. Oliver wasn’t there.

“Felicity, open your eyes.” Oliver said as he now held her face in his hands. “It’s not real. You are home. You are safe.” 

Felicity wanted to believe that Oliver was there with her, but she could see the Count, hear the Count, and feel the …. No, that wasn’t the Count, she felt somebody else…. someone that made her safe. She opened her eyes. “Oliver?” 

“Hey, you’re okay.” Oliver said softly, but then she started to cry. He couldn’t help, but gather her in his arms. “It’s okay. I’m here. You’re safe.” 

Felicity just cried into in his shoulder. Letting him hold her, it was erasing slowly what she remembered from the Count touching her. So she held him back as tightly as she could. 

Oliver sat down and pulled Felicity into his lap to continue to hold her as she cried. He tried his best to reassure her and when she hugged him back, he held her tighter knowing it was helping her. 

He sat with her in his lap for a long time, just holding her and being with her, until he realized that she had fallen asleep in his arms. It was then that he realized there was glass on the floor and some drops of blood. He carefully pulled her away from his chest and looked her over for any cuts. It was then he noticed that she had a couple cuts on her arm and a couple cuts on her foot. 

“Felicity…” Oliver sighed before picking her up from the floor and bringing her to her room. He found Felicity’s first aid kit and started to take care of her cuts. He cleaned them and bandaged them. He then put her in bed and covered her with the covers. He then leaned down and kissed her forehead without even thinking about it. 

He pulled away with a soft smile on his face. 

“I’m sorry I left you alone.” Oliver whispered to her as she slept. “But I’m here now and I am not leaving you.” 

Oliver kissed her forehead again before heading across to Lizzie’s room to check on her. He left Felicity’s door open just in case she woke up. 

He peeked into Lizzie’s room to see if she was still awake and saw her sitting on her bed, leaning against the wall. 

“Is she okay?” Lizzie said as she saw him coming into her room. 

“She is now. She’s sleeping.” Oliver said as he came in and sat down on her bed. “She had a hard night, but she’s going to be fine.” 

“Okay, good.” Lizzie said in relief. 

“Now, its time for you to get back to sleep.” Oliver said as he stood up.

Lizzie crawled under the covers and Oliver sat down again on the edge of her bed. 

“Are you going to stay?” Lizzie asked as she looked up at him. 

“Yes, I am. You don’t need to worry about your mom, okay, I’ll take care of her.” Oliver told her with a reassuring smile. 

“Okay. Can you tell me a story?” Lizzie asked. 

“A story?” Oliver questioned. 

“Yeah, Mommy makes up silly stories when I can’t sleep.” Lizzie told him.

“Well I guess I can do that…” Oliver said with a smile as he brushed away a few locks of hair. “Once upon a time….” 

*****ARROW*****

Oliver leaned over a now sleeping Lizzie and kissed her forehead. “Goodnight, baby girl.” Oliver whispered before turning off the lamp by her bed, but kept the lamp on her dresser on like Felicity had done before. He left the door cracked open before checking on Felicity. 

When he saw that she was sound asleep still, he went back to the kitchen to clean up the glass and blood that was on the floor. 

After it was cleaned up, he headed back to Felicity’s room and sat in the chair beside her bed. He pulled the blanket from the back of the chair and spread it over him. He wasn’t going to leave her in case she had a nightmare or woke up and was scared. He would be there if she needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering, I don't think I will have Sara and Oliver get together, but I may use Laurel and/or Sara as people who pull Oliver's attention and blind him a little (like Laurel is used in show). If you have any ideas, feel free to share them! I have some ideas for where I am going, but I like adding things in here and there as I go!


	10. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Sorry it's a day late! My weekend was a bit busy!!

Oliver jerked awake at the sound of crying from the bed. “Felicity.” He breathed in realization before he got up to go to her. 

Felicity was still asleep, but crying in her sleep. 

“Felicity.” Oliver called softly as he shook her shoulder. 

Felicity pulled away from his touch in her sleep, but he didn’t let that stop him. She was still in her nightmare, thinking that his touch was the Count’s touch, at least he assumed. “Felicity.” He called a little louder and shook her gently. “Felicity, wake up.” 

Felicity blinked her eyes open as she jerked awake. It took her a moment to realize she was safe and Oliver was with her. 

“You’re safe.” Oliver said as she looked up at him with wide eyes. He placed his hand on the side of her face and she leaned into his hand, seeking his comfort. 

Felicity closed her eyes as her breathing slow down, but didn’t lean away from his hand. After a few moments, she opened her eyes again. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, there’s no need to apologize.” Oliver whispered to her.

Felicity then looked up at him in confusion as she woke up more. “You’re still here?”

Oliver nodded. “I shouldn’t have left you in the first place.”

“You had to be there for your family.” Felicity mumbled quietly.

“You needed me more.” Oliver said softly as she was fighting to stay awake. “Sleep, I’ll still be here when you wake again.”

Felicity nodded, but then took his hand in hers before falling back asleep.

Oliver looked down at the hand that Felicity took in her own hand. He couldn’t believe how much she trusted him and believed in him. Someone that is so full of light could trust someone like him was so unbelievable, but amazing. He didn’t want to betray her trust in him. He didn’t want to mess this up. 

He wanted to ask her out to dinner, but he was holding back still. He was afraid that if he started down that path, he would end up hurting her and he didn’t want to risk that. He didn’t want to be the cause of her pain.

He slowly took his hand from hers and sat back down. His eyes didn’t leave her face as he did. She looked so peaceful sleeping now. He remembered back to when the Count had her and she pleaded with him not to kill for her. She said, “not for me, Oliver.” He frowned to himself as he thought of her words. Did she not think she was worth saving?

She hadn’t wanted him to kill again because of her. She had felt sorry that she put him in that position to kill. But he would have done anything for her...it was never a choice to save her. She meant too much to him for him not to save her. He wouldn’t let Felicity, a person so full of light and love, disappear from this world, from his world. It would never be the same without her, not for him at least.

*****ARROW*****

Oliver woke up way before either of the Smoak ladies and started a pot of coffee. Sleeping in wasn’t something he could do with his own nightmares so he was use to little sleep.

He looked at his phone as he sat at the table to see he had multiple texts, all from the same person....

_11:01 pm_  
I need more details, Ollie. When exactly did you have a kid with your EA? - Thea

_11:01pm_  
Is Lizzie her name or a nickname? - Thea

_11:02pm_  
How old is she? How long have I been an Aunt? - Thea

_11:03pm_  
Are you sure you aren’t dating Felicity? I don’t know her really, but you do seem to be with her a lot....especially since you have a child with her... - Thea

_11:04pm_  
Seriously how old is your daughter? I need to know these things, Ollie! - Thea

_11:04pm_  
Ollie.... - Thea 

_11:05pm_  
Don’t ignore me... - Thea 

_11:05pm_  
I .....- Thea 

_11:05pm_  
NEED.....- Thea 

_11:05pm_  
ANSWERS!!!! - Thea 

_11:07pm_  
Come on, Ollie, I’m not going to be able to sleep if you don’t tell me everything!!! - Thea

_11:09pm_  
When can I meet her??? - Thea

_11:11pm_  
Tomorrow? That would be great big brother! - Thea

_11:12pm_  
For lunch? That would work perfectly!! - Thea 

_11:13pm_  
Seriously, Ollie! You can’t be asleep already! I need answers and I need to meet my niece!!!! - Thea

_11:20pm_  
OLLIE..... - Thea 

_11:21pm_  
PRETTY PLEASE.... - Thea

_11:21pm_  
WITH A CHERRY ON TOP???? - Thea 

_11:27pm_  
Nothing. Come on, Ollie??? - Thea 

_11:28pm_  
What could you possibly be doing right now? - Thea 

_11:28pm_  
DON’T ANSWER THAT!!!!!!! - Thea 

_11:29pm_  
I DON’T WANT TO KNOW!!! -Thea

_11:30pm_  
NEVER EVER EVER!!! - Thea 

_11:30pm_  
WAIT - ARE YOU DATING FELICITY??????????????????????? - Thea 

_11:31pm_  
Do we have a wedding to plan????? How serious is this relationship??? How long have you been dating her???? - Thea 

_11:32pm_  
Seriously, Ollie, do we need to start booking places for your wedding??? - Thea 

_11:33pm_  
Oh Lizzie can be the flower girl.... - Thea 

_11:34pm_  
Wait, how old is she? She might be too old to be the flower girl!! - Thea

_11:35pm_  
See these are the things your sister needs to know about so that she can plan your wedding!!!! - Thea 

_12:06pm_  
Alright, I booked a venue for the wedding, a minister, and picked a date for you lovebirds. I have the bridesmaids dressed picked and ordered... - Thea

_12:08pm_  
And ordered your tux.... - Thea 

_12:15pm_  
Who is going to be your best man??? - Thea 

_12:45pm_  
There your wedding is all planned! Just need to get Felicity a wedding dress and Lizzie a dress because I still don’t know how old she is to know her size for a dress!!! - Thea 

_1:00pm_  
Just kidding......I hope I gave you a heart attack!!! Seriously, Oliver, you can’t leave me hanging like this!!! -Thea

_1:06pm_  
Fine, but I will find out tomorrow...or later today... - Thea 

_1:08pm_  
I need to know my niece and your future bride.... :) – Thea

Oliver shook his head. She was going to bug him until she got her answers _and_ got to see her niece. Even then, she would keep bugging him about his relationship with Felicity. He loved his sister, but she was a little too persistent for her own good. 

Oliver decided to text her back and give her a little something to hold her off until he could tell her more. 

_7:10am_  
Lizzie is 7 years old. Lizzie is a nickname for Elizabeth. Her name is Elizabeth Grace Smoak. – Ollie

Oliver set his phone down and shook his head. His sister was something else. He had been scared for a moment that she had been planning a wedding for them. 

He picked up the newspaper he had found on the front door step and started to read over the headlines. He started to read the article on the Count. It spoke of how the Count had captured and kidnapped Felicity Smoak. He would have preferred that she wasn’t in the news to keep her safe, but Felicity didn’t want him to look like he had killed the Count for nothing. She was worried about his reputation as the Arrow. The article painted the Arrow as a hero for saving Felicity. 

“Daddy?” Lizzie called sleepily as she came out of her room and wandered into the living room. 

“In the kitchen, sweetie.” Oliver called to her. 

Lizzie wandered over to him and climbed up into his lap. 

“Good morning, Lizzie.” Oliver said as Lizzie cuddled up to him. 

“Morning, Daddy.” Lizzie greeted him sleepily. 

“Did you sleep well?” Oliver asked as he held her in his arms. 

“Mm hm.” Lizzie mumbled as she nodded her head.

Oliver took a sip of his coffee again before setting it down. Lizzie seemed sleepy still so he let her cuddle with him as he continued to read the paper and drink his coffee.

5 minutes later….

Lizzie opened her eyes and saw Oliver’s phone. She reached out and took it. She turned it over to see that her Dad had a new message. 

“What are you doing, sweetie?” Oliver said softly as he saw Lizzie with his phone. 

“Do you have games on your phone?” Lizzie asked as she held his phone.

Oliver took his phone from her to read the message from Thea. 

_7:20am_  
Now you text me back…. – Thea

_7:25am_  
Aww that is a cute name though. Even though, she is part Queen too.

“Daddy?” Lizzie called.

“What is it, Lizzie?” Oliver asked.

“Do you have games on your phone like Mommy does?” Lizzie asked again.

“No, sweetie, I don’t.” Oliver answered. 

Lizzie frowned, but then got an idea. She scooted off her Dad’s lap and ran back to her mom’s room.

“Lizzie….” Oliver called, hoping she wouldn’t wake her mother, but before he knew it she was back with her mother’s phone.

Lizzie climbed back on his lap with the phone and started to play one of the games. 

“Are you supposed to be playing games on your Mom’s phone?” Oliver asked with an amused smile. 

“I play games on it all the time.” Lizzie said, distracted by the game she was playing.

“Without your mom’s permission?” Oliver asked with raised eyebrows. 

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders. “She doesn’t care.” 

Oliver narrowed his eyes, thinking that Felicity was very protective of all her babies including her phone. He couldn’t see her letting Lizzie use her phone without her permission. “Are you sure about that?” 

“Mm hm.” Lizzie nodded without looking up from her mom’s phone. 

“Lizzie…” Oliver said in a disapproving tone.

Lizzie looked up at Oliver as she bit her lip, sheepishly. “What?” 

“The truth please.” Oliver said with raised eyebrows.

“Fine…. Mommy lets me play her games, but not without her permission.” Lizzie said reluctantly. “But I don’t think she would mind. I just want to play one game and then I’ll put it back.”

“Lizzie.” Oliver scolded lightly.

“But Daddy…” Lizzie replied. 

“No, Lizzie. I think you should go put it back.” Oliver interrupted her. 

Lizzie frowned. “Fine.” She hopped off his lap and went to put her Mom’s phone back. 

She came back to him a few minutes later. “I put it back.” 

Oliver reached over and put her on his lap again. “What kinds of games do you normally play on your Mom’s phone?” 

“Candy Crush mostly.” Lizzie said, but was pouting in his lap now and didn’t know what he was getting at. 

Oliver nodded as he looked in the app store for her game and downloaded it. 

“What are you doing?” Lizzie asked curiously. 

“I thought you would like to play your game on my phone.” Oliver said nonchalantly. “But if you don’t want to…” 

“I do! I do!” Lizzie said in excitement as she grabbed for his phone. 

“What do you say?” Oliver held it out of her reach.

“Please, pretty please with a cherry on top, but not a real cherry…. maybe extra chocolate or whip cream!!!” 

Oliver chuckled. “Alright, here you go.” Oliver gave her the phone to play the game as he continued to read the paper and drink his coffee.

*****ARROW*****

“Mommy, you’re awake!” Lizzie said as she got up from the kitchen table and ran over to her mom. 

“Good morning, Lizzie.” Felicity said with a smile. 

“Morning, Mommy. Daddy made me French toast!” Lizzie said with excitement. 

“Oh he did?” Felicity asked as she looked up from Lizzie to Oliver who was sitting at the table too. “Thanks for taking care of her.” 

“Anytime.” Oliver said softly, referring to more than just taking care of their daughter. “Do you want some French toast?” 

“Sure.” Felicity said, feeling a little shy around him after what happened last night. 

Oliver got up and made Felicity a plate of French toast with a cup of coffee. 

“If you need to go, you can. You must have other things you need to be doing…” Felicity said as she started eating his French toast. 

“I don’t have anywhere to be yet.” Oliver said.

“Okay.” Felicity said before looking over at Lizzie to see she was on Oliver’s phone. “You let her on your phone?”

Oliver looked between Felicity and Lizzie with a confused look. “Is that not alright?” 

“No, it’s fine. I was just surprised you had any games on your phone.” 

“Oh I downloaded one for her.” Oliver said with a smile. 

Felicity nodded with a smile on her face. 

“Are you feeling better?” Oliver asked quietly after a few moments of comfortable silence. 

“Yeah. I am sorry about last night. You shouldn’t have had to take care of me too.” Felicity said quietly. 

Oliver frowned. She really didn’t seem to think much of herself or know how much she meant to him. “Felicity, I don’t mind taking care of you. I would do anything for you.” 

“You’re sweet.” Felicity said with a smile. “But you don’t have to take care of me too.”

“You’re my friend and partner, Felicity. If you need me, I’ll be there for you. I don’t mind.” Oliver told her seriously. 

“I just don’t want you to feel like you have to…” Felicity said.

“It really is fine, Felicity. I want to.” Oliver said seriously. 

“Okay.” Felicity said, letting it go. 

“Um I kind of told Thea about Lizzie yesterday. She was there when Lizzie called me on your phone. She sort of cornered me…”

“That’s alright. You can’t keep her a secret from her or your mother for that matter. But I don’t think your mom is going to like us. I mean she didn’t believe me that Lizzie was your daughter. After she kicked me off of your property and threatened to get a restraining order against me, I decided that it was probably better if she wasn’t in Lizzie’s life. But she is your mother….” 

“I want to tell her, but if she is going to treat you and Lizzie badly then she doesn’t need to be in your lives. And we won’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” 

“Thanks.” Felicity said. She did trust Oliver to keep Lizzie safe, even from his own mother. 

“Hopefully after getting acquitted, she will have a change of heart.” Oliver said.

“Maybe.” Felicity responded, trying to be hopeful for Oliver’s sake.

“Anyway, Thea already knows and already blew up my phone this morning with questions.” Oliver said with a grimace.

Felicity chuckled. “I am not surprised.” 

“When I see her again, I am sure she is going to corner me and try to get all her answers from me.” Oliver said with a sigh.

Felicity smiled. “I don’t envy you.” 

Oliver smiled too. “I didn’t think you would.” 

“I do know that Lizzie will love her though.” Felicity said thinking about Oliver’s sister.

“Thea will love her too and probably spoil her.” Oliver said with a smirk.

“That’s okay. That’s what Aunts are for, right?” 

“I guess.” Oliver said with a smile. 

Lizzie would love her Aunt Thea, Felicity knew it. She was totally fine with her daughter meeting her, especially since Thea seemed to have turned a new leaf and wasn’t getting in as much trouble as she was the year before. No, her real concern was with Moira, but she would let Oliver take the lead on dealing with her. If she needed to intervene she would, but for now she would see how Moira took the news first. 

*****ARROW*****

It was almost lunchtime and Oliver still was at their apartment. Playing with Lizzie and talking with her. Felicity had expected him to rush off at some point for his family or Laurel or to just escape to the foundry, but he hadn’t and he didn’t seem like he wanted to leave them. She was pleasantly surprised that he was sticking around.

“Hey, why don’t I take you two out for Big Belly Burger?” Oliver asked startling her out of her thoughts.

“You know I will never say no to Big Belly Burger, but you don’t have to do that.” Felicity said.

“I want to.” Oliver said with a grin, wondering when she would realize he was there for her too. 

Felicity smiled. “Okay then, but you’re going to have ask Lizzie.” She added, as if Lizzie would say no.

Oliver chuckled before turning to go ask Lizzie, who was busy coloring. “Lizzie?” 

“Yeah, Daddy?” Lizzie said as she looked up at Oliver.

Oliver couldn’t help the smile that graced his face at hearing her call him Daddy once again. It was going to take him awhile to get use to that. 

“Can I take you and your mother out of Big Belly Burger?” Oliver asked her in a serious voice. 

Lizzie’s eyes widened in excitement. “Daddy, you don’t even have to ask! I will always go to Big Belly Burger! It’s my favorite restaurant of all time! Don’t you know that?” 

Oliver chuckled. “I think I did know that. So you will go with me?” 

Lizzie nodded her head enthusiastically. “Can we go now?” She asked as she stood up.

Oliver looked back at Felicity.

“After we brush your hair, we can go.” Felicity said seeing that Lizzie’s hair was a bit crazy still.

“Okay! I’ll get my brush!” Lizzie said as she ran off to get her brush.

“I take back what I said earlier. No one could spoil her more than you….” Felicity said as she hid a smile. 

Oliver smirked. He definitely wanted to spoil her some. Especially, since he had seven years to make up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! :)


	11. Big Belly Burger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! It's extra long, I got a little carried away!

Oliver, Felicity, and Lizzie all sat at a table in the back of the Big Belly Burger diner as they as they waited for their orders to be taken. It was a bit busy since it was a weekend day at noon, but they didn’t mind the wait.

“Daddy?” Lizzie called from her spot beside him. Felicity was beginning to wonder if Lizzie just said it now because she could. She loved having a Daddy and being able to call him, Daddy, and be able to sit by him. She was just soaking it all up, whatever attention and love he would give to her. It was cute to watch.

Oliver smiled softly. “Yes?”

“Do you know the Arrow?” Lizzie asked.

Oliver eyes widened and he looked at Felicity who looked the same.

“I know of him, yes.” Oliver said, not sure what to tell her.

“Oh me too. Did you know he wears green? He even shots arrows from his bow! Did you know that? I want to shoot arrows like him!! Don’t you?”

Oliver frowned. He hadn’t thought of her finding out he was the Arrow and their night life. “I think it would be too dangerous...”

“But it is pretty cool.” Felicity said with a grin, finding this whole conversation funny that Oliver wasn’t on his own side. Not that it wasn’t surprising that he would think so badly of himself.

“Felicity.” Oliver warned, not liking this conversation. He wanted Lizzie far from his night life.

Felicity rolled her eyes. “But they are dangerous.” She added.

Lizzie looked curiously between her Mom and Dad wondering what she was missing.

“He is dangerous...” Oliver added, mostly towards Felicity.

“To some, but not everyone.” Felicity narrowed her eyes.

Lizzie looked between her parents with a frown. She didn’t like that they were fighting.

“Don’t fight!” Lizzie cried out.

Oliver and Felicity looked at her in surprise.

“We aren’t fighting, Lizzie.” Felicity said seriously.

“Yeah, we just have different opinions, that’s it.” Oliver added, seeing Lizzie looking upset.

“Are you sure?” Lizzie asked worried.

“Yes, Lizzie.” Felicity said with soft smile for her daughter.

Lizzie looked between her parents before realizing that they were telling the truth. “Okay good!”

“Oh no....” Oliver said as he focused on the something at the door.

“What?” Felicity asked as she looked where he was looking. She didn’t see what he was seeing so she turned back to him.

“Just keep low...” Oliver said as he sunk a little in his seat.

“Are you hiding, Daddy?” Lizzie asked with a giggle.

“That’s exactly what I’m doing...” Oliver said seriously.

Lizzie got up in her seat to look around.

“Lizzie...” Oliver called as he started to pull her back down.

“Lizzie sit down.” Felicity said at the same time as Oliver.

“What? I just wanted to see who you are hiding from...” Lizzie said seriously.

“He was hiding from me.” Thea said as she appeared by their table.

Felicity’s eyes widened in amusement as Oliver groaned.

“Who are you?” Lizzie asked before turning to Oliver. “Who is she? And why you hiding from her? She seems nice enough....she’s pretty, Daddy.”

“Lizzie, this is my sister, Thea. Your Aunt.” Oliver said when Thea, Felicity and Lizzie looked at him expectantly.

Lizzie’s eyes widened in excitement as she looked at her Dad and then to Thea before looking back at her Dad. “Really?!”

Oliver smiled at her excitement. “Yes, Really.” He then looked at Thea, “Thea, this is your niece, Lizzie.”

“Do you want to join us?” Felicity asked.

“Felicity...” Oliver started.

“Of course, I would love to join you...if that’s alright with you, Lizzie?” Thea interrupted her brother.

Lizzie nodded her head enthusiastically. “Yes, stay, stay!”

Thea giggled.

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Oliver asked as Thea sat down beside Felicity.

Both Thea and Lizzie turned to him and both said “nope” popping the “p.”

Felicity grinned at them, seeing the similarities between Thea and Lizzie, as well as them ganging up on Oliver.

“I have a lot of questions that Ollie hasn’t answered..” Thea started and Oliver rolled his eyes.

“How’d you even know we were here?” Oliver asked with a smirk.

“I have my ways...” Thea said with her own smirk.

Lizzie looked at her funny. “Whose Ollie?”

“Oh that’s Oliver’s nickname.” Thea said with a smile.

“Oh, like I’m Lizzie and you are Speedy?” Lizzie asked.

“How did you....” she started and then glared at her brother. “You told her?”

It was Oliver’s turn to grin. “It came up, Speedy.”

Lizzie turned to her Mommy. “Do you have a nickname, Mommy?”

Felicity smiled at her daughter, loving her curiosity. “Not really, sweetie.”

“Oh.” Lizzie said sadly, thinking her mom was missing out on something special.

“So you are Felicity.” Thea said as she looked at Felicity curiously.

“Thea, you’ve already met me before.” Felicity said with a chuckle.

“I know, but that was before this...” Thea said, indicating knowing now that they had a child together.

“Thea.” Oliver warned.

Thea ignored him and zeroed in on Felicity. “Are you two dating?”

“Thea!” Oliver scolded.

Felicity eyes widened at her question.

“Well you haven’t answered me and it’s something I need to know, Ollie.” Thea said seriously.

“We aren’t dating....” Oliver answered. “We’re just friends.” Even if he wanted more....he just wasn’t sure if it was the best thing for them.

Felicity didn’t know why hearing him say that hurt her. Maybe she did. She wanted him to think of her more than ‘just a friend,’ but he didn’t seem to think of her like that. He was just with them because of Lizzie being their daughter. Maybe he considered that night a mistake.

“Yeah just friends.” Felicity added with a hint of sadness.

Thea looked between them with curious eyes. She could see the tension and knew they weren’t “just friends.” Or they shouldn’t be just friends. They obviously had feelings for each other, but were oblivious to the other’s feelings.

“Oh just friends....” Thea said with an eye roll.

Oliver narrowed his eyes at his sister. He could see her start to think and it was never a good thing when she got something in her head.

At that moment, the waitress came to take their order.

*****ARROW*****

“So you’re my Aunt? I’ve never had an Aunt before! Do I have an Uncle too??” Lizzie asked seriously.

Thea snorted. “Uh no, not yet.”

“Oh, but when you get married, I’ll have an Uncle right??” Lizzie asked seriously.

Thea’s eyes widened. “Ah. I guess so.”

“That won’t be happening for a long time...” Oliver said in his big brother voice.

Thea rolled her eyes at her overprotective brother.

Felicity hid a smile at their interaction. She knew how much Oliver loved and cared for his sister. It was cute to see it in person.

“Aunt Thea?” Lizzie said softly in a curious voice.

“Yes, Lizzie.” Thea said with a touched look at being called Aunt Thea for the first time.

“What’s your favorite color? Mine is purple! Daddy’s is green. Mommy likes lots of colors.”

“Uh Red.” Thea said quickly without thinking why her favorite color had changed from pink to red, or maybe she did know. It had it do with a certain person who always wore a red hoodie....

“Oh red is a nice color, I guess.” Lizzie said nicely, but wasn’t so sure about her Aunt’s favorite color. “Do you like movies? And Pizza?” Lizzie asked in excitement.

Thea smiled at Lizzie. “Yes, I like both.”

“Really? Good because Mommy and I have lots of movies nights and Daddy comes too now so you need to come too!! I thought Daddy was the pizza guy the first time I meet him, isn’t that funny? He didn’t have the pizza and I thought he forgot it! Do you like cheese pizza? I do, but I don’t like icky stuff on it!! Oh! Do you like ice cream? I like mint chocolate chip and so does Mommy. Do you like mint chocolate chip? Daddy likes Rocky Road, but Mommy and I can’t have that kind because we would have to get a big, big shot and we don’t like needles, like at all! And...”

“Lizzie, take a breath.” Felicity interrupted her.

“Huh?” Lizzie stopped to look at her mom as Oliver and Thea grinned at how adorble she was.

“You are talking a mile a minute, kiddo.” Felicity said with kind smile. “You’ve got to let your Aunt Thea answer your questions before you ask her something else.”

“Oh yeah.” Lizzie said with a sheepish smile before looking at Thea. “Sorry, Aunt Thea. I’m just excited.”

Oliver was watching them with a smile on his face. Lizzie was so adorable and Felicity was great with her.

“It’s alright, Lizzie. I’m excited too. It’s not every day that you can meet your niece for the first time!” Thea said with a kind smile at her niece.

“No, I guess not.” Lizzie said with a big grin.

Oliver smiled. Thea was also great with Lizzie and Felicity was right, Lizzie was over the moon about her.

*****ARROW*****

“You must be happy that your mom is out of prison.” Felicity blurted out, when Lizzie was busy eating instead of asking Thea question after question. “I mean…after she got acquitted of all charges. It must be a relief. Is she doing okay? It must be nice being out of prison. I can’t imagine her in prison….” Felicity paused at seeing Oliver and Thea’s faces. Maybe talking about their mother just getting out of prison wasn’t the best lunch conversation. “I mean, it must be nice to have her home again…you know since she was in ….away for awhile….you know in…”

“It’s actually weird that she is home now. I wasn’t even really living at home and now I feel weird being there again.” Thea interrupted her since Oliver was just looking at her amused as she had been rambling, nervously. 

“Oh yeah you were living with Roy, the boy in the red hoodie.” Felicity said without thinking that something she probably wouldn’t normally know. 

“You know Roy?” Thea asked.

“Uh I know of him.” Felicity said wishing that she would sometimes stop herself from getting in to weird situations in conversations. 

Thea looked at her curiously again. Felicity was a babbler which is where she could get a lot of her information if she pressed her. Obviously, Lizzie got her babbling from Felicity. Oliver seemed to like her rambles for the most part which showed her that he did indeed like her. 

“Are you originally from here, Felicity?” Thea asked, curiously. 

Oliver rolled his eyes. _Here she goes with more of her questions._

“Uh no. I am from Las Vegas.” Felicity answered.

“Then how did you two meet? You aren’t even his type, or what his type use to be…” Thea said, but wasn’t trying to be mean at all, just curious. Felicity didn’t seem like she was ever the girl to go after the playboy billionaire that slept with every girl he wanted to. Plus he had a thing for pretty and tall brunettes, not short and quirky blondes. 

“Thea.” Oliver scolded.

“What? I am not being mean. I’m being serious. Felicity doesn’t seem like the type that would have gone for you the way you were back then. She’s smarted than that.” 

“I am not sure if that was a compliment or not…” Felicity said with a confused look. She either was complimenting her that she was smart or insulting her intelligence by saying she did something that was dumb, like sleeping with a man or boy at that time, that slept around with all kinds of pretty girls. Maybe the latter option. She did do a kind of a dumb thing sleeping with Oliver Queen back then, but she didn’t regret it because she got Lizzie. Not to mention, that now she got the new and improved Oliver. Well he wasn’t hers, not that she didn’t wish that he was…..but she had him in her life because of Team Arrow and Lizzie.

“It was a compliment, but I am little confused how that happened…” Thea said with a curious look. 

“We were both drunk.” Felicity said, not thinking of Lizzie hearing her.

“But Mommy, that’s naughty. You said so yourself. People who get drunk are naughty.” Lizzie practically scolded her mom.

Thea chuckled and Oliver tried to hid a smile. 

“I did.” Felicity said with a slight blush at her daughter’s admonishment. 

Lizzie looked at Oliver with the same look. “Daddy you got drunk? That’s naughty.” 

Oliver tried to wipe away his smile at her adorableness, but didn’t quite succeed. “I know. I was a bit naughty back then, but so was your mother.” Oliver said, without much shame as he turned it back to Felicity who glared at him. 

Thea was just enjoyed the show by this point. 

“Not as much as you were. You’re lucky I even talked to you that night. I almost left.” Felicity said seriously. 

“You did?” Oliver said, with a sad look at the possibility of not having met her that night, even if he had sadly forgotten about most of it. He still had a great night with her. One that had gone done in history as one of his best times. 

“Yeah, it wasn’t my type of scene, but my friends wanted me to have fun so I stayed and tried.” Felicity answered. She was glad that she stayed because despite what Oliver was like back then; she had enjoyed his company. She had seen the good in him back then even past his playboy self. And of course, she would never have had Lizzie if she hadn’t of stayed. 

Oliver smiled. He could see that she was happy she stayed and met him. He was happy too. Not just because of Lizzie, even though that was big part, but because he liked Felicity. He had back then too. She wasn’t who he would have normally chosen, but when she started to ramble nervously, he had instantly started to like her. He still liked her. There was just something about her that made him feel like he was finally home.

Thea just shook her head as she looked at Oliver watching Felicity. He didn’t just like her, he loved her. She could see it all over his face. There _would_ be a wedding in the future, it just depended on how long it took her brother to figure out that he was in love with Felicity Smoak and wanted to marry her. It might be awhile, but it would happen one day. She was sure of it. Especially seeing the way Felicity was looking back at him. Plus the way they could banter back and forth like an old married couple was another big, glaring sign that they belonged together. 

“This isn’t funny. You two were naughty.” Lizzie said as she looked between her parents. 

“Maybe, but it was your mother’s fault.” Oliver said, teasing Felicity.

“It was not. If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s your father’s fault because he threw the party in the first place.” Felicity fired back, teasing as well.

“Yeah, but I didn’t make you go.” Oliver replied with a smile. 

“But you supplied the drinks.” Felicity said and Lizzie looked at Oliver with her mouth open.

“Daddy.” Lizzie scolded. “You got Mommy drunk? That’s naughty.” 

“I agree, Lizzie.” Felicity said with a smirk at Oliver. 

Oliver chuckled until Lizzie leveled him with another look. “You’re right I was naughty. I am sorry, sweetie.” 

“I guess you are forgiven, but don’t ever do it again. Okay?”

“Okay.” Oliver said, trying hard not to smile at how cute and serious she was. 

“Good. Now can I have a milkshake?” Lizzie asked with puppy dog eyes.

“Sure.” Oliver said without even thinking about it. He would give her just about anything.

“Here, why don’t we go order them.” Thea said as she held her hand out to Lizzie. 

“Oliver…” Felicity groaned. “At some point, you are going to have to tell her no.” 

Oliver smiled. “I know, but she’s just so cute and it’s hard to say no to her when she gives me that look.” Oliver practically whined. 

“I know, but we don’t want to turn her into a spoiled brat because she gets everything that she asks for when she asks her Daddy.” Felicity said with a pointed look.

Oliver smiled. “I know. I’ll get better at saying no.” 

“I doubt that…” Felicity teased with a chuckle as she shook her head. 

“I will.” Oliver said with a smile. He was having a lot of fun with Felicity today. Having Thea there was actually helping them talk more about things and it was fun to talk more about their past with Felicity. 

“Your sister is something else.” Felicity said with a chuckle. 

“Yes, she’s too curious for her own good. Sorry about her…” 

“She’s fine. I know she means well.” Felicity said seriously. “It is a bit curious how we ended up having a child together. We weren’t exactly each other’s types back then.” 

“Yeah, but that’s just because I was an idiot back then. I didn’t see a good thing when it was staring me right in the face. And you were a good thing and I don’t regret what happened between us.”

“Of course not, it gave us Lizzie. I would never regret her.” Felicity said, glad that he didn’t regret their night.

“Do you…” Oliver started a little shyly. “Do you wish it was with someone else?”

“No.” Felicity replied quickly. “I mean I don’t regret it at all. I mean I did regret it after first because I knew you wouldn’t ever really like me especially when you weren’t the type to have a girlfriend unless it was Laurel Lance. And I wasn’t the type to sleep around, not like you were. I mean…I am sorry I shouldn’t have said that...”

“Felicity, it’s okay. It’s true. I was serious when I said that I was an idiot back then.”

“Yeah, you kind of were an idiot, but I still don’t regret it. Not at all…” Felicity said with a far off look in her eyes as she thought of their night together all those years ago. She could only imagine what it would be like now that he had changed and what all of those years on the island had done to his body wasn’t a bad thing. She’d seen him shirtless many, many times.

Oliver smiled and knew she definitely didn’t regret it. 

“What are you two talking about it?” Thea asked as Lizzie and Thea came and sat back down. 

Felicity blushed at what she had been thinking about and Oliver looked down with a grin. 

Thea’s eyes widened and then she smiled. “I think that we missed a good conversation, Lizzie.” 

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Did you get your milkshakes?” 

“Yes! I got a mint chocolate chip shake with extra chocolate and whip cream!! But not a cherry!!” Lizzie said in excitement.

“Sounds good.” Oliver said with a smile at her.

“I got Mommy one too! And Aunt Thea got you a Rocky Road shake and she got a Cookies and Cream shake!” Lizzie told him.

Oliver smiled at her. 

“I think next time I might try a Cookies and Cream shake like Aunt Thea. She makes it sound so good, Daddy!” Lizzie told him as she sat turned towards him in their booth. 

“I am sure she does.” Oliver said with a big grin. 

Felicity shook her head. He didn’t even hear her say “next time” like it was a sure thing. She had Oliver wrapped around her little finger and she knew it. And she was loving it. 

Thea leaned over to Felicity with a smile. “He is going to spoil her, you know that, right?” 

“Oh I know.” Felicity agreed with a smile.

Thea chuckled. “It was bound to happen with you two having a girl. He can never say no to eyes like that. I should know.” Thea said thinking of the many times she turned those same puppy dog eyes on her older brother. 

Felicity smiled. She could definitely see that. He loved his little sister and would do anything for her. 

The shakes came a little later and they all enjoyed them.

“Well, I better get going. I’m meeting Roy this afternoon.” Thea said as they started to stand up from their table. 

Oliver grimaced. “Maybe you should stick around…” 

“Now you want me around…” Thea teased. 

“I always want you around, Speedy.” Oliver said.

Thea smiled. “Especially, when it delays me from being with my boyfriend.”

“Especially then.” Oliver said with an unashamed smile. 

“You would like Roy if you just got to know him, instead of trying to scare him whenever you do see him.” Thea said with a pointed look. 

“I do like him…” Oliver said in pouty voice.

Thea narrowed her eyes. “Sure you do. Anyway, I do have to go. It was nice seeing you again Felicity. I am sure we will be seeing more of each other.” She said with a wink at Felicity who just blushed at Thea’s meaning. Thea then looked at Lizzie. “And it was very nice meeting you, Lizzie.”

Lizzie ran over to her and hugged her. “When can I see you again?” 

“I don’t know, but I am sure we can arrange something soon.” Thea said looking towards Felicity and Oliver.

“Of course.” Felicity said with a smile. 

“Yay!” Lizzie said as she hugged her Aunt tightly before letting her go and standing by her mom. 

Thea looked at Oliver with a mischievous look. “I’ll let you take care of the bill.” 

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Of course you will. See you later, Speedy.”

Thea hugged her brother. “Bye, Ollie.” 

After she left, Felicity turned to Oliver. “I can take care of our bill.” Felicity said, referring to herself and Lizzie.

“No need. I have it. I don’t mind.” Oliver said with a kind smile before going to pay for their meal. 

Felicity smiled before taking Lizzie’s hand and walking towards the door. “Let’s wait outside for Daddy.” 

“Okay.” Lizzie said with a happy grin on her face.

“Mommy, can you marry Daddy?” Lizzie asked her when they got outside of the diner. 

Felicity looked down at Lizzie in shock. “What?” 

“Can you marry Daddy?” Lizzie asked again. 

“Honey, it doesn’t work like that. We aren’t even dating.” Felicity said softly.

“Do you have to date before you get married?” Lizzie asked.

“Yes you do, but we aren’t dating, sweetie so we can’t get married.” Felicity said, hoping that would stop this line of questioning before Oliver joined them.

“Oh okay.” Lizzie said, making up her mind that she needed to get her Daddy to go on a date with her Mommy then they could get married. 

“Ready to go?” Oliver asked after coming outside.

“Yep.” Lizzie said popping the “p” again. She grabbed his hand, but kept holding on to her mom’s hand. 

Oliver smiled as he looked from Lizzie to Felicity. He could get use to this. Being around Felicity and Lizzie all the time. Being a family with them. It was a nice dream. A dream that he still wasn’t sure he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! More to come!


	12. My Daddy is Oliver Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is later than normal! I am on Spring Break from teaching so you may get an extra chapter this week anyway! Hope you enjoy!

5 days later ….

Oliver had avoided telling his mom about his daughter because Felicity was worried about how she would react. Felicity had told him how his mother reacted to the news both times she tried to tell her. His mother had refused to believe her which made him angry, but also knew that there had been a few girls that came proclaiming to be pregnant with his child. They had all been proven to be false so his mother probably thought Felicity had just been another one of those girls. He knew she was just trying to protect him, but he would have rather had the chance to hear Felicity out for himself. If he had, he would have realized she was telling the truth, but he never got that chance because of his mother. 

However, despite her faults, she deserved to know that Lizzie was her granddaughter and his daughter. So he told her the truth. 

“Did you run a paternity test on the child?” Moira asked, still not believing it was true. 

“No, but I know...” Oliver started, irritated that his mom was still questioning Felicity.

“Oliver, you can’t just believe the girl. You don’t know who else she might have slept around with at the time.” Moira interrupted him. 

“Mom! She isn’t like that!” 

“Maybe not now, but she could have been then. Have you even looked into her past? Well I have. She was dating a Cooper Seldon in college who went to prison for erasing college debts. This child could just as well be his daughter.” 

Oliver paused for a moment, wondering if maybe she was right. Then he thought of Felicity and knew that she wouldn’t lie to him. She knew that Lizzie was his child and that was good enough for him. 

“No. Lizzie is my daughter.” 

“Oliver, it wouldn’t hurt to get the test done.”

“Mom. She is my daughter. Felicity isn’t lying to me. You can either believe it or not, but it is true.” Oliver said and turned to leave.

“Wait.” Moira called out in a resigned voice. “Bring her and her daughter to dinner tonight at 7.” 

“Mom, I am not bringing them here for you to just…”

“I’ll be on my best behavior, Oliver. I just want to meet them.” 

Oliver still wasn’t sure if this was the greatest idea, but he wanted his family in Lizzie’s life as well. He just didn’t know how Felicity would feel about coming for dinner with his mother. He would have to make it up to her somehow after he got her to agree to come after her history with his mother. 

“Okay. We will be here.” Oliver said with a sigh.

“Good.” Moira said with a smile. 

Oliver grimaced after his mom walked away. He was going to have to tell Felicity that he agreed for her that they would be having dinner with his mother. That was not going to be a fun conversation. Not at all. 

*****ARROW*****

Oliver arrived at work and saw Felicity sitting at her desk already working. She had been doing lot better after her breaking down after the Count incident. He had stayed pretty close to both her and Lizzie the few days after the incident. However, things started to pick up the last few days and he hadn’t been around as much as he would’ve liked to be. 

“Good morning, Felicity.” Oliver said, but Felicity hadn’t heard him as she was working on something at her computer. 

He smiled in amusement when she still hadn’t noticed him. “Felicity!” He practically yelled and she jumped in her seat as she raised a hand to her chest. 

“Geez Oliver! You can’t just go yelling at people like that!” Felicity said as she caught her breath.

“I’m sorry, but you weren’t hearing me.” Oliver said with a chuckle. 

Felicity rolled her eyes. “I was working on our other job…” 

“I figured. Did you find anything?” Oliver asked.

“No, not yet.” Felicity said with a frown. “Did you need something else? Your first meeting isn’t until 10 today. Oh and you have that meeting with Isabel at 11.” Felicity added the last bit with a grimace.

“Oh really? I forgot about that.” Oliver said with a grimace of his own. “But I did have something I need to run past you. I told my mom about Lizzie and I kind of told her that we would come over for dinner tonight at 7.” 

“We as in you, me and Lizzie?” Felicity asked and Oliver nodded. “Oliver, your mother hates me – literally hates me! She threatened to press charges against me for harassment and get a restraining order against me. After that, I decided it was better for her to not be in Lizzie’s life.” 

“She doesn’t hate you and that was a long time ago. I talked to her and she is going to be nice. She won’t press any charges against you. And I won’t let anything happen to Lizzie. I would take her out of there myself if my mother tried anything. I promise. She won’t kick you off the property like she did last time. This time will be different.” 

“Oliver, that might have been in the past, but I know she still hates me. Remember the other day after her trial? When I made that joke? She clearly hates me. No, I think its best if I sit this one out.” 

“Felicity, I think it would be better for Lizzie if you came too.” 

“Oh don’t bring the kid into this, that’s not fair.” Felicity pointed her finger at him, but he had a very good point. She couldn’t send her kid into a dinner with a woman that she wouldn’t even go to. At least with her there, Lizzie would be protected and if she felt like she needed to, she would leave. She did, however, trust Oliver. She knew that he wouldn’t let his mother say anything about Lizzie or her for that matter. He was extremely protective over them.

“Please Felicity.” Oliver pleaded.

“Ugh, fine. But you owe me, big time!” 

Oliver smiled. “Thank you! Thea hasn’t stopped bugging me since she met Lizzie. She would love to see her again.”

Felicity smiled at how happy he seemed to be for a guy that wasn’t happy often. Felicity had no problem with Thea being in Lizzie’s life. She still was hesitant about Moira, but it was Oliver’s mom and Oliver wanted her to be involved in his life and his daughter’s life. She wouldn’t be the one to stop that from happening, unless it was necessary that is. She already had made her mind up to trust Oliver and she did trust him.

John Diggle came in and set a coffee down at Felicity’s desk and handed one to Oliver.

“Oh John, you are my hero…” Felicity said as she picked up the coffee and sniffed it before drinking it. 

Diggle chuckled. “You’re welcome.” 

Felicity turned to Oliver. “I put everything on your desk that you will need to look over for your meetings today.”

“Okay, thank you.” Oliver said before heading to his office to start his day. 

Oliver’s 10 o’clock came and went. And soon enough, Isabel was showing up in all her evilness for their 11 o’clock meeting. 

“Ms. Smoak. You’re still here. I figured after the last meeting that Mr. Queen would have come to his senses and fired you. He was obviously done with your ‘services.’” Isabel said with her usual smugness. 

Felicity had glanced at Oliver with a ‘help me’ look so before she could respond Oliver was stepping out of his office. 

“Isabel, I am ready when you are.” He said.

Isabel looked down smugly at Felicity before following Oliver into his office. 

Felicity rolled her eyes. The lady was some kind of tool. How do you even respond to someone who says rude comments like that? 

Felicity sighed before turning back to work. She didn’t even realize it when Oliver was done with his meeting with Isabel and her phone was buzzing on her desk. 

“Aren’t you going to get that?” Oliver said suddenly. 

Felicity jumped out of her seat again. “Frak! Oliver, you’ve got to stop sneaking up on me!” 

Oliver just shook his head. He hadn’t snuck up on her. He had called her name twice before her phone started to go off. 

“Oh it’s the school.” She said as she quickly answered the phone. “Hello?”

Oliver frowned in concern as he waited by her desk. 

“Really? She did?” Felicity said in a surprised voice. 

John came into the room and looked at Oliver to whisper. “Who is she talking to?” 

“Lizzie’s school.” He whispered back.

“Oh wow. I am so sorry about that…..of course. I understand. I’ll be there soon.” Felicity said before saying goodbye and hanging up. 

“Is something wrong?” Oliver asked in worry.

“Well they didn’t tell me everything, but I guess Lizzie got in some kind of fight at school. I have to go get her.” Felicity told them as she started to get her things, but then looked back at Oliver. “Is it okay if I bring her back here? I already missed quite a few days and I don’t have a babysitter to call since the last one quit on me. And she’ll be good, I promise…” 

“Felicity, of course you can bring her here.” Oliver said cutting her off. 

“Ok. Thanks, that helps. I’ll be right back.” Felicity said before rushing out to go pick up her daughter. 

“Let’s go pick up lunch for all of us. She won’t have a chance to get anything and I know she didn’t bring a lunch.” Oliver said.

“Good idea.” John said before they both left to go get lunch.

*****ARROW*****

Felicity walked into the school and waited to meet with the principal to talk about her daughter’s behavior. 

“Ms. Smoak?” Mr. Peterson called. 

Felicity stood up feeling extremely nervous even though she wasn’t in trouble, but it felt like it since her daughter was in trouble that she was in trouble too. 

Felicity followed the principal into the room to see that her daughter was already in the principal’s office, but sitting off to the side. She frowned. She didn’t understand what happened. Her daughter didn’t get into fights. She talked and was a bit hyper at times and sometimes had a bit of a temper, but she didn’t get into fights with other kids. 

“Take a seat, Ms. Smoak.” Mr. Peterson said kindly. 

“Thank you.” Felicity said, but was hoping the principal would just get to the point. 

“Your daughter supposedly was telling the other kids that her Dad was Oliver Queen. Some of the kids in her class didn’t believe her and started to tease her about it. In math class, Lizzie’s teacher had to break apart Lizzie and one of her classmates because Lizzie had punched him and tackled him to the ground.” Mr. Peterson paused for a moment as he glanced at Lizzie who had her head down, staring at her lap. “Now, of course we do not condone bullying or teasing, but we also do not allow physical violence. I have already spoken with the students involved in the teasing and put a stop to it, but I am worried that if Lizzie continues to make up stories about her Dad being Oliver Queen that the some of the kids will keep teasing her. Do you know why she would all of sudden think that Oliver Queen is her Dad?” 

“Actually, I do. It’s because he is her Dad and she just recently found out. We’ve just been keeping it quiet so that we don’t attract the press.” 

“Oh I am sorry, I just assumed it was made up.” 

“It’s alright. I would think that too if I were you.” Felicity told him with a kind smile. “I am sorry though that she started a fight. That isn’t like her.” 

“Well, not that I condone fighting, but I do understand that it is hard to keep control when others are teasing you like that. I do have to suspend her for the rest of the day and she will be in in-school suspension for half the day tomorrow, but if she does well in in-school suspension, she will be able to return to class for the afternoon tomorrow.” 

“Okay. I am so sorry for the trouble she caused you.” Felicity said sincerely. “And I will be talking with her about fighting.” 

“Thank you, Ms. Smoak. It is always nice to have supportive parents.” Mr. Peterson said before looking towards Lizzie. “Lizzie, get your things.” 

Lizzie grabbed her backpack from the floor and walked over to her mom. 

“Now, I expect when you come back to be on your best behavior. No more fights, okay? If one of the other kids are teasing you, tell the teacher, okay?”

“Yes, sir.” Lizzie said, almost in tears for getting in trouble. 

Felicity took Lizzie’s hand, knowing that her daughter needed the extra support. “Thank you.” Felicity said before the principal led them out of his office. 

Felicity was quiet as she walked Lizzie back to her car and let her in the backseat. She wasn’t sure what to say to her about what happened. 

“Mommy?” Lizzie called timidly. “Are you mad at me?” 

“I am not mad, Lizzie. I’m just disappointed.” Felicity replied seriously.

Lizzie looked down sadly. “I’m sorry. I just got really mad and hit him.” 

“I know you were mad, but you can’t just hit people when you are mad.” 

“I know, but he was saying mean things to me. Like he said that my Daddy wasn’t Oliver Queen and that I wasn’t special enough to have a famous daddy. And Bobby was saying that Daddy was a jerk! They were saying all kinds of mean things about Daddy and me. I just couldn’t take it anymore so I punched Jordan in the face.” Lizzie said getting angrier and angrier as she talked about it. 

“Lizzie.” Felicity interrupted her. “I am sorry that they were saying those things, but you need to tell the teacher when the other kids start teasing you. You can’t just punch other kids and then tackle them to the ground.”

“But Mommy…” Lizzie started to whine. “They deserved what they got!” She yelled at Felicity. 

“Elizabeth…” Felicity warned. “Don’t you yell at me. You know better than that.” 

Lizzie crossed her arms, not happy that her mom was not understanding why it was necessary for her to punch her classmate in the face. 

“Now, I think you need to calm down for a little while.” Felicity said calmly, but was thinking about how her little fight and her temper reminded her of her father and his temper.

“I am calm!” Lizzie yelled again. 

“Elizabeth Grace…” Felicity warned again. “Enough yelling. You can sit there and think about your behavior, but you are quiet.” 

“Mommy…” Lizzie started in anger. 

“No, Elizabeth.” Felicity warned as she looked back in her rearview mirror as she waited at a stoplight. 

Lizzie crossed her arms again and pouted. 

Felicity sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon. 

15 minutes later, Lizzie’s attitude hadn’t got much better, but they arrived at QC. 

“Why are we here?” Lizzie snapped at her mother.

Felicity closed her eyes as she mentally controlled her own frustration at Lizzie’s disrespectful tone. “I still have to work so you are going to come with me and be the good little girl that I know you are.” 

“I don’t want to go to work.” Lizzie complained. 

“Lizzie, you are coming with me and you will be on your best behavior while we are here.” Felicity told her sternly. 

“Is Daddy here?” Lizzie asked half-excited, half-worried. 

“Yes.” Felicity answered. 

“Does he know I got in trouble?”

“Yes.” 

Lizzie frowned.

“Come on, let’s go.” Felicity said as she turned the car off and got out of the car to open Lizzie’s door. 

“I don’t wanna go.” Lizzie said as she stayed in the car. 

“Elizabeth Grace. Get out of the car.” Felicity said sternly. 

Lizzie glared at her mom, but did as she was told. 

“Grab your backpack.” Felicity said.

Lizzie grabbed her backpack, but didn’t look happy about it. 

Felicity took her hand before walking towards the entrance of QC. “You can do your homework while we are here.” Felicity told her as they walked to the elevator to go up to her office.

Lizzie scowled at her mom. “I don’t wanna do it.” 

Felicity went into the elevator with her daughter, thankful it was empty since it was Oliver’s private elevator that only they used. She crouched down in front of her daughter. 

“Lizzie, I know that you are upset about everything that has happened today, but I will not allow for you to continue to be rude to me. When we get to my office, you will do your homework and be on your best behavior or else your consequences will be a whole lot worse, okay?” 

Lizzie knew that her mom was being serious and she knew that if she didn’t obey her that she would regret it so she nodded her head. 

“Good.” Felicity said as she stood up, but kept Lizzie’s hand in her hand. 

Felicity and Lizzie walked to her office to see that Oliver and John were there with bags of food from Big Belly Burger. She totally had forgotten about lunch. She wasn’t even sure if Lizzie had eaten lunch. 

“Hey, we got lunch.” Oliver said as they came in the office.

“I totally forgot about lunch.” Felicity said.

“I figured.” Oliver said with kind smile before looking at Lizzie who was avoiding looking at anyone. “Have you ate, kiddo?” 

Lizzie glanced at him before shaking her head no. 

“Then it’s a good thing we got you something to eat.” Oliver said kindly before looking at Felicity, “Why don’t we eat in my office.” 

Felicity nodded. 

They followed Oliver into his office and Diggle started to set out the food as Oliver pulled Felicity aside. 

“What happened?” Oliver asked quietly.

Felicity grimaced. “Apparently, she was telling the other students that you were her Dad and they didn’t believe her. They started to tease her about it and say mean things about you and her so she punched one of the boys and tackled him to the ground.” 

“Good.” Oliver said seriously.

“Oliver!” Felicity scolded. “It isn’t good. She shouldn’t be solving her problems with her fists.” 

“I know, but she should be able to stand up for herself. Especially, if it is boys bothering her.” Oliver said seriously. 

“I know, but that doesn’t mean she can go around punching people when they are mean to her. She needs to learn to control her temper and use other ways to fight back.” 

“I guess your right. She must get her temper from you….” Oliver teased, but in a serious voice.

“What? I don’t have a temper like that. She definitely gets her temper from you.” Felicity argued back.

“What about your loud voice?” He asked with a smirk. 

“My loud voice is nothing compared to your “grrr” voice.” Felicity said with a pointed look.

Oliver shook his head with a smile. “I don’t know about that.” 

“Well I do. Anyway, she’s a bit cranky, but hopefully she will be good for the rest of the afternoon.” 

“Well if you need help just let me know.” Oliver said, wanting to support her in anyway he could. 

“Ok.” Felicity said with a little smile at him wanting to help with Lizzie. 

Oliver and Felicity went back to the couch. Felicity sat beside Lizzie and Oliver sat on the other side of Lizzie. Diggle sat across from them. 

Lizzie squirmed at having her Daddy beside her. She knew that some of her friends would get in trouble with their Daddies if they got in trouble at school. She didn’t know what to expect from her Daddy. Would he be mad? Would he be disappointed like her mommy? Would he do nothing and leave it to her mommy to deal with her? She didn’t know what to expected.

“You know at some point the press is going to pick up on what is going on with you two…” John said softly as he ate his own food. 

“I know. I better talk to our PR manager about everything soon.” Oliver said with a sigh. 

Lizzie frowned. “Was it a secret that you are my Daddy? Was I not supposed to tell anyone? Was Bobby right? That if I was your daughter you would be embarrassed of me because Mommy and me aren’t special?” She asked as her eyes started to tear up.

Oliver frowned as he put down his things so he could turn towards his daughter. “No, Bobby isn’t right. I am not embarrassed of you or your mom. You both are very special to me. It wasn’t necessarily a secret. It’s just that the press tends to only tell people what they want to and do not always give the readers the truth. We don’t want them to write a story that isn’t true about you or your mother.” 

“Who’s the press?” Lizzie asked worriedly. 

“The press is the news that comes in the newspaper, on TV, and in the magazines.” Oliver explained. 

“Oh.” Lizzie said thoughtfully. “So I shouldn’t have told everyone you were my Daddy?”

“No, it okay to tell them.” Oliver said with a smile at his girl wanting to tell people that he was her Dad.

“I told her principal, but I told him that we wanted to keep it quiet for now.” Felicity told him.

“I’ll talk to the PR manager today.” Oliver said seriously. He wanted to get it out before anyone at Lizzie’s school talked to the press. 

“I’ll set it up after we eat. You only have one meeting this afternoon anyway.” Felicity said.

“Good.” Oliver said. “Your babysitter quit?” 

“I don’t need a babysitter. I am not a baby, Daddy.” Lizzie interrupted him.

“We know, sweetie.” Felicity said with a kind smile at her daughter before looking at Oliver. “Yeah, I am looking for another one, but I have to be careful.” 

“Of course.” Oliver said, understanding that neither of them wanted her to be with someone they didn’t trust. 

“I know it is going to interfere with our night work…” Felicity said with a worried frown. 

“We’ll figure it out. Maybe we can get Thea to babysit if we need to.” Oliver said seriously. 

“Aunt Thea is going to watch me?” Lizzie asked in excitement.

“Maybe sometime if it is okay with your mom and your aunt.” Oliver replied. 

“It is fine with me, but I still need to find a permanent babysitter.” Felicity said. 

“Mommy, I don’t want a babysitter!” Lizzie whined.

“Okay, a kidsitter, is that better?” Felicity said with a smirk.

“Hm.” Lizzie thought about it. “I guess that’s okay. I am a kid.” 

Oliver chuckled. “I might be able to help with finding some babysitters… I mean kidsitters that would be good to look at.” 

“Oh that would be good.” Felicity said, but worried about the people he would come up with. She might not be able to afford a babysitter that Oliver found for her, but she didn’t want to mention that because it might sound like she wanted him to pay for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come. More people to find out about Lizzie! :)


	13. Parenting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late!! Started back at work and it has been crazy busy! Here is another chapter though! Hope you like!

“Alright, we better get back to work. Lizzie, you can start on your homework.” Felicity said after they cleaned up. 

Lizzie pouted as she sat on the couch still. “I don’t want to.” She whined.

“Well you still have to do it.” Felicity said as she got up and waited for Lizzie to get up.

“No.” Lizzie said as she leaned back on the couch. She figured that she could get away with more since they were with her Daddy and Mr. Diggle. 

“Elizabeth.” Felicity warned. “It’s not an option. Let’s go.” 

“No, I am not going to do it.” Lizzie responded defiantly. 

Oliver raised his eyebrows at her defiance. He hadn’t ever seen her this way. 

“Yes you are.” Felicity said firmly, not backing down.

Lizzie’s eyes narrowed as she glared at her mom. “No, I am not!” 

“Elizabeth Grace, don’t you yell at me.” Felicity scolded her sternly. 

Lizzie looked at little sheepish at getting middle named in front of her Dad, but she still wasn’t willing to back down. 

“Now, come on. You can sit by me.” Felicity said as she took Lizzie’s hand to pull her up, but she wouldn’t come with her. 

“No, Mommy! I am not doing my homework or going with you!” Lizzie yelled at her mom. 

Oliver couldn’t stay quiet any longer. “I think you need to listen to your mom.” Oliver said firmly. 

Lizzie looked at him with a pout on her face, but didn’t say anything or make a move to get up and do as her mom told her to. 

Felicity tugged on her arm again, but Lizzie still wouldn’t budge. “Elizabeth, if you don’t start listening then you won’t be able to play games on my tablet when your done or watch TV tonight.” 

“That’s not fair.” Lizzie said as she looked at her mom quickly.

“Little girls who don’t listen to their moms and don’t do their homework, don’t get to play games and watch TV.” Felicity said seriously before walking towards the door that lead to her desk. 

Lizzie watched her with a frown, but then decided on a different tactic and looked towards her Dad. “Daddy, can I play on your phone?” 

“No. You need to listen to your mom and go do your homework.” Oliver said, backing up Felicity. 

Lizzie frowned as her Dad got up too and went to his desk to work. She was left alone on the couch to sulk because Mr. Diggle had already left when her mom had got up. 

She knew she should just go do her dumb homework, but she didn’t want to give in that easily since she was making a big fuss about it so she stayed where she was in her Daddy’s office. 

*****ARROW*****

Oliver texted Felicity when he got to his desk. 

Is this normal behavior for her? – Oliver

Yeah, but I think she thought I would give in because you are here too. – Felicity

Yeah, she seemed like she was testing her boundaries or something. – Oliver

She is, but she also is cranky from getting in trouble at school and with me. She’ll come around. If she doesn’t, then I’ll just take away her TV time and her tablet time. That’s always pretty effective. – Felicity

Good. Sorry, if I overstepped. I just wanted to help. – Oliver

No, you didn’t overstep. I don’t mind the help. – Felicity

Good. I want to be her Dad in every way. Not just the fun stuff. – Oliver

That’s fine with me. – Felicity

So how long do you think she will sit there and sulk? – Oliver

Hm, she’s pretty stubborn so it could be awhile, but then again she is smart…my guess would be that she will sit there for about 20 minutes. – Felicity

That long? I was thinking more like 10 minutes. – Oliver

She is as stubborn as you are, Oliver. It will be closer to 20 minutes. Believe me. – Felicity

Willing to put your money where your mouth is? – Oliver

Maybe. – Felicity

The loser has to buy coffee for the winner for a week? – Oliver

Make that two weeks plus a chocolate covered custard filled donut then I am in. – Felicity

I am not sure I need a donut everyday for two weeks…. – Oliver

Well you won’t be the winner and the winner wants a donut too. – Felicity

Ha! If you win, you can have a coffee and a donut, but if I win I want a coffee. – Oliver

Deal, but I think I get more out of it if I win. – Felicity

I am okay with that. :) - Oliver

5 minutes later…

Your daughter is very stubborn. – Oliver

Your daughter is very stubborn- Felicity 

Haha…I still think I am going to win. – Oliver

Only if she gets up in the next three to five minutes. – Felicity 

She will. She is smart like you. – Oliver

Maybe, but she is very, VERY stubborn so she won’t get up yet. – Felicity

Stubborn like you. – Oliver

No, stubborn like you…well I am not sure anyone could be as stubborn as you, but she’s close. – Felicity

Oliver rolled his eyes. 

Ha ha… When is my next meeting? – Oliver

2:00 – Don’t worry if she isn’t out by 1:45. I’ll get her out. – Felicity 

You don’t need to. I can just go into the conference room. – Oliver

No, she’ll be doing her homework and still not be getting her tablet time. – Felicity

Okay. You really are good with her, you know? – Oliver

Thanks. Sometimes I wonder. It can be hard being a single parent. – Felicity

Well I would like to help if you will allow me to. – Oliver

If you want, but you might want to ease in to it a little. It can be a lot. – Felicity

Whatever is best for Lizzie, I am good with. I just want to be her Dad. – Oliver

You are her Dad and you are doing great so far. – Felicity

I think she is about to get up…. – Oliver

Lizzie looked like she was going to get up, but then laid down on the couch. 

Nope. She’s going to be there for another 10 minutes, buddy, better start setting your alarm clock earlier so that you can get me my coffee and chocolate covered custard filled donut every morning for two weeks! – Felicity

I don’t need to set it earlier….I am already up, just working out at the Foundry. – Oliver

Then why are you always late? :) - Felicity

It’s part of my charm. :) - Oliver

How is that charm??? – Felicity 

:) - Oliver 

That doesn’t answer my question – Felicity

I set up the PR meeting at 3:15. – Felicity

Okay, good. You might want to come with me since it has to do with you and Lizzie. – Oliver

Ugh, I trust you to take care of it. I’d rather not…. – Felicity

Oliver smiled. 

It might be good if you came. – Oliver 

I don’t want to. – Felicity

You sound like our daughter. – Oliver

I am not whining. – Felicity

Sounds like it. – Oliver

You can’t hear a text, Oliver, so it wouldn’t SOUND like anything. – Felicity

Temper too. That’s where Lizzie gets it…. – Oliver 

NO! She gets her temper from her father!!! – Felicity 

Hm…..I think she gets part of her temper from her mother who is shouting at her father right now….. – Oliver

It is a TEXT, Oliver. I am not shouting. I am texting which is very quiet and calmly done. – Felicity 

Hm, I don’t know about that. – Oliver 

I WIN! I WIN! IT’S been 20 minutes!!!! – Felicity

She is still sitting on the couch. That doesn’t mean you win. She could stay there all day and neither of us would win since we said she would get up at 10 minutes or 20 minutes. – Oliver

I still would be closer than you…. – Felicity 

If she gets up, or else we both lose. – Oliver

Hm, I still think I would win, but I guess I agree that neither of us wins if she doesn’t get up. Although, she better get up or else she will be losing… - Felicity

“Daddy?” Lizzie called.

“What is it, Lizzie?” Oliver answered.

“Can I play on your phone?” Lizzie asked.

“No, but you better go get your homework done or your mom might take away your tablet time and your TV time.” Oliver told her.

“She can’t do that!” Lizzie whined.

“She can and she will if you don’t start obeying her.” Oliver said.

“You wouldn’t do that, right?” Lizzie asked.

“Actually, I would. Maybe even take them away for longer because you were so rude to your mother.” Oliver said seriously. 

Lizzie frowned as she thought about what he said. 

What’s going on? – Felicity

She wanted to play games on my phone, but I told her no. – Oliver

That girl…. – Felicity

Maybe I should just come in and get her. – Felicity

Wait. I think she will decide to go soon. She’s thinking about what I said. – Oliver

“Fine. I guess I’ll do my homework.” Lizzie grumbled as she got up and went to the door. 

25 minutes. – I think this means I win….I want a coffee and a donut every morning, mister… - Felicity

That was a jelly filled donut right? – Oliver

NO! Chocolate covered CUSTARD filled donut, Oliver!! – Felicity

Whoa! Temper, temper…. – Oliver

I am not using my loud voice… - Felicity

Sounds like your loud voice…. – Oliver

You don’t hear anything…. – Felicity

:) - Oliver 

So about this dinner tonight….do I have to go? – Felicity

Yes. – Oliver

But your mother really REALLY does not like me and I’ll just babble something inappropriate and she will HATE me even MORE than she does already. – Felicity

I know where Lizzie gets her whining from…. – Oliver

I am not whining. I am complaining. – Felicity

Isn’t that the same thing? – Oliver 

Nope. I am just expressing my annoyance with having to go to dinner with your mom who hates me. – Felicity

Hm. Sounds the same to me. – Oliver

Of course it does. – Felicity 

She doesn’t hate you. No one could hate you. – Oliver

Isabel Rochev. – Felicity 

Okay, yeah. She does, but she is far from normal. – Oliver

Oh I know. That lady is plain evil. – Felicity

Dinner is at 7 tonight. – Oliver 

Ugh. Fine. But you better not skip out on dinner for you know what… - Felicity

What? – Oliver 

Our night activities – I don’t want to say the real thing or else if someone reads our messages they might think something. – Felicity

I think they would think something else how they are now. – Oliver 

What? – Felicity

Oh. I didn’t mean it like that! – Felicity

Oliver chuckled as he looked up to see Felicity blushing. She was adorable the way she said things and then realized afterwards what they sounded like. Then of course she had to point them out and make it worse, but he loved that about her anyway.

“Have you worked at all today?” John asked as he came into his office.

“Of course, I have had two meetings today. About to have a third meeting.” 

“Hm. Seems like you have been texting with Felicity a lot this afternoon.” John commented with a smirk.

“About our daughter’s behavior…” Oliver said pointedly.

“Didn’t seem like that was all it was…” John said.

“Well it was.” Oliver defended himself. 

“You wouldn’t be happening to be falling for our IT girl, would you?” John asked with a knowing look.

“John, it’s not like that. We are just friends.” Oliver said, out of habit.

“Are you sure that you just want to be friends?” John asked.

“No, but before I do anything, I want to be sure because I can’t mess this up. Not with Lizzie involved.” 

John nodded in understanding. “Good.”

Oliver sighed. He just wasn’t sure what was best for them. He wanted to be what was best for them, but he wasn’t sure if he was with what he did and had done in the past. But he was falling hard for Felicity…his heart was saying to go for it, but should he listen to his heart or his mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! Dinner with Moira is in the next chapter! :)


	14. Dinner with the Queens Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go...Dinner with Queens Part 1! Had to spilt it up into two chapters because it was so long! Hope you enjoy!

3:05 pm

“You really should come with me since this has to do with Lizzie.” Oliver said as he came out of his office to go to the meeting with the PR manager. 

“I know. I’m coming.” Felicity said with a grimace. “Wait, I can’t leave Lizzie. Darn. I guess I wouldn’t be able to go.” 

Oliver tried not to smile at her excuse. “John can watch her. Right, John?” 

“Yes, but I might have to add babysitter to my resume…” 

“Mr. Diggle, I am not a baby. It’s kidsitter, remember?” 

“Of course. How could I forget that?” John said with a serious expression, but a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

Felicity smiled. “Thanks, John.” 

“No problem, Felicity.” John said with a smile. 

Felicity and Oliver left for the PR manager’s office. Since Oliver knew more about how these things worked, Felicity let him take the lead and tell them what they needed to know about their relationship and Lizzie. 

“So let me get this straight. You two have a child together that was born before you left on your trip on the Gambit. However, you aren’t together, but just co-parenting Elizabeth?” Mr. Jensen the PR manager said. 

“Basically.” Oliver said, thinking of what he wished he could say that they were getting married because they were deeply in love with each other, but they weren’t there yet. Did he just think “yet” like it would happen someday in the future? 

“We haven’t discussed all the details, but we are willing to work with each other to raise our daughter.” Felicity added in.

“Okay. Well it would have been better if you two were together because our investors would like that more for the image of the company, but we will do our best to present this with the best spin we can. However, I must warn you that there is the possibility that this could come out the wrong way.” Mr. Jensen warned.

“What do you mean by that?” Oliver asked in worry.

“Well people might assume things about Ms. Smoak and the credibility of her story. They might assume that her promotion was done because of your situation or because of a secret relationship.” 

Felicity closed her eyes. They already thought that, but he was right this would probably just make it worse for her. 

“Well you can make sure in the press release that the company believes Ms. Smoak and thinks of her highly for her credentials and history with the company.” Oliver pretty much demanded.

“Of course. We will do our best to present Ms. Smoak with the highest regard, but there are things outside of our control.” 

“I am aware of that.” Oliver said with a nod. He knew that the press would be all over this new news about him, their playboy billionaire. That is why they were coming to Mr. Jensen to talk about how to get ahead of the press by issuing a press release. 

“Okay, good. Well I will draft something up for you and have it ready for you to review tomorrow morning.” Mr. Jensen said.

“Thank you, Mr. Jensen.” Oliver said before getting up from his seat and ushering Felicity out. 

****ARROW*****

4:30 pm

“So we will pick you two up at 6:30?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah that’s fine.” Felicity said.

“It will be fine, Felicity.” Oliver said, hoping that his mom would be on her best behavior. “Plus Thea will be there to help break the ice.” 

“I’m going to see Aunt Thea?” Lizzie asked in excitement.

“Yes, sweetie. I’m sure she is excited to see you again.” Oliver said with a kind smile at his daughter. She managed to turn it around and get all her homework done while she was there at the office with them. 

“Yay! I can’t wait to see her!” Lizzie exclaimed as she bounced in her spot. 

“At least one of us is excited.” Felicity said with a hint of nervousness at having to have dinner with Moira Queen. 

Oliver shook his head at her. He really didn’t think it would be too bad, but he understood her fear after how his mom had treated her. He wouldn’t let that happen again though.

“Ready, kid?” Felicity asked her daughter when she was done gathering her things. 

“Yep.” Lizzie said as she grabbed her mom’s hand before looking towards her Dad and John. “Bye Mr. Diggle. Bye Daddy.” 

“Bye Lizzie.” John said with a soft smile for Lizzie.

Oliver leaned down in front of Lizzie and hugged her. “Be good for your mom. I’ll see you later, kiddo.” 

Lizzie smiled. “I’m always good, Daddy.” 

Oliver chuckled. “Sure you are.” He teased before getting up again. He looked back at Felicity. “See you later, Felicity.”

Felicity nodded with smile. “Bye Oliver.” She looked at John. “Bye John. Thanks again for watching Lizzie for me.” 

“No thanks needed. See you later.” John said with kind smile. 

*****ARROW*****

It was easy to pick out Lizzie’s dress for dinner, but finding something for herself was something else. She had to find something that was fancy enough for dinner with the Queens, but it couldn’t be over the top either. 

She already had half of her wardrobe on her bed trying to figure out what to wear to the dinner. She didn’t want to wear anything too short or too tight or too revealing. It needed to be appropriate, but fancy enough for Queens. She wasn’t even sure what that was, but she only had 45 minutes to figure it out. 

After much debate, she settled on a solid coral mid-length dress with a gold belt. It wasn’t too flashy, but also fancy enough to get by for the evening. Lizzie’s dress was a light grey dress with a coral belt around her waist. She braided Lizzie’s hair in one braid that came down one side of her head to land on her shoulder. She was adorable to say the least. 

“Mommy! They’re here! They’re here!” Lizzie yelled to her mom who was in the bathroom finishing up her makeup when there was a knock on their door.

“Hold your horses, kiddo. I am coming.” Felicity said as Lizzie bounced in front of her in excitement. To say Lizzie was excited was an understatement. She didn’t understand what they were going into and she didn’t need to know either, but Felicity did and it was making her feel a bit sick to her stomach. 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

“Coming!” Felicity yelled as she put on her shoes quickly. 

_Knock. Knock. Knock. “Felicity!”_

“Come on, Mommy. Daddy is waiting for us.” Lizzie whined impatiently. 

“He can wait another minute.” Felicity said as she finished putting on her shoes and checked her reflection in the mirror. 

Lizzie frowned. “But he’s here now.” She whined. 

Felicity shook her head. “I’m ready. Let’s go answer the door.” 

“Finally.” Lizzie said with an adorable sigh. 

Felicity chuckled as she shook her head.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. “Felicity, come on, open the door.”_

Felicity rolled her eyes as she walked up to the door and opened it. 

Oliver looked at her with a pointed look, wondering what took her so long to answer the door. 

“You’re late.” Felicity said throwing him off guard. 

Oliver huffed as he shook his head. “I wasn’t late.” 

Felicity smirked before turning to Lizzie. “Get your coat, Lizzie.” 

Lizzie ran over and grabbed her dark grey coat off the wall hook. She then ran back over to Oliver. “Help please.” 

Oliver smiled as he took her coat and helped her in it. She was adorable in her grey dress and her hair braided to the side. 

Oliver gently turned her around and crouched down in front of her to button up her coat. “There you go, kiddo.” He said with a grin as he looked at her.

“Thanks, Daddy.” Lizzie said as she leaned into give him a quick hug.

“Your welcome, sweetie.” Oliver said before getting up to see if Felicity was ready. She was grabbing her own coat. He couldn’t help, but to take her in. She looked beautiful in her coral dress. It was modest, but stunning on her. She had her hair down in loose curls that framed her face nicely. She then put on her grey coat that was almost identical to Lizzie’s coat. He couldn’t seem to pull his eyes from her when she looked towards him ready to go. “Ready?” He asked.

“Yep.” Felicity answered, nervous about the dinner and wondered if he could tell that she was nervous. The way he was looking at her made her feel like he could see right through her.

Oliver paused for a moment wishing that he was taking his girlfriend and daughter to dinner instead of his daughter and his daughter’s mother to dinner. “Let’s go then. Diggle has the car waiting out front.”

Felicity nodded before she grabbed her purse and her keys. She locked up as Lizzie held her Dad’s hand and pulled him down the stairs to the car.

Diggle was standing outside of the car waiting for them. When Lizzie saw him, she smiled and let go of her Daddy’s hand to run and hug Diggle. 

“Hey, sweetheart. How are you?” John asked Lizzie with a grin.

“I’m going to get to see my Aunt Thea!!” Lizzie said in excitement. “And meet my grandma!” 

Oliver came up behind her with a smile at her excitement. As he did, Lizzie turned back towards him with a smile. 

“Right, Daddy?” She asked.

“Right, Lizzie.” Oliver said with pride in his voice. 

Felicity came up beside Oliver as Diggle opened the back door. Oliver turned to Felicity. “Ready?”

Felicity nodded, wishing they didn’t have to go to this dinner. Lizzie was excited, but she was the opposite. This wasn’t exciting in the least. 

Lizzie crawled into the backseat and Felicity was about to again when Oliver pulled her back a little. 

“Hey.” He said softly and Felicity turned her face to look at him. “Everything is going to be okay. I won’t let my mother treat you or Lizzie badly.” 

“I know.” Felicity said with a relieved sigh that she didn’t have to deal with Moira alone. 

Oliver smiled softly at her before she got into the backseat as well. She climbed over to Lizzie to sit on the other side of her. Lizzie had already made her spot in the middle so she could sit by both her mommy and daddy. 

Oliver got in beside Lizzie and then Diggle drove to the Queen Mansion.

“Daddy?” Lizzie said when they were almost there. 

“Yes, Lizzie?” Oliver said as he pulled himself from his thoughts. 

“Will Grandma Queen like me?” Lizzie asked, Felicity had told her about meeting her Grandma Queen the night before. 

“Of course she will like you. You’re wonderful and beautiful.” Oliver said with a kind smile as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “She will love you just like I do.” 

Lizzie grinned widely. “I love you too, Daddy.” 

Felicity smiled softly at the interaction beside her. Oliver was fitting into his Dad role almost seamlessly. She was actually rather surprised at how well he was doing with the adjustment, not that she didn’t think he had the potential to be a good Dad because she did. However, she did figure it would be an adjustment for him, but he was doing great. 

They pulled up to the Queen Mansion and Felicity almost groaned. The mansion was bigger than she even remembered. It was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. 

“Whoa, this is where you live? It’s like a castle, Daddy. You live in a castle like Cinderella and all the princesses after they get married to their princes! Daddy, this is amazing! Wait are you like a prince?! Wait if you are a prince then does that make me a princess? Like a real princess?” 

Oliver chuckled and Felicity tried to hide a smile.

“No, I’m not a prince…”

“But he is a Queen.” Felicity interrupted him with a chuckle. 

“Felicity…” Oliver sent her a quick glare before turning to Lizzie who was looking thoroughly confused now. 

“Daddy can’t be a Queen, Mommy.” Lizzie said.

“Lizzie, it was just a joke. Your Daddy’s last name is Queen so technically he is a Queen just not in the sense you were talking about. Like a King and Queen, not like that…”

“Lizzie, I may not be a real prince, but you will always be my little princess.” Oliver said with a kind smile at his daughter. 

As they walked into the entry way, a servant came to take their coats. Felicity helped Lizzie out of hers before taking her own off.

“Oliver.” Moira said fondly as she came in and hugged him. “You’re late.” She scolded gently.

“Sorry.” Oliver said quickly with an apologetic look. 

“You remember Felicity from the office.” Oliver said as he pulled back and put a hand on Felicity’s back.

“Of course. Ms. Smoak, thank you for coming tonight.” Moira said in a civil voice that sounded a bit fake to Felicity.

“Thank you for inviting us. It must me nice to be home again with all your servants to do everything for you. Since you know that you were in....that place with all those guards, but now you’re not...it just must be nice to be free from it all....and with servants to...” Felicity rambled, more and more uncomfortable as she spoke since Moira was practically glaring at her, but she couldn’t stop her mouth.

“And this is my daughter.” Oliver said interrupting Felicity as he gently pushed Lizzie in front of him. She had been hiding behind him shyly.

Lizzie glanced up at her mom and Felicity nodded encouraging her to introduce herself, like she normally did. Lizzie bit her lip nervously before saying, “I’m Elizabeth Grace Smoak, but everyone calls me Lizzie.”

Moira smiled down at Lizzie. “It’s nice to meet you, Lizzie.”

Lizzie relaxed a lot at Moira’s kind voice. “Nice to meet you too. You’re my Grandma Queen right?”

“Well I’m Oliver’s Mom.” Moira said, but avoided calling herself Lizzie’s grandma.

Lizzie frowned in confusion at what she meant by that. 

Felicity narrowed her eyes. She better not hurt Lizzie because she still doesn’t believe her.

“Dinner isn’t quite ready yet, but we can go into the living room for some refreshments.” Moira said as she lead them to the living room.

Lizzie tugged on Oliver’s jacket. “Where’s Aunt Thea, Daddy?”

“Right here!” Thea said from the stairs as rushed down them.

“Thea, don’t run in the house.” Moira said on disapproval.

“Sorry, I was just excited to see my niece!” Thea said as she came over to Lizzie and leaned down in front of her. “Hey sweetie!”

“Thea...” Moira warned, but Thea ignored her. She knew her mom’s thoughts on Lizzie, but she didn’t agree.

Lizzie grinned widely before throwing her arms around Thea’s neck in a hug as Thea hugged her back. “Aunt Thea! I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too, Lizzie.” Thea said as she straightened up with Lizzie still in her arms.

“Can I see your room?” Lizzie asked in excitement.

“Lizzie...” Felicity started.

Lizzie looked at her mom, but Thea spoke up first. “It’s okay, Felicity. I don’t mind.”

“Okay, if you don’t mind.” Felicity said.

“Can we see it now?” Lizzie asked in excitement.

“Sure, we still have some time.” Thea said, looking to her mom for approval that they still had time.

“Go ahead, dinner will be ready in 20 minutes.” Moira said with a smile at her daughter.

Thea set Lizzie down and took her hand to take her upstairs to her room.

Felicity followed them with her eyes, wishing Lizzie would stay for a buffer between her and Moira. She then felt herself being pushed forward. 

“She’s fine.” Oliver whispered into her ear as he gently pushed her forward with his hand on her back. 

“I know. She’s just a good buffer....” Felicity whined quietly to him.

Oliver chuckled. “I’ll be your buffer.”

“You better be.” Felicity said dryly, but had a little smile on her face.

Oliver smiled too. He didn’t mind being her buffer.

Pleasantries were exchanged after they got their drinks. Felicity tried her best to keep her answers short and to the point, but it was hard. Oliver saved her a few times already which was helpful. 

Moira acted like their previous conversations about Lizzie didn’t happen. Her disdain for Felicity was obvious. She wasn’t impressed by Felicity’s accomplishments.

“So you are a Vegas girl.” Moira said after a moment of silence.

“I wouldn’t call myself that. I’m from Las Vegas.” Felicity said.

Moira nodded, but didn’t seem to think there was a difference.

“Then she went to MIT.” Oliver added, proud of Felicity. 

“And became your secretary.” Moira said.

“Executive Assistant.” Felicity interrupted.

“She became my Executive Assistant to help me. It’s actually below her capabilities. She is overly qualified for the job. She is only my EA because I asked her to be.” Oliver added seriously.

Felicity was glad that Oliver was on her side. It helped a lot.

“Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!” Lizzie called as she came running into the room.

“Hey Lizzie, no running in the house.” Felicity scolded quickly, seeing the look on Moira’s face at her daughter running in the room.

“Sorry, Mommy, but I just got excited. Thea has a room fit for a Princess!!” She told her in excitement.

Felicity smiled at her daughter. “I’m sure it is.”

Lizzie looked towards her Daddy. “Is Aunt Thea a princess?”

“No, but I think she thinks she is one.” Oliver chuckled as he teased his sister as she rolled her eyes.

“When is Roy getting here?” Moira asked.

“He should be here any minute.” Thea said with a grin.

“Who’s Roy?” Lizzie asked looked at all the adults in the room.

“Roy is Thea’s boyfriend.” Oliver told her.

Lizzie thought about it. “Like he is a boy that is her friend?”

“Yeah, but we like each other.” Thea said with a grin.

Lizzie looked at her Mom and Dad before turning to her Mom. “Is Daddy your boyfriend?”

Felicity froze for a second. “Uh no. Your Daddy is my friend.”

“But he’s a boy and you like him or else you wouldn’t want to spend time with him so he must be your boyfriend.” Lizzie said hopefully.

Felicity looked at Oliver for help. This was just awkward to explain to their daughter not only in front of Oliver, but his family too.

“It doesn’t work like that. We are just friends, Lizzie.” Oliver said.

“Oh.” Lizzie said sadly. 

The doorbell rang and Thea jumped up. “That’s probably Roy.” Thea said as she rushed off to meet Roy.

Raisa came into the room to announce that dinner was ready so they all made there way into the dining room.

“You must be Lizzie. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Raisa said as Lizzie came in holding her Mommy’s hand. 

Oliver stepped up beside Felicity. “Lizzie, this is Raisa, she used to watch me when I was little.”

“She was your babysitter?!” Lizzie said on amusement that her Dad had a babysitter at one point.

“Sort of.” Oliver said with a chuckle. “This is Felicity, Lizzie’s mother.” Oliver said as he turned towards Felicity.

Raisa smiled as she took Felicity’s hand and squeezed it. “Nice to meet you, Miss Felicity.”

Felicity smiled at her, knowing she was being genuine. “Nice to meet you too.”

Raisa smiled at her before leaving for the kitchen.

Thea and Roy came in as everyone was sitting down at the table. Oliver was at one end and Moira at the opposite. Lizzie sat towards Oliver’s left with Felicity next to her which put Felicity right by Moira, unfortunately.

“Felicity, Lizzie meet Roy, my boyfriend. Roy, this is Felicity and my niece, Lizzie.” Thea introduced Roy to everyone.

“So you’re going to be my uncle one day?” Lizzie asked Roy seriously before anyone could say anything.

Roy froze at the question, “Uh...”

“Lizzie, that’s not something we ask.” Felicity said as she tried to hide a smile after seeing Roy’s panicked face at her question. She then turned to see Oliver’s face not much better than Roy’s. She knew he was protective over his little sister and wasn’t ready to have her married off.

Thea just giggled. “It’s okay, Lizzie.”

Lizzie grinned at Thea as Thea sat down across from her mom. Roy sat down beside her, to the right of Oliver.

Lizzie then looked at Roy. “I hope you become my uncle some day.” Lizzie told him with a mischievous smile. She now thought it was a joke because Thea was laughing and her mom was smiling.

Roy smiled at her. “Maybe one day.”

Oliver glared at Roy.

Roy saw him and frowned. “Or not...”

“Oh quit it, Oliver.” Thea said with a shake of her head, at his overprotectiveness. “I’m not getting married anytime soon.”

Oliver visibly relaxed. Felicity smiled as she shook her head. He was going to be a wreck when Lizzie started to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to get out part two quickly! It is pretty much ready to go! :)


	15. Dinner with the Queen Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

The dinner was going okay so far for Felicity. She avoided rambling as much as possible. They talked about Verdant and how well Thea was at running it. They talked a little bit about Queen Consolidated. Lizzie even filled them in on what she was doing at school, but left out her fight incident that happened today. When it was almost time for dessert, Moira spoke up again. 

“So Felicity, how is it that a MIT girl found herself at a party in Starling City?” Moira asked with narrowed eyes.

“One of my friends from MIT was from Starling City and she dragged me here for a party. I hadn’t gotten out much and they were trying to cheer me up.” Felicity answered.

“It just happened to be a party thrown by my son?” Moira scoffed.

Felicity narrowed her eyes. “I think I know what you are trying to imply, but no I didn’t purposefully seek out your son. I didn’t even want to be there.”

“Maybe not, but how do you know that your baby wasn’t Cooper Seldon’s baby?” Moira questioned.

“Mom!” Oliver snapped. He had been holding his tongue at her questions, but this one was crossing a line.

Moira turned toward her son with an innocent look. “I just want the facts.”

“Cooper Seldon died in prison before I met Oliver. I knew it wasn’t his baby.” Felicity said before Oliver could argue with his mother.

Oliver looked at Felicity to see her sad face. This was bringing back some sad memories for her.

“How long?” Moira asked.

“What?” Felicity asked confused.

“How long was it between my son and your dead boyfriend?” Moira asked with a glare.

“Mom that’s enough...” Oliver said at the same time as Thea said, “Mom!”

“Probably about a month...” Felicity answered without thinking of why it mattered to Moira.

“A month? Seriously? So your daughter could just as well be Cooper’s daughter and not Oliver’s.” Moira said in a tone that implied that Felicity was an idiot.

“What? Daddy’s not my Daddy?” Lizzie asked in distress as she looked from Moira to Oliver.

“Lizzie, he is your Daddy.” Felicity told her daughter quickly.

“Lizzie, why don’t we go see what’s for dessert?” Thea said seeing that the conversation wasn’t going to be over yet.

“Can Roy come too?” Lizzie asked with a little smile.

“Yes, please.” Roy said, wanting to leave the awkward, tension-filled table.

Thea, Roy, and Lizzie left the table and headed into the kitchen.

Felicity waited for them to be gone before turning to Moira.

“Lizzie is Oliver’s daughter.” Felicity said seriously and angry that Moira was questioning who Lizzie’s father was right in front of Lizzie.

“But you don’t know for sure, do you?”

“Yes I do. I wasn’t pregnant when I met Oliver.” Felicity argued back.

“See I don’t believe you, Ms. Smoak. I think it was your plan all along. You got pregnant by your dead boyfriend and then sought out my son to pretend it was his baby so that he would have to support your child, but it didn’t work out for you since I didn’t believe your crap story and then we thought he was gone....but as soon as he was back, you found your way into his life.” Moira argued.

“That’s not true. You’ve twisted everything.” Felicity said.

Oliver was sitting thinking about what his mom had said, but he didn’t believe it. Felicity wasn’t like that. She had never asked for money and she had even given him an out. It even took her a long time to tell him in fear that he wouldn’t believe her story.

“Mom, Felicity is telling the truth.” Oliver said seriously and anger at him mom. 

“You don’t know that for sure.” Moira argued.

“What do you want? A paternity test? Would that convince you of the truth?” Felicity asked.

“Yes.” Moira said.

“Felicity, we don’t need to do that. I believe you.” Oliver said.

“I know, but if she needs proof then I am okay with it. I have nothing to hide.” Felicity said seriously.

Oliver nodded, but still was planning on having a serious talk with his mom about the way she was treating Felicity. 

“Alright, I have someone who can do it right now.” Moira said as she got up from the table.

“Was this your whole plan tonight?” Oliver asked in frustration.

“No, I also wanted to meet Lizzie and Felicity since you’ve been spending so much time with them.” Moira answered.

“You didn’t have to start asking your questions with Lizzie in the room. She’s only a little girl.” Oliver said with a shake of his head.

“I am sorry about that, but she should know that you aren’t her father.” Moira said.

Felicity rolled her eyes as Oliver shook his head.

“Just do the dumb test so you will stop saying that. I don’t want my daughter hurt because you have doubts.” Felicity said annoyed.

Moira slipped out of the room to get the lab tech that she had hired to do the paternity test.

Oliver turned to Felicity. “I’m so sorry about this. I didn’t think she would do this.” Oliver said, feeling terrible for how the night was going.

“It’s not your fault and I am not really surprised. Remember, she hates me.” Felicity said with a smirk, covering her true feelings.

Oliver frowned. He noticed that Felicity tended to make jokes or make light out of situations instead of talking about her feelings. It must be a coping mechanism of hers.

“But she shouldn’t have gone about it this way. Especially, in front of Lizzie. There’s no excuse for that.”

“I know.” Felicity said with a frustrated voice. “She’s going to be so confused. I never wanted her to get hurt.”

“Neither did I.” Oliver said softly. 

“Mommy! Mommy! Raisa is so nice! She made pie for dessert! And not just one pie, Mommy! But three pies! Do you want to know what kinds, Mommy?! Apple pie, cherry pie, and the best one, chocolate pie! I want chocolate pie, Mommy! Oh and Roy is so cool!! And did you know Roy’s favorite color is red like Aunt Thea’s is?! Isn’t that interesting? It’s the same color, Mommy!”

Felicity smiled at her daughter’s long ramble.

“That is interesting, baby.” Felicity said as Lizzie climbed into her lap before looking at Oliver with a sad look.

“Are you not my Daddy anymore?” She asked Oliver in a quiet, vulnerable voice.

Oliver frowned before getting out of his seat and crouching down in front of Lizzie who was sitting in Felicity’s lap.

“I’m still your Daddy.”

“Are you sure?” Lizzie asked in worry.

Oliver looked to Felicity before looking at Lizzie. “Yes, I am sure.”

“But do you want to be my Daddy?”

“Yes, sweetie I do.” Oliver said seriously. He did want to be her Dad. He loved her already and didn’t want anyone else to be her father. 

Lizzie smiled sweetly at him. “Good, I like you being my Daddy. I never had a Daddy before you.” 

Oliver smiled at her logic. Technically, he had always been her Daddy, but to her it was just recently.

“Alright, it’s ready. Let’s go in the study. He’ll need a DNA sample from each of you to determine...”

“We know.” Felicity interrupted quickly with a glare at Moira.

Lizzie looked up at her mom and Moira with a frowned.

“What’s going on?” Lizzie asked her mom.

“We are just going to take a quick test.” Felicity said.

Lizzie groaned. “I don’t like tests, Mommy.”

Felicity chuckled. “It won’t be hard, sweetie.”

“Okay. Then can we have chocolate pie?” Lizzie asked looking at her Daddy.

“Of course.” Oliver said with a smile.

“Good.” Lizzie said jumping off her mom’s lap.

“What’s going on?” Thea whispered to Oliver.

“Felicity agreed to a paternity test.” Oliver whispered back so that Lizzie wouldn’t hear.

“Oh my goodness.” Thea said with a roll of her eyes. “You can tell from just looking at her that she’s yours.”

Oliver smiled at her as he heard what she said. “Really?”

“Yeah. Really.” Thea answered with a smirk.

“Come on, Daddy, we have a test to take.” Lizzie said as she ran over and took his hand.

Oliver let her lead him as she followed her mom and his mom.

They all went into the study and the lab tech got DNA samples from Oliver, Felicity, and Lizzie.

“The results will be ready in about 20 minutes.”

“Good. Let’s go finish our dinner and eat our dessert.” Moira said before ushering them back to the dining room.

Felicity rolled her eyes once Moira was turned around. She for once was not hungry for dessert. She knew what the results would be, but it still made her uneasy, like she was on trial or something. It was a test for her. To see if she was telling the truth. It was humiliating. She didn’t feel like dessert. She felt like going home and curling up on her couch. And possibly eating a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream. 

They sat down and got their pie. Lizzie was the only one talking since she didn’t realize the tension in the room. 

“Right, Mommy?” Lizzie asked, drawing Felicity into her conversation with her Daddy and Thea.

Felicity looked to Oliver with a confused look. She hadn’t been paying attention.

“I think anything with chocolate in it is your mom’s favorite, right, Felicity?” Oliver said with an amused look at her.

“That’s true. Mommy likes chocolate like a lot! So do I!” Lizzie said in excitement before turning to Thea. “Aunt Thea? Do you like chocolate?” 

“Yes I do.” Thea said with a smile at Lizzie. 

After they finished their dessert, they all went into the living room to wait for the results.

“Mrs. Queen, the results are ready.” The lab tech said after stepping into the living room. 

“Okay, thank you.” Moira said as she walked over to the man to get the results from him. “I took the liberty of having him also include Mr. Seldon’s DNA on one of the tests just to clarify the situation.” 

Felicity looked at her in surprise. She didn’t understand why Moira was so adamant that Cooper was Lizzie’s father. He wasn’t her father. Oliver was her father.

“It looks like Ms. Smoak has been lying to us. The results show that Cooper Seldon is Lizzie’s father, not Oliver.” Moira said. 

“What?” Felicity said in shock at what she just heard. “That can’t be right.” 

“Look at the results, it says it right there.” Moira said smugly. She then gave Oliver another copy of the results. “I’m sorry, son, but I just couldn’t have her lying to you.” 

Felicity’s heart was beating a 100 miles a minute as she looked over the results. They looked legit, but they couldn’t be. She knew that Oliver was Lizzie’s father. She knew. 

“How could you?” Oliver said in a heart-broken voice as he looked up from the papers at Felicity. 

“Oliver…” Felicity started, wanting him to know that something wasn’t right with these papers. She hadn’t lied to him. He had to know that. 

“No. No. I am done.” Oliver said angrily as he backed out of the room. 

“Oliver…” Felicity almost cried as he left with that devastated and betrayed look on his face. 

“You two better leave now. Oliver’s driver will take you home. Then I never want to see either of you again.” Moira said in a cold, yet smug look like she knew she had won.

Felicity glared at Moira, knowing she had to of done something to the results. “It would be my pleasure to leave after such as terrible evening. Come on, Lizzie, let’s go home.” Felicity said as she stood up and took Lizzie’s hand.

“Bye Thea, Roy.” Felicity said as she passed them. They both were looking at her sympathetically. 

Lizzie was crying by this point. She was so confused and hurt, but didn’t know what to say so she followed her mom to the door. 

Raisa came up with their coats with a sympathetic look on her face. She helped Lizzie into her coat and gave her a quick hug before looking at Felicity. 

“I wouldn’t trust those results.” Raisa whispered to her before opening the door for them. 

Felicity nodded before heading out to John who was waiting with the car. He looked concerned as she and Lizzie approached. “What happened?” He asked. 

“Moira convinced me to do a paternity test to prove that I was right. But then the results came back and it said that Cooper, my old boyfriend, was the father and not Oliver, but it isn’t true. But now Oliver thinks I was lying about the whole thing and he stormed off. But I didn’t lie, Dig, I didn’t.” Felicity told him as tears started to fall down her face. 

“I know. I know.” John said as he pulled her in for a quick hug. “Everything will get straightened out.”

“I hope so. He looked so betrayed.” Felicity said as she pulled away, knowing that this wasn’t the best place to be talking about what just happened. Plus Lizzie needed her. “But we better go. I was practically kicked out again, I wouldn’t be surprised if she finally filed that restraining order on me.” Felicity said with a chuckle that definitely did not reach her eyes. 

John frowned, but opened the back door of the car. “Hop in, Lizzie girl.” John said as he looked down at Lizzie who was crying. “Hey, I think I have something for you….” John added as he dug into his coat pocket for a second before pulling out a sucker. “You don’t happen to like suckers do you?” 

Lizzie smiled a little. “I do.” She said softly. 

John handed her the sucker with a kind smile. “There you go then.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Diggle.” She said before climbing into the car. 

Felicity smiled sadly at John. “Thanks,” she said before getting in herself. As she did, she wrapped her arms around her daughter to comfort both herself and her daughter. That bad feeling, she had since she heard about having dinner with Queens had definitely been a warning not to go, but she did. She got hurt, Lizzie got hurt, and Oliver got hurt. They should have never have come to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that.....don't worry it will all be resolved soon! And I know that they probably couldn't have done the paternity test that fast, but I wanted it like that. :) More to come! Oh and don't blame Oliver too much, this was all Moira!


	16. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is soon, but I didn’t like keeping you hanging after a tough chapter like that! Thanks for all the nice comments! I appreciate the kind reviews, but just to let you know that I will take your input, but ultimately I will make my own decisions on how I write the story. And normally, I am ahead quite a bit in my writing before I get it out to you. I love your input and I do sometimes add stuff in from your comments. I actually have my sister read my work before anyone and if she likes it, it goes! Sorry if you don’t like it, you don’t have to read it, but please keep it civil in the comments. I don’t care to read your discouraging comments. :) I used to write a lot of stories for Once Upon A Time on Fanfiction and sometimes I would let comments stop me from posting for a long time, but now I keep writing for all people that like my story and for my sister! Writing is a hobby for me and I don’t need it to be stressful so thanks for all your kind comments! Most of them are fun to read! And if you blame Oliver that’s fine, he does deserve some of the blame, but not all of it. Anyway, sorry for the long note! Hope you enjoy this chapter! It’s extra long! :)
> 
> Oh and I don’t own any of the characters of Arrow and I did borrow some lines from the show in this chapter , they all belong to the CW.

John parked at Felicity’s apartment before getting out and helping the girls out. 

“Thanks for driving us.” Felicity said as Lizzie clung to her. 

“It’s no problem. Let me walk you up to your apartment.” John said as he closed the door and locked the car up before walking them to the door.

“Are you going to be okay?” John asked, worried about her and her daughter.

“Yeah, I am going to run the test myself. She had to have the test results altered.” Felicity said, but her eyes were red from the tears and the tears that she was holding back. 

“That’s a good idea.” John said. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call. Okay?” John said as he pulled her in for a hug. 

“Okay. Thank you, John.” Felicity said as she pulled away. 

“Bye, Lizzie girl.” John said with a kind smile at the girl who still hadn’t left her mom’s side. 

“Bye, Mr. Diggle.” Lizzie said, but seemed extremely sad.

John frowned, but then left to go home himself and try to contact Oliver to see where his head was. 

Felicity headed inside with Lizzie who was literally stuck to her side. “Let’s get ready for bed, baby.” 

Felicity and Lizzie both got ready for bed, but then came out to the couch to cuddle while Felicity helped Lizzie understand what happened. 

“What’s going on, Mommy?” Lizzie asked.

“Well it’s a bit complicated. You know that test we took?”

Lizzie nodded.

“Well it was to confirm that you were Oliver’s daughter. I knew you were Oliver’s daughter, but for some reason the results from the test didn’t say that.” 

“Does that mean I don’t have a Daddy again?” Lizzie asked as she looked up at Felicity with tears in her eyes. 

“You do have a Daddy. It’s just that he believes the results of the test, but I am going to prove to him that the test was wrong.” 

Lizzie still looked confused. “So Daddy is still my Daddy?” 

“He has always been your Daddy. He just thinks he’s not right now.” Felicity tried to explain.

“Oh. Daddy’s confused?” 

“Yes.” Felicity said. 

“Okay.” Lizzie said quietly as she snuggled up to Felicity for comfort. “I miss him.” She whispered after a moment with tears falling from her eyes.

“Me too, baby, me too.” Felicity whispered back as she hugged her daughter back. 

*****ARROW*****

“Oliver, where are you going?” Moira asked as Oliver stormed to the front door. 

Oliver rolled his eyes. He was furious at his mother. She was acting like she did him a favor. “Out.” 

“Oliver, you’ve been through enough. Stay home.” Moira said softly. 

Oliver turned to glare at her. “Don’t act like you did something nice for me. What you just did….” Oliver shook his head. “I should have stopped you….”

“Oliver, you had to know the truth.” Moira said firmly, regretting nothing. 

“Not like that and I am not even sure that it is the truth…..It doesn’t make sense.” Oliver said with a shake of his head. He didn’t add up, but he couldn’t make sense of it all. 

“Oh come on, Oliver. You saw the results yourself.” Moira scoffed. 

Oliver closed his eyes. He did and that was problem. He was having a hard time not believing them, but he knew Felicity and she wouldn’t lie to him, would she? He just didn’t know what to think anymore. He wanted to be Lizzie’s father and he was heartbroken at the thought of not being her Dad. Then he felt guilty at how he reacted to the news, right in front of Lizzie and not even giving Felicity time to explain. He just left saying he was done. He didn’t want to be done, but if it was true, how could it not be done? He just couldn’t deal with this now. 

Oliver turned back to leave the mansion. 

“Oliver...just remember we have brunch on Saturday with Walter and your sister.” Moira said with a softer voice, she could see know the pain she caused her son. 

“I’m not feeling like brunch or any other meal with you…” Oliver said without turning to look to his mother. 

“Oliver…please.” Moira pleaded. 

Oliver left without answering her plea. He just couldn’t deal with her anymore. Not with the night she just orchestrated. 

*****ARROW*****

Oliver’s head was spinning as he reached the foundry. He was so confused and hurt, but wasn’t sure what to believe. He wanted to believe Felicity over the results, but how could he after seeing them? But he wasn’t dumb, his mother could have had them altered, but why would she do that to him? He was happy being Lizzie’s father. He wanted to be Lizzie’s father. And Felicity…..he cared so much for her, but if this was true…. He just couldn’t believe that she would do something like this to him…. He felt like he had been stabbed in the heart when he heard the results and then saw the paper that confirmed he wasn’t Lizzie’s father. He was so heartbroken by it all. He felt betrayed and hurt.

As Oliver thought about the night, he started to take it out on the punching bag and then had the hardest workout he had in a long time. There was no way he was sleeping anytime soon, not after the night he had. 

*****ARROW*****

Felicity tried to get ahold of Oliver, but it was no use since when she called, it was sent right to voicemail and when she texted, there was no answer. She had called in a sick day for Friday because Lizzie was overly tired from the night before and so was she. They were both emotionally exhausted from the night before so she called a sick day for both of them. 

On Saturday, she called up Diggle to see if he would watch Lizzie while she went to the Foundry to do her own DNA testing. She knew Oliver’s DNA was accessible so all she had to do was run a test on a piece of Lizzie’s hair and then compare them. 

Diggle told her that Oliver was supposed to be having brunch with his family so he wouldn’t be in the foundry. They both agreed that it wouldn’t help if he was there when she did the test. 

“Alright, let’s do this.” Felicity said as she started the test. “Then shove it in Moira Queen’s face….” She grumbled. That lady was causing her so much trouble and causing all of them so much heartache. 

Felicity ran the test and did what she needed to compare Oliver’s DNA with Lizzie’s DNA. She even ran that test to compare Lizzie’s DNA to Cooper’s DNA. She also had a copy of the results from the test that Moira had done to figure out what she had done to them. 

First, she looked at the results for comparing Cooper and Lizzie. She smiled. “Yep, I was right. Cooper was not the father. Which I knew, but of course why trust the mother of the child? No she’s lying because she wants all your money even though she hasn’t asked for a penny! Ugh! Yes, Cooper was not Lizzie’s father. Now to look at Oliver’s….” 

Felicity looked at the results and pumped a fist in the air. “Well look at that there. They match. Just like I told everyone they would! I was right all along. Which of course I knew because I am the mother of the child and knew that I wasn’t pregnant before meeting Oliver, but definitely pregnant after my night with Oliver which was amazing, but that’s beside that point….Oliver is indeed Lizzie’s father. Now, what did you do _Mrs. Queen_?” 

She looked at the results that were done my Moira’s Queen’s lab consultant or lab rat which would be more appropriate after what he did. “They’re switched. Oliver’s name is on Cooper’s and Cooper’s name is on Oliver’s. I should have caught that, but how could I of known if it was switched? I need to tell Oliver, but Oliver is at home with his _mother_ …. Maybe I will leave the results with a note? No…he won’t know how to read them. I could wait for him to come back. He won’t be happy, but…he needs to know the truth, if he will believe me. Okay, I’ll wait.” 

Felicity called Diggle to let him know what she was going to do and about the results. He wished her good luck with talking to Oliver and then hung up to play with Lizzie. John was doing his best to cheer Lizzie up after what she went through. She was still feeling down about everything and not being able to see her Daddy. 

Felicity sat down in her chair and started to wait, but she couldn’t do nothing for long so she started to do some Arrow work while she waited for him to show up. 

“What are you doing here?” Oliver practically growled at her, making her jump in her seat. 

“Geez Oliver, could you at least make some noise when you come into a room?” Felicity said as she held a hand to her heart as it slowed some. 

Oliver sighed and glared at her, waiting for her to explain herself. 

“First off, you can stop that.” Felicity said in her loud voice, annoyed that all she did was tell the truth and he was treating her like she did lie – which to be fair he thought she did, but he should have more trust in her than that, right? 

Oliver backed off a little and wasn’t glaring as much at her. “Fine.”

“Anyway, I am here to prove that I wasn’t lying to you; even though, you should have trusted me…” Felicity put her hand up to stop him from arguing with her. “I know why you didn’t, but I thought you trusted me a little more than that…”

“Felicity.” Oliver interrupted in a softer voice, seeing the hurt in her eyes.

“Fine, I re-did the DNA tests even though I knew the answer from the beginning, I mean I am the person who was impregnated and carried Lizzie for 8 months and 17 days, but no that’s not enough.” She said with an irritated chuckle. “No, according to your mother I was pregnant for 9 months and 17 days – which oh my goodness that would have been terrible…” Felicity stopped with a disgusted look as she thought about that before shaking her head. “Anyway, like I said I ran the tests again. This one is comparing Cooper’s DNA which I got when I hacked the prison he was at….to Lizzie’s.” She held it out and he took it with a sigh. 

“Do you see any matches?” Felicity asked.

“No.” Oliver said as he concentrated on the paper. 

“Okay, here’s the one with your DNA with Lizzie’s.” She handed him the paper. “Any matches?”

“Yes, but the other tests were the opposite.” Oliver said, still not quite believing her. 

“That’s because your names were switched around.” Felicity said in a tired voice. She didn’t know if he would actually believe her, but it didn’t seem like she was convincing him which was discouraging. 

“So either my mom had results changed and is lying to me or you are lying to me. You could have altered the results just like her…” Oliver said, but there wasn’t much fight there. He wanted to believe her. He wanted Lizzie to be his daughter, but he didn’t want to go back and forth. It hurt too much. 

“Oliver. You either believe me or not. If you want an out, then take it, but I am telling you the truth. I never wanted your money. All I ever wanted was for you to have the chance to be her father if you wanted to because Lizzie deserved that. It wasn’t a whole plan to trick you in thinking she was your daughter – that’s not me and I hope by now, you would have realized that. I would never do that to anyone. I have been raising Lizzie alone and will continue to do that if I need to because I love my daughter, your daughter, but I just hope that you will believe me and see what I see in our daughter. You don’t need a DNA test to prove that she is your daughter.” Felicity said before grabbing her stuff and starting for the stairs. 

Before she got to them, she turned back to him. “If you really want, we can do another DNA test that isn’t done by me or your mother. If you need that proof…if you don’t trust me…” She added the last part quietly and Oliver almost didn’t catch it. He did see the tear that escaped her eye before she turned to leave. This was hurting her as much as it was hurting him, probably even more.

Felicity drove home as it started to rain and she let the tears fall again. She really had been hoping that showing Oliver the tests would prove to him that she was telling him the truth. She didn’t know what else to do if he didn’t believe her or want to do the test again. She felt like she lost him all over again and it hurt even worse this time because they had been getting even closer. Not to mention how close Lizzie was becoming to Oliver, that broke her heart even more. 

Before she got out of her car, she tried to control her tears and when she did, she wiped away the traces of her tears. She needed to be strong for her daughter. She then got out of her car and ran up to her apartment. 

The door opened before she could even put her key in. 

She stepped in as John said, “How’d it go?” 

Felicity shook her head sadly. “I don’t think he believed me…” She said and started to choke up. “I don’t know what else to do, Diggle.” She added as John pulled her in for a hug.

“You can’t do anything else. It is up to Oliver and if he knows what’s good for him, he will come to his senses and realize that you have been telling him the truth from the beginning.”

“I hope that happens, but I am starting to lose hope.” Felicity said in a dry voice as she pulled back to look up at him. “Maybe I need to start looking for new jobs.” She added with a chuckle.

John frowned. “It won’t come to that.” 

“At this rate, I wouldn’t be surprised if it did.” Felicity said before looking around for her daughter to see her on the couch asleep. She smiled softly, “Did you wear her out or something?”

John chuckled. “I guess I did, but mostly she’s just sad.”

“Thanks for trying to cheer her up.” Felicity said with a grateful look. 

“It’s no problem. I don’t like seeing her sad or you sad for that matter. There’s mint chocolate chip ice cream left in the fridge.”

“Oh so she crashed from all the sugar you gave her…” Felicity said with a small smile. 

John grinned. “Maybe…” 

Felicity smiled again before hugging John again. “Thank you.” 

“No thanks needed. I am here for you, Felicity.” John said to her as he let her go. “And if I could go beat up Moira Queen, I would. Remember that she is the one that really did all of this. Despite, Oliver’s idiocy, he was just reacting to the results of the test that his mom altered.” 

“I know. It’s just hard that he doesn’t believe me…or trust me for that matter.” 

“I know, but I think he will come around eventually. Just give it time.” 

“I’ll try.” Felicity said with a sigh.

John smiled sympathetically at her. “See you later.” 

“Bye John.” Felicity said with a kind smile. “Thanks for babysitting again.”

“No problem.” John said with a grin before heading out. 

Felicity locked the door after John left and leaned on it. She just felt so tired, physically, emotionally and even mentally. 

There was a knock on the door just a moment later and she frowned and thought, “Did John leave something?”

She opened the door without checking because she knew it was John. 

“Oliver?” Felicity said in surprise. 

“Did you even check through the peephole?” Oliver asked.

“Well no because I figured it was John….” Felicity stopped a ramble before she could start it. “Why are you here, Oliver?” She said in an irritated voice.

“Because I trust you.” Oliver said seriously. 

Felicity saw Lizzie move a little so she stepped out of her apartment and shut the door behind her causing Oliver to back up.

“And I believe you. I should have the night before, but those results were saying something opposite of what you were and I just couldn’t argue with them. But I should have given you the benefit of the doubt and heard you out instead of running.” 

“I understood why you did, but I was telling you the truth.” Felicity said, showing her exhaustion with it all through her tone of voice. 

“I know that now.” Oliver said, in a sad voice that he reacted so poorly. 

“If you want to do another test you can, I understand that you want to know for sure.” Felicity said, but was genuinely hurt by him not trusting her.

“Felicity, I don’t need another test. I believe you and trust you. And I know that Lizzie is my daughter by just looking at her. Just like you said. And I think I already knew it in my heart that she was mine, I just was afraid that she wasn’t. I am sorry for putting you through all this and Lizzie…is she okay?” 

“No, but she will be once you tell her that you aren’t confused anymore.” Felicity said with small smile. 

Oliver smiled, but it wasn’t a true smile because he knew that he caused her pain and caused Felicity pain. He took all the blame for this and would make it up to both of them. 

“Oliver, just remember that your mom did this, it isn’t all on you.” Felicity said, seeing Oliver’s guilt. 

“I know, but I could have handled it better for you and for Lizzie.” Oliver said feeling guilty.

“Maybe, but it wasn’t all your fault so don’t shoulder all the blame. Just make it right.” Felicity said with a kind smile. 

Oliver smiled down at her, truly amazed by her heart. That she could say that to him after what he did. He didn’t deserve her grace or kindness, but yet she gave it to him willingly. He didn’t want to wait any longer. He knew what he wanted. “Do you want to go to dinner with me sometime?” He said stumbling over his words a little.

“Um…I don’t want to read too much into this, but do you mean like an actually date, like a date – date?” She asked brightening up a considerable amount, but she was unsure of his intention with asking her out. Did he just feel guilty and was trying to make it up to her or was it because he did want to go on a date with her?

“Sur- I mean the implication being with dinner that you…” Oliver continued to stumble over his words.

“Usually I am the one speaking in sentence fragments…” Felicity said, waiting on the answer, but was assuming he actually did want to go on a date with her.

Oliver lightly chuckled with a smile as he looked down for a moment before looking back up at her with a soft look. “Would you like to go to dinner with me?” 

“Yes.” Felicity said immediately with a smile. She knew she should make him sweat it out and not saying yes until he had groveled his way back into her good graces, but she knew who was real enemy in this case. Not that she wasn’t going to give him a hard time, but she knew that Oliver had been hurt by the whole situation too. And no matter what she could do to him, he was already shouldering all the guilt from his mistake. 

Oliver smiled. “Good.” Oliver then frowned again. “And I will make this up to you and her. I am so sorry that I didn’t believe you.” 

Felicity nodded with a hurt look. “Thanks for apologizing. I may need some time before I can forgive you, but I understand the situation.” 

“Take all time you need. I’ll be here.” Oliver said with a sincere look. 

“Come on.” Felicity turned and opened her door again. “She’s asleep, but we can wake her up. She needs to be awake anyway or else she won’t sleep tonight.” 

Oliver nodded as he stepped in behind her. 

Felicity turned on another lamp in the living room since it was pretty dark in the room. She sat down on the couch and started to rub Lizzie’s back. “Lizzie, it’s time to wake up, baby.” 

Lizzie woke up, but was confused as she looked around. “Is it morning, Mama?” She asked sleepily.

“No, sweetie. You just took a nap.” Felicity said with a chuckle.

“I don’t take naps, mama.” She said with a little scowl.

“Hm.” Felicity said with a smile. “Well someone is here to see you.”

Lizzie pointed to herself. “Me?” 

Felicity poked her in the stomach, “Yes you, silly.” 

Lizzie smiled, but then saw Oliver and frowned. 

“Hey Lizzie.” Oliver said as he came up to them and sat on the coffee table in front of her. 

“Are you confused still?” Lizzie asked with a frown as she looked at him cautiously.

“No, I am not confused anymore. I am sorry that I was confused. I know you are my daughter and I am your Daddy.” Oliver said.

“Really?” Lizzie asked in excitement. 

“Yes, really.” Oliver said with a kind smile. “I am so sorry that I made you sad. I never wanted to hurt you, but I know that I did. And I am so very sorry that I did.” 

“It’s okay, Daddy.” Lizzie said.

“It’s actually not okay.” Oliver said seriously. He should have never left like that and said what he said in front of Lizzie. 

Lizzie frowned. “But I forgive you, Daddy, so it’s okay now.” 

“Thanks, sweetie.” Oliver said with smile, but knew he had to make it up to her even if she was quick to forgive him. He didn’t forgive himself. 

Lizzie got off the couch and wrapped her arms around her Daddy. “I’m glad you are not confused anymore.” 

“Me too, Lizzie, me too.” Oliver said with a chuckle. 

Lizzie pulled away with a smile. 

“I love you, sweetie.” Oliver said as he leaned in to kiss her head. 

“I love you too.” Lizzie said with a huge grin on her face. 

Felicity smiled. She was happy that everything was solved and they could move on. Plus she had a date with Oliver in her near future. Her day had definitely turned around and she didn’t mind at all. 

*****ARROW*****

It had been three days since Oliver apologized to her and her daughter and she was loving all the groveling Oliver was doing. He was going out of his way to make it up to her and Lizzie. On Sunday, he had shown up at lunch with Big Belly Burger for them and later took them out for a movie and ice cream after. On Monday, she had shown up to flowers on her desk and when Oliver showed up, earlier than normal, he brought a large coffee just the way she liked it with her favorite donut. He then had treated her to lunch when he ordered in for them all. 

On Thursday, she saw him keep looking at her and then turn away quickly as he paced in his office. He was obviously debating talking to her about something. He had been working really hard at being extra nice to her and she had been letting him sweat a little before letting him know that she already forgave him. 

“Uh Felicity….” Oliver said nervously.

Felicity held back a smile. He was hardly ever nervous. “What is it?”

“Well I was wondering if…..well….have you thought about going on that date with me again?” 

“That date-date?” Felicity said with an amused smile. 

“Yes.” Oliver said with a nervous smile. “I was thinking, if you wanted, that I could ask Thea to watch Lizzie so that we could go on our date…” 

Felicity smiled. He was so cute when he was nervous and out of his element, but she was ready to put him out of his misery. Plus she was ready to go their date. She was really excited for it. 

“Sunday night works for me.” Felicity said with a smile.

“Really?” Oliver said with a surprised look for her actually saying yes to moving on and going on their date. 

“Yeah, really.” Felicity said with a smile. 

“Alright. I’ll ask Thea.” Oliver said with a huge grin.

*****ARROW*****

Oliver was so happy as he drove to the mansion to go ask Thea about babysitting for Lizzie. He hadn’t been back to the mansion since Saturday night when he packed some of his things and had a short conversation with his mother before leaving for the Foundry. He still remembers that conversation. He had been hard on his mother, but he just couldn’t trust her anymore, not after what she did. 

_“Oliver, you can’t trust her….”_

_“No. I can’t trust you. You altered those results! I almost lost them for good because of what you did. You made me doubt Felicity who I had no reason not to trust and believe. Yet, I made the mistake of trusting my mother, the one person I thought I could trust, but why did I? After all you were involved in with the Undertaking, I shouldn’t have trusted you, but I didn’t think you would do something like that to me, you own son.”_

_“Oliver…”_

_“No. No. From now on, we are done.”_

_“Please Oliver, don’t do this…”_

_Oliver put up his hand as he backed out of the room and left the mansion._

Oliver was putting up appearances for Thea’s sake, but when it came to his and his mother’s relationship, he was done.

He pulled up to the mansion and got out to head in to talk to Thea. He headed up to her room, thankful that he hadn’t run into his mother on the way. 

He knocked on the door. “Thea?” 

“Come in, Ollie.” 

Oliver opened the door. 

Thea was sitting on her couch. “So what is it you wanted to talk to me about? Is about how you haven’t been living here that last five days?” 

“Uh no. It’s about Lizzie.” Oliver said.

“I am so glad you pulled your head out of your…” 

“Thea.” Oliver interrupted her.

Thea rolled her eyes. “I know you are mad at mom. Rightfully so, I am mad at her too, but she still is our mother.” 

“Thea, I know, but what she did….I can’t forgive.” Oliver said seriously. 

Thea nodded. 

“Anyway, the reason I came was to ask you if you would watch Lizzie on Sunday night?”

“Sure, but why do you and Felicity have a hot date?” Thea teased jokingly. 

Oliver hesitated for a second, trying not to tell her it was for a date because he knew she would freak out. 

“Wait! You actually do have a hot date with Felicity, don’t you?” Thea said in surprise as she read Oliver’s face. 

“Yes…” Oliver said, reluctantly.

“Are you blushing, big brother?” Thea said with an amused, but excited smile. 

Oliver rolled his eyes. “No. Be at Felicity’s at 6:30 on Sunday.” 

Thea smiled. “Okay, but I’ll be there at 5:30 to help Felicity get ready.” 

“Thea, I don’t think that…” 

“Hush. She practically my sister-in-law and she will love my help!” Thea said with a smirk. 

Oliver rolled his eyes, but smiled. His sister was something else!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And you may think it is early for them to go on a date, but it's been coming for awhile! Oliver is choosing his heart for once. :) And after the scare with test, he doesn't want to wait anymore. Next chapter will be the date! Thanks for reading!


	17. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the encouraging reviews!! I always love hearing them! Here is the next chapter! It's date night! Hope you like! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Oh and I don’t own any of the characters of Arrow and I did borrow some lines from the show in this chapter, they all belong to the CW.

Oliver was able to get Thea to babysit for them for their date on Sunday. He was excited for their date and didn’t want to wait. Thea was all for babysitting her niece. She had been thrilled when he told her that the results of the tests were altered and Lizzie was his daughter. He tried his best not to tell her why she was babysitting for them, but she figured it out on her own. 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Felicity asked in worry. She was always worried at first when she left someone new with her daughter.

“Yes, we will be fine. We are going to have a girl’s night.” Thea said with a smile. “Now go on your date with my brother!”

“Shhh…Lizzie doesn’t know and I want to wait until it is more serious before we tell her.” Felicity whispered to her since Lizzie was in the other room with Oliver.

“I know. I know.” Thea said as she rolled her eyes. She knew they were the real thing. She saw the way they both looked at each other. They both obviously cared about each other a great deal. “I won’t say anything about it.” 

“Good. Thanks again for watching her.” Felicity said as they left her room. 

“It’s my pleasure. Roy is covering for me at the club until you two get back so I am good.” Thea said with a smile. 

Oliver turned to them as he heard their voices. He froze for a second as he saw Felicity. Her blonde hair was down in loose curls as she wore a red dress with red heels. She was beautiful. 

“Ready to go?” Oliver asked with a smile. 

Felicity nodded with a little smile. Oliver was wearing his grey suit with a blue tie, looking as hot as ever. She was having a hard time believing that this wasn’t a dream that she was having instead of reality. 

Lizzie tilted her head as she looked up at her mom and dad. “Where you going again?” 

“It’s ‘Where are you going?’” Felicity corrected her.

“That’s what I said, Mommy.” Lizzie said as she shook her head.

“We are going to a work dinner.” Oliver fibbed. 

“Oh okay. Well you better go. Aunt Thea and me have lots to do…” Lizzie said as she started to push them both toward the door with a hand on each of their backs. 

The adults all laughed at her.

“Alright, we are going, but I have to get my coat first.” Felicity said as she walked to the coat rack and got her coat. Oliver helped her into and then they left for their date.

*****ARROW*****

“Uh…” Oliver said as he sat down in his chair at their table. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous when he knew Felicity already. 

“What?” Felicity asked, wondering if he was feeling the same as she was right now. 

“Nothing, I’m just…” Oliver started. 

“Nervous?” Felicity guessed.

“Yeah.” Oliver smiled as she guessed right.

“Line forms behind me….” Felicity joked. It made her feel better that they felt the same way. This was a big night for them. They were finally moving ahead in their relationship. 

The waiter came up and Oliver ordered a scotch, but Felicity only ordered a water from the waiter.

“Are you sure? It might help…” Oliver suggested.

“The alcohol won’t mix well with the three benzos I took.” Felicity said with a smile. 

“Am I being crazy? I mean what do we have to be nervous about?” Oliver asked with a chuckle. It was true. They had spent so much time together and talked about many things, but never were they on a date together. 

“Well we have already talked about every topic that one would talk about on a first date and a second date and a third date and every date and I already seen you shirtless…. multiple times shirtless all the time shirtless…” 

Oliver couldn’t help, but smile at her ramble about seeing him shirtless. He knew she liked to look at him, but that she was rambling about it was adorable. It didn’t help that she was blushing a little too as she was talking about it. 

The waiter came up with Oliver’s scotch and Felicity’s water as she finished her rambling. 

“Thank you.” Felicity and Oliver both said to the waiter. 

“There are still a few things that you don’t know about me.” Oliver said seriously.

“Please, name one.” Felicity said interested.

“The five years that I was away, I wasn’t always on Lian yu.” Oliver started.

“I figured. Where were you?” Felicity said softly.

“Hong Kong for one, but I had to make a lot of choices, a lot of hard choices….”

“Those years sound like they were full of a whole lot of suck.” Felicity said sympathetically.

“I’m sorry, I’m just a little bit out of my element.” Oliver said, uncomfortable with sharing his feelings and a bit of his past, but wanting Felicity to know something. 

“The whole time I was gone I could never completely trust someone. And when that goes on for so long you stop seeing people for people, you see threats or targets, and when I decided to come home I just didn’t know how to turn that part of me off. But then I walked into your office, you were the first person I could see as a….person. There was just something about you…”

“Yeah, I was chewing on a pen…” Felicity said.

“It was red…” Oliver said with certainty in his eyes.

Felicity nodded with a smile, touched that he remembered a small detail like what color of pen she had been chewing on. She never realized how much he liked her until he asked her out, but now hearing that she knew he must have liked her more than she had thought. She always thought it was more one sided. 

“When you walked into my office, I was shocked to see you. I was just wondering how I was going to get in contact with you to tell you about Lizzie, but then you walked into my office just as handsome as before…” Felicity trailed off as she looked down at the table with a smile on her a face. 

Oliver smiled. “You know, I didn’t recognize you from our night together partial because of being drunk and partial because I thought it had been a dream when you weren’t there in the morning, but I did remember you from a different night.” Oliver said with a smile.

Felicity looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean? We’ve met before?”

“No, we didn’t meet, but I saw you...” Oliver started.

“What? When?” Felicity asked, truly curious.

“During my five years away, I actually came back here once. I was doing a job for ARGUS and they wouldn’t let me return home even though I wanted to so badly. Anyway, I had to sneak into QC and pull some data off of my mom’s computer at the company. As I was finishing, someone start to come so I hurried up and hid, but I saw who it was.”

“It was me?” Felicity asked in awe.

Oliver nodded. “You said something along the lines of ‘I really need to learn to stop talking to myself.’” Oliver said with a smile as he thought of what else he heard her say, that he was cute.

“Yeah, sounds like me….” Felicity said as she bit her lip with a sheepish look. 

“You made me smile at time that was very hard for me.” Oliver said seriously. 

Felicity smiled. This date was turning out to be perfect. 

*****ARROW*****

Oliver walked Felicity to her door. 

“I had a great time tonight.” Oliver said with a grin.

“Me too.” Felicity said with a smile. “But I am surprised that it didn’t get blown up or something.”

Oliver’s eyes widened in surprise at her comment. 

“You know, figuratively, even though in the line of work we are in, I wouldn’t be surprised if that did happen, but what I meant was that I am surprised that our date didn’t get interrupted by Arrow business.” 

Oliver nodded. “That’s true, we were lucky tonight. Speaking of that, we need to find a babysitter for Lizzie so that when we do need you, you can be there.”

“I know. I have been looking into a few people, but I still haven’t found anyone that I like yet.” 

“Raisa knows a few people that would be trustworthy. I already asked her to get a list for us to look over.” Oliver said.

“That’s kind of her, but I am not sure…. I mean…” Felicity grimaced, how did she say that she probably couldn’t afford their prices without sounding like she wanted Oliver to help with the money. 

“Don’t worry about the cost. It’s about time I started to help out.” Oliver said, realizing what she was going to say or what she was trying to say.

“You don’t have to do that, Oliver. I am not trying to get you to pay for it.” Felicity said quickly.

“I know that, but I want to help out. Plus you are helping me every night anyway so I can help out with the cost of a babysitter, actually I can take care of it all. She is my daughter after all.” Oliver said.

“Are you sure?” Felicity asked as she bit her lip.

Oliver chuckled. “Yes, I’m sure.”

“Okay, if you want to.” Felicity said, but then smiled. “Now, can we get back to our date?” 

“I thought our date was ending.” Oliver said with a smirk.

“It is, but normally a date ends with something….” Felicity said trailing off as a blush came to her cheeks. 

Oliver smiled before leaning in to kiss her on the lips. “Something like that?” Oliver said as he pulled away.

“Hm…” Felicity teased him before grabbing his tie to pull him down closer to her as she stretched up to meet his lips again. As she pulled away, she said with a smile, “Or something like that….” 

Oliver shook his head with a smile. “Well I hope we can do this again soon.” 

“Me too.” Felicity agreed with a smile before turning towards her door to unlock and open it. 

They walked into the living room to see Thea and Lizzie on the couch watching a movie, but Lizzie was laying down with her head in Thea’s lap asleep.

“So how was your date?” Thea said in a sing-song voice.

Oliver rolled his eyes before saying in a teasing voice. “None of your business, Speedy.”

Thea narrowed her eyes before looking at Felicity. “Felicity will tell me when we have lunch on Tuesday.”

“We are having lunch on Tuesday?” Felicity asked.

“Yep. I’ll come by and pick you up around 12:00.” Thea said like it was final. 

“Do I get a say in this?” Felicity asked.

“Nope.” Thea said popping the ‘p.’ 

Oliver just shook his head. 

“How did she do for you?” Felicity asked.

“She was wonderful. We had lots of fun, but she conked out around 8:30.” 

“I am not surprised. She was up early this morning, excited that you were coming over tonight.” Felicity said with a smile. “She adores you.” 

“Well I adore her too.” Thea said as she looked down at Lizzie with a fond look.

“We better put her to bed.” Felicity said as she looked down at her sleeping daughter. 

Oliver moved towards Lizzie, but looked towards Felicity. “Can I?” 

Felicity nodded, knowing what he was asking. 

Oliver smiled before he carefully scooped up Lizzie in his arms. In his arms, she moved a little, but just snuggled up closer to him before relaxing again. 

Oliver carried Lizzie to her room before he set her down on her bed, he kissed her forehead. After setting her down on the bed, he covered her up with her comforter. 

He got up to turn on her nightlight, but as he did he heard a little voice.

“Daddy?” She called in a sleepy voice.

“Hey sweetie.” Oliver said as he came back to her bed. 

“Did you kiss Mommy on your date?” Lizzie asked softly.

Oliver’s eyes widened. 

“All the princes kiss the princesses, Daddy.” 

“It wasn’t a date…” Oliver mumbled.

“Don’t worry, Daddy, I know. Aunt Thea told me it was a secret, but I don’t think she meant I couldn’t tell you that I knew it was a real date. So did you kiss Mommy?” 

“Yes…” Oliver said with a chuckle. 

“Yay! You are a good prince, Daddy.” 

“Well thank you, my little princess.” 

Lizzie grinned.

“Well it is time for the little princess to go to bed.” Oliver said as he poked at her sides causing her to giggle.

“Stop it, Daddy. I am not ticklish…” She said through her giggles.

“Okay.” Oliver said with a grin as he fixed her blanket. “Sweet dreams, kiddo. I love you, Lizzie.” Oliver said before kissing her forehead.

Lizzie grinned tiredly. “Night, Daddy. I love you too.” Lizzie told him with sleepy eyes.

Oliver watched her for a moment as she fell back asleep. She was so cute. She really was his little princess. He was so glad that she was indeed his daughter and he could tuck her in at night. He was looking forward to all the things that a father could do with a daughter.

Oliver stepped out of her room and closed the door, but left it open a little. He then headed to the living room. 

He gave Thea a pointed look as he said, “Do you have something you would like to tell us?” 

Thea scrunched up her face in confusion and amusement at how he was speaking to her. “Uh no.” 

Oliver raised his eyebrows at her. “That secret that you have with Lizzie isn’t much of a secret anymore...”

“I think it’s about time I leave…” Thea said with an amused look as she bit her lip.

“What secret?” Felicity said.

“Thea let it slip that we were on a date to Lizzie.” Oliver said as he looked at Thea with a fake glare. 

Felicity’s eyes widened. “How did she take it?” 

“She was excited.” Thea said with a chuckle. “She wants you two married off.” Thea added with a smile.

“You never were able to keep a secret…” Oliver said with a shake of his head. 

“That’s not true!” Thea said, but she had a grin on her face.

“You are a terrible liar too.” Oliver said with a chuckle. 

“So you aren’t mad? I really didn’t mean to tell her.” Thea said seriously.

“No, it’s okay. We weren’t going to be able to keep it from her for long anyway.” Felicity said with a sigh. 

Oliver nodded. “And she took it well.” 

Thea smiled. “Just so you know, I called this.” Thea pointed between the two of them. 

“I think it’s time for you to go.” Oliver said as he started to push her towards the door.

“I’m going, I’m going. See you later, lovebirds…” Thea said as she left.

“Sorry about her.” Oliver said with smirk.

“It’s okay.” Felicity said with a smile. She actually really liked Thea. 

“Well I should go…” Oliver said. “I had a really good time tonight.” 

“I feel like we already had this conversation.” Felicity teased him.

Oliver smiled with a nod before leaning in to kiss Felicity again. “I just wanted to do that again.” 

Felicity smiled. “I’m okay with that.”

“See you tomorrow, Felicity.” Oliver said as he left her apartment. 

“Bye, Oliver.” Felicity said before closing and locking the door. 

“Don’t forget to set the alarm.” Oliver said from the other side of the door.

Felicity shook her head with a smile. “I won’t!” 

Felicity quickly set the alarm, knowing that Oliver wasn’t going to leave until he heard it. She heard his footsteps as he walked away and shook her head. He was so predictable! Felicity leaned against the door as she thought of their date with a smile on her face. It was a perfect date with not just one goodnight kiss, but three. She was going to have some good dreams tonight thinking about Oliver Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Oliver and Felicity's date! :)


	18. The Foundry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie is curious about what the Foundry is and why she hasn't been able to see it yet. Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

“So they are running the press release tomorrow?” Felicity asked as they ate dinner at her apartment with Lizzie.

“Yeah, they are just make those changes we agree to and then will run it tomorrow.” Oliver said before taking another bite of his lasagna. He had made it for them because he knew that Felicity wasn’t much of a cook and wanted his girls to have something good for dinner. In the press release, they had left out the details of their relationship since it was still new to them, but stated that they were co-parenting Lizzie. 

“Okay.” Felicity said, glancing at Lizzie was scarfing down her food. “Slow down, Lizzie.” 

Lizzie swallowed what was in her mouth. “It’s just so good!” Lizzie said seriously before looking at Oliver with a look of awe. “You are a really good cook, Daddy.” 

Oliver chuckled. “Well thank you, Lizzie.” 

Lizzie smiled before shoving another forkful in her mouth. 

Felicity shook her head. “It’s not like I starve her or anything.” She said with a smile.

Oliver chuckled. “Oh so Raisa’s cousin, Tanya, can start on Thursday.” 

“Oh that’s good. It’s sooner than I thought.” Felicity said. “I’ve missed coming to the Foundry.” 

“I’ve missed you being there…” Oliver said with a smile. 

Felicity smiled. “Oh, so we are all set for the DNA testing on Wednesday.” 

“Okay, but are you sure you want to do that?” Oliver said.

“I just want to make sure that no one can argue with us about it. We know it’s true and I know we don’t have to prove anything, but….” Felicity trailed off.

“I understand. If it means that much to you, I don’t mind, but I know the truth.” Oliver said as he reached over and grasped her hand. 

Felicity smiled back before they both started to eat again. 

“So are you going to the Foundry tonight?” 

“Yeah, after this. If we need you, we’ll just call you.” Oliver said. They had already talked about how she could help from home if they really needed her. They really didn’t think it would be a good idea to have Thea babysit since she didn’t know about Oliver being the Arrow. Plus she worked at night at the club so it wouldn’t be easy for her to help out unless it was earlier in the evening like there date had been.

Felicity nodded as she ate another bite. After she finished, she smiled as she pointed to her food with her fork. “This is really good.” 

“That’s what I told you, Mommy!” Lizzie said with a serious tone.

Oliver just smiled. He was happy that he could make both of them happy by cooking a good meal for them. 

*****ARROW*****

7:30 pm

Diggle came to pick up Oliver since Oliver had drove Felicity’s car to take Felicity and Lizzie back to their apartment after work. 

“Mr. Diggle!” Lizzie said in excitement when he came into the apartment. She ran over to him and gave him a hug.

“Hey, Lizzie girl.” John said with a smile. 

Lizzie smiled as she backed up and then looked at her Daddy. “Can I come with you, Daddy?” She asked with her adorable puppy dog eyes. 

Oliver smiled. “No, not this time, kiddo.” 

“But I’ll be really, really good…” Lizzie pleaded keeping her puppy dog look on full force. It had worked before.

“I’m sure you would be, but you can’t come this time.” Oliver said, keeping strong because he felt strongly about keeping her away from their Arrow business. 

Lizzie frowned as she crossed her arms. “But I want to come with.” She grumbled with a pout on her face. 

“Lizzie.” Felicity warned and received a glare from her daughter. “Daddy said, ‘no.’”

Lizzie huffed. “Fine.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Lizzie.” Oliver said softly. He didn’t like that he was making her sad, but this was one thing he wasn’t going to budge on. 

“Bye, Daddy.” Lizzie said, but was still pouting. She then turned around and stomped to her room. 

Oliver frowned looking guilty. 

“She’s fine, Oliver.” Felicity said, seeing his frown and knowing he felt bad for telling her no. 

“I know. I just don’t like telling her no.” 

“I know, but she needs to learn that she isn’t always going to get everything she wants and you need to learn how to say “no” to her more often.” Felicity said with a smirk at the end.

Oliver rolled his eyes. “I am not that bad.”

“Hm hm.” Felicity said with a knowing look. He had been spoiling her ever since the whole DNA testing blow up and if she was being honest, he was spoiling her as well. 

“Okay maybe I am, but this is one thing I won’t budge on.” Oliver said.

“I know and neither will I.” Felicity said with soft smile. 

*****ARROW*****

Couple minutes earlier….

Lizzie stomped to her bed and sat down as she continued to pout. She wanted to go with her Daddy! It wasn’t fair that she couldn’t go with him! She wanted to go! And she wanted to know what the Foundry was because it sounded cool and her parents never took her there. 

Lizzie hopped off her bed and looked out the window before she got an idea. She smiled before she quickly changed.

*****ARROW*****

“Is this how it’s going to be from now on with you guys?” John asked with a chuckle as Felicity and Oliver were “saying” goodbye. They had said goodbye three times already with three different goodbye kisses. He wasn’t sure if they would ever leave by this point. 

Oliver chuckled as Felicity blushed. 

“We’re leaving.” Oliver said reluctantly, refraining from kissing Felicity for a fourth time. 

“See you later.” Felicity said.

“Lock up after we leave and set the alarm.” Oliver said.

“You already told her that…” John said with a smirk as he grabbed the back of his jacket to pull him along. 

Felicity smiled before closing the door and locking up.

“So what’s the plan tonight?” John asked.

“After our workout, I’ll do patrol and see if anything else comes up that needs our attention.” Oliver said seriously as they walked to the car. 

John nodded as he unlocked the car. 

They both got in the car. Oliver in the back and John in the front, like they normally did. Neither of them noticed the little girl, dressed in black, hiding on the floor in the front on the passenger’s side of the car. 

Lizzie tried to stay as quiet as she could as Mr. Diggle drove the car to wherever the Foundry was. It was hard to stay still when the car would stop or go, but she managed it. Somehow she made the whole way without Mr. Diggle or her Daddy finding out that she was in the car with them. 

She waited until the doors closed before starting to sit up. She counted to 20 before she peeked out the window to see them walking towards an old big building. She waited until they were around the corner before getting out of the car. She then started to follow them, keeping a good distance away from them.

As they got closer, Lizzie noticed a sign with green lightning that said, “Verdant” but she was sure they called it the Foundry. Lizzie hid around another corner as she saw her Daddy and Mr. Diggle stopped in an alley by an old steel door. Her Daddy punched in three numbers before it opened. Lizzie bit her lip. She hoped she could guess the right numbers. It looked like the last number was 1. It was hard to tell. She might have to try different numbers till she got it. 

They went in and Lizzie made a dash for the door hoping she could maybe catch it before it shut all the way. However, the door was too heavy to catch so it slammed shut before her. 

“Aw man…” She grumbled as she looked up at the key pad. She studied and realized that two of the numbers looked more worn then the rest. “Could it be that easy?” She wondered.

She punched in 4,1,1, but the right light came on and the door stayed locked. “Ugh.” She then punched in 4,4,1. The same thing happened again. “Oh come on!” Lizzie whined. 

Lizzie thought for a second before trying another combination. “1,4,1.” 

The light turned green and she heard a click. She pumped her fist in the air and said, “Yes!” She then grabbed for the door and pulled it open which took a lot of her strength since it was so heavy. She slipped inside and quickly looked around, but it was pretty dark. However, she could see a light down the hall so she slowly started walking towards it. 

She found her way to the light and peeked around the corner to see computers, a weird looking ladder, targets, a punch bag, and a manikin with a green hooded suit. “The Arrow?” She whispered in awe. Her daddy knew the Arrow?! That was so cool! 

Lizzie was startled when she heard a beeping noise from the computer and she hid behind the wall again. 

“Oliver. It looks like we may have to delay our workout. One of Felicity’s searches came up with a location for the drug dealer, Anthony Hall.” 

“Alright, I’ll suit up.” Oliver said as he went towards his suit. 

Lizzie was glad she was wearing black as she snuck back down the hall, not wanting to get caught. Her Daddy walked towards the hallway she was hiding in and turned in the opposite direction before heading into a room off the end of the hall. He was putting on his suit. _Wait is Daddy the Arrow? No…..he can’t be, can he? That would be sooooo cool! Wait…when he leaves he is probably going to walk out this way….he can’t catch me, at least not yet…I need to move to a new hiding spot._

Lizzie got up and peeked around the corner to see what Mr. Diggle was doing, but he had his back to her so she quickly and quietly made her way behind a metal crate in a dark corner of what she assumed was called the Foundry. 

She just made it to her hiding spot in time as her Daddy came out of the hallway in his suit. She peeked at him from the shadows in awe as he picked up his bow and arrows. He was so cool!

Lizzie froze as she saw her Daddy looking towards where she was hiding and she thought he might have seen her. Her heart was beating faster and faster until he spoke to Diggle and left down the hallway they came in. She closed her eyes in relief and waited for her heart to stop pounding. That was close!

She now had to wait for Mr. Diggle to leave so she could look around at everything. However, Mr. Diggle sat down in front of the computers and started to talk to himself. Well, at least it seemed like he was talking to himself, but maybe he was on the phone or something. 

It was quiet for awhile and she frowned. Mr. Diggle was never going to leave! Then he started to talk again. 

“Oliver, there’s three others in the building with Hall.” Diggle said.

Lizzie then realized Mr. Diggle was talking to her Daddy. He was helping him. 

After another 10 minutes, Mr. Diggle got up from his chair and started to walk up the stairs that she saw on the opposite of where they came in. There was door at the top that he walked out of. As soon as he was gone, she hopped up from her spot and ran over to the main area where there were lights lightening up the area. She turned around in a circle to get a look at everything she could. “This is so cool!” She muttered as she zeroed in on all the arrows in the display case. “Whoa!” she whispered as she carefully touched one of the arrows in the case. 

Lizzie looked around towards where Mr. Diggle went as she bit her lip with a sheepish smile before turning back to the case to pull one of the arrows out of it. 

She jumped when a phone vibrated on the table and she saw her mom’s face flashing on the screen. Her Mommy was calling her Daddy’s phone probably because she realized that she was gone. She was in so much trouble! She didn’t really think her plan all the way through, but she was counting on her Daddy letting her stay. 

Lizzie turned the phone off vibrate and turned it over so that the screen was hidden. She then started to look around the Foundry.

15 minutes later….

Oliver walked into the foundry, but froze as he saw someone that wasn’t suppose to be there. 

Lizzie was holding one of his arrows and looking at it in awe. 

“What are you doing here?” Oliver practically growled in surprise at his daughter being there. 

Lizzie had jumped at his voice having not heard him coming. “Daddy!” 

Oliver snatched the arrow she was holding out of her hands. “How did you get here, young lady?” 

“Hey, I was being careful, Daddy.” Lizzie whined. 

“Elizabeth Grace Smoak, how did you get here?” Oliver asked again. 

“I snuck into the car before you guys left and followed you in here.” Lizzie answered, matter-of-factly.

Oliver shook his head. “What? How?” 

Lizzie smiled proudly. “I wore all black and hid on the floor in the front of car.” 

Oliver shook his head in disapproval. “Do you know how dangerous that was?” 

“I was fine.” Lizzie said quickly before smiling. “You’re the Arrow.” 

Oliver froze realizing that he was indeed still in his suit and there was no way for him to change this. Lizzie knew he was the Arrow. The one thing he wanted to keep from her. 

“Elizabeth…” Oliver practically groaned. 

“This is so cool! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” Lizzie started as she walked around him. 

“I didn’t tell you…” Oliver said in frustration. 

“Yep. I found out!” Lizzie said proudly as she started to reach for another one of his arrows. 

Oliver grabbed her from the behind and picked her up to set her on the medical table. He set his arms on either side of her blocking her from getting down. “Elizabeth Grace Smoak…” Oliver started slowly. 

“Daddy.” Lizzie said, only slightly worried about getting in trouble with him, but mostly not. 

“Why did you sneak into the car and follow us here?” Oliver asked with a frown. 

“I just wanted to come with you.” Lizzie started to whine. 

“And I said no.” Oliver said firmly with a pointed look at his daughter. 

Lizzie frowned. “I know.” She started to pout. 

“How did you get out to the car?” Oliver asked suspiciously. 

Lizzie looked a bit sheepish as she avoided her Daddy’s eyes. 

“Elizabeth…” 

“I climbed down the fire escape.” She practically whispered, but Oliver caught it. 

“You WHAT?” Oliver asked in surprise. 

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” Lizzie said blowing it off. 

“It isn’t fine. You could have hurt yourself. That fire escape is outdated and dangerous. I’m sure your mom doesn’t let you do that.” 

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders.

“Speaking of your mother. She must be worried sick wondering where you are.” Oliver said as he walked over to get his phone. 

Lizzie went to jump down. 

“Freeze.” Oliver said before turning around and looking at her. “Don’t get down.” 

Lizzie frowned when he looked back down at his phone. 

Oliver saw that he had 10 missed calls from Felicity and 20 text messages all in the last 15 minutes. “Why didn’t I hear my phone? That was only a minute ago…” 

Lizzie bit her lip as she looked away. 

“Lizzie, did you see your mom calling and turned my phone off vibrate?” 

“Maybe…” She said not looking at her Daddy. 

Oliver shook his head as he called Felicity back. 

“Don’t call Mommy! She’ll be mad!” Lizzie yelled from the med table. 

Oliver gave her a stern look and she crossed her arms and pouted. 

_“Oliver! Lizzie is missing. I am not sure what happened, but I went to check on her and she wasn’t in her room or anywhere in my apartment! I even looked outside, but I can’t find her anywhere! Oliver I’m really scared!” Felicity said a mile a minute as she clearly was panicking, or way past panicking._

“Felicity!” Oliver said to get her attention before she started to talk again. “She’s here.”

_“What? How?” Felicity asked, sounding out of breath, but relieved._

“She snuck out of the house and climbed down the fire escape. She snuck in the car and followed us into the foundry. I just found her.” 

_“She WHAT? I’ve told her a thousand times that she can’t go out on the fire escape, let alone climb down it! And she snuck in the car? How did you guys not see her?”_

“She hid in the front on the floor and wore dark clothing.” Oliver said with a sigh as he looked at Lizzie who was avoiding eye contact with him. 

_“Oh my goodness. I can’t believe she did that.” Felicity said in an exasperated voice. “Wait. She got into the foundry too? How did she do that? Wait, she doesn’t know….does she?”_

“She does. I walked in to the foundry in my suit with my hood down.” Oliver said with a sigh as he turned away from Lizzie.

_“Oh.” Felicity said softly. “Well I’ll come get her.”_

“Okay. We’ll be here.” Oliver said before hanging up. He turned to deal with Lizzie to see that she was off the med table with his bow and an arrow in her hands, ready to try it out. “Lizzie!” Oliver scolded as he bridged the gap between them and took both the arrow and bow away from her. “Don’t touch anything in here! It could be dangerous.” Oliver said as he set them down away from her. 

“But I just want to see them…” Lizzie whined. 

Oliver came back over to her and sat her down on a chair. He looked down at her.  
“They are too big for you. You could get yourself really hurt with them. Now don’t touch anything in here.”

Lizzie started to get up. 

“Lizzie, no, you are going to sit here until your mother gets here.” Oliver scolded her as he gently pushed her back down. 

“But you said I couldn’t touch anything in here and I was touching the chair.” Lizzie said in a smart-alecky way.

Oliver raised his eyebrows in disapproval. “Lizzie.”

“Fine. I won’t touch anything.” Lizzie grumbled as she crossed her arms as she sat in the chair.

“Good.” Oliver said with a sigh. He was beginning to see some of the traits that Lizzie got from him when it came to getting in trouble as well as some traits she obviously got from Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! :)


	19. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19! Hope you enjoy Lizzie being a troublemaker and Oliver stepping up more as her Dad! Enjoy!

John came down the stairs in hurry, “Oliver!” 

Oliver looked up in concern as John was looking down at his phone. 

“Felicity…. There you are, Lizzie! I just listened to a message from Felicity. Does she know she’s here?” 

Oliver nodded. “I just called her. She’s on her way.” 

“How did she get here?” John asked in confusion.

Oliver filled him in on the story and Diggle was surprised he hadn’t seen her hiding on the floor. He had been too busy making fun of Oliver for his heart eyes toward Felicity. He had seen it before they did, but it was still fun to tease him about it.

“Can you watch her while I go change?” Oliver said as he headed back to bathroom to change.

“Sure. Wait. She knows now…” John said in realization. 

Oliver gave a glare that showed his displeasure with the situation before heading to change. 

Diggle kept himself from chuckling at Oliver’s displeasure. He understood, but the way his daughter was like him, it was bound to happen sooner or later. 

Lizzie smiled at she noticed that Mr. Diggle was distracted so she slipped off the chair.

John shook his head before looking back to the chair Lizzie had been sitting in to see it was empty. “Lizzie?”

John looked around to see her holding Oliver’s bow and trying to grab for an arrow. “Like father like daughter.” He muttered before quickly walking up to Lizzie and taking the bow from her hands and then the arrow. “Oh no you don’t, Lizzie girl.” 

“Mr. Diggle.” Lizzie whined as she turned around to look up at him. “I want to learn.” 

“Of course you do, but it’s too dangerous and I’m pretty sure your parents would tell you no.” John said. 

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders. “I just want to learn, Mr. Diggle. Isn’t it okay to learn new things?”

“Well yes, but archery is something that you need parent permission for and I know you don’t have it.”

“Archery?” Lizzie asked.

“That’s what shooting an arrow from a bow is called.” 

“Do you know how to do archery?” Lizzie asked, using the new word.

“Not really.” John said with a chuckle.

“Then I guess I will have to teach myself….” Lizzie said as she started to reach for the bow again. 

“Uh uh. Like I said before you parents would tell you no.” John said.

“One of us has already said no.” Oliver joined the conversation with a stern look at Lizzie. “And told you not to touch anything.” 

Lizzie looked down with a frown.

“Go sit back down.” Oliver said as he pointed to the chair beside him. 

Lizzie stomped over to the chair and sat down. She then looked up at her Daddy. “Is this a time out?” 

“Yes.” Oliver said.

Lizzie scowled up at him. “I don’t like time outs.” 

“I don’t think you are supposed to.” Oliver said with a chuckle. 

Lizzie glared at him. “You’re supposed to be the fun one, Daddy.”

“I can be, but you have to listen to me. So when I say “no” you need to listen.”

“That’s no fun, Daddy.” Lizzie grumbled.

Oliver try to hide a smile at what she said because it was true it wasn’t fun, but it would have been better than getting in trouble. 

“Daddy?” Lizzie said after a minute of silence, which was a lot for her.

Oliver looked over to her from where he had been talking to Diggle about the drug dealer situation. 

“What’s that?” Lizzie asked as she pointed to the salmon ladder. 

“It’s a salmon ladder.” Oliver answered. 

“Huh?” Lizzie said looking at him with a scrunched up face. 

Oliver smiled softly at her adorable face. 

“How is it a ladder? You can’t climb that…” Lizzie said as she looked at it in confusion. 

“Go on. Show her.” Diggle said with a smirk. 

Oliver shook his head with a smile. “Okay.” 

Oliver jumped up and grabbed the bar before doing a chin up and then jumping up to the next one. He continued all the way up and all the way down. 

“Whoa!” Lizzie said as she jumped off the chair and ran over to where the salmon ladder was. 

“Uh uh. You are still in time out. Go sit back down.” Oliver said as he got down.

“But I want to do it.” Lizzie said as she stomped her foot. 

“Honey, you are too little to do it.” Oliver said.

“No, I am not.” Lizzie whined.

“Yes, you are.” Oliver argued. 

“No, I am not.” Lizzie argued back with her arms crossed over her chest. 

Diggle tried to hide a chuckle, but it just came out as a snort. Lizzie was like him in more than one way. 

Oliver glared at Diggle before looking down at Lizzie. “I am not going to argue with you. Now go sit back down.” 

“I don’t want to! Time outs are no fun and I came here to have fun, Daddy.” Lizzie practically yelled at him. 

“Well you should have thought of what would happen when you snuck out of house.” Oliver said.

“I did! I just thought you would be funner and let me do things!” Lizzie yelled in frustration. 

“Lizzie. Stop yelling and go sit back down.” Oliver said calmly.

“NO!” Lizzie said shortly as she glared at her Daddy.

“Elizabeth…” Oliver warned.

“Don’t call me that!” Lizzie said with a pout.

“Why?” Oliver asked curious. 

“Because I only get called that when I am in trouble.” Lizzie told him seriously.

“You are in trouble.” Oliver said with raised eyebrows.

“I know!” Lizzie grumbled. 

“Go sit down.” Oliver said, trying not to laugh at her pouting and her logic right now. 

Lizzie shook her head no.

“Ok. I’ll count to three and if you don’t walk over there and sit down by 3, I will help you.” Oliver said, remembering Raisa disciplining him when he was younger. Moira hardly ever disciplined him. 

“1….” Oliver started to count. 

“2, 3. I can count, Daddy.” Lizzie said in a smart-alecky way, which surprised Oliver. 

Oliver looked at her in shock. He was quickly losing his patience with his little girl, but he needed to stay calm. “2……”

“I am not going….” Lizzie said, stubbornly. 

“3.” Oliver said with sigh as Lizzie just stood there. “Okay. Come on.” Oliver said as he took her by the shoulders to gently lead her back to the chair, but surprisingly, she fought him by leaning back and not walking forward. He tried to get her to walk, but she didn’t so he just picked her up.

“Daddy!” Lizzie whined as he picked her up and walked her over to the chair. 

Oliver sat her down in the chair. “Sorry, but you left me with no choice.” Oliver said firm look. “Now, stay there until your Mommy gets here.” 

Oliver turned around to go back to Diggle when he heard Lizzie mutter, “Daddy’s no fun.” 

“That could possibly be the most entertaining thing I have seen in months!” John said with a smirk. 

Oliver glared at him. “She is very stubborn.”

“Wonder where she gets that from…” John muttered with a smile, clearly enjoying himself at Oliver’s expense. 

“I may be stubborn…” 

“Maybe?”

“But she isn’t just stubborn. She is a smart aleck and defiant.” 

“Wonder where she gets that from….” 

“Felicity.” Oliver said quickly. 

“And….” John prompted.

“I wasn’t defiant or a smart aleck.” 

“Really?”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Okay, maybe a little, at times, but Felicity can be a smart aleck…”

“True.” John said with a smile. “She really is your daughter though.”

“I won’t deny that.” Oliver said as he looked back at Lizzie who was still pouting in the chair, but at least she was still in the chair. They were going to have to nip this behavior in the bud before they had a teenager who was sneaking out of the house and being defiant. They definitely had their work cut out for them. 

*****ARROW*****

10 minutes later…

Felicity came down the stairs quickly, still panicked about finding out Lizzie wasn’t home. Then finding out that she had snuck out and followed the boys to the Foundry.

“Elizabeth Grace Smoak.” Felicity said as she went straight to her. 

“Good. Can we go home? Daddy won’t let me have any fun.” Lizzie said, trying to get out of the lecture that she knew was coming. 

“Good. I am glad you weren’t having fun after being so naughty.” Felicity scolded her, not pleased with her daughter at all. 

“I wasn’t naughty.” Lizzie argued.

“What do you call sneaking out of the house?” Oliver asked as he came up to both of them. 

“A hobby?” Lizzie said.

“It better not be, young lady.” Felicity said with an exasperated chuckle. She remembers saying to Detective Lance that hacking was a hobby, which was so not the way to go when you are being interrogated!

Lizzie frowned. 

“How many times have I told you that you never ever go out on that fire escape?” Felicity asked in a stern voice.

“A lot.” Lizzie said with a frown.

“Yet, you decided to climbed down it and sneak into your Dad’s car, without permission AND without a seatbelt on? Do you know how dangerous that was?” Felicity asked as she looked down at her daughter with a stern, exasperated look.

“Daddy already said it was dangerous, I get it…” Lizzie started.

“Uh uh. Mine turn to talk. Your turn to listen.” Felicity stopped her, knowing her daughter well. “What you did was not only dangerous, but very naughty. You scared me to death! I thought someone took you or you ran off and someone got you! You can’t leave without permission from me or your Daddy, and even then, you don’t leave on your own. You know that, Elizabeth. I am very disappointed in you.” 

Lizzie was starting to look at little more contrite. She knew from the beginning what she was doing was naughty, but she didn’t want to admit to it. She didn’t like being in trouble though and she didn’t like her Mommy and Daddy being upset with her. “I’m sorry.” 

“For…” Oliver prompted. 

Lizzie looked up at him with a frown. “for sneaking out and not wearing a seat belt and scaring you, but I just wanted to go with Daddy to see the Foundry.”

“And I said ‘no.’” Oliver said. 

“I know. I didn’t like that.” Lizzie said with a pout. 

“You don’t have to like it.” Oliver said. “You just have to obey me.” 

“That’s no fun.” Lizzie whined. 

“Lizzie. You know better. It may not be fun, but when we tell you “no” you need to listen and obey us.” Felicity said firmly. 

“I know.” Lizzie answered reluctantly.

“Now shouldn’t you apologize…” Felicity said, motioning with her eyes to Lizzie that she should apologize to Oliver.

“I am sorry I didn’t listen to you, Daddy. I shouldn’t have snuck out and snuck into your car.” Lizzie said, finally feeling guilty for what she did. 

“Thank you for apologizing, Lizzie.” Oliver said.

Lizzie looked up to her Daddy. “Is my time out over, yet?” 

“That’s up to your Mommy.” Oliver said as he looked to Felicity. 

“Not yet.” Felicity said, needing to talk to Oliver before they left for home. “I need to talk to your Daddy about your consequence.” 

Lizzie frowned. She wanted to get up and explore again. She didn’t want to have more consequences. 

Felicity pulled Oliver away from Lizzie. “I think you should help me come up with a consequence for her. She needs to know that she has to listen to you too.” 

“I agree. What do you normally do?” Oliver said, totally on board with helping discipline Lizzie. He meant it when he said he was all in with being her Dad. 

“Take away her TV time and tablet time for at least a week. I normally give her a couple of chores to do instead of her TV and tablet time.” Felicity said. 

“Raisa used to make me write lines when I was younger.” 

“I have done that sometimes.” Felicity said with a smirk. “She hates it.”

“So did I, but I didn’t like school.” Oliver said with a chuckle. 

“I am not surprised. What should we do?” Felicity asked, letting him take the lead on this one.

“You really want me to decide?” Oliver said in surprise.

“Yeah.” Felicity said with a nod with a smile.

Oliver looked over at Lizzie who was looking down at her hands in her lap, finally looking contrite for what she did, but it took awhile for her to admit what she did was wrong. “Ok. How about no tv or tablet time for a week and she has to write lines about not sneaking out of the house.”

“How many?” 

“5 a day?” 

“Hm. Make it 10 and I am good with that.” 

“Okay.” 

“Let’s go tell her.” 

Oliver frowned. He wanted to be more involved, but it was still hard having to discipline his daughter. 

“Come on, it isn’t that bad and she might be upset, but its better than her repeating the behavior which we really don’t want.” Felicity said, seriously. Sneaking out of the house was something that was very serious and she had never done before. 

“True. Ok.” Oliver said before heading over to Lizzie with Felicity.

Lizzie looked up at them when they came over. She knew she was going to get her consequences, but she wasn’t sure about getting them from her Daddy too. She knew she disobeyed him too, but that didn’t mean she liked him disciplining her. 

“Can I just not get a consequence this time?” Lizzie asked as they stopped in front of them. 

“No, there are consequences to your behavior and you know that.” Felicity said sympathetically, but firmly.

“I don’t like them, Mommy.” Lizzie pouted. 

“You aren’t supposed to like them, honey.” Oliver said softly before looking at Felicity, but she gave him a nod to go ahead. “Your mother and I agreed that you would lose your TV and tablet time for a week…”

“A week? A whole week? That’s a long time, Daddy.” Lizzie whined.

“Lizzie…” Oliver was about to argue with her when Felicity shook her head at him. “And you will be writing 10 lines everyday until your punishment is over.” 

“Lines?” Lizzie asked in confused.

“Copying sentences about not sneaking out of the house or sneaking into cars without our permission.” Felicity clarified. 

Lizzie frowned. “But I hate doing that!” 

“You should have thought about that before you snuck out of the house.” Felicity said kindly, but firmly. 

Lizzie crossed her arms to start pouting again. 

“And you can stop the whining, young lady. You made the choice to sneak out of the house and sneak into your Daddy’s car. Now you need to be a big girl and accept the consequences without the whining.” Felicity scolded her daughter, getting tired of her pouting and whining. 

Lizzie bit her lip as she looked up at her Mommy, knowing that she needed to listen to her or else she would get in more trouble. Her mom didn’t like it when she whined and pouted. 

“Hey guys, we have a problem…” John said as Felicity’s computer started to beep.

Felicity headed to her computer as Oliver followed her. “There’s a break in at Queen Consolidated.” Felicity read. 

“We better go check that out.” Oliver said.

“Yeah, I’ll run comms, you don’t want to get caught on the QC cameras.” Felicity said seriously as she sat down. 

“What about…” Oliver said talking about Lizzie, but not looking over to her.

“Well she already knows and its only 8. When you guys are done, I’ll take her home.” 

“Okay. I’ll go suit up.” Oliver said turning towards his suit, but noticing that their daughter wasn’t in the chair again. “Lizzie?” Oliver called as he looked around for her. 

Felicity turned around too wondering where she got off to. 

“She’s right here.” John said as he had Lizzie by the arm and one of his guns in the other. “She found this. Don’t worry it’s not loaded, but….” 

“Oh my goodness.” Felicity said with a shake of her head as Oliver took Lizzie from John. 

“What did I tell you about touching things in here?” 

“Not to do it, but it’s exciting down here.” Lizzie said. 

Oliver looked over at Felicity with a frustrated look. She shared his look. Oliver then grabbed one of the chairs to drag over to where Felicity’s chair was. He then picked up Lizzie and set her in the chair before leaning down in front of her. “You will sit here until I get back, understand?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” Lizzie said with a frown, knowing that she made a bad decision getting up again and snooping around again.

“If you don’t, I’ll be adding a consequence to your punishment, got it?”

Lizzie nodded. 

Felicity was looking down at her daughter with a stern look. “That stunt makes your punishment two weeks long, young lady.” Felicity added seriously, very disappointed in her daughter’s dangerous stunts tonight. 

Lizzie swallowed nervously as she looked up at her Mommy. She knew she deserved it. 

Felicity looked up at Oliver. “Is that okay with you?” 

“Of course.” Oliver said before getting up and going to get his suit on. 

10 minutes after Oliver left in his suit….

“Can I get on your phone, Mommy?” Lizzie asked after a moment of her mom working on the computer.

“You know that when I say TV and tablet time it means no screen time at all including games on my phone or your Daddy’s phone.” Felicity said without looking over at her daughter. 

“But Daddy said this time so you don’t know if that’s what he meant.” Lizzie argued.

“But I do because we decided your punishment together so no playing on my phone.” Felicity said calmly.

“Ugh then what am I supposed to do, Mommy?” Lizzie complained. 

“Sit there and think about your behavior.” Felicity said as she worked on the computer.

“We are almost there, Felicity. Talk us in.” Oliver said as he grabbed his bow and headed out with John. 

Felicity nodded her head as she activated their comms and began to help them through.

Lizzie sat in her chair pouting for a good while, but she was bored and she wanted to get up. However, she wasn’t sure she wanted to test her Daddy especially when her Mommy was there to back him up. Yet, she was bored and wanted to be up and exploring the Foundry which was more like a superhero lair. 

She looked at her mom who was talking about something as she did more on the computer. She seemed to be in one of her moods where she was completely focused and hard to get her attention. It was the perfect moment to get out of her chair and explore. Neither of her parents had to know that she got out of her chair at all. Her chair was faced the opposite way of her mother’s so it was easy to stand up from it without her mom seeing her. 

She tipped toed away from her mother and to the other tables to see what was on them. She then walked around the Foundry, careful not to get in her mom’s eyesight. She finally came back to her Daddy’s arrows. She picked up one of the smaller ones and looked back at her mom before trying to fit in her pocket. 

“Elizabeth, what are you doing?” Felicity scolded her daughter when she saw that she was out of her seat. 

Lizzie turned to look at her mom with wide eyes, knowing she just got caught. “Don’t tell, Daddy!” She pleaded. 

“Sit, young lady.” Felicity said sternly as she pointed to the chair. 

Lizzie started to walk over to Felicity with sad look for getting caught. She was about to sit down when Felicity put her hand up. “Wait.” She pulled out the green arrow that was in Lizzie’s jean pocket. The arrowhead was sticking out and would have punctured her side when she sat down. “Lizzie, you could have really hurt yourself with this.” Felicity said as she held the little arrow up. 

“But I didn’t.” Lizzie whined, it was starting to get close to her bedtime. 

“You would have when you sat down on the chair.” Felicity said, but then heard Oliver over the comms, needing her. 

“On it.” She said as she pushed her button. She quickly turned Lizzie’s chair so that it was facing the computers. 

“Don’t tell, Daddy...” Lizzie pleaded again. 

_Don’t tell me what? – Oliver asked over the comms, since Felicity’s comms had still be on when Lizzie talked._

“I’ll tell you when you get here.” Felicity told him. “He is heading east on 4th street.” 

_Got it. She’s okay, though, right? – Oliver asked, worried for his daughter’s safety after she was caught with his bow and arrows as well as one of Diggle’s guns. She shouldn’t even be in the Foundry and if she was then they need to make sure that she couldn’t get to any of the weapons or knew better than to touch any of them. It wasn’t safe._

“Yes, she is.” Felicity told him.

Lizzie frowned. “Mommy…” 

“Enough, Lizzie.” Felicity said firmly. “I’m working and I need you to sit quietly.” 

Lizzie crossed her arms pouting again. 

10 minutes later….

_We lost him. We are on our way back. – Oliver said out of breath from his chase with the man._

“Ok. We’re here.” Felicity said with a sigh as she looked over at Lizzie who had been quiet for awhile to see she was asleep in the chair. She smiled softly at how innocent she looked. She got up and took one of Oliver’s blankets to drape over her. 

Lizzie could be a bit of a stinker and get herself into trouble, but she was still a good kid with a good heart. They just needed to be tougher on her with these stunts that she had pulled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! I am working on getting to my next few ideas for the plot of this story! I will try to get the next chapter out next weekend!


	20. Press Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a week late! The end of the school year is pretty busy so I didn't have the time to get another chapter out last weekend. Then when the finale came on it distracted me from writing. I don't like Oliver in jail, but it will make for some interesting storylines in season 7, hopefully at least. I need a lot of fanfiction therapy to help with that ending! I started writing a story, but not sure how far I will get with it! But anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

10 minutes later….

“Are you okay?” Felicity asked as Oliver came in looking a little worse for wear. 

“Yeah, just some bruised ribs.” Oliver blew it off.

John scoffed. 

“Is she asleep?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah, she wore herself out finally.” 

“What did she do?” Oliver asked as he unzipped his coat so that Felicity could take a look at his side. 

Felicity sighed. “She got up when I was helping you guys and I caught her, but before she sat back down I realized that she had this…” Felicity grabbed his little green arrow from the table to show him, “in her pocket. If she sat down with it, it would have punctured her side.” 

Oliver sighed as he closed his eyes. 

“We can talk to her tomorrow about it.” Felicity said.

Oliver nodded and let Felicity help him get patched up. “What happened?”

“We lost him. He is stronger than anyone I have ever seen.” John said. 

Felicity frowned. “Stronger than you two?” She said skeptically. 

Oliver smiled a little. “Yes. Abnormally strong.” He held up the arrow that he jammed into the man’s leg. “Can you see if you can get an ID off of this?” 

“I think I preferred it when you left these in people…” Felicity said with a disgusted look as she took the arrow. 

Felicity ran the DNA test and found it was Cyrus Gold. “I’ll set up a facial recognition search for him.” 

“Why don’t we put Lizzie on the cot? Just until you are done and ready go home.” Oliver said.

“That’s a good idea.” Felicity said with a head nod. 

Oliver nodded as she made his way over to Lizzie who was slumped over in the chair. He carefully, despite his bruised ribs, picked her up out of the chair and carried her over to his cot and laid her down. He covered her with another one of his blankets before kissing her forehead. 

Felicity was watching him as he took care of her. He was directly in her line of sight since his cot was about 8 feet in front of her work station. She loved watching him with her. It made him even more handsome when he took care of their daughter. When he turned to come back, Felicity quickly adverted her gaze back to her computers to finish the search. 

*****ARROW*****

“It doesn’t look like we are going to find him tonight. Why don’t I take you two home?” Oliver said as he came up behind Felicity and squeezed her shoulders. 

Felicity had been yawning for the last hour and was obviously tired. 

“I can drive us home. It’s okay.” Felicity said with another yawn. 

“You are hardly awake right now. Let me drive you.” Oliver asked. 

“Ok.” Felicity agreed after a moment of thought.

Oliver nodded with a smile. “Let me grab my coat and then I’ll get Lizzie.” 

Felicity nodded tiredly as she started to grab her coat and purse. 

Oliver put on his coat and then went over to Lizzie. 

“I don’t see her coat…” Felicity said as she looked around.

“I don’t think she had one.” Oliver said as he pulled the blankets off of Lizzie. 

Lizzie opened her eyes and looked sleepily at her Dad. “Daddy?” 

“Hey sweetie. I’m taking you back home.” Oliver said as he helped her sit up and wrapped one of the grey blankets around her before picking her up, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. 

“Kay, Daddy.” Lizzie mumbled into his shoulder as started to fall back asleep. 

Oliver smiled before turning to walk towards Felicity. “Ready?”

Felicity smiled tiredly as she tucked some of Lizzie’s hair behind her ear. “Yeah. Let’s go.” 

“Do you need me to come get you?” John asked before they left. 

“No, go on home. I can walk back.” Oliver said.

John nodded before heading out as well.

After getting to Felicity’s car, Felicity opened the back door for Oliver to put Lizzie in the backseat. He buckled her in and before ducking back out of the car. 

Felicity handed him the keys before heading to the other side of the car to get in. Oliver got in as well and had to adjust her seat since it was so close to the steering wheel because of how short Felicity was. 

“Sorry this car is kind of small.” 

“I remember. It’s okay.” Oliver said with a smile. 

Oliver drove them home to Felicity’s and parked her car. They both got out and Oliver got Lizzie out who stayed asleep this time as they brought her inside to her room. 

After putting her to bed in her room, Oliver and Felicity headed out of her room and into the living room. 

“Well I better get going….” Oliver said with a soft smile at Felicity. “You should get to bed.” 

“Why don’t you just stay?” Felicity said without thinking about it and Oliver raised his eyebrows at her. “I mean on the couch, stay on the couch….it’s late and I can’t imagine that cot is very comfortable….my couch is comfortable for a couch that is…but you are bigger than I am, but I still think it…”

“Felicity, I have stayed on your couch before and it is pretty comfortable.” Oliver said with a chuckle.

“So you will stay?” Felicity asked with a hopeful smile. She liked him there and it really was late.

“Yes.” Oliver said with a smile. 

Felicity kissed him quickly with an excited smile before starting to pull back again, but Oliver pulled her back to him and kissed her again. When he finally pulled away from her, they were both smiling. “Goodnight, Felicity.” Oliver said with a soft smile before kissing her forehead. 

“Goodnight, Oliver.” Felicity said with a smile before heading into her room. 

*****ARROW*****

6 am

Oliver woke up to his phone vibrating over and over again. He frowned as he picked it up and looked at the text messages on his phone. He looked at the ones from John first.

_You may want to look at the news… - Dig_

_Looks like some of press got a hold of the story earlier and put their own spin on it. – Dig_

_Not a good spin either…. – Dig_

Oliver sighed. This wasn’t good if they were putting their own spin on their press release. He could only imagine what they were saying. The only thing he didn’t get was how they got the press release before it was released. It wasn’t supposed to come out until later this morning. 

He looked at other messages to see they were from his mother. He rolled his eyes. 

_She is bad press for our company. I knew she would be. – Mom_

_You should have thought of this before you started dating her. – Mom_

_You could have at least told me about it before I see it all over the news. – Mom_

_Please come home and talk to me about this…. - Mom_

Oliver rolled his eyes and looked to see what was put out about them. He didn’t plan on responding to his mom, but he did need to see what was being said about them.

*****ARROW*****

Felicity groaned as she woke to an incessant beeping as well as a vibrating noise. “Ugh…stop!” Felicity whined as she pushed her phone, which happened to be on top of her tablet, on the floor which created a big thud as it skidded across the floor. 

Oliver hearing the noise ran into the room, worried for Felicity’s safety. “Felicity?!” 

Felicity jerked completely awake and sat on. “What?” She asked in worry.

Oliver looked her over quickly making sure that she was okay to realize that she had been asleep or at least half-asleep. He looked down on the floor to see her phone and tablet. “What happened?” He asked as he picked up her phone and tablet with an amused yet confused look.

“Making too much noise.” Felicity grumbled as she laid back down and closed her eyes. Just as she did, her tablet started to beep again. “Ugh! I’m going to…” Felicity started as she hit her bed in anger at her tablet before going for her tablet in Oliver’s hands.

Oliver was amused by her grumpy mood and let her take the tablet back, but when she brought her arm back to throw it, he jumped in to stop her. “Felicity!” He yelled with laugh as he grabbed her tablet from her. 

“Oliver,” Felicity whined, “I need the beeping to stop….” She grumbled before realizing just how close she was to Oliver. He was seating on her bed in front of her with one arm leaning down beside her. 

“There are other ways to get it to stop without throwing it.” Oliver teased her before leaning into give her a quick kiss on the lips. He pulled away with a smirk. 

Felicity shook her head with a smile as she felt herself blushing, finally realizing that Oliver was in her room, on her bed with her. She probably looked terrible after just waking up. “I don’t think that’s one of the ways.” She teased him back.

Oliver smiled before closing the distance between them again and giving her another kiss, this one a bit longer. “I am aware of that.” 

Felicity smiled softly before realizing that her tablet was probably going on for a reason. “I better see what the beeping was all about.” Felicity said as she started to take back her tablet, but Oliver held tightly with a smirk. “I promise I won’t throw it. I’m fully awake and would never purposely hurt my babies….unless they are waking me up from a peaceful sleep.” 

Oliver bit his lip from keep from smiling at her in amusement. He let her take it, but before she turned it on he put a hand over the screen. “They are about the press release. Well not our press release, someone got ahold of it before us and spread the news before we could get our statement out. It’s not good…” 

“Oh my goodness…. where’d they even get these pictures? And a gold-digger?! Seriously, can they be at least a little more originally if they are making up the story as they go! I need coffee…like in an IV….” Felicity rambled as she looked at all the alerts that she had set up on her phone for occasions like this. Mostly they were for Oliver to keep his secret safe, but she figured she should set one up for each of them.

“There’s some in the kitchen….” Oliver said softly, knowing that this was going to be a long day for all of them. He knew how the press reacted to news like this and knew that it was going to be hard to get around today without attracting the press. 

Felicity was about to get up with she groaned again and Oliver looked at her with another amused look. “I didn’t want to get up yet.” She grumbled before getting out of bed and making her away to the kitchen. 

Oliver chuckled softly as he followed her. She was adorable grumpy. She was also a bit disheveled as her hair used to be in pony tail, but now was to the side and hardly in a pony tail anymore. She was wearing shorts and grey cotton sweater that she looked adorable and comfortable in. He could tell that she was not a morning person and this was the first time he was actually getting to see her this way. Whenever he had stayed before, she always got ready before coming out of her room. He had never seen her right after she woke up, but he was loving it, even though she was a bit terrifying….in a cute way. 

Oliver watched as she grabbed a coffee cup, a large coffee cup, and filled it a little over halfway full with coffee before getting her creamer and sugar out. She poured about a fourth of the cup with creamer before putting her sugar in one spoonful at a time. He started to count as she put her sugar in. 1.2.3.4.5. “Um Felicity? Do you normally put that much sugar in your coffee?” Oliver asked with a frown, thinking she was just not thinking about it and put too much in.

“Huh?” Felicity looked up at him as she put one more spoonful in and then started to stir it. 

“You put six spoonfuls of sugar in your coffee.” Oliver said.

“I know.” Felicity said as she finished stirring and started to drink her coffee and then sighed. 

Oliver raised his eyebrows in amusement. “That’s more sugar and cream then coffee…”

Felicity smiled before drinking another sip of her coffee. 

Oliver shook his head with a smile. He knew she drank a lot of coffee, but he never knew how much sugar and creamer she had in it. 

“You make some good coffee.” Felicity said as she sipped her coffee.

“Thanks, but you are only drinking half coffee.” Oliver teased as he went back to making breakfast for them. 

“Is Lizzie up yet?” Felicity asked as she looked around to see that Lizzie wasn’t in the living room, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t awake. A lot of the time she was in her room in the morning, playing with her toys. 

“No, she was still sleeping when I checked last.” Oliver said as he cracked an egg on the side of the bowl. He was making them omelets for breakfast. 

Felicity sat down at one of the stools at the counter to sip her coffee and start looking through the gossip about Oliver, her and Lizzie. 

Oliver came over to her in between making omelets. “Hey.” He said softly, she had been quiet for awhile as she sifted through all of the gossip which mostly revolved around her. He waited for her to look up at him. “We will get through this.”

“I know….it’s just a lot.” Felicity said with an overwhelmed sigh as she looked back down at her tablet. Her reputation was pretty much ruined by the way the articles betrayed her. She was thankful that Lizzie name wasn’t in the stories, they just referred to her as the child or the daughter. It was mostly about her being a social climbing gold-digger who was lying about her daughter’s father to become famous and rich. Other articles said that she sought out Oliver Queen when she was younger so that could have his child and then become rich and famous. Neither of the storylines painted a good story for her. They both basically said she was shallow person that only cared about being rich and famous which was so far from the truth it wasn’t even funny. Oliver came off as the victim in the story which wasn’t as bad, but still reflected poorly on her. 

Oliver frowned seeing her distressed over the articles written mostly about her. He lightly touched her cheek to get her attention as he said softly as she looked up at him, “Hey, we will get this cleared up and it will all blow over. Believe me I know.” 

Felicity nodded slowly, but didn’t say anything.

“Eventually, they will see you for who you are and realize that what they said about you in those articles are lies.” Oliver added. “We will still put out our press release which should help a little with the press.” 

“They won’t bother, Lizzie, right?” Felicity asked in worry for her daughter.

“They shouldn’t, but just in case I have Diggle getting a bodyguard for her. He will just hang out at the school to make sure the press doesn’t try anything while we aren’t with her.” Oliver said, having already thought this through. Both Lizzie and Felicity’s safety was his top priority. 

Felicity nodded, feeling relieved that Lizzie will be okay and hopefully left out of this whole ordeal. 

“It might be a little harder for us going into work, but Diggle will be with us.” Oliver said as he returned back to his omelets after seeing Felicity start to relax. He knew it wasn’t easy and he was furious at how they betrayed Felicity, but he knew that now was not the time to let out his frustrations. He needed to be supportive of Felicity and help her get through this. 

“Okay.” She said and then groaned. 

“What?” Oliver asked in concern.

“Oh I was just thinking of all the new rumors that will be floating around at QC today and the rest of my life….” She said with another groan as she laid her head down on the counter. 

“Maybe I can talk to the whole staff…clear things up…” Oliver started trying to be helpful. 

Felicity sat up quickly. “No! I mean…..thanks, but that will just make things worse….like a lot worse. The rumors will be there whether you say something or not, but it will just make it worse if you say anything besides the press release.” 

Oliver nodded, wanting to help, but not sure what all he could do to help her. “Is there anything I can do?”

Felicity smiled as she took in his worried and concerned look. “You are already doing it.” Felicity replied, speaking about his support with Lizzie and just easing her own fears and worries about the whole situation. He was being supportive and doing what he could to make the situation better. “I’ll be okay. I can handle QC gossip…been handling since I became your EA.” 

Oliver frowned at that. “I’m sorry…” 

“Hey, it isn’t your fault that people can’t help, but to gossip.” Felicity said with a smile. 

“I know, but they wouldn’t be gossiping about you if I hadn’t made you my EA.” Oliver said with an apologetic tone. 

“No, they would probably be gossiping about how you come down 18 floors to talk to me everyday or that I travel up 18 floors to talk to you everyday.” Felicity said with a smirk. “I know that I wasn’t happy about it at first, but I understand your decision.” 

“I still should have given you a choice in the matter.” Oliver said.

“Yeah, you probably should have, but it’s in the past.” Felicity said with a smile.

Oliver smiled softly before turning back to his omelets again. 

“You do know that I can cook a little right? I am not a complete waste in the kitchen…” Felicity after a few moments of silence as she took in Oliver cooking and realized he had cooked every meal for them when he was there since he started to come over there. 

Oliver raised his eyebrows before teasing her, “That’s not what I have heard…” 

“I can make pancakes…..” Felicity said.

“and…” Oliver prompted, knowing that what she made was normally froze food, sandwiches, or microwavable food. 

“And lasagna…..”

Oliver opened the fridge and grabbed one of the boxes of frozen lasagna. “Like this?” 

“It is still good…..well normally, if it is not burnt, but that was only once or maybe twice, but that’s because the oven is fickle….” 

“Uh huh.” Oliver said with smile.

“Oh shut up….it’s not my fault that the cooking gene never got passed down to me or my mom for that matter, or my grandma….geez, could anyone on my mom’s side cook? Oh no….Lizzie isn’t going to be able to cook either….unless she got your cooking gene!” 

Oliver chuckled after she finally ended her ramble. 

“This is serious, Oliver! Lizzie may have inherited my cooking skills.” 

“Skills? I think we just concluded that you don’t have cooking skills….” Oliver teased. 

Felicity glared at him, but it wasn’t a mean glare. “You know what I mean…”

Oliver chuckled again. “I think we can just keep an eye on her cooking skills.” Oliver said with a smile, clearly amused at Felicity’s worries about her lack of cooking gene, as she called it.

Felicity looked back down at her tablet again and sighed. 

“Come on, eat.” Oliver said as he brought over two plate with omelets. She didn’t need to reread the articles and comments over and over again. It wouldn’t help anything. 

Felicity nodded, but then headed for the coffee pot to refill her cup. 

Oliver watched her again as she got the creamer and sugar out again. “Do you do this every morning?” Oliver asked.

“What?” 

“Make your coffee like that?” 

“Of course. How else would I drink it?” 

Oliver closed his eyes with a sigh and a smile on his lips. He opened his eyes. “You are something else, Ms. Smoak.” 

Felicity just smiled before looking at his coffee cup. “How do you take your coffee?” 

“Black.” 

“Not surprised…” Felicity said with chuckle. 

Oliver smiled at her as she started to eat. He loved spending time with her like this. He couldn’t wait to spend more and more time with her as they grew closer and closer.

Lizzie stepped into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. “Daddy?” She asked, not realizing that he was there until now. 

Oliver looked up to see Lizzie coming over to him. She climbed up into his lap, like she had done before and snuggled up to his chest. 

“I didn’t know you were here.” She mumbled tiredly as Oliver put an arm around her to keep her close to him. 

“I stayed on the couch last night after I brought you and your Mommy home.” Oliver told her softly before eating another bite of his omelet. 

“You should just sleep with Mommy…” Lizzie said causing Felicity choke on her bite of food as Oliver’s eyes widened. 

Lizzie looked at her mom in confusion. “You okay, Mommy?” 

Felicity drank some water. “Yeah, sweetie, I’m fine.” 

Oliver just smiled at Felicity’s reaction. 

“Daddy, why don’t you just sleep with Mommy? Other Mommies and Daddies sleep together…Mommy’s bed is comfortable. I know. I have slept in with Mommy before when I have nightmares or when I am sad.” 

“Oh really.” Oliver said with a chuckle. 

“Mm hm.” Lizzie said as she snuggled up closer to Oliver. 

Felicity had her tablet by her so as she ate she started to look at the articles again. 

“Felicity.” Oliver said softly when she did. 

Felicity looked up at him with a sheepish look. “It’s hard not to look.” 

“I know, but it won’t help to read all their lies.” Oliver said, knowing from experience that you couldn’t focus on what the press said because it would drive you crazy. 

“I know, but I want to know what they are saying.” Felicity said. 

“What who is saying?” Lizzie asked as she looked at her parents.

Felicity bit her lip, not sure how to explain the situation to her daughter so she looked at Oliver to see if he would know how. 

“Lizzie, do you know who the press is?” Oliver asked softly.

“Uh no.” Lizzie said looking up at him in confusion.

“The press is the people who make the newspapers, magazines and even the news on the tv.” Felicity explained.

“Oh. Ok.” Lizzie said in understanding.

“Well the press has a new story, but they didn’t quite tell the truth in it.” 

“So it is a fiction story.” Lizzie said seriously.

“Pretty much.” Felicity said. 

“What’s the story about?” Lizzie asked curiously.

“It’s a story about us, but they didn’t get all the details right making a fiction story out of it.” Oliver said.

“Oh. Why do they care about us?” Lizzie asked.

“Well your Daddy is famous you know so they are interested in how we fit into his life.” Felicity told her.

“Oh, but they got our story wrong.” 

“Yeah, they did. And they might be trying to get more of our story. So if you see anyone with cameras trying to talk to you, don’t talk to them, just ignore them, okay?” Oliver asked.

“Okay.” Lizzie said, but looked a little worried.

“Don’t worry though, they won’t hurt you. If we aren’t with you, someone will be.” Oliver reassured her.

Lizzie nodded before looking over at her Mom’s tablet. “Mommy?”

“What is it, baby?” 

“Can I play games on your tablet?” Lizzie asked in an innocent voice.

“No, sweetie.” 

Lizzie frowned. “Why not?” 

“Remember yesterday?” Felicity asked.

“Yeah…” Lizzie looked down sheepishly. 

“Then you know why you can’t play games on my tablet. No tablet and no TV for the next two weeks.” Felicity reminded her. 

“But two weeks is a long time, Mommy.” Lizzie whined. 

“Lizzie.” Oliver warned. “No whining. You made the choice to sneak out of the house and follow us into the Foundry. As well as play around with dangerous weapons. Now you have to accept the consequences for your choices.” 

“But Daddy…” Lizzie continued to whine. 

“No, Elizabeth.” Oliver interrupted firmly.

“Fine.” Lizzie grumbled. 

“There is something else we need to discuss as well.” Felicity started. “Remember what you did when Daddy was out?”

Lizzie bit her lip as she glanced up at her Daddy. She wasn’t sure if he knew what she did or not. “Yeah…”

“What did you do?” Oliver asked.

“I….I tried to take one of your baby arrows, but Mommy caught me and took it.” Lizzie said quietly.

“And you stuck it in your pocket which could have hurt you if you sat down with it in your pocket.” Felicity added. 

“That was very dangerous and disobedient, Elizabeth.” Oliver scolded her. “What did I tell you before I left last night?” 

Lizzie winced slightly. “That you would give me another consequence if I got up from my chair.”

“Did you get out of your chair?” 

Lizzie nodded sadly.

“In addition to your other consequences, you will have a list of chores to do throughout the two weeks.” Oliver said, remembering some of the ideas that Felicity gave him.

Lizzie frowned, but knew better than to argue this time. 

“Come on, let’s get you something to eat.” Oliver said after a moment. 

“Oh what time is it?” Felicity asked, having lost track of time with Oliver being there with them. 

“7:00.” Oliver said.

Felicity’s eyes widened. “What? We need to get going! We normally leave at 7.” Felicity said as she got out of her seat and quickly brought her dishes to the sink. 

“I thought her school started at 8:00?” Oliver said as he got Lizzie some breakfast. 

“It starts at 8:00, but I drop her off at 7:15 so I can get to work on time. They have a before-school care that she goes to.” Felicity told him as she started to make Lizzie’s lunch by throwing a few snacks in her lunch and then started to pull on everything that she needed to make a ham and cheese sandwich for Lizzie. 

“Here let me do that while you go get ready.” Oliver said stopping her. 

“Okay, thanks.” Felicity said before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before running to the bathroom to take a shower. 

Oliver smiled as he watched her go. He wanted to do this every morning with her. Not the late part, but the waking up together and getting ready for the day part. It was the domestic normal that he wanted and he wanted it with Felicity and Lizzie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter, it might not have been the best chapter because I am between ideas and trying to get to the next big idea that I have for this story, but I am not quite there yet! Getting there though!


	21. Morning Commute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple more days of work and then I will be off for the summer!! I should be able to keep updating every week! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oliver, Felicity, and Lizzie are going to have some issues with the press on their morning commute! Enjoy Chapter 21!
> 
> Warning: Trigger warning for panic attacks* (Not much, but just in case!)

“Ready?” Oliver asked as Felicity came out from her room. 

“Almost. Lizzie, do you have your backpack?” Felicity asked as she grabbed her coat and purse.

“Yes and my lunch.” Lizzie said as she held up her princess lunchbox.

“Good.” Felicity said as she shrugged into her coat before grabbing her tablet and phone to slip them into her purse.

“Diggle is waiting for us downstairs.” Oliver said.

“Oh I thought that we were going to take my car.” Felicity said.

“It will be easier with John driving us.” Oliver told her. 

“True.” Felicity said. “Okay, I’m ready.” 

They locked up and met John at the car. 

“Mr. Diggle!” Lizzie ran up to John with open arms to give him a hug. 

“Hey, Lizzie girl.” John said with a huge grin. “Ready for school?”

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders. “I guess.” 

John chuckled before opening the back door of the car so Lizzie could climb in. 

“Is the bodyguard for her going to meet us there?” Oliver asked.

“Yes. He is on his way there now.” John told them. 

“Good.” Oliver said before they all got in the car with Lizzie.

*****ARROW*****

As they reached the school, Felicity paled seeing that the press was already there and somehow figured out that their daughter went to Starling Elementary School. 

Oliver sighed as he saw the press too, but then looked over at Felicity and took her hand. “We will walk her in with John.” 

“And Rob.” 

“Rob Scott?” Oliver asked with a smirk, remembering the guy he ditched more than once on his short period of time as his bodyguard. 

“Yes, but he is good, very good.” John said seriously. 

Oliver just smirked.

“What is he talking about?” Felicity asked.

“When Diggle quit being my bodyguard, Rob Scott was my replacement body guard. He was easier to get away from then Dig was. It was a lot of fun playing around with him.” 

John shook his head. “You are terrible, Oliver.” 

Oliver just chuckled, but then got serious as they pulled up to the school. Rob was waiting for them on the sidewalk. 

“Alright. Lizzie, I am going to carry you in and I want you to hide your face from the reports, Okay? Even if they call out to you, you ignore them okay?” Oliver said.

“Okay, Daddy.” Lizzie said, but seemed a bit apprehensive about the situation.

“Everything is going to be okay, honey.” Oliver said with a smile.

John got out of the car and came around the front to open Oliver’s door. Rob and John created a barrier in front of them so that Oliver could pick up Lizzie in his arms without the reports seeing her. Felicity was at his side with John slightly in front of her and Rob was on the other side in front of Oliver and Lizzie. They made their way to the school, but as they did the press started to swarm them. 

Felicity tried to block them out and just focus on Diggle’s back, but it was hard not to hear their questions and be blinded by all the flashes from the cameras that were trying to get a good picture of them.

“Felicity, is it true that you lied about your child’s father?”

“What’s her name?” 

“Who is the real father?” 

“Oliver, how do you feel about Felicity’s lies?” 

“Felicity, are you trying to take over QC? Are you working with someone else?”

Felicity was feeling overwhelmed with all the questions, lights, and the closeness of the people as they kept shouting at her and taking pictures and trying to get close to them. 

“What’s your name, sweetie?” One reported asked Lizzie and Oliver snapped. 

“Don’t you dare talk to her!” Oliver growled at the man in anger and the man backed off slightly.

They were two-thirds of the way there, but it felt like they would never going to get there as Felicity started to feel dizzy and hot. Her breathing started to increase as she felt the people brush against them. “Oliv…” She started as her breathing got faster and more shallow. “Oliver…”

Oliver glanced down at her to see her looking pale as she held tightly on to his arm. “Dig!” Oliver said quickly and John turned his head back to him to see Felicity. John quickly wrapped his arms around her, supporting most of her weight as they went the rest of the way and finally made it inside the school. 

John brought Felicity over to a chair and had her sit down. 

“You okay?” Oliver asked as he followed them over there.

Felicity closed her eyes as she nodded before putting her head in her hands. 

Oliver set Lizzie down and made sure she was okay before heading over to Felicity to sit beside her. He started to rub her back gently. 

John introduced Lizzie to Rob as Oliver helped Felicity. 

“Felicity….” Oliver said gently. “Are you sure you are okay?”

“Yeah…” Felicity said as she took a shaky breath. “I guess I am a bit claustrophobic.” 

Oliver kissed the side of her face before rubbing her back again. He didn’t think she was claustrophobic, but he knew that it could be really overwhelming when dealing with the press like that. It was too much if you aren’t use to it. “I’m sorry. We will see if we can find a back way out of here.” 

Felicity nodded with a relieved look.

“Feeling any better?” Oliver asked after a few more moments. 

Felicity nodded. “Yeah, I’m good now. Sorry about that.”

“Hey, don’t apologize, the press can be overwhelming.” Oliver said seriously. 

Felicity smiled softly at his reassurance before standing up. They needed to take Lizzie to the gym where they did the before school care. “Lizzie, are you ready?”

Lizzie nodded, but looked at her mom in worry. “Are you okay, Mommy?” 

“Yes, sweetie, I’m fine.” Felicity said with a smile. 

Lizzie smiled before leading them to the gym. She turned around to first hug Oliver. “Bye Daddy.” Then she hugged Felicity. “Bye Mommy.” 

“Bye, sweetie. Be good today.” Felicity said seriously. 

“I will, Mommy.” Lizzie said before grabbing Rob’s hand. “Come on, Mr. Scott. We have to go!” 

Oliver chuckled as Lizzie pulled Rob over to the tables where they were watching the kids. “I think they are going to get along just fine.”

“I’m sure they will.” Felicity said with a smile. 

Oliver had already cleared it with the office to have Rob Scott there in case of any problems with the press. He would mostly stay in the hall or at the office. It would be temporary until the press backed off. They really didn’t think the press would try anything while she was inside the school, but it was just a precaution. 

Oliver and Felicity found a back way out and had Diggle meet them in the back with the car. They were hoping to get ahead of the press before they found their way to QC. 

“I need a coffee before we go into QC.” Felicity said, having normally picked up coffee on the way into work when she drove herself. 

“You have already had two cups of coffee already.” Oliver said confused.

“So…I normally stop and get one on the way.” Felicity said seriously. 

“We can stop at Grind and Jolt for coffee.” John said from the front.

“That’s perfect!” Felicity said with a grin. She knew they were running a little late, but she liked starting her day, her work day, with coffee. 

Oliver shook his head at her coffee addiction, but he wasn’t going to deny her something that made her happy after everything with the press.

Felicity walked into the coffee shop to get her coffee as well as the boys’ coffee. Oliver wanted to come with, but she had said there was no need for both of them to go in. The press wasn’t there to bug them and it wouldn’t take long at all.

Felicity stood in the short line as she waited to order. She started to fish out her debit card as the couple ahead of her started to talk.

“Did you see the news about Oliver Queen sleeping with that tramp?” The girl asked with a disgusted tone.

Felicity snapped her head back up as she heard Oliver’s name.

“I did. I’m not surprised though. Oliver Queen has never been that smart.... Sleeping with all those girls, he was bound to end up with a crazy psycho that would try to claim his fortune. I mean did you see her? She’s not even someone special!” The man said with a chuckle.

Felicity frowned. It was one thing to think something about yourself, but to hear others talk about you that way...

“I know, did you see those pictures of her in college? She must have planned the whole thing and knew she would never catch his eye with that goth look.”

“I agree. Do you think her kid is actually Oliver Queen’s baby?”

“I doubt it. I mean look at her. Do you really see Oliver Queen doing her? Seriously, that would never happen!”

“But he thinks it’s his kid so he had to have slept with her. But he probably was drunk! No way he would have seen her attractive sober. She not even his normal type.”

Felicity frowned, thinking Oliver had been drunk and they were right she wasn’t his type....  _Why is he with me? Is it just because of Lizzie? Does he feel obligated to be with me? Or are his feelings more to do with us raising a kid together and me being the only close friend who knows that he is the Arrow? I am really not his type, maybe they are right._

Felicity debated just leaving without her coffee, but then she would have to explain to Oliver and Diggle why she didn’t get the coffee. She rather not re-hash the conversation that she overheard.

They ordered their drinks and walked over to wait for them. She was next up and held her head up high as she ordered drinks for herself and the boys. She couldn’t let them bother her, at least not more than they had.

Felicity walked over to the pick up area and ignored the couple that were waiting for their drinks.

“Hey, is that her?” The girl whispered loudly to her boyfriend. 

“What was her name?” The boy asked and Felicity rolled her eyes.

“Felicity Smoak, I think.” The girl whispered back.

Felicity inhaled to reign in her temper now. Didn’t they realize she could hear them?

“Hey, you. Are you Felicity Smoak?” The man called to her.

Felicity turned to glare at them. “Why do you want to know?”

“It is her!” The girl said. 

“Yes, it is so maybe next time when you want to gossip like school girls, you could refrain from talking about people you know nothing about!” Felicity scolded them before turning back to the counter, before turning back to them. “Oh and your whispering isn’t as quiet as you think!”

“Adam and Sally?” The worker called for them for their drinks.

They stepped up to get them and walked around Felicity as they left.

“Geez She is worse in person....” The girl started. “Why is he with her?”

Felicity was trying not to let them bother her, but it still hurt to hear people talk about her.

“Felicity?”

Felicity went to get the carrier and put on a fake smile as she said thank you. She then headed out to the car.

“Any problems?” Oliver asked as she got back in the car.

Felicity shook her no and tried to act normal. “Here.” Felicity said as she handed him his coffee and then grabbed John’s to give to him.

Oliver was looking at her funny as she sat back in her seat.

“What?” Felicity asked once she realized he was staring at her.

“Are you sure nothing happened in there?” Oliver asked in concern.

“There was just a couple talking about....you and me....” Felicity said, trying to say it like she wasn’t bothered by it, but she failed miserably at convincing even herself.

“I should have gone in with you....” Oliver said anger lacing his words at the thought what they had probably been saying about Felicity. “Are they still in there?”

“No, but it’s fine. They didn’t know I was behind them...well they do now because they recognized me then I kind of used my loud voice on them....”

Oliver raised his eyebrows in amusement. “Good.”

“It wasn’t good! It just probably confirmed their theory that I was a crazy psycho!” She said with a frown.

“You aren’t a crazy psycho.” Oliver said seriously, wishing that the people that had been talking about them were still in the coffee shop so that he could go in and yell at them or at least beat them up.

“Well according to them I am and it’s a wonder that you are with me and even ever slept with me... oh yeah you were drunk....” Felicity said as she looked down at her coffee in her hands.

“Hey,” Oliver said with a frown as he lifted Felicity’s chin to look up at him. “I am with you because I love you. You are smart, beautiful, kind, and generous. Those are the reasons I slept with you and am with you now. Don’t listen to what those jerks say. They don’t know anything about us.”

Felicity smiled softly up at Oliver as a tear slipped from her eyes. “Thank you.” She said softly.

Oliver smiled softly at her. “No thanks needed.” He said before leaning down to kiss her lips softly. He leaned his head against hers after and smiled softly at her.

They pulled apart after a moment and Felicity leaned her head against his shoulder. They had hardly started their day and she was exhausted. It was going to be a very long day. She was just glad that Oliver was with her.

Diggle was smirking in the front of seat. He was pretty sure that Oliver just told Felicity that he loved her, but neither of them realized it. He shook his head. They had been in love since day one, they just hadn’t realized it.

*****ARROW*****

As they neared QC, Felicity almost groaned at the crowd of people with cameras that were just waiting for them. She almost wished she hadn’t suggested that they stop for coffee since they might have missed some of them if they went straight there.

“Dig, go through the parking garage. We can bypass most of the press through there.” Oliver said, feeling Felicity tense as she saw the press waiting for them.

“Will do.” John said as he made his way into the parking garage.

There were a few reporters, but not nearly as many as by the front doors. Felicity relaxed immediately as she realized she wouldn’t be as overwhelmed by them.

They parked and Diggle came to open Oliver’s door. Oliver slide out and buttoned his coat before reaching in to take Felicity’s hand to help her out.

Diggle lead the way as Oliver kept Felicity close to him just as a precaution.

“Mr. Queen! Mr. Queen! Are you and Ms. Smoak together?” One reporter asked as they came up to the door inside the parking garage.

“If we are, that’s none of your business.” Oliver responded shortly.

“Ms. Smoak! Did you intend to sleep your way to the top of QC?” Another reported asked Felicity in a snotty voice.

Oliver tensed up at that and was about to cross over to deal with the reporter, but Felicity putting her hand on his chest stopped him.

“It isn’t worth it.” She told him with her eyes.

Oliver sighed, but kept going trying to ignore the reporters that were yelling questions at them as they passed.

They got into the building and sighed in relief at being out of the press’ reach.

They made it up to the executive floor with only a few stares. Felicity knew that the gossip about them had to be all over the building by now. She knew they wouldn’t say anything around Oliver. That didn’t mean they weren’t talking behind their backs. She knew how the QC gossip went and she knew that she would get a few rude comments said to her. But mostly, she would just hear people whispering about her and Oliver and then stop when she came up. She knew this wasn’t going to be a pleasant day, but she still had to do it. Maybe she could hide in her office all day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upcoming: More with Moira, Confrontation with Laurel, and more with the press! :)
> 
> Oh and sorry for any mistakes - I do not have a Beta, but I do reread my work quite a few times and edit it myself! :)


	22. A Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter! There will be two parts of this chapter, it's a long day! It took me awhile to get this chapter edited and ready! Hope you like it! I was a little unsure about some of it so hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Warning: Trigger warning for non-consensual touching (not much once again, but to be safe!)

9:00 am

Oliver was reviewing information for his next meeting as he sat at his desk. Felicity had already reviewed it all and he was tasked with getting familiar with the information before his meeting at nine-thirty. Oliver’s cell phone rang and he answered it before looking at who it was. “Hello?”

_“Oliver, we need to talk…” Moira said._

Oliver hung up the phone and continued to work. His phone rang again, but he just sent the incoming call to his voicemail before continuing to work. 

When his office phone rang, he picked it up out of habit. “Hello?” 

_“Oliver, stop ignoring my calls. This is important.” Moira scolded her son._

Oliver hung up the phone and kept working. His office phone rang again and he answered it. “Hello.” 

_“Oliver, Ms. Smoak is setting a bad image for our company. It can’t suffer another bad image if it is going to survive. You need to fire her.” Moira said._

“Fire her? Hell no! And I am not completely convinced that this wasn’t you.”

_“I beg your pardon. I did not do this.”_

“Why wouldn’t you? You already tried to separate me from them by LYING to me about my own daughter. I wouldn’t put this past you.” Oliver said before hanging up the phone again. 

Oliver’s office phone rang again and he rolled his eyes before answering it again. “Hello.”

_“I didn’t do this. I wouldn’t do that to you or even Ms. Smoak. And I know now that what I did before was wrong. You have every right to be mad at me, but I hope that you can forgive me.”_

“Did you think I wouldn’t be a good father?” Oliver asked in a hurt voice.

_“No, of course not. I just didn’t want you to have to worry about a family that you didn’t chose. I didn’t want you to get stuck in a situation that you wouldn’t want eventually. I wanted more for you.”_

Oliver shook his head. “I want them. I want Felicity and I want my daughter. They are my family. If you don’t want to be apart of them, then you don’t have to be.” 

_“No, that’s not what I want. I just want what is best for you, Oliver.”_

“What is best for me is Felicity and Lizzie. They don’t lie to me or leak press releases.” 

_“I didn’t leak the press release. I didn’t even know about it. Plus I don’t want anymore bad press for our family’s company.”_

“It wouldn’t have been bad press if it wasn’t leaked. The way they portrayed Felicity…..” Oliver trailed off. “It was completely out of context and full of lies. But compared to what you did to the image of the company, you have no right to criticize Felicity for something that was out of her control. And no, I am not going to fire her for something that is not her fault. I am not putting the mother of my child out of a job.” 

_“You’re right. That wouldn’t be right. I was just thinking of the company and you. If you support her, then I will back off. I really just want what is best for you. And if this is what you want, then I will support you.”_

“Thank you.” Oliver said, but he still didn’t fully trust his mom which was totally understandable after what she had done. 

_“Can you please forgive me? We can try to do that dinner again…”_

“No. I don’t trust that you would try to pull something else at another dinner. And I am not ready to forgive you yet. Before I let you back into my girlfriend and my daughter’s life, I need to be able to trust you which I don’t right now.”

_“Oliver…” Moira pleaded._

“No, mom. You lost my trust with your stunt at dinner and then the way you just wanted me to fire Felicity is not exactly helping. I need to be able to trust you again and I don’t right now. Now, I have to go. Bye, mother.” 

Oliver hung up with a sigh. He hated being at odds with his mother, but he truly didn’t trust her. She would need to earn his trust back before he let her near Felicity and Lizzie. 

*****ARROW*****

10:45 am

Felicity just started to sort through Oliver’s QC mail as Oliver came over.

“Hey can you deliver this to Gary in HR?” Oliver said as he held out the envelope to her.

“Hm mm.” Felicity said distracted as she scanned through another letter to see if it was important.

“Felicity...” Oliver said, knowing she didn’t hear what he said since she hadn’t take the envelope.

She continued to look at the letter in concentration.

“Felicity.” Oliver said again, but a little louder as he looked at her in amusement.  
   
“What?” Felicity asked as she looked up in confusion.

Oliver just raised his eyes at her.

“What’s that?” Felicity asked before Oliver could tell her again.

“I told you it’s for Gary in HR. Can you take it to him?” He said with a little smirk.

“Oh yeah, sorry, I was distracted.”

“I could tell. You have been really quiet this morning, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just tired after last night. I’m not use to late nights again.”

Oliver smiled. “It was nice having you back even if it was under those circumstances.”

“I know. I hope Lizzie remembers our conversation about keeping it a secret.” Felicity said in worry.

“I’m sure she will.” Oliver said, but was actually worried as well. It was big secret to keep for a little girl.

Felicity stood up. “Well I’ll be right back.” 

“Oh, we have a meeting with Mr. Jensen at 1:15 to see what else we can do to clean up this mess.” 

Felicity nodded, hoping they could help them. “Do they know who leaked the press release?” 

“No, but I figured you could probably figure that out. I would like to know so that I could deal with them as the other guy.” Oliver said, still wondering if it was his mom, but hoping she was telling the truth for once. 

Felicity narrowed her eyes. “Are they going to get an arrow in the leg?” 

“Maybe.” Oliver said seriously as he shrugged his shoulders. It depended on who it was and why they did it. If it was his mother….he didn’t know what he was going to do about it. 

Felicity rolled her eyes, but smiled. “Alright, I’ll be right back. Then I’ll get started on trying to figure out who did it.” 

Felicity headed to HR hoping to avoid as many people as she could on the way. She got in the elevator and started to ride down to the 5th floor where HR was. She was using Oliver’s elevator instead of the main elevator to avoid some people. She would have to ride the main elevator back up, but at least she didn’t have to on the way down. She should have grabbed Oliver’s ID to get in the elevator going up, but she didn’t think of that. 

The elevator doors opened and she took a deep breath before exiting the elevator. She wasn’t going to let anyone bother her. 

She walked down the hall and saw the few people that were in the hall pause to look at her. One guy looked at her and looked down with a smirk on his face. Felicity glared at him, knowing he was thinking about what was in the tabloids. 

As she went into the HR office, everyone got quiet when they saw her. She just went to the secretary. 

“This is for Gary from Mr. Queen.” Felicity said, trying to pretend she didn’t know they had all acted weird when she came into the office. 

“I’ll get it to him, Ms. Smoak or is it Mrs. Queen?” She joked with her. 

Felicity looked at her with an unamused look. “Just get it to him. Thanks.” Felicity said before turning to leave. 

She heard giggling behind her and wanted to turn around and just punched the girl that teased her, but instead, she walked out the door. She went to the main elevator, hoping she would get extremely lucky and no one be on the elevator. 

She pushed the button and waited for the door to open. She was hoping no one came to stand by her to wait for the elevator. But that wasn’t her luck, a guy came to stand by the elevator and did a double look when he saw her.

“Oh you are Oliver Queen’s EA, aren’t you?” The man said with a chuckle as he looked her over. 

Felicity shivered in disgust as his eyes trailed down her body again. The elevator opened and she rushed to get in and away from him, but of course he followed her. She hoped he would get off on the next level. 

“Do you only go for CEO’s or do you go for anyone?” He asked as they walked into the elevator still eying her body.

Felicity blinked her eyes in surprise that he just said that. “What like you?” Felicity said with a glare once she recovered from his inappropriate question. 

He came closer to her so she had to back up until she was against the wall. “I know that you want to, you slut.” He said in a creepy voice as he put a hand on her hip and squeezed. 

Felicity had enough and pushed him away as hard as she could. “Get off me!” Felicity yelled. 

He just chuckled and started to come towards her again. “Come on, just a kiss.” 

“No!” Felicity said as she pushed the button for the next floor to get off the elevator. 

The doors opened and Felicity rushed off.

“Where you going, baby?” He called after her before chuckling again, like it was a big game. 

Felicity rushed to the stairs. There were still 8 floors, but she would rather climb the stairs then get back in that elevator with that man or anyone else. 

She couldn’t help the tears that started to fall down her face as she climbed the stairs. That had never happened before. No one had ever tried to do that to her and she was not okay. It was not only humiliating having people think of her like they did, but then to have them come on to her in that way was just…not okay. 

Felicity stopped halfway up and sat on the stairs to rest. No one usually used the stairs so she was safe to cry without getting caught. Maybe she needed to use the stairs more often. 

“I can’t do that. I’m not fit enough to use the stairs all the time.” She said to herself as she put her head in her hands. 

Another wave of tears came and she cried for a moment before realizing that she needed to get back to work. 

“Pull it together, Smoak.” Felicity told herself before she wiped her tears away before getting up to finish the last four floors. 

To say she was out of breath by the time she got to their floor was an understatement. She had to take a few minutes to catch her breath before exiting the stairs because she literally couldn’t catch her breath and because she didn’t exactly want people to know that she took the stairs instead of the elevator. 

She fixed her glasses before she headed out of the door from the stairs. She almost groaned when she saw Isabel Rochev getting out of the elevator. It just wasn’t her day today. 

Isabel saw her coming from the stairs and laughed in an evil tone. “Taking the stairs now, Ms. Smoak?” 

“Yeah, I’m trying to get my steps.” Felicity said, like it was the truth. 

“Sure you are.” Isabel said with a smirk. 

The urge to punch someone was back and she was fighting the urge to punch Isabel in her dumb face. 

“It must be hard for you to compete with all of Oliver’s ladies, but I know that is not why you were taking the stairs.” Isabel said with a knowing look as she turned to walk towards Oliver’s office.

Felicity glared at her back, but then Isabel turned back. “Oh and you might want to freshen up, you look like something the cat dragged in.” 

Felicity paled, realizing she probably have mascara running down her face so Isabel knew she had been crying. 

Isabel chuckled before continuing to Oliver’s office. 

Felicity glared at her before running to the bathroom to clean up her face. She did look like a mess, but not as bad as she had thought. She did her best to make herself look presentable, but all she felt like doing was crying. After the guy in the elevator and then Isabel, she was emotionally wrecked and that didn’t even begin to cover everything else that was going on. 

She almost started to cry again, but stopped herself. “No, Felicity. You cannot break down right now. You cannot give her the satisfaction of knowing that she is affecting you. Go back in there and show her that she doesn’t bother you, one bit.” She told herself before taking a deep breath and heading out the bathroom door. 

She went straight to her desk and avoided looking into Oliver’s office where she knew Oliver and Isabel were. She sat down and got back to work sorting through Oliver’s mail. As she did, she came across one letter that was not addressed to Oliver, but to her. She looked at it in confusion. Besides her paycheck, nothing came in the mail for her at QC. 

There was no return address which was strange, but not too abnormal. She opened it up and scanned it quickly to see what it was about and who it was from. 

_Felicity,_

_What have you become? The Felicity I knew would never have become who you have. A corporate lapdog? How the mighty have fallen!_

_Such a disappointment._

 

Felicity almost started to cry again. What was wrong with her today? She normally could hold it together better than this! But to be fair she has been having a hard day, this letter just added to everything else. 

The letter didn’t have a signature to tell who it was from, but it had to be from someone that knew her at MIT or someone who know what she used to do in college. “A corporate lapdog” was what they said about people who ended up working for a big company, like QC, and stopped being a hacktivist. She couldn’t think of anyone specific who would have sent a letter to her like this, but obviously someone did. 

Felicity was still staring at the letter when Isabel and Oliver came out of his office. Felicity hadn’t noticed that they had came out, too consumed in her letter. 

“Ms. Smoak.” Isabel said as she came up to Felicity’s desk. 

“Isabel.” Oliver growled, knowing what she was trying to do and he wasn’t going to stand for it. 

Felicity looked up finally hearing them to see Oliver was furious at Isabel and Isabel was ignoring him.

“You are fired, Ms. Smoak. Pack your things and get out.” Isabel said with no remorse.

“No, she isn’t, Isabel.” Oliver growled at Isabel. 

Felicity hadn’t expected to be fired today, but she could see that Isabel would try to do something like that. It would just add to her bad day…

“Yes she is.” Isabel said turning to Oliver. “Because of her, all the work we have put in has gone down the drain over this new scandal. If we get rid of her, she isn’t our problem anymore.” 

Felicity rolled her eyes. Completely done with Isabel and her evilness. She really wanted to punch her. 

“It is not Felicity’s fault that the press release was leaked and then changed drastically.” Oliver said and Isabel gave a little smile. 

Felicity pulled back for a moment, realizing she knew who had leaked their press release. She was surprised she hadn’t thought of it before. Of course Isabel would leak the press release. She didn’t really care about the company and she definitely didn’t care about her. 

Felicity stood up slowly and walked around her desk so that she was face to face with Isabel. 

“You leaked the press release.” Felicity said in a calm voice. 

“I don’t have any idea what you are talking about.” Isabel said as she looked away with a smug look. 

Felicity couldn’t help it when she pulled her arm back before punching Isabel in the face. 

“Ahhh!” Isabel screamed as Felicity grabbed her own hand in pain. “You….”

John had just come in at that moment and smiled proudly as Felicity punched Isabel in the face. Oliver was stunned, but after moment he smiled proudly as well. 

“I think it is about time you left Isabel.” Oliver said with a chuckle. 

“What?! You want me to leave when your secretary just punched me in the face!” Isabel screamed at him.

“EA.” Felicity and Oliver said at the same time.

“You are fired!” Isabel yelled at her.

“You have no authority to fire her.” Oliver said calmly. “So I suggest you leave.” 

Isabel huffed in annoyance, but started to head to the door. 

“And Isabel,” Oliver started as Isabel looked back. “If you happened to mention this to anyone, we will let everyone know what you did.” 

“There is no proof.” Isabel said with scoff.

Felicity chuckled. “You obviously don’t know me. I’ll find proof.” 

“She will.” Oliver said with confidence in his girlfriend. 

Felicity smiled smugly at Isabel. 

Isabel just huffed before stalking off towards the elevator with a hand on her nose. 

As soon as she was gone, Felicity looked down at her hand and tried to stretch it out. “Oww!” She groaned. “How do you guys do that all the time?”

Oliver and John chuckled as Oliver came up to her and carefully picked up her hand. “Well it helps if you keep your wrist straight…” Oliver said softly as he saw that she might have jammed her wrist because it was starting to swell. “Looks like you might have sprained your wrist.” 

“I’ll get the first aid kit.” John said before he went to find the first aid kit. 

“Even though that killed, it felt good to punch her.” Felicity said as she winced as she tried to move her hand again.

Oliver chuckled. “It was definitely a memorable punch.” 

Felicity smiled, but then frowned. “They won’t really fire me now, will they?” 

“No one is firing you.” Oliver said seriously. 

“Good. I can’t lose this job despite all the rumors going around.” Felicity said and looked down remembering her trip down to HR.

Oliver frowned. “What’s wrong? Did something happen when you delivered that note to Gary?” 

“Yeah…but it was nothing, really.” Felicity said, avoiding his eyes.

“It’s not nothing if it got you this upset.” Oliver said as he noticed that she had been crying from the tear tracks that she hadn’t been able to fully get rid of and that she looked like she was about to cry. 

“I’m okay. I just don’t want to ride the elevator anymore.” Felicity said.

Oliver’s eyes widened. “What happened on the elevator?” 

“Nothing…”

“Felicity.” Oliver said in worry and exasperation for saying “nothing” again. “Was it Isabel?”

“No. Well yes, she was part of it, but not in the elevator. She just saw me coming from the stairs and made her usually rude comments.” 

“Why were you taking the stairs then?” Oliver asked.

“Oliver, it’s n…” Felicity said again. 

“Don’t say it is nothing!” Oliver said before she could finish talking. “The truth please.” He added softly.

“Fine, but you aren’t going to like it and you can’t go and kill him despite how much you may want to.” Felicity said seriously.

“Him?” Oliver said with wide eyes. “What happened?” 

“Before I tell you, you have to promise not to go find this guy and kill him.”

“I can’t promise anything right now.” Oliver said seriously. He could tell that whatever happened he wouldn’t be happy with, in fact he would be furious with it. If it made her cry, then he was furious with whoever this man was that made her cry.

“Oliver!” Felicity said in exasperation for him basically saying he would kill the guy and he didn’t even know what had happened yet. 

“Felicity, just tell me.”

“Promise.” 

Oliver sighed. “Fine.” 

“Good. Well after dropped off the letter for Gary and dealing with that annoying secretary which actually is a secretary not an EA like me, I went to wait at the elevator. While I was waiting, a guy came up and realized who I was. After we got on the elevator, he asked me if I just did CEO’s or if I did anyone. Then he kind of came on to me.”

“He did what?! Who is this guy?”

“Oliver….he didn’t even get to kiss me because I pushed the button for the nearest floor after I pushed him off of me.” Felicity said.

“He touched you!” Oliver practically yelled. 

“Well yes that’s why I had to get out of the elevator.”

“Then you walked up the stairs instead.” Oliver said as he started to pace in the space in front of her desk.

“Yeah, eight flights which is a lot by the way and I am convinced that these floors are farther apart then normal floors because it felt like 20 flights instead of 8 flights.” Felicity said trying to ease some of the tension in the room and adding in a bit of humor which was her go to coping mechanism. 

“Felicity. Who is this guy?” Oliver said stopping her from continuing her ramble on the stairs. 

“I don’t know, Oliver.” Felicity said seriously.

“But you could figure it out, right?” Oliver said.

“Yes, but I am not going to if you are just going to go _arrow_ him!” Felicity said, lowering her voice on the arrow part. 

“I can figure out who he is.” John said, having heard the conversation and was 100% behind Oliver in finding the guy and beating the crap out of him for even thinking of laying his hands on their Felicity. 

“Not you too, John.” Felicity said, but knew she wasn’t going to be able to stop them. 

John set out the first aid kit on Felicity’s desk to help fix up her hand. “Sorry, but this guy isn’t getting away with putting his hands on you.” 

“Fine, but don’t kill him.” Felicity said looking between them before settling her eyes on Oliver. 

“We won’t.” Oliver said with a little smile because he knew that he had won. 

“But you can kill Isabel.” Felicity said as an afterthought.

Oliver frowned. He had forgotten the reason that Felicity had punched Isabel in the face. “I wish I could.” 

“You know what, I think I can get our revenge on her in a better way.”

“If it has to do with typing or coding, it will have to wait for at least 24 hours, possible 48 hours.” John said seriously. 

“Why?” Felicity asked in surprise.

“Felicity, you just sprained your wrist. You will need to rest it for 24 to 48 hours.” John told her.

“Oh snap. That’s not good.” Felicity said as she looked down at her hand that now had some kind of cream on her knuckles where her skin was red from punching Isabel in the face. 

“I think I need to teach you how to throw a punch so that you don’t hurt yourself again.” Oliver said with a frown as he looked at her wrist that was already beginning to swell. He turned to Dig. “Do we have any ice packs here?” 

“They’re in the fridge in the break room.” Felicity said. “I’ll go get one.” 

“No, no. I’ll get one.” Oliver said pushing her to sit in the chair by her desk. 

“But Oliver….you don’t use the break room.” Feliicty said with a frown. She hardly used the break room because when she did, she would either get rude comments or get ignored while she knew they had just been talking about her. Sometimes, she would walk in and they wouldn’t notice her so she would hear their conversation which was normally some kind of gossip, normally about Oliver and her. She didn’t want Oliver to have to deal with those brats. 

“Felicity, I am quite capable of getting an ice pack from the break room.” 

“Fine.” Felicity said with a sigh.

Oliver nodded before heading off to get her an ice pack.

“Are you okay?” John asked after Oliver was gone. 

Felicity nodded. “Well besides by terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day, I am fine. I could use something for the pain though…” 

“Felicity.” John said softly seeing past her humor. “They are talking about you again, aren’t they?” 

“Yeah. They are doing the whispering thing again. The secretary in HR even teased me about it. She said Ms. Smoak then said “or is it Mrs. Queen?” and then laughed when I left.” 

“I am sorry they treated you like that. Maybe you should tell Oliver. He wouldn’t stand for that.” John said seriously.

“That would just make it worse.” 

“Worse then some guy coming on to you in the elevator? Felicity, they can’t treat you this way.” John told her seriously as he gently wrapped her wrist. 

“I know, but I don’t think it is just going to stop because Oliver says something.” 

“Found it.” Oliver said as he came back in with the ice pack. “I think they were a little surprised that I came into the break room.” 

Felicity scrunched up her nose. She knew how they acted around Oliver. If they saw him come in, they wouldn’t have said anything and sucked up to him.

“Here.” Oliver said as he gently placed the ice pack on Felicity’s wrapped wrist before turning to John. “Can you access the elevator feed?” 

“Oliver.” Felicity whined. Not wanting either of her friends to see the footage of her and the guy. It was horrible enough going through it, but to watch it with them was even worse. 

“Felicity, we need to know who this guy was so that we can make sure it never happens again.” Oliver said seriously.

“Fine. I’ll do it.” Felicity said reluctantly.

“Oh no you won’t. Remember, no typing or coding with that wrist for the next 48 hours.” John said as he pointed to her wrist with a stern look.

“You said 24 hours!” Felicity whined.

“I said 24 to 48 hours. I will be the judge of when you can start typing again.” John told her.

“Oliver.” Felicity turned to Oliver for help. 

“Don’t look at me. I am with John 100% on this one.” Oliver said with a smirk.

“Of course you are. You two are buddy-buddy now.” 

Oliver looked at her in confusion. “What?”

Felicity sighed. “Nevermind.” 

John exchanged an amused look with Oliver before walking around Felicity’s desk to use her computer. 

“What are you doing?” Felicity asked with wide eyes. 

“I am bringing up the cameras.” John said as he started to pound on her keys. 

“You don’t have to pound on the keys, John!” Felicity whined at the mistreatment of her keyboard.

“Sorry.” John said, but was distracted. 

Felicity frowned at how long it was taking John to get into the cameras, but then smiled. “If you let me do it, you would already be into the cameras.” 

“I’m in.” John said ignoring Felicity. Oliver went around to look at the screen as well. 

Felicity sighed as they both were concentrated on the screen. 

“How long ago was it?” Oliver asked when they hadn’t found it yet. 

“Well it took awhile to walk up eight flights of stairs….” Felicity said. “and I stopped to rest half way up. Those stairs are abnormally long. The floors have to be farther apart then normal buildings. Why is that?” 

Oliver was looking at her with a little smile. 

“Found it.” John said.

“Maybe you shouldn’t watch it…” Felicity said as she got up and went around the desk to try to stop them from watching it. She reached her arm around Oliver to try to shut the computer off, but Oliver was quicker and gently grabbed her arm to stop her. He easily kept her away from the computer. 

“Oliver.” Felicity whined as she tried to get past him.

“Felicity.” Oliver said seriously. “We need to see who this guy is.” 

John pushed play right before they had got in the elevator. She started to hear the guy’s voice and cringed.

“There’s sound?” Felicity said in surprise. 

Oliver and Diggle were watching with intense looks. Felicity felt Oliver’s body starting to tense up from the moment he heard the way the guy had been talking to her. When the guy had cornered her, he looked like he was about to punched the computer. After she ran out of the elevator and John paused it, Oliver pointed to the screen. “We need to find that guy. Now.” 

“Don’t worry we will.” John said as he pounded on the keys again. 

“John…the keys…” Felicity whined as he pounded on her keys. 

“Sorry…” John grimaced and tried to be more careful. 

“This is going to be a long 24 hours.” Felicity said with a sigh. 

“24 to 48 hours.” Oliver said, absent-mindedly and Felicity glared at him before looking back to John. “Do you know who he is?” 

“Yeah. Trevor Nelson. He works on floor 15th.” 

Oliver started to leave the office.

“What are you doing?” Felicity asked.

“I’m coming with you.” John said. 

“What? John!” Felicity said as she ran after them and ran in front of Oliver to stop him. “What are you doing?!” 

“Felicity, move out of the way.” Oliver said calmly. 

“Oliver, what are you going to do? Arrow him in the daylight?” 

“No, but you do have a good point. I would rather do this as the Arrow.” Oliver said as he turned to John. “We’ll visit Mr. Nelson tonight.” Then he turned back to Felicity. “And from now on, you use my elevator. I’ll get you clearance for it.” 

“Oliver, you don’t have to…” Felicity started to protest. 

“Yes I do.” Oliver said cutting her off. 

“Fine.” Felicity said with a sigh.

They all headed back to her desk and Felicity sat down in her chair to see the letter that came for her. She was surprised that Oliver and John didn’t see the letter since it had been open on her desk the whole time they were at her computer, but she was glad they didn’t. They would probably just freak out over it. She discreetly folded it up with one hand and hid it another the pile of unopened letters. 

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked softly. 

“Uh. Yeah, I’m fine.” Felicity said. “I am ready for this day to be over though. I mean it hasn’t been the best day so far. Well besides you being in my bed this morning…..I mean not like that….I mean I like you being in my bed….in my house in the morning… not that I wouldn’t….I’m going to stop talking in 3….2….1....I am done.” 

Oliver gave a little smile at her ramble. “I like being there with you too.” 

Felicity smiled with a little blush coloring her cheeks.

“Did you two just forget I was here?” John asked as he looked from Oliver to Felicity after they had been making heart eyes at each other for a few long moments. 

“Huh what? Oh John, um we probably should get back to work….” Felicity stammered. 

“Hm mm.” John said with a shake of his head before going to sit down in Oliver’s office. 

“Sure you are okay?” Oliver asked again in worry. 

“I’m okay or at least I will be.” Felicity answered. 

“Okay.” Oliver said before heading back to his office, but then turned back to her before he reached his door. “Remember don’t you use that wrist and ice it.” 

Felicity rolled her eyes, but then nodded as she grabbed the discarded ice pack. When he went into his office, she smiled. He might be overprotective, but it was nice that someone cared about her. Well that two people cared about her. John and Oliver would do anything for her. It was nice to have them both around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laurel is still coming - Next chapter!


	23. A Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a month!! I didn't mean for that to happen, but with getting ready for my trip to California and then being on my trip, time just got away from me! However, I did spend some time rereading this story and adding to it! Sometimes I just need to reread it to make sure that I am covering everything that I mentioned earlier in the story and remembering all the details that I put into it! Anyway, since it has been a long wait for you all, this chapter is double the size I think! Hope you like it! Laurel is in this chapter and you will finally see what I decided happened to Tommy. Hope you enjoy how I decided to use Laurel! 
> 
> Oh and this really hasn't been the best day for Felicity and it continues to not be the best day for her, hints the title. It was funny though, while I was in California, my niece said when her brother splashed her in her pool, "This just hasn't been my day." She isn't even 3 yet, but it was so cute. Anyway, when I was rereading my story, it reminded me of her! 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this extra long chapter! (Sorry for this long note, too!) :)
> 
> Warning: Trigger warning for panic attacks.

“I just don’t understand why we have to do an TV interview AND pictures.” Felicity complained as she was getting her things together with one hand. 

“It will help the company give the press a better image of us and now that we are together, the investors think it would be better for the company show us as a stable family. Plus with the TV interview they can start to see the real you and not what the tabloids have painted you as.” 

“Isabel is going to hate this.” Felicity said with wide eyes, thinking of how much Isabel was going to hate her even more than she already did.

“I could really care less about her.” Oliver said as he thought about her leaking the press release. He needed to have a pointed conversation with her as the Arrow. It was way past time that he did. 

Felicity smiled at his immediate response. She picked up the tablet with her hand with her sore wrist. “Ow.” Felicity said as she dropped her tablet back on her desk. “Oh I am sorry, baby!” Felicity said as she used her good hand to check her tablet and then pick it up.

When she looked up, she saw Oliver and John looking at her with amused looks. John was shaking his head with a smirk. 

“What?” Felicity said. “I could have hurt it.” 

Oliver just nodded with a smirk. “Ready?” 

Felicity grabbed her coat with her bad wrist and dropped it on the floor. “Ow!” 

Oliver shook his head before picking up her coat for her. He helped her into it before leading her out of the office. “Come on, Felicity.” 

Just as they got in the hall, they saw Laurel Lance walking towards them. 

“Laurel.” Oliver said in surprise as they stopped in the hall as they reached her. 

“Hey Ollie,” Laurel said before glancing at Felicity with a suspicious look before looking back at Oliver. “I need to talk to you, Ollie.” Laurel said seriously.

Felicity winced at the look that Laurel gave her. She could tell that Laurel wasn’t a fan of her and did not trust her. 

“Well I…” Oliver started, not wanting to send Felicity ahead without him.

Felicity wondered if this is when Oliver would bail on her. He never could resist helping out Laurel. Everyone came second to Laurel. She was naïve to think that it would be different for her. Oliver would always choose Laurel before her. 

“It’s important.” Laurel said, cutting him off.

Oliver glanced at Felicity and then back at Laurel. “Okay.” Oliver said with a sigh, not pleased, but knowing he needed to have this conversation with Laurel. She was one of his oldest friends and she would want to know that truth from him about Felicity and Lizzie. 

Felicity’s heart dropped into her stomach with a sickening feeling. She was hoping that Oliver would say no, but he didn’t. 

“I’ll meet you back at your apartment?” Oliver asked Felicity, hoping she understood that he just needed to get this conversation over with.

Felicity nodded, not trusting her words, but then remembered that they drove together, or rather John drove them. “Wait, how are you going to get there? We drove together.” 

“Oh…” Oliver said with frown.

“I can drop you off.” Laurel said before John could offer just to swing back by after picking up Lizzie to get him.

“Yeah, that would be great.” Oliver said, unaware of how he was making his current girl feel about the situation. 

_That would be great? What am I chopped liver? Hm, that doesn’t make sense, but seriously? I need to leave like right now. Make an excuse to get out of here quickly. Oh yeah, Lizzie!_ Felicity thought before telling them that she had to get going so that they could pick up Lizzie on time. Oliver gave her a kiss on the cheek before she left with John.

*****ARROW*****

Oliver watched as Felicity left in a bit of a hurry. He narrowed his eyes for a moment before realizing that she might just be jealous of Laurel. He doesn’t know why though. Felicity is the girl that he wants to be with. Laurel is the past and will stay that way, but she still is his friend. He just hopes that Felicity isn’t mad at him for staying to talk with Laurel. 

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” Oliver asked in an almost bored voice. 

“Are you dating your secretary?” Laurel asked in an accusatory voice. 

“She is my EA and most importantly, my friend as well as the mother of my child. And yes, I am dating her.” Oliver said calmly, despite the annoyance he felt at Laurel for thinking less of Felicity.

“But is she really your daughter?” Laurel asked, clearly believing that Felicity is lying about it all. 

“Yes, she is.” Oliver said firmly. 

“Ollie…” Laurel said, clearly thinking that Oliver was in over his head and believing a lie. 

“What, Laurel?” Oliver asked getting frustrated. 

“How could you believe that…. that girl? She is from Las Vegas. She clearly tracked you down and is just using you.” Laurel said, believing every word that she said.

“Laurel. She isn’t using me and she isn’t lying. Lizzie is my daughter. Not only did the tests show she was my daughter, but I know it in my heart. I see myself in Lizzie and I see Thea in her. You may not believe me, but it’s the truth.” Oliver said firmly, with a tired sigh that another person in his life was questioning if he was Lizzie’s father. “Above all, I trust Felicity. She has never ever tried to get money from me. I sought her out in the beginning. She only wanted Lizzie to have a chance to know her father and me to have the chance to know that I have a daughter and be her dad if I wanted to be.”

“Your mother said that she had the tests done and it proved that you were not Lizzie’s father, that some guy named Cooper was the father.” Laurel argued back, but was mostly confused by this point. 

Oliver rolled his eyes, thinking about what his mother did, knowingly. She knew Lizzie was his daughter, yet she had the man switch the results to make it look like he wasn’t her father. Why would she do that to him? Why would she do that Lizzie? It still bothered and angered him to think of what his mother did. Then she had the nerve to ask him to redo dinner and forgive her? No, she could just stew in her own mess until she could figure out a way to earn his trust back.

“She had the tech switch the results and caused a whole mess. Felicity redid the test and showed me the results.” 

Laurel laughed in disbelief. “Ollie, who are you going to believe your mom or a girl you hardly know?” 

“A girl **you** hardly know. **I** know plenty about Felicity and she has given me no reason not to trust her. Besides, my mother has lied to me before and hid things so no I don’t believe her or trust her. I do trust Felicity and I know in my heart who Lizzie is.” Oliver told her.

“Ollie….” Laurel practically pleaded, believing that Oliver was blind to what Felicity was doing. 

“No, Laurel. You can either believe me or not, but you aren’t going to change my mind. And don’t judge Felicity when you don’t know her. You know better than to believe everything that is in the tabloids.” Oliver practically scolded her. 

Laurel looked at little contrite. “I’m sorry. It’s just hard to believe, but if you believe her than I guess I can accept that. I just don’t want to see you hurt, Ollie.” 

“I know, but Felicity isn’t going to hurt me.” Oliver said softly.

Laurel nodded. “Just one more thing…. did you cheat on me with her?” 

“What? No, not her. We actually were broken up when I hooked up with her.” Oliver said seriously. “We got back together about a month later.”

“Well that’s good at least, I figured she was one of the many women that you cheated on me with…” Laurel said.

“Laurel, I am so sorry for the way I treated you back then. I was an idiot back then.” Oliver told her sincerely. 

“Yes, you were, but you have really changed, haven’t you?” Laurel said with a proud voice. 

“I have, but I still have a ways to go.” Oliver said with a smirk. 

Laurel smiled. “You know, I do forgive you for how you treated me all those years ago. You have changed. Felicity is lucky to have you.”

“Thank you, Laurel. That means a lot to me.” Oliver said softly. 

They were both silent for a few moments. 

“I miss you.” Laurel said softly. 

“I miss you too.” Oliver said seriously. Laurel hadn’t been doing too well lately after Tommy had gotten severely hurt in the Undertaking and had been in a coma. After a month and half in the coma, Tommy had come out of the coma. It was pretty rough for awhile, but he was going to pull through it and make a full recovery in time. When Tommy had been in the coma, Laurel turned to alcohol and drugs. She had spiraled down fast and blamed Tommy’s condition on the Arrow. For while she had been going after the Arrow, but then she was fired after drugs were found at her apartment. She was a mess, but then Tommy started to recover. It helped, but Laurel was depressed and continued to drink. 

“We should go out some time. We can bring Tommy with us. He needs to get out more.” Laurel said. 

“How is Tommy?” Oliver asked, having been quite busy lately and hadn’t been around to see him. 

Laurel smiled. “He is doing good. He is sick of being cooped up, but next week he is supposed be able to be up and about more. We could go out to dinner with him…just as friends…” 

“I don’t know…” Oliver started.

“You could bring Felicity….” Laurel suggested, trying to be nice.

“I’ll have to ask her.” Oliver said with a sigh. He wasn’t so sure about his current girlfriend eating dinner with his old girlfriend and his best friend. His best friend that was still a bit upset with him about what he did last May before the Undertaking. He couldn’t blame him for being upset with him after what he did which was a mistake. He knew that now. He shouldn’t have slept with Laurel. It wasn’t right and if he was honest, it was never right. While he was on the island, he used her picture and the idea of a future with her as inspiration to get through each day of his five years away. He had put her on a pedestal, but it was never right. And they had too much of a past. He had cheated on her way too many times, which he was ashamed of now. Plus Laurel knew Ollie not Oliver. Felicity was a different story. She always knew him as Oliver, not Ollie the playboy, but the real Oliver. She saw him for who he was and believed in him from the beginning. 

“Good.” Laurel said with a smile. “If she is going to be in your life, I want to get to know her. And I know that Tommy will want to as well. Plus he misses you too.” 

Oliver smiled. He missed Tommy too. “I miss him too.” 

“Well then just ask Felicity and let me know a day that works for you guys.” Laurel said with genuine smile. 

“I will let you know.” Oliver said. 

“Do you want to stop and get a coffee on the way back to Felicity’s?” Laurel asked in a hopeful voice.

Oliver checked the time. He wanted to make it back to her apartment by the time they got home, but with traffic they wouldn’t be home for another 30 minutes. “I guess I have time for that.” Oliver said.

“Good. You can tell me all about your daughter.” Laurel said with a smile. 

Oliver smiled. He did miss Laurel, but only as a friend. “So you and Tommy…..” Oliver said as they started to walk into the elevator. 

Laurel smiled. “What about Tommy and I?” 

“Are you two back to dating yet?” Oliver asked.

“Yes.” Laurel said with a huge grin. “It took us a little bit to get back on track with each other and after what we did, Tommy wasn’t quite ready to trust that I was all in with him.”

“I’m glad that you two are back together. You both are good for each other.” Oliver said sincerely. And he was happy for both of them. They belonged with each other and it was clear now that it was meant to be that way. 

“Thank you. It took me awhile to realize that he was the one all along.” Laurel said sadly for the problems she caused in her relationship with Tommy. She had always been trying to change Ollie into the man she thought he could be and the man she wanted to be with, but now she realized that she had been wrong. Ollie wasn’t the man she was meant to be with, he was her past and a good friend. Tommy was the love of her life. Someone she hadn’t expected to fall in the love with, but did and it was the best thing that happened to her. 

“I’m happy for the both of you.” Oliver said sincerely. He knew what it was like to find the right person and be able to look back and see that it was meant to be. 

*****ARROW*****

Earlier….

Felicity headed into the elevator and waited for the doors to shut before sighing. 

“You okay?” John asked in concern.

“Yeah, I just….I should have known that just because we are dating that doesn’t make me more important then Laurel. I will always come second to Laurel. Gorgeous Laurel.” Felicity said with a shake of her head.

John grimaced. He knew what she was talking about. Oliver had consistently showed them that Laurel comes before anyone else. He just hoped that Oliver wouldn’t make a big mistake and hurt Felicity. Oliver had said he was all in when it came to Felicity and Lizzie, but Laurel hadn’t been around since Oliver started dating Felicity. 

Felicity looked up at John. “You not saying anything isn’t helping me to not freak out about this.” 

“Sorry, Felicity. I don’t know what Oliver is doing, but I hope that he would make the right choice where you are concerned. Don’t jump to conclusions yet. He didn’t seem all that thrilled to talk to Laurel this time.”

“Really?” Felicity asked, having not noticed much about his reaction. 

“Yeah.” John answered with small smirk at Felicity not noticing Oliver for once. 

As they were approaching the doors that lead to the parking garage, Felicity remembered the press. 

“Oh no. I forgot about the press…” Felicity whined. Now, she really wished that Oliver was there with them. 

“Yeah, and it seems like more reporters figured out that you would most likely come out this way.” John said with a frown as he looked out the glass door. 

Felicity bit her lip nervously. She felt bad for being so nervous. She shouldn’t be letting them bother her so much, but after the day she had, she couldn’t help it. 

John turned to look back at her. “Hey, it’s okay. I won’t let them get to you. I promise.” 

Felicity looked up into John’s eyes and relaxed a little knowing that he was right. She could trust John and he would never let anything happen to her. “Okay, I’m ready.” 

John gave her a reassuring smile before leading them out into the chaos. 

*****ARROW*****

“I don’t think I am ever going to get use to that.” Felicity said as she sat back in the car in relief after they made their way through the crowd of nosy reporters. 

“They will back off when a new story comes along.” John said confidently. 

“Well I hope that new story comes soon!” Felicity said with a sigh. 

John smiled sympathetically. “Come on, let’s go get your little girl.” 

“Everything went alright at her school, right?” Felicity asked suddenly worried about her daughter. Her day had been a bit crazy so she hadn’t been worrying about Lizzie. Having a bodyguard with her helped a lot. 

“Yes. They had no problems once we left.” John reassured her. 

“Good.” Felicity said in relief. 

They got to Lizzie’s school and we’re happy to find no reporters waiting for them. Rob Scott walked Lizzie out. Lizzie was holding his hand as she chatted his ear off about something. Felicity smiled at her adorable daughter who could make friends with just about anybody who gave her a chance. 

Rob opened the back door to let Lizzie in the car. Lizzie climbed in.

“Mommy! Guess what we did in class today!” Lizzie said in excitement as she let her mom buckle her seatbelt. 

“What, sweetie?” Felicity said with a smile. Her daughter could always make her smile even on the worst of days. 

“We started to learn our first song for our recital!” Lizzie said practically bouncing in her seat.

Felicity chuckled. “You did? What is it?” 

“I can’t tell you that, Momma! It is a surprise! Can Daddy come to my recital too?” Lizzie asked in excitement.

“Of course, honey. I think you already invited him awhile back, remember?” Felicity said with a smile.

“Oh yeah, when I learnt that he was my Daddy!” Lizzie said in excitement. 

“Lizzie, it’s ‘learned’ not ‘learnt.’” Felicity corrected her daughter. 

“Oh yeah, but Mommy, I am so excited! It is one my favorite songs! And we get to audishin for parts!!”

Felicity smiled as Lizzie butchered the word audition, but didn’t have the heart to correct her once again. She was just too excited about her recital. 

“And I want a part because I want Daddy to see me! Maybe I can get more than one part, Mommy! Will Daddy like that? What is Daddy’s favorite Christmas song? Jingle Bells, Up on the Roof Top, Rudolf? Hopefully we sing his favorite! Mommy, do you think he will like my recital? I want him to like it a lot! Wait, where is Daddy? Did you forget him, Mommy?” 

Felicity shook her head. Sometimes Lizzie could give her a run for her money with the way she babbled. It sometimes gave her whiplash. “No, we didn’t forget him. He just had to talk to someone before he could come home…..I mean to our apartment…” Felicity corrected herself quickly. 

Felicity glanced up to make sure John didn’t hear her slip, calling her home Oliver’s home too, but when she looked up she saw that John was grinning ear to ear. Yep, he heard her alright. 

“Oh, but he is coming? Is he cooking dinner again? I hope he is cooking! I love love love love his food, Mommy! It is the best food in the entire world! I just think it is amazing, Momma! Don’t you think it is amazing?” 

Felicity chuckled. “What did they feed you at school today? Sugar?” 

Lizzie frowned. “No. They didn’t give me anything, but I did have a candy bar in my lunch!” 

“Oh really? I wonder who put that in there? How long have you been bouncing off the walls?” 

“Mommy, I wasn’t bouncing off the walls.” Lizzie said seriously. “But now that you mention it…..I do have something for you to sign from my teacher. You don’t have to read it though…..it’s nothing….” 

Felicity sighed as she took the piece of paper that Lizzie handed her. She briefly thought about the conversation they had this morning about not spilling the beans about Oliver being the Arrow and hoped that this wasn’t a note about that! She took a deep breath before reading the note. 

_Dear Ms. Smoak,_

_Lizzie had a rough afternoon. She was extra talkative and had a hard time listening during our lessons. She is very excited about the recital coming up in December, but she couldn’t stop talking about it and her Daddy coming to see it. I am happy that she is excited, but I think that it had a lot to do with her lunch. She told me that she ate a candy bar and a soda for lunch. I think it might be best if she didn’t drink soda and candy for lunch anymore. It makes her extremely hyper and it makes it hard for her to pay attention. She is a good student, but she just had a hard time this afternoon. If you have any questions, let me know! I hope tomorrow is a little better!_

_Thanks,_

_Ms. McCallips_

“You had pop for lunch too?” Felicity asked in horror. She knew what pop and candy did to her daughter. She was already hyper most of the time without adding sugar to the mix! 

“Well, I wasn’t supposed to tell you that Daddy put it in my lunch. I asked him to and he didn’t think it was a good idea, but then I gave him my look. Then he put them in my lunch. It was really good, Mommy!” Lizzie told her talking a mile a minute.

Felicity ran a hand over her head as she shook her head. She was going to have chat with Oliver about packing Lizzie’s lunch with appropriate foods that won’t drive the teacher nuts!

“Mommy! Mommy!” Lizzie pulled on Felicity’s coat in a worried voice. 

“What sweetie?” 

Lizzie pointed to Felicity’s hand. “What happened to your hand? 

“Oh….I hurt my wrist at work today.” Felicity said, not wanting to tell her daughter that she punched her boss that tried to fire her. 

Lizzie was okay with the answer because she didn’t ask any more questions, but looked at Felicity’s wrist in worry. “Does it hurt?” 

“A little.” Felicity said with a smile. 

Lizzie reached for her mom’s wrist and Felicity knew what she was doing so she carefully lifted her hand up to bring it in front of Lizzie. Lizzie kissed her wrist gently before smiling. “There all better, Mommy!” 

Felicity brought her wrist back to where it was resting on her lap and smiled down at her daughter. “Thank you, sweetie.” 

“Your welcome, Mommy!” Lizzie said in excitement before going into another long ramble about her day and the recital. It was obvious that the sugar wasn’t out of her system just yet.

*****ARROW*****

“Felicity. We may have a problem.” John said. “I think I know where all the reporters went instead of Lizzie’s school.”

Felicity looked out her window to see that the stairs up to her apartment were full of reporters as well as right in front of her door and at the bottom of the stairs. They were completely blocking their way up to their apartment. 

“Oh my goodness. What are we going to do? Can we even get through them? With Lizzie?” Felicity said in worry. Maybe if Oliver was there, they could possible get through them better, but it was still going to be rough. 

John looked at the reporters who were ready to rush them as soon as they got out of the car. “It won’t be easy, but there are not suppose to touch you so they will have to move out of the way. I’ll go first and Lizzie and you can follow after me.” John said, but seemed a bit tense about the situation. 

“Okay.” Felicity said with a frown. “Lizzie, you need to stay really close okay?”

“Okay, Mommy.” Lizzie said, but seemed a bit hesitant. She could sense John and Felicity’s uncertainty about the crowd. 

“Don’t get out until I come around. They will rush to you as soon as you do.” John said before getting out of the car to come around to them. 

Felicity took Lizzie’s backpack to put on her own back so that Lizzie wouldn’t have to deal with it. 

John opened the door and blocked them from being viewed by the reporters. He grimaced as he thought about their plan. “Change of plans, I’ll carry Lizzie and you follow close behind me, okay?” 

Felicity nodded in agreement. 

“Come on, Lizzie girl.” John said as he leaned down to pick her up. 

“Keep your head down, Lizzie.” Felicity said as she pushed Lizzie’s head down gently. 

Felicity shut the car down behind her and then nodded to John to tell him that she was ready to go. 

“Ok, let’s go.” John said before he turned around to head through the crowd to Felicity’s apartment. 

Felicity tried her best to stay right behind John, but it was difficult since the reporters were crowding the space on the stairs. They kept pushing their cameras and mikes into her face trying to get a photo or a comment from her. 

“Ms. Smoak! Ms. Smoak! Where is Oliver Queen? Why isn’t he with you?”

Another reporter jumped in between herself and John, before shoving a mike into her face and asking, “Did Oliver finally find out the truth about you?” 

Felicity ducked her head and tried to get past the man, but was blocked completely by the other reporters standing on either side of the man. 

“Is that why he isn’t with you?” Another reporter asked.

“Why did you think that he would go for a girl like you, anyway? You aren’t his type….” Another reporter sneered. 

Felicity wanted to cry as they badgered her and wouldn’t let her up the stairs. “If you will excuse me, you’re in my way.” Felicity tried to say it as firmly and confidently as possible, but she made the mistake of putting her head up so as she did all the reporters that could see her started to take her pictures.

“Are you dating Mr. Queen?” The reporters continued without moving out of her way. John was even farther away from her now and Felicity was feeling the same claustrophobic feeling she had been earlier. 

“Get out of my way.” Felicity commanded, but it came out weak. 

Felicity tried to push past them, but then she felt someone pull her from behind, yanking her down the stairs. Before she knew what was happening, she was falling down the stairs with a painful feeling across her body as she hit the stairs. This definitely had not been her day and this was just the cherry on top of it all. 

She felt a bunch of hands trying to now help her, but the noise around her, the people touching her, and the closeness of everyone was causing her to panic. She knew she needed to get up and get up the stairs, but she was frozen to the steps as fear started to take a hold of her. 

She felt her hands shaking as she tried to move from where she landed. She felt like her throat was closing up and she was suffocating. The noise around her started to lessen as she struggled to breathe and her heart started to beat too quickly. She was powerless to do anything as she lay froze on the steps where she fell. 

Then someone was picking her up off the stairs and she was instantly comforted by the familiar scent of the person that had picked her up. Somewhere in her mind, she figured it was John who came back for her, but she didn’t have the mind power to concentrate on it. She was just trying to breath as it became more and more difficult for her. She started to see white spots and then everything turned dark and quiet. 

*****ARROW*****

“Felicity.” Felicity could hear someone calling her, but they seemed far away like they were in another room. 

“Is Mommy okay?” Felicity heard her daughter’s stressed voice and she knew she needed to get out of the funk she was in. 

Felicity heard another voice talking to Lizzie, but it wasn’t loud enough for her to hear. 

“Felicity…baby, wake up.” The voice called to her again. 

Felicity blinked her eyes open, but closed them quickly at the bright light or what seemed to be a bright light to her sensitive eyes. She opened them again and saw a blurry face in front of her. 

“Here.” The voice said as he put her glasses on her face.

“Oliver.” Felicity said in surprise. 

“Hey, you scared me there.” Oliver said softly as his eyes searched hers with worry in them.

“What….What happened?” Felicity asked with a frown.

“You fell on the stairs and then passed out.” Oliver said softly as he looked at her in worry. 

“Oh…someone grabbed me and I fell, but you weren’t there….” Felicity said, out of breath as she thought about how she felt on the stairs with all those reporters around her. It was almost like she was back there.

“I had just pulled up when you fell. That’s why you fell, someone had grabbed you?” Oliver finished in a hard voice, not at Felicity, but at the idiot who had dared to put his hands on Felicity. He had a lot people to deal with today for bothering Felicity. The reporter, Trevor Nelson, Isabel Rochev, and those two idiots in the coffee shop. So many people and he just had it with all of them for bothering his girl.

“Ollie.” Another voice said sharply which pulled Oliver’s attention back to Felicity who was struggling to breathe again. 

“Hey, Hey,” Oliver said quickly as he took Felicity’s face in his hands. “Breathe, honey. Breathe.” 

Felicity’s eyes were starting to get unfocused and were moving back and forth.

“Hey, look at me, Felicity.” Oliver said, locking eyes with her when she finally focused on him. “Good. Now breathe with me. Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out. Good. In. Out.” Oliver began to coach her, but didn’t move his hands from her face or his eyes from her eyes. 

Slowly, Felicity’s breathing returned to normal, but Oliver kept her face in his hands. “You ok?” He asked softly.

Felicity nodded her head that was in between his hands. She felt him wipe a tear from her face with his thumb; she hadn’t even realized she had been crying until he wiped it away. 

Oliver glanced down to her lips before leaning in to gently press a kiss to her lips and then placed a kiss on her forehead. Then he pulled away, but took a hold of her hand and squeezed it gently in reassurance. 

Felicity felt more centered as he pulled away. She looked around remembering that she had heard her daughter’s voice, but she didn’t see her daughter or John, but Laurel standing by the door of her apartment. 

“Laurel?” Felicity said with a confused frown. 

“She dropped me off.” Oliver said in explanation. 

“And yelled at those reporters for harassing you. If they don’t want a lawsuit, they will leave you alone in the future.” Laurel said kindly. 

Felicity looked surprised. “Uh thanks.” 

Laurel smiled. “It’s all I can do right now. Threaten them.” Laurel said because she had lost her job and wasn’t currently working as a lawyer.

Felicity gave her a grateful smile before looking back at Oliver. “Is Lizzie okay?” 

“Yeah, John just took her into her room. She was a bit scared when I brought you in.” Oliver said with a frown. 

Felicity frowned and started to stand as she said, “I better go check on her…” But as she stood, she felt dizzy and closed her eyes. She felt herself being pushed back down on the couch. 

“Just wait a minute.” Oliver said softly. “You need to rest for a moment.” 

“Here, drink this.” Laurel appeared beside them with a cup of juice. “It should help a little.” 

Felicity took it with a shaky hand. She was a bit weak after her ordeal. “Thanks.” She said with a genuine smile. She didn’t know Laurel could be so nice to her, but then again there was a reason for Oliver liking her so much. She was gorgeous Laurel that used to help people at CNRI. She was kind and beautiful. There was no way she could compete with gorgeous Laurel. 

“I am going to call my dad to get these reporters away from here. They shouldn’t be blocking her entrance like that.” Laurel said to Oliver before heading over to the kitchen to make a quick call to her Dad. 

“I’m sorry about that.” Felicity said in embarrassment when she realized all that had just happened. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m just worried about you.” Oliver said with a frown. 

“They were just too much. I don’t know what happened, but I couldn’t move after I fell and then it was hard to breathe...then I must have blacked out.” 

“You had a panic attack.” Oliver said softly in understanding. 

“No….” Felicity started as she shook her head slowly in disbelief. “I didn’t…..Well, maybe I did.” Felicity said in realization. 

“You did, hun.” Oliver smiled softly at her. “At least we know what triggers it.” 

“What? Annoying reporters.” Felicity said in disbelief.

“And crowded spaces.” Oliver said softly. “Did you get a look at the reporter who grabbed you?” Oliver asked in a soft voice, not wanting to trigger another panic attack. 

Felicity shook her head. “No, it was from behind me, caused me to lose my balance.” Felicity said as she ran a hand over the spot that the man had grabbed her on her arm which brought Oliver’s attention to her arm. 

Oliver moved her hand out of the way and gently ran his fingers over the red marks that were already showing up on her arm. He frowned and wished he could find the reporter who grabbed her. He looked down in disappointment, but then saw her ankle. “Did you hurt your ankle when you fell?”

“Oh maybe a little.” Felicity said as Oliver carefully picked up her leg and rested it on his leg to check her ankle. 

“Looks like you may have bruised it, but it doesn’t look too bad. You will have to rest it and ice it like your wrist.” Oliver said with a frown on his face. 

“This has not been my day.” Felicity said after thinking about all that had happened to her throughout the day. She should’ve just stayed home!

Oliver set her leg down before sitting down next to her and putting his arm around her. “I’m sorry about that.” Oliver said feeling guilty about all that Felicity went through because of him. He was the one that was famous so because of her relation with him, she was brought into the chaos of the press. If it wasn’t for him, she wouldn’t be having panic attacks and hurting her ankle. If he hadn’t made her his EA, she wouldn’t have to deal with Isabel Rochev. Then if he hadn’t of stayed to talk with Laurel, he would’ve been with Felicity when she was making her way up to her apartment. She probably wouldn’t have been grabbed and definitely wouldn’t have fallen like she did. 

“Hey, stop blaming yourself for everything that went wrong today!” Felicity scolded him. 

“It was all my fault.” Oliver stated seriously. 

Felicity gave him a “seriously” look as Oliver remained steadfast in believing that he was to blame for everything bad that happened throughout the day.

“My Dad is sending over a couple of cop cars to scare of the reporters. They should leave you alone for awhile.” Laurel said as she came back, interrupting their silent conversation.

“Thanks, Laurel.” Oliver said with a kind smile. 

Laurel nodded.

Just then Lizzie ran out of her room towards her Mom and Dad. “Daddy, Mommy! Look what Mr. Diggle let me play!” Lizzie said as she ran up to them. 

“What, sweetie?” Oliver asked with a smile at her excitement, at least she was feeling better. 

“It is a game that he lets his nephew play on his phone.” 

“Wait…you aren’t supposed to be playing any games.” Felicity said with a frown. 

Lizzie looked at her with wide eyes. “Oh….yeah….but…” 

“Sorry, that’s my fault, I was trying to distract her.” John said with a sheepish look. 

Felicity shook her head, but couldn’t help from smiling at John’s sheepish look. “It’s okay, you didn’t know.” She said kindly before taking the phone from Lizzie as she said, “We will just give this back now.” 

“But Mommy!” Lizzie started to complain. 

“Hey, little girl,” Oliver started as he held her in front of him. “No complaining, remember?” 

Lizzie frowned, but nodded her head at Oliver. 

Oliver smiled softly at her before pulling her up on his lap and kissing her head. 

Lizzie looked over at her mom with a worried look, remembering what had happened. “Mommy, are you sick?” 

“No, sweetie, I’m okay.” Felicity said. 

“She does need to take it easy for the night though.” Oliver said eying Felicity with a pointed look. Not only did she need to rest her wrist and ankle, but she had to be sore from falling on the stairs. He would have to make sure she didn’t hurt anything else when she fell. 

“And not use her wrist…” John added.

“or her ankle…” Oliver added as John looked at him in confusion. “She bruised it when the reporter grabbed her and she fell.” 

John sighed in frustration. He felt bad for not being able to help Felicity more. He hadn’t realized she had fallen behind until too late. He immediately had tried to get back to her after he put Lizzie inside, but then Oliver was carrying her to the door with a murderous look on his face that scared the reporters out of the way. 

“Hey this wasn’t your fault either, John.” Felicity said seeing her friend’s guilt. 

“I know, but I still wish I could have helped you more.” John said with a frown.

“You had Lizzie which was more important.” Felicity said seriously. She would take anything as long as her baby was safe. 

“Well I shouldn’t have attempted that mess…” John said dismissively. No matter what, he was supposed to protect them both and he failed at keeping Felicity safe. 

“John, I am okay, really. They are to blame not you or Oliver.” Felicity said as she glanced back at Oliver with a pointed look.

“You’re right. It wasn’t our fault.” Oliver said seriously. 

“Yeah, but next time we will be more careful.” John said seriously.

“Agreed.” Oliver said with a nod of his head.

“Well I better head back out. I need to go check on Tommy.” Laurel said after a moment of silence. 

“I’ll walk you out.” John said before turning to Oliver and Felicity. “Are you guys going to be okay here?” 

“Yeah, we will be fine.” Oliver answered.

“Alright, I’ll see you two later.” John said before leaving the apartment with Laurel. 

“Daddy, guess what happened at school today?” Lizzie asked as soon as the door closed.

Felicity smiled, knowing what it was that she was going to start talking about. 

“What, sweetie?” Oliver asked with a smile. 

“We learned our first song for our recital!” Lizzie said in excitement. 

“What is it?” Oliver asked with a grin at her excitement. 

“It is a surprise, Daddy! I can’t tell you.” Lizzie said as she practically bounced on his lap in excitement. 

“Oh and what did you have for lunch, Lizzie?” Felicity asked.

Lizzie looked up at her mom with a sheepish look before looking at her Dad. “Uh a candy bar and a pop.” 

“Lizzie, that was supposed to be a secret…” Oliver said with his own sheepish look. 

“She didn’t tell me, her teacher sent a note home because she was bouncing off the walls this afternoon. She advised me not to give her soda and candy bars for lunch again.” Felicity said with a pointed look at Oliver. 

Oliver bit his lip as he tried not to smile. “Sorry…”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Just no more sending candy bars or soda with her lunch, okay?” 

“Ok.” Oliver said with a smile. 

“But Daddy I like candy and pop…” Lizzie said as she gave her Dad a puppy dog look.

“Oh not that look again…” Oliver said with a grimace.

“Oh is that how she got you to put them in her lunch?” Felicity teased with a shake of her head, but she was smiling. 

“It is a powerful look.” Oliver said.

“Daddy.” Lizzie said to get his attention. “Can I watch TV?” She asked adding her puppy dog look.

“No.” Oliver said quickly before looking at Felicity with a proud look. “See I can do it.” 

Felicity shook her head before looking at Lizzie. “You need to go do your homework and remember you are grounded so no TV or Tablet or any type of screen time.”

“I know.” Lizzie said with a frown as she got up from her Dad’s lap. 

“Go get started. If you need help just let me know.” Felicity said softly. 

“Ok, Mommy.” Lizzie said before looking back at her Dad. “Daddy, are you going to cook again?” 

“Do you want me to?”

Lizzie nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, please, Daddy!” 

Oliver chuckled before getting serious. “How do you like tacos?” 

Lizzie’s eyes widened. “I LOVE tacos!” 

“Alright, it’s settled I’m making tacos tonight for my little girl.” Oliver said as he touched Lizzie’s nose.

Lizzie grinned.

“Now, go get your homework done.” Oliver said with a soft smile. 

Lizzie grinned and ran off to do her homework at the kitchen table. 

“So what did Laurel want?” Felicity asked after a few moments. 

Oliver winced, knowing that voice didn’t bode well for him. “She was worried about me, but I cleared everything up with her. I think my mom was talking to her about you. But I think she believes me now. And she wants to have dinner with us and Tommy next week.” Oliver said in a bit of a rush.

“Have dinner with your best friend and your ex-girlfriend?” Felicity asked with a grimace.

“I know. I know. It is asking a lot and we don’t have to.” Oliver said. “I told her that it would be weird for you.” 

“Oliver…do I need to be worried about Laurel? Because she still is gorgeous Laurel the love of your life and it would be naïve of me to think that you wouldn’t want to get back with her if you could. I know she is technically with Tommy, but you have loved her for what your whole life? And she is gorgeous and kind, she was kind to me. Which was surprising and why would you choose me over her? It just doesn’t make sense so I’m giving you an out now. If you aren’t over her, then I’m giving you out. I don’t want to be your second choice….” Felicity stopped as Oliver’s lips met hers effectively stopping her nervous ramble. 

Oliver pulled away and looked her in the eyes. “I don’t want an out. I don’t want to be with Laurel. Laurel is my past. I never really loved her, not like I love you. I thought she was the love of my life, but I realized awhile ago that she isn’t the love my life. We never really were on the same page. And you, you aren’t my second choice. You are who I want to be with.”

“But Laurel is tall, beautiful and gorgeous….” Felicity started, but Oliver kissed her again cutting her off. 

“Felicity. You are beautiful and gorgeous. And I like our height difference.” Oliver said with a shake of his head. He couldn’t believe that she didn’t see herself that way. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “From the moment I met you, you made me smile and I don’t want anyone else, but you. You are the love my life, Felicity.” 

“You love me?” Felicity asked with a little smile. It was starting to sink in that Oliver really did love her and want her, just like she loved and wanted him. She wasn’t his second choice, like she had thought earlier. He actually did love her. 

Oliver looked away with a smile before looking back at her with a big smile. “Yes, Felicity, I love you.” 

Felicity grinned. “Well that’s good because I love you….” Oliver kissed her again before she could say “too.”

He then pulled away with a cheesy grin. 

“You really need to stop cutting me off like that.” Felicity said with a grin.

“What? I thought that was a good solution to your rambles.” He said with his own grin.

“Ha ha. You are so funny. Now go make me dinner. I love tacos too.” Felicity teased him. 

Oliver grinned before leaning in to kiss her again. “I will, but first I need to get you some ice packs for your wrist and ankle.” 

“Oliver, they are fine, really.” Felicity said, but he was already walking to the freezer to find something that would work for ice packs. 

Oliver came back with two bags of frozen vegetables and two towels. He set them down on the coffee table before helping Felicity get situated on the coach. He elevated her ankle and put the ice pack on her ankle before doing the same with her wrist. 

“That’s cold.” Felicity said with a frown. 

Oliver grabbed a blanket and covered her with it. “Better?” 

Felicity nodded with a smile as she closed her eyes briefly.

“Now, does anything else hurt?” Oliver said and then his eyes widened as he started to check her head. “You didn’t hit your head, did you?” Oliver asked in worry as his fingers felt her head through her hair for bumps. 

“No, I’m mean, I might have, but it wasn’t that hard if I did.” Felicity said with a frown.

“Ok, good.” Oliver said in relief. “Anything else hurt?” Oliver asked in concern. 

“Nothing serious, Oliver. I’m just a little sore.” Felicity told him seriously with a little smile at how he was freaking out.

“Okay, good.” Oliver said in relief as he leaned down in front of her. He kissed her gently before pulling away to adjust her blanket. “Get some rest.” 

Felicity shook her head with a smile at his worry as Oliver started to head to the kitchen. 

“Oliver?” 

“Yes?” 

“I would be better with my tablet…” 

“You can’t use your wrist.” 

“I won’t. I promise.” 

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her and thought for a moment. “Where is your tablet?” 

“In my bag.” Felicity said with sheepish smile.

Oliver got her bag and grabbed her tablet out of it. “Here you go.” He said as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. “Just don’t use that wrist.” 

Felicity took it with a smile. “I’m just going to watch something on it.” 

“Ok.” Oliver said, but wasn’t totally convinced she wouldn’t use her wrist. 

Felicity smiled as he walked to the kitchen. That man actually loved her. She had been silly to think that he didn’t love her or that he would run off with Laurel. Oliver freaking Queen loved her! He wanted to be with her! Maybe this day wasn’t so bad after all…. well, actually it really hadn’t been the best day, but it was turning up now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy lives! I just love Tommy. And I loved Laurel and Tommy together. They just went so well together so I decided to keep him alive. Laurel and Tommy probably won't be in the story a lot, but they might make appearances every once in awhile. I like the idea of Felicity and Tommy getting to know each other. Also I like the idea of Tommy and Thea finding out that they are brother and sister. Anyway, though, more to come! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be out hopefully in a week!


	24. Technology, Homework, Dinner, and Bedtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! Oliver continues to take care of his girls! Hope you enjoy! Thank you all for your comments and kudos! I love hearing from you. If you have suggestions or ideas for my story I would love to hear them! I have a general idea for my story that I am working towards, but if you want to see something specific I would love to consider it and see what I can do! Don't feel offended if I do not use your idea though. Sometimes the inspiration isn't there, sometimes it is! Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate all of your ideas and comments! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own ARROW or any of its characters!

Felicity bit her lip as she looked over to Oliver to see he was busy in the kitchen. She turned back to her tablet and started to do a few things to get back at Isabel. She knew that Oliver was going to deal with Trevor and there wasn’t anything she could do about that, but she wanted to deal with Isabel. She smirked as she hacked into Isabel’s phone, tablet and desktop. She was going to have a few surprises the next time she tried to use any of her devices. She would need tech support to fix it….but she wouldn’t be getting her help. 

She bit her lip again as she glanced over to make sure Oliver wasn’t looking before doing some more work for their nightly activities. She still need to locate Cyrus Gold for Oliver since she never got back to searching for him. She would also have to find Trevor Nelson for the boys as well. She looked over to Oliver again, but this time made eye contact with him.

“What are you doing?” Oliver asked in a suspicious voice as he caught her deer in the headlight look as she accidently made eye contact with him. 

“Nothing.” Felicity said, a little too quickly and turned back to her tablet. 

Oliver narrowed his eyes before finishing up what he was doing so that he could see what she was up to.

“Felicity.” Oliver sighed as he saw that she wasn’t just watching something and was using her wrist. 

Felicity jumped at her name being said by Oliver. She had figured that Oliver had let it go since he didn’t come over to her right away and she started to track Cyrus Gold. “Hey, don’t sneak up on me like that…you scared me.” Felicity whined with a hand on her chest. 

“Why are you working with your wrist? I thought you were going to watch something.” Oliver said with a frown.

“I need to find locations on Cyrus Gold and Trevor Nelson for you.” Felicity said seriously. 

“Not right now and not with your injured wrist. Dig and I can manage without your help this time.” Oliver told her seriously. He already had Dig working on finding locations on Cyrus Gold and Trevor Nelson so that later they could confront both men.

“Oliver…” Felicity started to protest that it would only take her a little bit to set up the traces. 

“No, Felicity. Now are you going to watch something or do I need to ground you from technology too?” Oliver said with a little smirk.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him. “Watch it.” She half teased, but then rolled her eyes. “I’ll watch something.” 

“Promise?” Oliver asked as he leaned down close her face.

“Promise.” Felicity said with an eye roll. 

Oliver kissed her before heading back to the kitchen and Felicity rolled her eyes as she opened her Netflix app on her tablet. Her wrist was sore from all the work she just did so she guessed it was a good idea to give it a rest at least for now.

*****ARROW*****

“Daddy?” Lizzie called from her spot at the table doing her homework as Oliver was working on dinner. 

“What is it, sweetie?” Oliver asked as he came over to her.

“I need help with my math. I don’t get it.” Lizzie said with a frown. She might have been bouncing off the walls during the math lesson and hadn’t paid attention. 

Oliver glanced over to Felicity to see that she looked like she was asleep which was good after the day she had, but he wasn’t very confident in his abilities to help their daughter with her homework, but he would try. “Ok, what are you working on?” 

“Subtracting with big numbers. I think my teacher said it was called ‘regrouping.’” 

Oliver looked confused. He didn’t know what regrouping was, but he knew how to subtract. “Ok, which one are you on?” 

“The first one.” Lizzie said with a frown.

Oliver sat down beside her and looked at the problem. “Oh you have to borrow.” 

“Borrow?” Lizzie asked with a confused look. 

“Here, I’ll show you.” Oliver said as he grabbed a piece of paper and walked her through the steps of subtracting when you have to borrow. 

15 minutes later….

Oliver watched as Lizzie tried a problem on her own. She had her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she concentrated on the problem. She looked so much like Felicity when she was working hard on something. 

“Daddy, I got it!” Lizzie said in excitement as she looked over at him, where he was cooking dinner.

Oliver came over and checked her answer which was right. “Good job, sweetie. Try the next one.” 

“Okay!” Lizzie said in excitement as she started the next one. 

Oliver cooked and helped Lizzie simultaneously as Felicity rested on the couch. He really wanted to get something in Felicity because the panic attack left her a bit weak and he knew she hadn’t eaten much for lunch. After he fed them and put them both to bed, he would go out and find this Trevor guy who dared to put his hands on Felicity. Then he would figure out what to do about Isabel. He should have known that it was Isabel that leaked the press release. It did not surprise him in the least that she would do that. He knew that she didn’t like Felicity. He was proud that Felicity punched her despite the trouble she could get in from it from HR. He did need to teach her how to throw a proper punch so that she wouldn’t hurt her wrist again. It had taken him by surprise when she did punch her. 

“Daddy, I’m done.” Lizzie said after finishing all of her homework. “Can I watch TV now?” 

“Ye…wait. No and you know why.” Oliver said as he remembered that she was grounded from the TV and all screens. He almost slipped and said yes. 

Lizzie looked down with a frown. She was hoping that she could get away with it with her Daddy. She was quickly realizing that she couldn’t get away with as much as she wanted to. “Yeah.” She said with a frown.

Oliver walked over to her and kneeled down beside her chair. He gently put a finger under her chin and lifted it up so she would look at him. “No more trying to trick your mom and I into letting you watch TV or playing games on our phones or tablets. You are old enough to remember that you grounded from them, right?” 

Lizzie nodded her head. She did sometimes forget, but mostly she was just trying to catch her parents off guard hoping for a little screen time. 

“Then no more trying to trick us, okay?” Oliver said softly, but in a voice that told Lizzie that he meant what he said.

“Yes, Daddy.” Lizzie said sadly. 

“Good, now I think you have some lines to do.” Oliver said as he stood up to find a piece of paper.

Lizzie couldn’t help the whine that came out of her mouth at that. “But Daddy….” 

“Uh uh, young lady. It was part of your consequence, remember?” Oliver cut her off with a stern look. 

“I ‘member.” Lizzie said, mispronouncing “remember,” causing Oliver’s lips to curve up in a little smile. 

“Well then let’s get you started on those so you can play with your toys after dinner.” Oliver said trying to cheer her up some.

“Okay.” Lizzie said, but wasn’t that thrilled with her consequence. 

Oliver hid a smile at her displeased look. She wasn’t pouting though which was better than the night before. Oliver bent down to write a sentence. 

I WILL NOT SNEAK OUT OF THE HOUSE OR SNEAK INTO THE FOUNDRY OR PLAY WITH ANY TYPE OF WEAPON. I WILL LISTEN AND OBEY MOMMY AND DADDY. 

Oliver handed the paper to Lizzie. “Ten times, Lizzie.” Oliver said as Lizzie looked at the sentences in confusion. 

“Do I have to write like you do?” Lizzie asked talking about how Oliver wrote in all capital letters. 

“What do you mean?” Oliver asked in confusion.

“They are all capital letters, Daddy. Didn’t you go to school? You aren’t supposed to write in all capital letters. Don’t you know that Daddy?” Lizzie asked in concern. 

“I do, but since I am an adult I can write like that….” Oliver said, trailing off at the end because he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say about that. 

“Okay.” Lizzie said, without questioning him before getting to work on copying the sentences. 

After Lizzie had gotten through half of the sentences, she called her Daddy again. “What is this word, Daddy?” 

Oliver came over to look at the word she was pointing at which was “Foundry.” “Foundry.” Oliver told her.

“Oh.”

“Can you read it to me?” Oliver asked, wondering now if she could even read what he wrote for her to copy. He probably should have done that first.

Lizzie nodded enthusiastically before reading the sentences. “I will not seek out….sneak out of the house or seek…sneak into the f- Foundry or play with any tie of we-….Wednesday?” Lizzie looked up at him to make sure she was saying it right. 

“Type of weapon.” Oliver corrected her. 

“Oh. Any type of weapon. I will listen and obey Mommy and Daddy.” Lizzie finished up.

“Good job, sweetie. Just 5 more and you are done for today.” Oliver said before kissing the top of her head. 

Lizzie got right back to work, loving her Daddy’s praise. 

Oliver smiled before seeing Felicity limping into the kitchen and he frowned. He hated that she not only hurt her wrist, but fell on the stairs on top of that. She did look at little better after her panic attack, but still a little pale. 

“How are you feeling?” Oliver asked as Felicity bent down to kiss Lizzie’s head. 

“I’m okay.” Felicity said with a little smile at how worried he was over her. 

“Mommy, Daddy doesn’t know how to write right.” Lizzie said pointing to Oliver’s handwriting.

“I know, honey.” Felicity said with a smirk. She had seen Oliver’s all caps handwriting before and wasn’t surprised by him writing like that. 

“Hey, I can write I just choose to write like that.” Oliver said in a mock offended voice. 

Lizzie looked at him with a concerned look. “Maybe Mommy can teach you to write, Daddy. She helped me!” Lizzie said after a lot of thought. 

Felicity and Oliver chuckled softly at her response. 

“Maybe.” Oliver said with an amused smile at his daughter, but then noticed that Felicity was standing on her injured ankle. “Hey, you need to sit down.” Oliver said as he pulled a chair out for Felicity to sit in.

Felicity sat down without protest because her ankle was hurting. Plus she didn’t have a lot of energy to fight him on it any way. 

Oliver squeezed her shoulder once before heading back over to get their plates ready for dinner. He set a plate in front of Lizzie and Felicity before going back for his own plate. He grabbed milk for Lizzie and water for himself and Felicity before sitting down as well. 

“This looks really good, Oliver.” Felicity said as she looked at the food he had prepared. She was lucky to have found a man that could cook. 

“Ah it was nothing.” Oliver said, brushing her compliment off. He would do anything for his girls. 

“It definitely something….something really good. When in the world did you learn to cook?” Felicity said after trying a bite of her taco.

“Raisa taught me a few things when I was growing up.” Oliver said with a smirk, thinking he wasn’t that good at cooking. 

“Well she did a good job.” Felicity said with an appreciative look. 

“Yeah she did, Daddy.” Lizzie said as she nodded her head seriously. 

Oliver smiled at he took in Lizzie serious face that was covered in taco meat and the toppings that she had in it. He saw a some of her taco drop onto her shirt and grimaced a little. She was going to be a mess after eating, but she was adorable even looking a mess like she did.

“So you are going out tonight.” Felicity said softly.

“Yes, I have a meeting with Mr. Nelson.” Oliver said with a bit of anger tinging his words, not at Felicity, but at the man that touched Felicity. 

“You’re not going to….you know…” Felicity said with a frown.

“No. But I wish I could. But no, that won’t happen.” Oliver said.

Felicity knew they had talked about it before, but she just had to make sure he won’t break his vow again for her. Plus the guy didn’t deserve to die, maybe get an arrow in the leg, but not die. “Okay.” 

After they finished eating, Oliver helped clean up Lizzie who did end up a mess after all and then cleaned up the kitchen. Felicity tried to help with the dishes, but Oliver shooed her away to go relax on the couch again. Felicity was looking a whole lot better after eating, but he could tell that she was worn out from the day and sore for falling on the stairs. So he made sure she was on the couch and comfortable before returning to the kitchen. He even got her some wine after she complained about how long the day had been. 

Later in the evening….

Oliver was sitting with Felicity on the couch with his arm wrapped around her shoulders as they watched the news on TV. Lizzie was in her pajamas coloring a picture on the coffee table. 

“Oh Lizzie!” Felicity said as she noticed the time on the clock. “It is past your bedtime. We need to get you in bed.” Felicity said as she started to sit up to put her to bed. 

Oliver stopped her with a hand on her shoulder pulling her back to the couch. “You stay here, I’ll put her to bed.” Oliver said softly. 

“You have already done so much….” Felicity said, feeling bad for making Oliver do all the heavy lifting today. 

“Hey. It’s okay. I want to help.” Oliver said with a concerned look. 

“Are you sure?” Felicity asked, still a little unsure if she was putting too much on him. 

“I am sure, Felicity.” Oliver said with a chuckle. Then he turned to Lizzie who was still coloring. “Put your crayons away, kiddo. It’s time for bed.” 

“Kay, Daddy.” Lizzie said as she began to put her crayons into her crayon box. Then she preceded to put her crayons and coloring sheets in the drawer that was designated for them. She then got up and took Oliver’s hand in her tiny hand, in comparison to her father’s hand, and pulled him towards her room. “Come on, Daddy.” 

Oliver had already given her a bath and got her into her pajamas earlier. “Oh we forgot to brush your teeth earlier.” Oliver said as he remembered that he forgot that step earlier. 

Lizzie frowned then said confidently, “I can do that in the morning.” 

Oliver smiled as he shook his head. “No, you are going to brush them now.” 

“It was worth a try.” Lizzie said in a defeated little voice as she started for the bathroom, still pulling her Daddy along. 

Oliver chuckled again and let himself be pulled down the hallway to the bathroom. Oliver watched as Lizzie pulled out the toothpaste and stood on the step stool to reach for her toothbrush. She was on the shorter side like her mother. Felicity made up for a little of their height difference in heels, but she was still rather short. Not that he minded, he thought she was adorable and so was Lizzie. 

“Daddy, help.” Lizzie said as she held the toothpaste out to her Daddy. 

Oliver took it and squeezed out an appropriate amount on her toothbrush. Then he put it away and watched as she started to brush her teeth. He smiled as he watched how intently she brushed her teeth. She reminded him so much of Felicity. She had her hair up in a ponytail like Felicity normally had her hair. Then she had her glasses on her little face. She had a determined look on her face as she did her little task of brushing her teeth. In that moment, he knew that he would do anything for her. It wasn’t a burden to take care of her or Felicity. He loved it. They were his family and wanted to do even the little things for them. Felicity seemed worried that she was putting too much on him, which she wasn’t, he was gladly doing everything without her even asking him, but even if she was asking he wouldn’t mind it. He wanted to be involved and helping her as much as he could. He wished that he just lived with them so that he could be with them all the time. Which it might be a little too early for that considering they hadn’t even _been_ together yet, but he was sure that would happen soon enough. They just had been busy as of late and had other complications….his mother….with their relationship. 

“Daddy!” Lizzie called with her head tilted in confusion since he didn’t see that she was done. “I’m done.” She added with a smile when she finally had his attention. Then she jumped towards him.

Oliver quickly grabbed her with another chuckle. She just blindly trusted him to catch her. “Alright, monkey, it’s bedtime now.” 

“Daddy, I’m not a monkey. I am a girl.” She said with a giggle.

“What? It sure seemed like you were a monkey?” Oliver teased her with a mock confused look as he walked her to her bed. 

Lizzie giggled. “No! I am not a monkey, Daddy!” 

Oliver chuckled as he plopped her down in her bed. “Hop under the covers, sweetie.” 

Lizzie grabbed her teddy bear as she snuggled down in her bed. Oliver lifted the covers so that they were under her chin. He then kissed her forehead.

“Alright, baby, sweet dreams.” Oliver started to say.

“Daddy, you need to read me a story first.” Lizzie said with a concerned look.

“Oh. Ok. What story?” Oliver asked with a smile.

“Hmm.” Lizzie said as she got out of bed to go get one of her books. 

Oliver watched as she took her stuffed animal with her and crouched down by her books. She took a good three minutes deciding which book she wanted. He knew she was probably stalling some because she didn’t want to go to sleep yet, but he didn’t mind yet. “Come on, kiddo, pick a book.” He said softly.

“But there are so many choices, Daddy.” Lizzie said as she looked at her books again.

“I know, but….” Oliver started.

“This one!” Lizzie interrupted as she held up the book, _Guess How Much I Love You_ by Sam McBratney. 

Lizzie ran back and hopped on to her bed with the book and her stuffed animal. Then she handed Oliver the book. “Here, Daddy.” 

Oliver smiled as she pulled him down on her bed to sit next to her. He put an arm around her and she snuggled up against his side with her bear in her arms. “Ready?” He asked softly when she stopped moving.

“Mmmhmm.” She said as she nodded her head. 

Oliver read the title before starting the book. “Little Nutbrown Hare, who was going to bed, held on tight to Big Nutbrown Hare’s very long ears……” Oliver continued to read the story, smiling as he did because he knew that Felicity probably had read this book to their daughter many times to make sure that Lizzie knew that she was loved. “Guess how much I love you,’ he said. Oh, I don’t think I could guess that,” said Big Nutbrown Hare.” Oliver turned the page.

Lizzie interrupted him before he could continue reading. “This much, said Little Nutbrown Hare,” She read as she put her hands out wide with a huge smile on her face.

“Hey, I thought I was reading.” Oliver teased her with a smile. 

“I’m just helping, Daddy.” She said seriously with a smile on her face. “Go on.” 

Oliver chuckled before continuing to read. “….But I love you this much,’ he said. Hmm, that is a lot, thought Little Nutbrown Hare….”

Lizzie interrupted him throughout the story to say the Little Nutbrown Hare’s lines, but then got quiet and listened to Oliver read the rest of the story up until the last page. “Then he lay down close by and whispered with a smile, “I love you right up to the moon – and back.” Oliver read the ending of the book with a smile before leaning down to kiss Lizzie’s head. 

“I love you, Daddy.” Lizzie whispered in a sleepy voice without opening her eyes. 

Oliver smiled softly at his daughter before gently removing himself from under her and tucking her in before kissing her on the forehead. “I love you too, to the moon and back.” Oliver whispered to her and saw a little smile form on her face as she started to fall asleep. 

He carefully took off her little glasses and set them on the table along with the book before looking down at his precious little girl with a soft smile. She picked the perfect book. It conveyed the love between a parent and a child. And boy did he love his little girl and it seemed that his little girl loved him right back. It was the most precious thing in the world. He leaned down and kissed her cheek one last time before turning off the light by her bed, but left her nightlight on before slipping out of her room. 

He walked back down the hall to the living room to see Felicity yawning as she tried to stay awake to watch a show on TV. She had obviously got tired of watching the news so she put on one of her shows. It had been a long day for all of them, but especially Felicity. She had to be exhausted after the day she had. He wanted to come back and stay the night, but he wasn’t sure how Felicity would feel about that. He would come back in the morning no matter what to take Lizzie to school. He wanted to convince Felicity to take a day off from work with all of her injuries. He knew that she would be pretty sore from her fall on the stairs. 

Oliver smiled again as Felicity yawned again and her eyes closed for a moment before she blinked them open quickly. “Maybe you should head to bed too.” Oliver said softly as he came back over to the couch and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear as he sat down beside her. 

“Hm maybe. Are you going to head out?” Felicity asked, knowing that he probably wanted to head out. She didn’t want him to, but she was tired and wanted to take a shower or maybe a bath before bed. 

Oliver nodded. “Dig is meeting me there soon.”

“Sure you don’t want me to find them for you?” 

Oliver smiled. “No, you are taking the night off. And maybe you should take tomorrow off…” 

“Oliver…” Felicity sighed.

“Felicity, you have to be sore from your fall on the stairs. You could use a day off to recover, especially to stay off that ankle.” Oliver tried to convince her.

Felicity sighed. “Oliver, I don’t need to stay home. Besides we have the DNA testing tomorrow afternoon.” 

“So then take the morning off. We already have the afternoon off because of the appointment so you aren’t going to be missing much.” 

“But I still have to take Lizzie to school.” Felicity said, but was starting to back down some. He really didn’t have much on his schedule for the morning. 

“Dig and I will take her. I want Rob to stay with her again just as a precaution. Then we can pick her up for the appointment and then come by and get you.” Oliver said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Felicity bit her lower lip as she thought about it. She wasn’t one to take days off, but he did make some good points and she was already feeling quite sore from her fall. “I don’t know…” 

“Come on, Felicity, it’s just one morning.” Oliver pleaded softly. 

“Fine, but I’ll be back in the office Thursday.” Felicity finally relented. 

Oliver smiled as he nodded. “Of course.” 

Felicity bit her lip again and Oliver knew she was thinking about something else again. He decided to just wait her out to see if she would go ahead and say what she was thinking. It might just be what he was thinking too.

“If you are going to be back here in the morning, you can stay the night again…if you want that is…you don’t have to though. I just thought that it might be easier…” Felicity said after a few more moments of silence.

Oliver smiled. She was so cute when she rambled when she was nervous. “I just might take you up on that. Your couch is more comfortable than my cot at the foundry.” Oliver said with a smile on his face. 

Felicity smiled too. “You still have a key right?” Oliver nodded. “So you can let yourself in. You already know the code, right?” 

Oliver nodded with another smile. “You know, we haven’t gone on our second date yet.” 

Felicity smiled softly. “Someone hasn’t asked me out on a second date yet.” 

“Hm. I guess I need to fix that.” Oliver said in a serious voice. “Felicity Megan Smoak, will you go out with me this Friday night?” 

Felicity pretended to think about it like she might say no, but then smiled. “I would love to.” 

Oliver smiled before leaning in to kiss her on the lips. “I can’t wait.” He whispered to her as he pulled back just a little. 

“Neither can I.” Felicity said back with a grin. 

Oliver leaned in to kiss her again, lingering for awhile before pulling back with a sigh. He needed to go and if they started something he wouldn’t leave anytime soon. “I’ve got to go.” He said softly with a sigh. 

“I know.” Felicity said with her own sigh. 

“Goodnight, Felicity.” Oliver said about to leave, but couldn’t help himself when he kissed her one last time for the night. He stood up after, but then looked down at her with a worried frown. “Are you going to be okay on your own?” 

Felicity smiled in amusement. “I think I can manage.” 

“Ok.” Oliver said as Felicity started to stand up from the couch. He quickly gave her hand as she stood up. 

Felicity followed him to the door so that she could lock up after he left. “Goodnight, Oliver.” Felicity said softly as left her apartment.

“Get some rest, Felicity.” Oliver said before Felicity shut the door and set the alarm. “Hey, don’t forget to lock the…” Felicity heard Oliver say through the door as she was about to lock the door as well. She locked it. “door. Goodnight…” 

Felicity shook her head. He was something else. She then limped back to the couch to turn off the TV and grab her phone before heading to her room. She was going to take a quick bath and then get in bed. She smiled thinking that Oliver would be coming back at some point. It made her happy to think that he would be there while she slept. It was nice to just have him around. You would think she would be getting sick of him being around, but it was just the opposite – she wanted more with him not less. 

Felicity grabbed what she needed from her room before heading to the bathroom. She could already feel the muscles in her body aching as she moved. She was sluggish and slow as she got ready to take her bath. As she undressed she noticed that her body was already littered with bruises from her fall. No wonder she was sore. She had more bruises then she realized and she was sure some were probably still developing. She lightly rubbed her ribs with a wince. She must have hit them pretty hard on the stairs. She frowned before getting in the tub making sure her phone was near just in case Oliver and Diggle needed her while they were out. 

As she slipped under the water, she sighed in relief as the warm water hit her sore muscles. As she relaxed a smile came to her face as she thought about what Oliver told her earlier. She had been worried about Laurel since she showed up at QC and was doubting his feelings for her with all the gossip and opinions of others. She had been feeling insecure and was doubting her own self-worth. It was still hard to believe that someone like Oliver could love her, but he did. He even told her so. She knew he wasn’t lying when he said that she was the love of his life. Was there still a little part of her that worried still that he might change his mind and realize he would rather still be with Laurel? Yes. She was still worried that maybe he was more attracted to being a dad then to her, but then he kissed her again before he left and it helped bury her insecurities again. She had no doubt that Oliver was telling her the truth that he loved her and was attracted to her, but it was going to take a little more convincing before her insecurities could be put to bed for good. She wanted to believe that Oliver was not only in love with her, but that she was it for him and he wouldn’t turn back to Laurel at some point. But she wasn’t quite there yet, but she was going in the right direction. She hoped she would be there soon. Oliver, however, was the love of her life and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was. She just needed to get rid of the last of her insecurities because she could feel that what she had with Oliver was real and she didn’t want her insecurities to get in the way of what they had together. 

Felicity shook her head with all the thoughts that were swirling around in her head. “Stop just stop. Oliver said he was all in with you and Lizzie. He said he was over Laurel. He said you were it for him. Trust him. You trust him with your life. Trust him with your heart. He loves you and he loves Lizzie. You love him.......Oh my goodness, I have to stop talking to myself!” 

Felicity sighed and then giggled. She needed some more wine. It had been a long day. Tomorrow had to be better, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book Oliver read to Lizzie in this chapter is Guess How Much I Love You by Sam McBratney. It is a good book and I thought it was a cute book for Oliver to read to Lizzie. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am trying to get a chapter out every week or so. So hopefully the next one will be out in another week! Please comment and let me know what you thought of this chapter or if you have any suggestions or ideas for my story! Thanks!


	25. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 25! Sorry that it has been awhile again! I have had the case of the writer’s block! I know where I am going with this story, but at times it is hard to get the in between parts. But I am working on it! Hope you like this chapter!! :)

“Found him.” John said as he sat at Felicity’s computers.

“Nelson?” Oliver asked.

“Yes. Ready to teach this guy a lesson?” John asked seriously.

“Definitely.” Oliver said with an angry look as he grabbed his bow. If he hadn’t made that vow to not kill, this man might just be a dead man. 

“Let’s go.” John said. 

“Maybe you should stay on comms.” Oliver said.

“Oh no. I am going with you to deal with this piece of scum.” John said seriously.

Oliver nodded, understanding his need to defend Felicity as well. 

*****ARROW*****  
1:30 am

After taking care of Trevor Nelson, patrolling, and getting in a nice workout, Oliver took a shower and grabbed a clean suit with a few things he would need in the morning. That hadn’t got a location on Cyrus Gold so they had to wait on finding him. Plus they would need Felicity on comms for that mission. 

“I’m going to head out.” Oliver said.

“Earlier than normal…” John said with a smirk, knowing why it was earlier. 

Oliver closed his eyes for a moment then opened then to give a John a pointed look. “I want to make sure that Felicity is okay.” 

“Mmm hmm.” John said with a smirk.

“What?” Oliver said with a chuckle. 

“Just wondering if her injuries are an excuse for you to stay the night again.” John said with a knowing look. He was mostly teasing him.

Oliver looked down with a smile. “It might be, a little. I convinced Felicity to take tomorrow morning off and said that we would take Lizzie to school. I figured I could let her sleep in and get Lizzie ready in the morning.”

John just smirked at him. 

“Can you be at Felicity’s at 7?” Oliver asked ignoring John’s look. 

“Yeah. I’ll be there.” John said. 

“Good. See you then.” Oliver said with his own smirk.

“Oliver.” John called in a serious voice and Oliver looked back at him with curious look. “Are you sure that you aren’t going to be running back to Laurel?”

“What?” Oliver asked with a confused look.

“I just don’t want Felicity or Lizzie for that matter, getting hurt. Are you 100% sure that you are done with Laurel?” John said seriously.

“John, Felicity is it for me. I realized awhile ago that Laurel and I weren’t meant for each other. Maybe if I hadn’t gone to the island or cheated on her with her sister, things would be different, but there not. Laurel is my past.” 

“So you are just settling with Felicity.” John said with a frown.

Oliver looked upset as he said, “No. Felicity is my future. Felicity…” Oliver started as a smile came to his face as he thought of Felicity. “I love Felicity. I have never felt the way I feel about her with anyone else, including Laurel. Felicity isn’t a rebound or some fling. She is the real deal.”

John nodded with a smile. “Good because I would hate to have teach you a lesson…” 

Oliver chuckled. “Are we done with the protective big brother talk?” 

“Yes, but just so you know if you do hurt her you will be a dead man.” John said in a serious voice.

“I don’t plan on hurting her. Ever. Neither of them.” Oliver said seriously. “Now can I go?”

John nodded his head with a smile. 

“Bye, Dig.” Oliver said with his own smile. 

“Good night, Oliver.” John said with a smirk. 

*****ARROW*****

Oliver quietly entered Felicity’s apartment and keyed in her passcode so that the alarm wouldn’t go off. He then re-armed the apartment and made sure the door was locked. Oliver smiled as he saw that Felicity left a light on for him as well as a pillow and blankets on the couch. He put his things down, but grabbed his toiletry bag to brush his teeth and his sweats to change into. As he past his daughter’s room he stuck his head into to make sure she was alright. He smiled softly as he saw her little body sprawled out on the bed. He ducked back out of the room and went into the hallway bathroom to get ready for bed.

After getting ready for bed with his sweats and his blue henley t-shirt, he noticed Felicity’s light was still on and frowned. He quickly put his things back in the living room before heading back to her door to check on her. 

He debated whether he should go in, but he finally decided it wouldn’t hurt to just check on her so he quietly opened the door. He was ready to defend his actions when he saw Felicity asleep with her glasses on with her Ipad and laptop open on the bed in front of her. She must have been working despite her injury, but must have fallen asleep as she was. He smirked as he shook his head. 

Oliver walked over to her bed and glanced at her laptop before smiling again. She had been checking up on them while they were out. She had been worried about them. 

Oliver quietly shut her laptop and set it as well as her Ipad on her dresser. Oliver walked back over to her bedside and carefully slid her glasses off of her face. He folded them up and set them on her bedside table with her phone. 

He smiled down at Felicity as she slept. He lightly moved a strand of her blonde hair from her face before moving her comforter up over her arms. He could watch her all night, but he knew she wouldn’t like that. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before reaching to turn off her lamp. 

“Oliver?” Felicity whispered as she blinked her eyes open. 

“Hey you. Your light was on. I was just turning it off.” Oliver told her softly, the voice he seemed to reserve for her and Lizzie. “Go back to sleep, Felicity.” He added as he brushed another strand of her hair behind her ear. 

She closed her eyes as he did. _That feels good._ She thought to herself. 

Oliver chuckled as he looked down and then back up at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

She frowned. “What?” 

Oliver just smiled. 

“Oh.” She said as she closed her eyes and scrunched up her face. “Said that out loud….too tired to manage my brain to mouth filter…” 

“Then sleep.” Oliver said softly as he leaned down and kissed her forehead again. He started to pull away again, but found himself being pulled back down as Felicity grabbed his shirt with her hand. 

Felicity pulled Oliver down and kissed him on the lips. She lost herself in him for a minute as she kissed him. When he pulled away, Felicity smiled softly up at him, pleased with herself. 

Oliver grinned as he looked down her. “Goodnight, Felicity.” 

Felicity frowned. 

“What?” He said with a chuckle. She seemed to be in a funny, sleepy mood right now. 

“You just got back.” Felicity said with a shrug of her shoulders. “I missed you.” 

Oliver smiled softly at her. “I missed you too, but you need sleep.” 

“Then stay.” Felicity said with another shrug of her shoulders. 

Oliver scrunched up his face in confusion. He was staying. She knew that. “I am staying.” 

Felicity closed her eyes as she smiled before opening them and looking at him. “I know.”

Oliver still didn’t understand what she meant. 

“Stay in here….with me…my bed is comfortable…more than the couch. It would be nice to have you in my bed…” Felicity shook her head, hearing how that sounded. “to sleep…not anything else…not that I wouldn’t want to, but I’m sore and tired….and you probably don’t even….” 

Oliver had just been listening to her ramble with a huge a grin on his face. “Believe me, I definitely want to do that someday, but not like this.”

Felicity frowned. “So you won’t stay.” 

“I didn’t say that.” Oliver said softly. “But are you sure that’s okay with you?” 

Felicity nodded her head with a huge smile on her face. 

Oliver smiled too. “Okay then.”

He reached over to turn off the light before going around the bed to get in. Felicity was right her bed was more comfortable than the couch or his cot at the Foundry. It had been awhile since he slept in a real bed. Of course hers wasn’t as nice as his bed in the mansion, but it was nice. 

Felicity scooted over towards him. She wanted to come even closer, but she wasn’t sure how he liked to sleep. She didn’t want to be a clingy girlfriend. However, Oliver reached his arms out and pulled her closer to him. She felt him kiss her head and she smiled as she snuggled even closer to him, put her head on his chest. “Goodnight, Oliver.” 

Oliver smiled. “Goodnight, Felicity.” 

Felicity smiled as she closed her eyes. She never felt safer than she did right now, in his arms. She could definitely get use to this. 

“Me too.” Oliver said softly.

Felicity groaned. “That was out loud, wasn’t it?”

Oliver chuckled underneath her. “Go to sleep, Felicity.” 

Oliver unconsciously started to rub up and down Felicity’s arm as he tried to fall asleep himself. He normally didn’t get to sleep this early so he hoped he could actually sleep. He doubted he would sleep much, but that was okay. He wanted to be with Felicity. 

Felicity didn’t think she would sleep anytime soon now that Oliver was in her bed, but as he rubbed her arm and then started to run his fingers through her hair, it was making her sleepy again. 

Oliver smiled as Felicity’s breathing evened out and fell asleep in his arms. He kissed the top of her head again before relaxing even more. He could get use to this too. 

*****ARROW*****

She was comfortable and warm. She didn’t want to move from her spot in bed. Her bed was normally not as warm, but for some reason it was now. She breathed in and out with a content sigh, but then she smelled a familiar smell. She blinked her eyes open as she jerked up to a sitting position as she realized she was in bed with Oliver, but then she was in a world of pain at the movement. 

“Felicity.” Oliver said softly, having woken up at her movement and the little whimper that got past her mouth.

Felicity let out a shaky breath. She was a whole lot more sore than she was before. In particular, her ribs, they were on fire right now. “I’m okay, I just moved too quickly.” 

Oliver frowned as he sat beside her and saw that she had her arm wrapped around her ribs. He leaned behind him and turned the lamp on his side on. “Where does it hurt?” He asked softly as put his hand lightly brushed against her arm. 

“I’m okay, Oliver.” Felicity tried brushing it off, but she was still in a lot of pain from quite a few places on her body, but mostly her ribs. 

_“Felicity….”_ Oliver pleaded.

“Ok…my ribs are a little sore…” Felicity relented.

“A little?” Oliver said with a raised eyebrow. 

“Okay, maybe a lot.” Felicity relented again. 

Oliver frowned before gently moving her arm out of the way. He gently felt her ribs and side.

Felicity winced as he probed her ribs with his fingers. He then gently pushed up her shirt and sighed when he saw the huge bruise that was all down her side. 

“ _Felicity_.” Oliver said with a sigh as he let her shirt fall back down. “That doesn’t look good, but it doesn’t feel like you broke anything. Probably just bruised.” 

Oliver kissed her temple. “I’ll get you an ice pack. I’ll be right back.” 

Felicity nodded her head as she curled her arm around her stomach again. She glanced as the clock and groaned when she saw it was only 4 a.m. 

It wasn’t long before Oliver was back at her side. “Here. Take these it will help some with the pain.” Oliver said as he put two pills in her hand.

“What is it?” Felicity asked with a frown.

“Aspirin.” Oliver said with smirk. 

Felicity smiled sheepishly as she took them when he put a glass of water in her hand. She handed him the glass back to him with a quiet “thanks.” 

Oliver smiled at her softly before putting the glass on the side table. “Lay back.” Oliver said softly as he wrapped an arm around her and helped her lay back against him as he laid back down on the bed. He then grabbed the ice pack he brought in from the side table and placed it on her side. She jolted a little at the cold ice pack. “Try to relax, Felicity.” 

Felicity nodded and tried to relax. Oliver was once again running his fingers through her hair and up and down her arm. She found herself relaxing before she realized it. 

Oliver could feel Felicity relaxing under his touch and relaxed as well. He didn’t like seeing her in pain at all. He was hoping that the aspirins would at least take the edge off of her pain and he could get Diggle to bring something a little stronger when he came in a few hours. Maybe he would call the hospital ahead to see if he could get an appointment for Felicity as well. It would make him feel better to have her checked over. Felicity may not be to happy with it, but he was more concerned about her health. 

Before either Oliver and Felicity realized it, they were both falling back asleep, feeling safe and comfortable with each other. 

*****ARROW*****

5:45 a.m. 

_Old Telephone Rings Over and Over again._

Oliver jerks awake at the first obnoxious ring as Felicity groans at the next one. Oliver sees that it is Felicity’s alarm on her phone. Felicity tries to ignore it and go back to sleep, but it just kept ringing. Oliver shook his head as he reached over her to grab her phone. He grabbed it and turned the alarms off. She didn’t need to get up until later anyway. 

Oliver kissed Felicity’s forehead as he reached over to put her phone back. She was practically asleep again as he moved back to his spot on the bed. He smiled softly before carefully moving his arm from out from under Felicity’s head; she had been using it for a pillow. 

When he moved his arm, Felicity frowned a little in her sleep, but then settled again. He was pleasantly surprised to realize that he had not had one nightmare throughout the night. He actually slept. It might not have been very long since the time he went to sleep and had to be up, but he did sleep without nightmares and that was really something. He figured that he had Felicity to thank for that. Her presence had always calmed him and it seemed to help him in his sleep as well.

Oliver smiled before carefully getting out of bed to go take a quick shower before waking up Lizzie for school. _I could get use to sleeping with Felicity. Not like that…but not that I wouldn’t want to…….oh great, she is rubbing off on me…._

*****ARROW*****

“Hey Dig. Felicity’s injuries are a little worse then I thought. She has bruises across her ribs and stomach. Nothing is broken, but I am still worried.” 

_“Hm, she could have internal injuries. It might not be bad to have her checked out.” John said._

“I know. I was thinking about setting up an appointment for her, but…” Oliver trailed off.

_“You don’t think Felicity will appreciate you doing that behind her back.” John said with a chuckle._

“Probably not, but I would tell her beforehand. I was thinking that maybe you could grab some pain meds for her? She was in quite a bit of pain last night.” 

_“I’ll see what I can find for her.”_

“Okay thanks. Nothing too strong though since we have the appointment at 2 p.m.” 

_“Right.” John said._

“Thanks. See you soon.” Oliver said before hanging up. 

He had already started breakfast and needed to go wake up Lizzie so he headed to her room to see Felicity’s door opening. He frowned as he saw her limping out of her room. “Hey, what are you doing up?” Oliver said.

“I need to get Lizzie up and ready.” Felicity said. She was wincing as she moved towards Lizzie’s door again.

“I can do that. You need to be in bed.” Oliver said firmly before he guided Felicity back to her own room. 

“Oliver…” Felicity started.

“Felicity…” Oliver said softly. 

“Okay. Fine. Just because I am tired and don’t mind going back to bed.” Felicity replied in grumpy voice.

Oliver smiled before he leaned down and carefully picking her up so that she wouldn’t have to walk on her sore ankle. 

“I can walk.” Felicity mumbled as she nuzzled her face into his chest, breathing in his scent. 

“I disagree.” Oliver said with a chuckle. 

Felicity frowned. “I can.” She protested. 

Oliver scrunched up his face. “But you shouldn’t be.” 

Felicity rolled her eyes as Oliver set her gently on the bed, but then winced at the movement. 

“How _are_ you feeling?” Oliver asked as he saw her wincing.

“I’m okay.” Felicity said.

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her and stared her down.

Felicity stared right back, not backing down. 

Oliver broke first. “ _Felicity_ ….” He pleaded. 

“I really am okay. Just sore.” Felicity said seriously. 

“Ok, but I think that you should be checked out by a doctor.” 

“Oliver, no.” Felicity blurted out in protest.

“Just to be safe, Felicity. We will be there anyway and it won’t take long.” Oliver argued quickly. 

“No…” Felicity practically whined at Oliver.

“Felicity…” Oliver pleaded in the same tone as she did.

“Oliver….” Felicity said in the same tone again.

“Just think about it, okay?” Oliver relented, hoping to change her mind later. Possibly get Diggle on her case. 

“Okay.” Felicity said with sigh. 

Oliver leaned down to kiss Felicity on the lips, but she stopped him with a hand over his mouth. He looked at her with a hurt yet confused look. 

“I haven’t brushed my teeth yet.” Felicity said with a disgusted look on her face.

Oliver chuckled. “I don’t care.” 

Felicity moved her hand out of the way and smiled at him before pulling him down like she did before to kiss him. 

Oliver pulled away with a strange look. “Hmm. I see what you meant.” He teased.

Felicity punched him lightly with her fist, the good one. “Hey!” 

“Ow..”Oliver chuckled as he looked down at the spot she punched before looking back up at her with smile.“I’m kidding.” 

Felicity shook her head with a smile. 

“Get some sleep, I can take care of Lizzie. We will pick Lizzie up from school at 1:00 and then come get you, okay?” 

“Okay. I’ll call the school and let them know that you are picking her up early.” Felicity said.

“I can do that.” Oliver said.

“Are you sure?” Felicity asked.

“Yeah, I don’t have much this morning. I have to make a few other calls too so it will be fine. Now get some sleep.” Oliver said as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips again before leaving her room to go wake up Lizzie. 

Oliver went into Lizzie’s room and found out what it was like to wake up his daughter when she wasn’t ready to wake up yet. 

“Lizzie.” Oliver called as he walked over to her bed. She didn’t move from her spot in her bed. 

“Lizzie.” Oliver called again as he rubbed her back.

Lizzie groaned as she started to wake up. 

“Lizzie it’s time to wake up, sweetie.” Oliver said as he shook her a little to wake her up.

“No…” Lizzie whined as she snuggled into her bed more. 

“No?” Oliver said in surprise. 

“No.” Lizzie repeated as she tried to fall back asleep.

“Lizzie, you need to get up to get ready for school, kiddo.” Oliver said as he smiled down at her. This was reminding him of Felicity the other day when she didn’t want to wake up. 

Lizzie shook her head no. 

“Lizzie…” Oliver scolded gently. 

Lizzie didn’t respond, but just laid in bed.

“Come on, kiddo.” Oliver said as he started to pull her up so she was sitting against him. She tried to lay back down, but Oliver prevented her from laying back down. “Let’s get you dressed.” 

Oliver carried her over to her closet to find something for her to wear. “What do you want to wear, sweetie?” 

“A dress, Daddy, like Mommy.” Lizzie mumbled as she snuggled her head into his neck. 

Oliver smiled as he found a cute dress that was hanging in her closet. It was dark green dress with grey leggings underneath it. She would be warm enough in it with the weather getting cooler again. 

He sat down on the chair in her room to help her change into her clothes. She wasn’t much help though. She just stayed limp in his arms and didn’t make an effort to change. He managed though to change her out of her pajamas and into her dress and leggings.

Oliver set her down on the chair as he searched for some socks for her. Once he found them, he helped her into them. He frowned when he noticed that her dress was sleeveless and she would get cold in it. 

Oliver got up and went back to her closet to see if he could find something to keep her warm. He found a grey sweater that he figured would go with her outfit. He walked back over to her to see that she seemed a little more awake this time. He helped her into her grey sweater and then picked her up again to take her to the kitchen for breakfast. “Come on, kiddo. Time for breakfast.” 

“Daddy?” Lizzie said softly from his shoulder. “Where’s Mommy?” 

“Mommy is asleep.” Oliver told her softly.

“But Mommy has to take me to school.” She said in confusion. 

“Mommy has to stay home and rest. Is it okay if Daddy takes you to school instead?” 

“Hm. I guess so.” Lizzie said thoughtfully as a smile came to her face. 

Oliver smiled as he set her down on her chair at the table. She was adorable.

*****ARROW*****

_Knock. Knock._

Oliver looked towards the door before heading over to open it. He knew it was Diggle, but he checked anyway. When he saw Diggle, he opened the door for him.

“Hey, Oliver.” John said as he walked in and handed him a bottle of pills. “For Felicity. Just give her two now and it should wear off before your appointment.” 

“Thanks.” Oliver said as he shut the door and headed back to the kitchen to make some toast for Felicity since she wouldn’t be able to take the pain meds with nothing in her stomach. “We’ll leave in 10 minutes. Can you watch Lizzie while I give these to Felicity?” 

“Yeah.” John said as sat down at the kitchen table with Lizzie who was finishing her breakfast. “Good morning, Lizzie.” 

Lizzie gave John a toothy grin. “Hi Mr. Diggle.” 

Oliver smiled, she was a charmer just like he was. He left to go give Felicity the pills. 

It took some convincing, but he was able to get Felicity to take the medicine after she ate the toast he made for her. 

“Call me if _you_ need me.” Oliver said as he pulled the covers up over her shoulders. 

“I’ll be fine. You call me if you need me.” Felicity responded with a smirk. 

Oliver smiled. “I’ll be fine. See you later.” Oliver said before kissing her on lips one last time before he left. 

“Bye, Oliver.” Felicity said, already starting to feel the affects of medicine he gave her. 

Oliver smiled as he left her room. As reached the kitchen, he saw John at the sink cleaning Lizzie’s plate. “Come on, Lizzie. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Oliver said taking in her messy face. 

“Okay, Daddy.” Lizzie said as she jumped off her chair. 

After cleaning Lizzie up and having her brush her teeth, they were ready to get on their coats and leave. 

“Ready?” John asked after Oliver finished helping Lizzie into her coat. 

“Almost.” Oliver said as he ran into the kitchen to do something really quick and then came back to grab his own coat to put on. “Do we have any problems with the press?” 

“No, I think that Lance scared them away from bothering Felicity and Lizzie here.” Dig said. 

“Good.” Oliver said as he took Lizzie’s hand and picked up Lizzie’s backpack. “Let’s go.” 

Dig nodded as he opened the door for them and then armed the house by punching in the code. He locked the door as followed them out and shut the door. 

*****ARROW*****

Oliver and Dig brought Lizzie into the school. Rob Scott was waiting inside since the press wasn’t there to bother them. Before dropping Lizzie off, he walked into the office to let them know that he was going to be picking her up early. 

“When does she have lunch?” Oliver asked, thinking he mays well just pick her up at lunch time and take her out. 

“Her class eats at 12:15.” The secretary responded after looking up the time.

“Then I will be here then.” Oliver said. 

“Okay, she will be ready.” The secretary said with a kind smile.

“Thank you.” Oliver said with a smile before taking Lizzie to the gym. “Be good today, okay?”

“I’m always good, Daddy.” Lizzie said seriously and Oliver tried to not smile at how serious she was, when he knew that she definitely wasn’t _always_ good. 

“I’ll pick you up at lunch time, okay?” 

Lizzie nodded and then hugged him. “Bye Daddy.”

“Bye Lizzie. Have a good day.” Oliver said before kissing the top of her head before letting go of her hand. 

Lizzie skipped off to her before school care. Rob Scott was just going to stay out in the hall this time or at the office since the press wasn’t around. Oliver smiled as he watched her so carefree. He wanted to keep her like that for as long as he could, without a care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave me a comment to let me know what you thought of it! Thanks! :)


	26. After the Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter for the long wait! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :) 
> 
> Also I wasn’t sure what to call this chapter! Sometimes naming the chapters is the hardest part of writing! There was so much going on in this chapter that nothing sounding right! Anyway enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Felicity’s dream - Most lines were not mine, but from actually show of Arrow, just borrowed them, just like the characters. :)

It was weird going to work without Felicity. She brightened every place she went in to so it was weird to not see her sitting at her desk while he worked in his office. The press had been there when they arrived. They had asked if he fired Felicity since she wasn’t with him and he had practically snapped back at them that she wasn’t fired, but was injured from one of their own people who had grabbed her causing her to fall on the stairs. Another reporter asked if he was seeing Laurel Lance again since he had been seen with her at the Grind and Jolt the other day. He had ignored that question and kept going. He shouldn’t have been surprised that they had brought that up, but he was anyway. He wasn’t too thrilled to be seeing them after what happened, but it didn’t take long for them to be past them and in the building. 

So far his day had been rather boring as he just finished looking through some documents and emails that Felicity had flagged for him to review. He didn’t know how he would have done this job without her. Not only did he not having the schooling for the job, but he just didn’t like it. He never wanted to be the CEO of QC, but that is where he ended up. He wanted to save his family’s company, but it wasn’t his top priority. 

His office phone rang and he sighed. Since Felicity wasn’t there, all the calls were coming directly to him so he had a few more than normal today. 

“Hello?” Oliver answered after picking up the phone. 

“Hello Mr. Queen. This is Jerry from HR. Ms. Smoak isn’t in today?” Jerry asked.

“No, we had some issues with the press yesterday and she was injured.” Oliver replied, wondering why Jerry was calling and if Isabel complained about Felicity punching her. He normally dealt with harassment compliments so it would make sense. 

“Oh I am sorry to hear that. I actually need to meet with you for a quick meeting.”

“Sure. I am free at 10:30, if that will work.” 

“Yes, that will be just fine.” 

“May I ask what this meeting is about?” Oliver asked in worry. 

“There has been a complaint about Ms. Smoak that we have to deal with, but I would prefer to speak with you about it in person.” Jerry said seriously. 

Oliver frowned. “Okay, I will see you at 10:30.” Oliver said before hanging up the phone with a worried look. 

“What is that about?” John asked as he came into Oliver’s office. 

“Apparently, someone put in a complaint about Felicity. Jerry wanted to set up a meeting to talk to be about it.” Oliver said.

“Isabel.” John said with a sigh. 

“That would be my guess. I’ll clear it up though.” Oliver said.

John nodded. “Good, Isabel deserved what she got.” 

Oliver chuckled remembering Felicity hitting Isabel in the nose. “Yes, she did.” 

“And Nelson is fired right?” John asked, knowing that they dealt with him last night. Oliver had put the fear of God into him as well as an arrow through his leg, but they both agreed that he didn’t need to be working at QC again. 

“I am going to talk to Jerry about him. We may need to have to put an official complaint in about him. We have the proof though so I’m guessing that it should be enough.” 

John nodded. “Okay, good.” 

******ARROW******

“I’ll get straight to the point, Mr. Queen. Ms. Rochev is complaining about Ms. Smoak punching her in the nose.” Jerry said, but seemed a bit skeptical about Ms. Smoak being capable of such a feat. Ms. Smoak has never had a problem before and always got the highest praise from anyone that worked with her. “Did you happened to see a confrontation between them?”

“No, but Isabel has never treated Felicity with respect. If she did happen to punch her, it was probably deserved knowing the way Isabel treats her.” Oliver tried to cover for Felicity.

“I am aware of how Ms. Rochev treats the QC employees. She has gotten many complaints filed against her so I am not surprised if she has been rude to Ms. Smoak. I looked at the video footage…”

Oliver froze realizing that he would get caught in a lie and Felicity would be seen punching Isabel in the face.

“But I didn’t see any such confrontation between Ms. Smoak and Ms. Rochev. Plus Ms. Rochev was trying to get Ms. Smoak fired the other morning so I imagine that this was just another attempt at getting Ms. Smoak fired.” Jerry said.

Oliver let out a relieved breath at the realization that Felicity must have covered her own tracks even though she wasn’t supposed to be using her wrist. He was glad for once she did, for both their sakes. 

“Anyway, because a complaint was made and Ms Rochev did seem to have been punched, I need to follow through with it. So I need you to reprimand Ms. Smoak and let her know that we do not approve any physical violence.”

Oliver frowned at that and worried that this would go on her work record. “Will this stay on her work record?”

“It’s just a verbal warning and it will be dropped after a month….possibly sooner since I don’t trust Ms. Rochev to be telling the truth, but you didn’t hear that from me.” Jerry said with firm look at Oliver.

Oliver nodded as he tried to stop from smiling. 

“If Ms. Smoak had punched Ms. Rochev, I would say that she probably deserved it….not that I believe she actually did…” Jerry said.

“I’m sure she would have.” Oliver replied. He had a feeling that Jerry knew that it was a possibility that Felicity could have punched Isabel, but he wasn’t sure. He was glad that Jerry wasn’t taking Isabel’s complaint seriously because if he was then Felicity could’ve been out of a job. 

“Alright then. Please follow up with your EA and send me an email to let me know that you did.” Jerry said.

“I will.” Oliver said, but he knew that he wasn’t going to be very serious when he did it. Partially because he was proud of her and was glad that she stood up to Isabel. Isabel deserved to be punched in the face after what she did. “And I actually wanted to speak with you about another incident…” Oliver told him about Trevor Nelson and how he had been harassing Felicity in the elevator. Jerry wasn’t happy about that and told him to have Felicity fill out a complaint and he would deal with him. Jerry informed Oliver that this wouldn’t be the first complaint about Mr. Nelson so it would likely get him fired for good this time.

After saying their goodbyes, Jerry left Oliver’s office for his own. Oliver was happy with how the meeting went since Nelson who mostly get fired and although Felicity was getting in a little trouble for punching Isabel, it would be dropped off her work record quickly and not be permanent by any means. 

*****ARROW*****

_“Now we move on to plan B!” The count yelled as he pulled out a syringe filled with vertigo and placed it an inch from her throat._

_“Oliver, don’t. Not for me…” Felicity pleaded with Oliver as the Count held her by her hair._

_“Quiet, please, I’m threatening…” the Count interrupted her and she shuddered under his voice. “Lower your bow.”_

_Oliver did and then removed his arrow, throwing it to the floor. “Your problem is with me…not her…” Oliver pleaded with the Count._

_“Then consider this your penalty for making me go to plan B in the first place...” The count said before pulling his arm back and then plunging the needles into her neck._

_“No!” Felicity heard Oliver yell as the vertigo started to course through her veins as she fell to the floor. She heard arrow flying through the air and she said, “Not for me...Not for me..”_

Felicity sat up with a scream as she woke from her nightmare. She was breathing heavily as she wrapped an arm around her tender ribs without thinking about it. “Not…real…Oliver saved me. I’m okay. Oliver is okay.” She told herself trying to calm herself down. She took some deep breathes before being calm enough to look towards the clock to see what time it was. 

12:15 pm 

“Oh snap. I need to get up and ready. What did Oliver give me?” Felicity talked to herself as she slowly got out of bed to get her clothes to take a shower. 

“I really need to start checking those pills to make sure they really are aspirins not something stronger.” Felicity muttered to herself as she made her way to the bathroom. 

Felicity was feeling a bit more rested than she had, but still sore from her fall on the stairs. She would never admit it to her boys, but the medicine did help her relax and sleep. As she took her shower, she found more bruises that had developed on her body from her fall and groaned. Her body was littered with bruises from her head to her toes. She had hit her head on the stairs and had a little bruise on the side of her face near her hairline. It wasn’t as bad as the rest of her bruises on her chest, stomach and legs. If Oliver could see the extend of her injuries he would be doing everything in his power to figure out who that reporter was that pulled her back. She had no clue who it was since whoever grabbed her and then she was falling to the stairs. She never saw who it was. Whoever it was, is extremely lucky that nobody knows who it was because Oliver would be putting an arrow in him and she would be doing some damage to their career. 

Felicity tried to hurry through her shower, but she was still sluggish and sore. The hot water of the shower did help to relax her sore muscles which was nice. She closed her eyes as she let the water wash over her.

_“Quiet, please, I’m threatening…”_

Felicity gulped as she opened her eyes and tried to rid herself of the Count’s voice from her nightmare. Whenever she had nightmares like the one she just had, they tended to linger in her head for awhile afterward. Her nightmares with the Count had lessened, but it seemed that the medicine brought them back again. Another reason she would rather not have stronger meds. She knew that Oliver and Diggle were just trying to help, but she would rather be in pain then to suffer through her nightmares. 

Felicity shivered as her mind once again brought up her encounter with Count. She hated hearing his voice in her head. 

*****ARROW*****

Oliver and John made it to Lizzie’s school just before 12:15 to pick her up. Oliver hurried inside to sign her out. 

“I’m here to pick up, Lizzie…uh…Elizabeth Smoak.” Oliver said, not sure if he should be saying her nickname or her full name to the secretary. 

“Of course. Sign her out here and I will call down for her.” The secretary said kindly, knowing very well who he was and who he was coming from. 

Oliver glanced down at the clipboard she pointed to and quickly filled in Lizzie’s name, deciding to write her real name instead of her nickname for the student’s name. Then filling in his name under the parent’s name. He looked at their last names for a moment, wishing that she had his name at least in some part of her name, but then shaking his head slightly, knowing that a name didn’t make her any less of his. He then went on to sign his name and write the time he was pulling her out of school. 

“She is on her way, Mr. Queen.” The secretary told him as she put down the pen. 

“Thank you.” Oliver said before standing back to wait for Lizzie.

It wasn’t long before she came through the office doors, but she wasn’t alone and she didn’t seem happy. Oliver frowned, hoping she didn’t get herself in trouble with her teacher.

“Mr. Queen?” The teacher asked as she walked over to him.

Oliver nodded with a small smile.

“I’m Lizzie’s teacher, Ms. McCallips.” She said as she held out her hand for him to shake.

Oliver smiled kindly. “Nice to meet you, Ms. McCallips.”

“Nice to meet you too, Mr. Queen.” Ms. McCallips said with a kind smile before looking down at Lizzie before looking back at Oliver. “I was going to write a note, but since you were coming to get her early I thought it would be easier to just speak with you in person.”

“Is there something wrong?” Oliver asked in worry as she looked down at Lizzie briefly to see that she was looking guilty and knew instantly that Lizzie was in trouble…again. He just hoped it wasn’t something too bad.

“Unfortunately, yes. Lizzie often has a hard time being quiet during lessons and work times. She tends to talk instead of listen or do her work and today, wasn’t her best morning. I had to remind her multiple times to stop talking and listen during lessons or to stop talking and do her work. She normally does a better job with listening to my instructions, but today, she wouldn’t listen for anything. I even had to send her to our buddy room for a time out which helped some, but then she started to talk again not long after. I just wanted to let you know what’s going on in class so that we can stop the behavior before it really puts her behind in her studies.” Ms. McCallips said.

Oliver frowned as he looked down at Lizzie before addressing Ms. McCallips.

“Thank you for letting me know and I am sorry for any trouble she caused you. I’ll make sure to let her mom know what you said and we will talk with her about her behavior so that she knows it is not acceptable.” Oliver said, but looked down at Lizzie at the end with another frown. 

“Thank you, Mr. Queen. I am sure that Lizzie will be able to turn it around for tomorrow.” Ms. McCallips said with a soft smile at Lizzie and Lizzie nodded as she looked up at her teacher. 

Oliver held out his hand again. “Thank you again and it was nice to meet you.” 

Ms. McCallips shook his hand with a smile before letting it go and saying goodbye to Lizzie before heading out of the office.

Lizzie looked up at Oliver with a worried look as she bit her lip. She didn’t know how her Daddy would react to her getting in trouble at school. “Are you mad at me?” 

Oliver took her hand as he started to lead them out of the office. “No, I am not mad at you, but I am a little disappointed in your behavior today. I thought you were going to be a good girl today?”

“I was planning on it, but I was just excited about you coming to get me early. I didn’t want to work on school work anymore. I wanted to talk to my friends instead.” Lizzie said in a sad voice as they walked outside.

Oliver was looking around the school yard to make sure they were safe before continuing to the car as he responded to his daughter. “Lizzie, you are in school to learn not play with your friends. You know that.”

“But I do learn…most of the time. I just didn’t feel like it today.” Lizzie said with a shrug of her shoulders. “Don’t you ever feel like that at work? Some days you don’t want to do your work so you don’t?” 

Oliver frowned. He wasn’t the best example to a child about a good work ethic. Maybe he shouldn’t have started this conversation without Felicity. “I do, but I still have to do it. And your job is to learn and in order to learn, you need to listen to your teacher. Now, we will talk about your behavior later with your mother along with your consequence for getting in trouble at school.” 

“Another one?” Lizzie complained. 

“Lizzie.” Oliver gently warned her by the tone of his voice. “We will talk about it later, okay?” 

Lizzie frowned as she looked up at her Daddy. They were now beside the car. “Yes, Daddy.” She grumbled. 

“Good. Now we are already running a little late so we need to go get some food and then get your Mommy.” Oliver said as he opened the door. 

Lizzie perked up a little over food. She wasn’t sure if they would still be getting anything after she got in trouble. She wouldn’t say anything just in case her Dad changed his mind. She really wanted something like Big Belly Burger. For once, she would keep her mouth shut so that she could get some Big Belly Burger. 

Lizzie slid into the car and Oliver got in after her. 

“Put on your seatbelt.” Oliver instructed softly as he put his own on. 

Lizzie obeyed right away, making sure to be on her best behavior so that she could still get Big Belly Burger. 

“Ready?” John asked from the front.

“Yeah.” Oliver said with a nod. 

*****ARROW*****

Felicity frowns as she hears the doorbell ring when she is still in the shower. Maybe Oliver was already home with Lizzie, but she figured that he would have just came in without ringing the doorbell. She hurried up anyway to get out of the shower. 

The doorbell rang again and she hurried even faster just throwing on her robe before walking or limping her way to the door. Maybe Oliver had lost his key.

She opened the door assuming it was Oliver so she didn’t check the peephole. She opened it and was surprised when no one was at the door. She stepped out to look from side to side to see if the person was already leaving. When she saw no one, she frowned and before looking down to see a manila envelope at her feet. 

She bent down with a groan because of her sore ribs to pick it up. It took her a moment to stand back up because of her ribs before she went back into her apartment and closed the door. 

She glances at the clock to see it is already 12:50 and she still needs to finish getting ready. She had been going slower than she realized with her sore body so it was later than she realized. She doesn’t even look at the package as she walks back to her room to finish getting ready. She throws it on her chair in her room before heading back into the bathroom. 

*****ARROW*****

1:00 pm 

Oliver doesn’t bother with ringing the door bell since he has a key and Felicity would probably be still getting ready or possibly even still asleep. He put his key in and realizes the door wasn’t locked in the first place. He frowned. “I know I locked this….Dig stay here with Lizzie.” Oliver said when he realized the possibility that someone could have broken in the apartment.

John nodded his head before quickly scanning the area to be sure that the threat wasn’t out with them. 

Oliver set the food down on the nearest surface before quickly checking the apartment as quietly as he could. All the rooms were clear besides Felicity’s and he hoped that she wasn’t in danger as he carefully opened her door. 

Felicity screamed as she saw Oliver coming in. Not out of fear, but surprise since she was getting dressed and she hadn’t heard anyone. “Oliver!” She said as she picked up her robe to cover herself as best she could. At least she had her bra and underwear on, but he still saw her in the least amount of clothing he ever had seen her with. 

Oliver put his hand up, signaling her to be quiet as he checked her room to make sure that it was clear. He didn’t want any surprises. When he knew it was clear, he looked back at her sheepishly for entering her room while she was getting dressed. He had seen her, but he was mostly concerned about her safety. 

“What is going on?” Felicity asked in worry.

“Your door was unlocked and I know I locked it.” Oliver said in worry still even though there wasn’t a threat at this time.

“Oh…Oh…I must have forgotten to lock it…” Felicity said mostly to herself, without thinking that Oliver would hear her. 

_“Felicity.”_ Oliver said with a sigh.

“I’m sorry. The mail person left a package at the front door and rang the doorbell. I thought it was you so I rushed to open it, but then it was just a package. I was in a hurry to get ready so I forgot to relock it. It has only been like 5 minutes or maybe more like 10 minutes so it was fine.” Felicity said quickly before looking down to realize that she still wasn’t dressed and Oliver was now right in front of her. She did have her robe slightly covering her from the front, but she was still practically naked with just her bra and underwear on. “Oh I am still not dressed. And you have never seen me without my clothes on. Not like I haven’t seen you. I mean I have seen you without a shirt not without pants. Well besides when we had drunken sex together which caused Lizzie, our wonderful daughter. But that was a long time ago and you haven’t seen me in so little clothes since then. Plus you don’t really even remember...” Felicity rambled as she blushed. 

Oliver leaned in to kiss her lips. “I’ll leave you to get dressed.” He whispered before turning around to leave the room. “We’ll talk about remembering to lock the door later.” He added in a serious voice.

Felicity rolled her eyes. She knew she would get a lecture from both Oliver and John about that one. They were very concerned about her safety even when no one knew that she worked with the Arrow besides a select few. She was normally pretty careful because she had Lizzie to think about and she would do anything to keep her safe, but when it was just her, she didn’t always think about her safety to the extent that Oliver and John did.

Felicity sighed. Another lecture about her safety. She wasn’t looking forward to that. Hopefully they wouldn’t bring up that she didn’t rearm the apartment either or that she didn’t check the peephole since she figured it was them. She wouldn’t tell them, that was for sure. 

She sighed again before finishing getting dressed. 

*****ARROW******

Oliver shook his head with a smile on his face as he walked back to John and Lizzie. “It was Felicity. She forgot to lock the door when a package was left for her by the mailman.” 

John sighed in relief that it wasn’t a break in. 

“Come on, Lizzie. Let’s set up lunch.” Oliver said as he grabbed the food where he dropped it. 

John walked in and closed the door before looking at the security box to rearm the house. “She must not have rearmed the house either.” John said realizing that Oliver hadn’t had to punch in the code. 

Oliver frowned. 

“I was in a hurry.” Felicity said as she limped into the room. She was dressed, but her hair was still wet. 

John just gave her a disappointed look. 

“I was. And did he tell you it was only for about 5 minutes?” Felicity asked trying to get out of the lecture that was surely coming.

“You said, 5-10 minutes…” Oliver started, but stopped when Felicity gave him a sharp glare. 

“Felicity, your safety…” John started his lecture that she knew by heart by know. 

“Yeah, yeah…My safety is important, but I am safe so no need for a lecture.” Felicity interrupted him quickly.

“That’s not the point. You need to be careful even if you are in a hurry. You need to lock the door and set the alarm every time.” John said seriously.

“I know. I just forgot this time. I figured it was you guys so I was in a hurry to get the door open and then I realized the time was later than I thought and I got distracted.” Felicity said. 

“Please tell me you at least checked the peephole before you opened the door?” Oliver said from the kitchen.

Felicity glanced at him in surprise for guessing that she probably didn’t. She bit her lip sheepishly. She knew if she lied he would see right through it, but she didn’t want to give that information freely. 

“Ah Felicity!” Oliver said in exasperation, but also some amusement at her guilty face. She didn’t have to even say anything for him to know that she had not checked the peephole since she just assumed it was them.

“I thought it was you.” She said in a defeated and quiet voice. She knew there was no point in lying when he could see it on her face. 

“Felicity.” John said.

_“Felicity.”_ Oliver said at the same time as John. They had both stressed with her over and over to always check her peephole even when she thought it was someone she knew.

“It was the mailman or mail lady….mail person? I actually am not sure if it is a mail lady or a mail man. It used to be mail lady, but I think I saw a mailman before too. I am not sure anymore………” Felicity looked up at them in confusion before remembering what her point was. “But the point is that it wasn’t anyone that would have hurt me. Actually no one was even there when I got to the door so it’s not even worth talking about. I am fine. Perfectly fine. Besides everything from yesterday…with the punching, falling and all the bruises….but other than that I am fine. Perfectly fine. No harm done so why don’t we just let it all go. Like in the movie Frozen…let…” 

“Felicity.” Oliver said quickly interrupting her long ramble, knowing that if he let her go on much longer their food would be cold. Plus when she started to compare things with movies and shows, she really started to lose him. “We got food.”

“Oh thank God. I was starting to lose my breath that time.” Felicity said as she leaned over with a sigh. “Wait, you got food? What kind?” Felicity asked as she straightened up slowly in surprise.

“Big Belly Burger, Mommy!” Lizzie said in excitement. 

“Nice.” Felicity said as she started to make her way over to the table. Remembering half-way that she probably should try to hide some of her injuries so that Oliver didn’t think that she needed to be seen by a doctor. 

“How are you feeling?” Oliver asked as he noticed the way the Felicity was moving. It was slower than normal and he had seen more of her bruises from the fall when he went in her room to see her getting dressed. That hadn’t been his plan. He had just been worried for her safety. He wasn’t trying to sneak a peek at her. He wasn’t like that.

“Better.” Felicity said and she wasn’t lying. She was sore, but the extra sleep did help.

“I still think it would be a good idea for you to be checked out by a doctor. Those bruises don’t look that greatest.” Oliver said seriously.

“Oliver…” Felicity whined.

“Oliver is right, Felicity. And it wouldn’t hurt to just let them take a look and make sure that you are alright. It is better to be safe then sorry.” John backed Oliver up.

Felicity closed her eyes with a sigh as she realized that John and Oliver were ganging up on her again. It was frustrating when they did that because it was always two against one when any topic about her safety or health came up. They would always lean towards the overly cautious and protective side. “But I am fine. Just sore.” Felicity said in a frustrated tone. 

“And you might be just fine, but what if something is wrong? Wouldn’t it be better to be…” Oliver started.

“safe than sorry? That’s what John said. I know.” She said in annoyed voice as she looked over at Oliver with an annoyed look. 

John and Oliver just raised their eyebrows at her. 

“What’s going on, Mommy? Are you sick?” Lizzie asked after trying to keep up with the adults that seemed like they were both worried and anger with each other. 

“No, I am not sick.” Felicity said in a softer voice as she looked over to Lizzie.

“Then why are you guys fighting?” Lizzie asked in worry. 

“Do remembering how Mommy fell on the stairs yesterday?” Oliver asked her softly. 

Lizzie nodded her head. “Yeah it was scary.” 

“We are arguing because Mr. Diggle and I want Mommy to see a doctor to make sure she is alright.” Oliver said.

“Oh.” Lizzie said before looking at her Mom with a concerned look that turned into a determined look. Felicity almost groaned. This would be her downfall. “Mommy, you should let the doctor help you. She might even give you a sucker!” She ended in excitement. 

Oliver bit his lip to keep from smiling as he watched Felicity face as she closed her eyes. He knew that she couldn’t say no to Lizzie. Especially, when Lizzie was concerned for her mom. 

Lizzie leaned over to put a hand on her mom’s cheek. “Please, Mommy? For me?” 

“Ok, for you.” Felicity said with a kind smile at her daughter. 

Lizzie smiled as she pulled away to go back to eating her food. 

Felicity shook her head before sending a glare to Oliver. 

“What?” Oliver said as he saw that she was glaring at him.

“Using the kid against me is not fair.” Felicity whined, but mostly was teasing him with a hint of real frustration.

“I never said I play fair.” Oliver said with a smirk.

John chuckled as Felicity rolled her eyes, but couldn’t keep the smile from her face. 

John was glad that Felicity was getting checked out. It probably was nothing, but Oliver had looked up symptoms of possible internal injury. He had already seen or heard of Felicity having a few of them. Oliver said that she was in a lot of pain which wasn’t necessarily out of normal, but that her pain was in her stomach with multiple bruises on her stomach was what worried him. Plus she was looking a bit pale and possible could be running a low fever which were other symptoms. And she seemed to be out of breath from her walk to the living room and then to the kitchen. He would just be relieved to get her checked out to make sure she was indeed okay after her fall. 

“How was school, Lizzie?” Felicity said trying to get the conversation off of her.

Lizzie took a big bite of her food as Felicity was asking her about school so she wouldn’t have to answer right away. She avoided looking up at her mom or her dad.

Felicity frowned as she watched Lizzie practically avoid her question which was very rare. She normally would jump at the chance to talk about her day. Felicity looked up at Oliver to see that he was looking at Lizzie with an amused look that he was trying to mask with a disappointed look. “What happened?” Felicity asked finally as she looked from Oliver over to Lizzie.

Lizzie looked up at her Dad who finally had control of his facial expression with a worried look. She couldn’t lie about her day because her Dad knew, but she didn’t want to be the one to say anything about it either. 

“Lizzie, tell your mom what your teacher told me.” Oliver said when Lizzie still hadn’t spoke up. 

Lizzie bit her lip nervously as she looked at her mom and then back at her Dad. 

“Go on, sweetie.” Oliver said softly.

Lizzie frowned and shook her head no. She was acting shy which wasn’t normal for her with them unless she was in trouble that is. 

Oliver looked at Felicity with a look that told her that he wasn’t sure what to do to get her to tell her. He was still figuring out being a father to her so he wasn’t sure how to deal with this situation. He hadn’t expected her to get all shy on him and he wasn’t sure whether to push her or not. 

“I think I am going to make a quick call to Lyla. I’ll be right back.” John said to give the little family some space. 

Oliver nodded with a grateful look at John, knowing what he was doing for Lizzie.

“Lizzie, what happened at school?” Felicity asked after John left to give them some privacy to deal with their munchkin. 

Lizzie looked up at her Dad for help. She didn’t want to be the one to tell her Mom. 

Felicity scrunched her face up in confusion at her daughter’s shyness towards her even if she was in trouble. She decided to just let it go and ask Oliver to tell her. “What did her teacher tell you?” 

“She said that Lizzie was having a hard time listening and not talking all morning. Her teacher gave her multiple reminders and even sent her to the buddy room, but Lizzie kept talking when she was supposed to be listening or working.” Oliver told Felicity, but eyed Lizzie who was looking down at her lap instead of at them. 

“Lizzie.” Felicity scolded her softly. “You know better than that. Why weren’t you listening today?” 

Lizzie looked up at her Mom with frown on her face. “I just was excited about leaving early with Daddy.” 

“That’s no excuse, Lizzie.” Felicity said seriously. 

Lizzie then started to cry in her seat. 

Oliver looked over at Felicity with a worried look. He hadn’t seen her react like this before when she was getting in trouble with them. Felicity just looked a little bit confused at Lizzie’s reaction to getting scolded. She wasn’t even in that much trouble and it wasn’t something that was new. 

“Hey.” Felicity said softly as she leaned over to gently lift Lizzie’s chin so that she was looking at her. “Why are you crying?” She added softly. 

“I don’t (hiccup) want to be in trouble (hiccup).” Lizzie said through her tears and hiccups from starting to cry harder. 

“Well honey, if you don’t want to be in trouble you need to listen to your teacher at school.” Felicity said softly. 

Lizzie glanced over at her Dad then her mom before looking down at her lap again as she cried. 

Felicity looked over at Oliver and realized what was wrong with Lizzie. Oliver was doing well at being her father, but Lizzie was still getting use to it. She loved her father that was new to her, but getting in trouble with him or in front of him was something that she still wasn’t use to. So for her teacher to talk to Oliver about her behavior probably was a bit embarrassing for Lizzie. 

“Lizzie, why don’t you go to the bathroom and wash your hands?” Felicity said softly.

Lizzie nodded before slipping off her chair to go to the bathroom.

“Did I do something wrong?” Oliver asked once Lizzie was out of the room. 

“No, I think she is just being a bit sensitive. I think she is still getting use to having you as a Dad so I think she might have gotten a little embarrassed when her teacher talked to you about her behavior.” Felicity said. 

“Oh maybe. She has been acting more shy with me today.” Oliver said with a frown.

“I think she just wants to have fun when you are with her.” Felicity said with a smile. 

Oliver frowned feeling like he was doing something wrong. 

“Hey, don’t feel bad. She’s just getting use to having you as a Dad and that it isn’t always going to be fun and games especially when she is getting in trouble at school and with us. You have been doing great. She is just getting use to everything like we are. She will be okay.”

“Should I talk to her?” Oliver asked, still feeling bad.

“Let me talk to her first. See where her head is and then you can talk to her.” Felicity said as she threw away her trash and started to clean up the rest of the table.

Oliver was watching as she was moving slowly. “Hey, I can clean up. You go finish getting ready.” Oliver said in concern for her to doing too much.

Felicity leaned down with a wince to kiss his cheek. “Thanks.” 

Oliver smiled as she left the kitchen before starting to clean up.

*****ARROW*****

“Baby, come talk to be while I get ready.” Felicity said as she limped towards her room as Lizzie was coming out of the bathroom. 

Lizzie frowned, but follow Felicity into her room and then into Felicity’s bathroom. 

“Why were you upset earlier?” Felicity asked softly as she started to brush her hair.

Lizzie looked down with a frown. “I thought having a daddy would be funner.” Lizzie said sadly. “But I just keeping getting in trouble. I ask my teacher not to talk to Daddy, but she didn’t listen to me. I don’t like Daddy being disappointed in me. What if he decides that I’m too much work and doesn’t want me anymore?”

Felicity put down her brush and gently took Lizzie’s hand before pulling her gently towards the closed toilet before sitting down. She pulled Lizzie in front of her to talk to her. “First of all, there is nothing you could do that would make your Daddy not want you. He loves you. I know that you thought that having a Daddy would just be fun and it can be fun. Have you had fun with Daddy?” 

“Yeah, but it’s not fun when the teacher told on me to him. It was embarrassing.” Lizzie said with a frown.

“I know it is a little uncomfortable because you are still getting to know your Daddy and you want it to all be fun. But a Daddy is like having a Mommy.” 

“Hm?” Lizzie looked at her in confusion.

“Is it always fun having a Mommy?” 

“No, but it sometimes is.” Lizzie said, but didn’t understand where her mom was going with this.

“As your Mommy, it’s my job to love you, but it’s also my job to make sure you grow up right. So sometimes I have to discipline you to make sure you learn how to behave and be a good girl, right?”

“Yeah, but I don’t like it.” Lizzie said with a frown.

“But do you understand why I do it?” 

“Yes because you love me.” Lizzie said.

“Well you’re Daddy has the same job as I do so he is going to discipline you too. Do you know why he disciplines you or is disappointed in you?”

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders. 

“Because he loves you and wants you to grow up to be good girl. It may take sometime to get use to it, but never doubt that he loves you because he does. Just ask him.” 

Lizzie bit her lip as she thought about it. “But couldn’t he just be the fun one?” 

Felicity laughed with a smile. “No, sweetie, but you will still have fun with him. You just have to make sure that you are trying to be good at school and at home so that you don’t get into trouble, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“You know you can always talk to me right?”

Lizzie nodded her head.

“I know there has been a lot of changes this year, but you can always come to me when you need to talk about something. I love you, sweetie.” Felicity pulled Lizzie in for a hug.

“I love you, Mommy.” Lizzie said with a grin on her face. 

Felicity kissed Lizzie’s cheek with a grin after pulling away from her. 

“Now why don’t you go play in your room for a few minutes while Mommy finishes getting ready, but don’t get messy because we are leaving soon, okay?” 

Lizzie nodded before leaving her mom’s room. 

*****ARROW*****

“Almost ready?” Oliver asked as he came into Felicity’s room. 

Felicity nodded. “I talked to Lizzie.”

“Was it what you thought?” 

“Basically. She was embarrassed about her teacher talking to you about her behavior. She thought it would be more fun having a Daddy, but I don’t think that was what made her cry. She was afraid that you wouldn’t want her anymore because she is too much work. I explained that you love her and that our job is to make sure she grows up right which means occasionally disciplining her.”

Oliver nodded. “Is she okay now?” 

“I think so, but it would help if you just let her know that she’ll never be too much work for you.” Felicity said with a smile.

“I can do that.” Oliver said.

“She’ll be okay. She just is still getting use to the fact that you being in her life isn’t going to be all games and fun.” Felicity said with a grin.

“You know whose fault this is, right?” Oliver said with raised eyebrows.

“What? Mine?” Felicity said with a giggle.

“Yes. You were the one that said I needed to tell her no.” Oliver said.

Felicity giggled again. “I guess this means I can be the fun one now.” 

“No, I would prefer it if you were the bad cop.” 

“What does that make you the good cop?”

“Can that one be the fun one?” 

Felicity rolled her eyes. 

“Alright. We can both be good cop and bad cop.” Oliver said as he pulled her too him, wrapping his arms around her.

Felicity smiled as she looked up at him with a smile before he leaned down to kiss her lips. “I can’t wait for our date.” 

Oliver smiled and unconsciously squeezed her tightly towards himself. However as he did, Felicity grimaced from the pain it caused. Oliver quickly let her go and frowned. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“Hey, it’s fine. I’m okay.” Felicity said quickly. 

Oliver still looked concerned as he put a hand on her side with only a little pressure to see that she winced again. “Can I?” He asked wanting to look at her stomach and Felicity nodded.

Oliver pulled her shirt up just to look at the bruises on her stomach. He noticed they looked worse than before. She had a huge bruise that stretched across the bottom of her ribs from one side of her stomach to the other side. She also had bruises down the right side of her stomach that looked like they were painful. 

“I’m glad you are seeing a doctor. These don’t look good.” Oliver said before letting her shirt fall. 

“If you were me, would you go to the doctor?” Felicity said with a smirk. 

Oliver scrunched up his face. “I’d rather not answer that…” 

“Hm mm. That’s because you wouldn’t.” Felicity said as she shook her head. 

“Probably not, but you are smaller than I am…..and you know that I’m kind of an idiot about those things.” Oliver said with a smirk. 

“Oh I know that you are.” Felicity said with a sigh. 

Oliver just smiled. 

“I’ll let the doctor examine me, but I draw the line at any kind of needles.” Felicity said seriously. 

Oliver nodded and hoped that they wouldn’t be needed, but if any needles were needed he would have to figure out how to get her to let them give it to her.

“Stop it.” Felicity said. “Stop trying to think of ways to convince me if they say I need one.” 

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Come on, we have to go or else we are going to be late.” 

*****ARROW*****

“Lizzie?” Oliver called as he went into her room. 

“Time to go?” She asked, still acting shy with him. 

“Almost.” Oliver said as he sat down on her bed and took her little hand in his. “I want to talk with you first.”

Lizzie frowned in confusion. She didn’t understand what he wanted to talk to her about.

“Honey, I know that me being your Dad is still new, but I want you to know that no matter what you do that I will always love you and want you. I may have to discipline you or I might be disappointed in you at times, but I will always love you and want you. Okay?”

Lizzie smiled up at him. “Okay.” 

“And you will never be too much work for me. It doesn’t work like that. You are my daughter and I will always be here for you.”

“Always?” Lizzie asked with a hopeful, shy smile on her face.

“Always, Lizzie.” Oliver smiled down at her before pulling her into his arms. “I love you, kiddo.”

“I love you too, Daddy.” Lizzie mumbled into his suit jacket. 

*****ARROW******

The DNA testing was easy and fast. When it was time for Felicity get examined, John volunteered to take Lizzie for a walk to the cafeteria for a snack. 

“So you fell on the stairs?” The doctor asked.

“Yeah. One of the reporters grabbed my arm from behind and I fell on the stairs.” Felicity answered. 

“When you fell, did you tumble down the stairs at all?” The doctor asked as she came up to Felicity to start her examine.

Felicity scrunched her face up as she thought about it. She fell a great distance since the person pulled her back and she fell with her head closer to the bottom of the stairs. “Not really. I don’t think.” 

“She didn’t really tumble down the stairs, but she fell backwards a pretty big distance.” Oliver added to let the doctor know that it was a hard fall. 

The doctor nodded and wrote a few things done before asking her next question. “Did you land on your back or side or stomach?” 

“Mostly my stomach.” Felicity said.

The doctor nodded. “Alright. I’m just going to do a quick examination. Are you staying for this?” The doctor looked from Felicity to Oliver, wondering if Felicity wanted him to stay or step out of the room. 

“I’ll step out for a moment.” Oliver said before kissing Felicity’s forehead. “Be honest with her. I’ll be right back.” 

Felicity nodded that she would and Oliver left for the doctor to look Felicity over. 

After a quick examination and a few more questions, the doctor had Oliver come back in the room. 

“I want to do an x-ray to make sure that you didn’t break your ribs or ankle. I also going to order a CT scan for you because those bruises worry me that you might have internal injuries. I’m going to admit you for the time being to get these tests done as well as some blood tests. Hopefully, we don’t find any internal injuries.” 

“Admitted?” Felicity said with a frown.

“Unfortunately, yes. I don’t feel comfortable sending you home without making sure you don’t have any internal injuries. A nurse will come in and bring you to a room.” The doctor said before leaving the room.

Felicity glared up at Oliver. “This is all your fault.” 

Oliver grimaced before leaning down to kiss her head. 

“I don’t want to be admitted or have all those tests done.” Felicity complained. 

“I know, but if something is wrong we need to know.” Oliver said seriously. He wasn’t sorry for suggesting that she see a doctor. He wished that it never had happened in the first place, but he wasn’t sorry for making sure she was alright. “I should have brought you last night…”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Felicity said as she scrunched her face up in disgust at the thought of that possibility that she could have added to her horrible day with a hospital visit. No thank you!

Oliver smiled sympathetically at her. That wouldn’t have helped her day, but it would have been better for her health to have gone right away and not waited.

******ARROW******

It took a few hours to get all the tests done. Felicity wasn’t exactly happy about any of it or Oliver who kept telling her it was for the best. She would rather be home and in bed. John had taken Lizzie home and was babysitting her with Lyla which Felicity and Oliver were at the hospital. 

“After reviewing the tests, I am confident that you are going to be just fine. However, you will need rest to heal. You have internal bruising from your fall and we will need to keep an eye on it throughout the night.” 

“Throughout the night? You want me to stay here….all night.” Felicity interrupted the doctor in disbelief that this hospital visit had turned into an overnight stay.

“Yes, with abdominal injuries we want to be on the safe side and make sure that nothing develops from the injury. It is just a precaution.”

“What about her ribs?” Oliver asked, ignoring the glare he was getting from his girlfriend. 

“She did crack a few of her ribs. Her ankle is not broken, but it is sprained. We also noticed that she has a sprained wrist. We will put a brace on both.” 

Oliver nodded. 

“If everything looks good in the morning, we will send you home, Ms. Smoak.” 

“Is there any way that I could maybe not stay the night and go home now?” Felicity asked with a frown.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Smoak, but there isn’t.” The doctor said with a sympathetic frown.

“We will give you some pain medication to help make you more comfortable. Someone will be up to put your wrist and ankle into braces.”

“How long will it take before she can use her wrist again?” Oliver asked.

“It isn’t a bad sprain so I would give it a rest for the next two days. Her ankle will take longer, but shouldn’t be more than two weeks. If it takes longer, then you should schedule a follow up appointment.” 

Felicity was frowning. Two days. Another 48 hours of not being able to code or do anything Arrow related. No thank you. Tomorrow night was supposed to be her first night back in the lair and she wasn’t going to miss it because of a sprained wrist. 

“Stop.” 

“What?” Felicity asked.

“You know what. You have it written all over your face.” Oliver said with a shake of his head. 

Felicity sighed. “I don’t need to rest my wrist for the next two days.”

“Felicity…” Oliver sighed. “It’s just one extra day.”

“One day longer than what Digg said.” 

Oliver just gave her a look and Felicity rolled her eyes. 

“Fine, but you owe big time for all of this.” Felicity said referring to all the tests and now the overnight stay.

“That’s a small price to pay for your health.” Oliver said with a smile as he leaned down to give her a soft kiss to the lips.


	27. Going home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a new chapter! Hope you enjoy!

A day later…

“No.” 

“Yes.”

“No, Oliver.” 

“Yes, Felicity.”

“It’s totally not necessary.” 

“It actually is necessary. You have a sprained ankle.” 

“I have crutches for that.” 

“It’s hospital policy.” 

“I don’t care. I can walk out of here on my own.”

“No, Felicity.”

“Yes, Oliver.” 

“Finally, you agree with me. Let’s get you in the wheelchair so we can get you home.” 

“That is not what I was saying yes to! Oliver! No!” Felicity said as Oliver picked her up off the bed to place her in the wheelchair.

“Felicity, you do want to go home, right?” Oliver said with a smirk as he held her in his arms with the wheelchair right next to them.

“Of course I do.” Felicity said.

“Then this is the way out.” Oliver said.

“Ugh. Fine.” Felicity replied with a grumpy sigh.

Oliver kissed her head quickly before setting her in the wheelchair. “Thank you.” 

“You owe me.” Felicity grumbled.

Oliver tried to get his face under control as he turned to grab her bag. She was being so grumpy about the wheelchair and it was reminding him of Lizzie. It was frustrating, but cute. 

*****ARROW*****

“Are you going to be okay while I’m gone?” Oliver asked as he looked down at Felicity who was on the couch with her ankle propped up on the couch. 

“Yes, I’ll be fine. Go pick up, Lizzie.” Felicity said feeling a whole lot better since she was home. 

“Alright. Stay off your ankle. We will be back soon with dinner.” Oliver said as leaned down putting a hand on either side of her. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. 

Felicity with her good hand, pulled him in a little closer by grabbing a fistful of his shirt. 

Oliver finally pulled away with a chuckle. “We really need to go on our second date…”

“Someone has been slacking….”

“You’ve been in the hospital…” Oliver said with a fake frown.

Felicity shrugged her shoulders. “You know that dates don’t need to be a big production. They can be simple and sweet.” 

Oliver smiled. “I’ll remember that.” 

Felicity smiled too. “Good. Now go get Lizzie before the school calls.” 

Oliver nodded, but tried to lean in for another kiss, but Felicity stopped him. 

“Uh uh. Kid first. Kiss later.” Felicity said as she raised her eyebrows.

“What is this some kind of reward system?” Oliver said with a fake pout on his face.

“No, it’s called responsibility, but if it works as a reward…” Felicity said with a smirk.

Oliver smirked back mischievously before leaning in quickly to kiss her lips before pulling away to run towards the door.

“Hey! That’s cheating, mister!” 

“Mister?” Oliver said with a surprised look with his eyebrows raised in amusement. 

“Yeah, mister.” Felicity said and Oliver just laughed. “Oh my goodness. Just got get our kid! No wonder you are always late…” she mumbled with a smile coming to her lips.

“Goodbye, Felicity.” Oliver said with a smile before slipping out of the door, but quickly stepping back in a moment later. “Hey, remember stay off your ankle!” 

Felicity just glared at him which caused him to smile.

“Fine, I’m going.” Oliver said before arming the house and leaving for good this time. 

Felicity rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. She loved having him around even if he could be a bossy and overprotective. 

She sighed as she looked over at the pile of mail on the side table. She then remembered the package she had gotten the other day. “Where did I put that?” Felicity asked herself as she looked around the apartment, but didn’t see it. 

She then got up, not planning on being on her ankle long, to see if the package was in her room somewhere. She couldn’t remember where she put it when she came back inside with it. She limped around the room until she spotted the manila envelope on the chair. She went over and picked it up before limping back to the couch. Oliver didn’t need to know she had been off the couch. 

Felicity opened the envelope without thinking much about it. Reached in and pulled out the contents of the envelope. She was surprised to see that it was just a newspaper clipping. She didn’t notice anything on the side she was looking on so she turned it over and froze. It was the article that had been done about her. The first one with the pictures from her high school years and MIT years. However, it wasn’t untouched someone had gone through and crossed out parts of the article and marked it up with different comments. She frowned when it crossed out the part about Oliver being the father or possible father in their eyes and next to it there was capitalized NO. Then “gold-digger” was circled and an arrow was pointing to the written in word, MAYBE. At the bottom of the article, it said, “When are you going to tell the truth?” 

Felicity shook her head before looking to see if anything else was in the package. Nothing was so she checked to see if it had a return address, but it didn’t. She looked at it again, trying to see if she could tell who was sending it, but then decided it was probably just a random person that didn’t like her since she was with Oliver. She set it aside to look through the rest of her mail. 

Mostly it was bills that she needed to pay in next month, but then she came to another letter that didn’t have return address and she frown. She opened it to pull out a piece of paper. She opened it and started to read it. 

**Felicity,**

**We need to talk. Meet me outside of the Grind and Jolt. Wednesday at noon.**

Felicity raised her eyebrows in shock at what was written. There was no way she was meeting some random person that didn’t even tell her who it was! Not to mention, that she would never meet someone outside of a place where she could get kidnapped or raped or whatever! No thanks. She wasn’t meeting this creep. She was beginning to think that all the random notes and the newspaper clipping might be the same person which would mean it was some kind of a stalker. 

Felicity shook her head. Maybe it was different people….that might be worse though. Maybe she should tell Oliver…. Scratch that. He would totally freak out so no. She wouldn’t tell Oliver unless it got to be more serious. 

She finished going through her mail to thankful not finding anything else that looked creepy before finding a spot to put her creepy stalker mail. 

Felicity settled back down on the couch and got herself situated the way again and turned on the TV. Oliver had made sure that she had all of her remotes right next to her so that she wouldn’t have to get up. She flipped through the channels to find something to watch, but as she was flipping through she thought she saw Moira Queen so she flipped back the channel to see that she had been right. 

_“Do you approve of this girl?”_

_“Are you referring to Felicity Smoak?” Moira asked._

_“Yes.”_

_“Felicity Smoak has worked at Queen Consolidated for four years and is a valued employee.”_

_“So she is a gold-digger? She worked her way up to the CEO’s office.”_

_“No. She is not a gold-digger by any means. She is hard worker and a wonderful mother to her daughter and my granddaughter.”_

_“So you approve of your son dating his secretary-slash-baby mama?”_

_“If they were to date, yes, I would approve. Ms. Smoak is a wonderful lady and my son would be lucky to have her.”_

Felicity’s eyes widened. “What? Really? Wow…” 

_“And you believe her story? That her child is your son’s child?”_

_“I know it to be true. Not that that is any of your business, but we trust Ms. Smoak and we know that her daughter is Oliver’s daughter. Now, if you will excuse me. I am late for a meeting.” Moira said before leaving for the building behind the reporter._

_“Well there you have it. Moira Queen approves of this Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen did have an illegitimate child with her. Now it seems that Oliver Queen is dating his baby mama. It makes you wonder when these two hooked up before he went on the Queen’s Gambit? Was he cheating once again on Ms. Laurel Lance that was his girlfriend for years? No matter what Moira Queen says, Felicity Smoak seems like trouble for the Queen family….”_

“Oh shut up!” Felicity growled at the TV just as Oliver and Lizzie opened the door.

“Mommy! That’s a naughty word!” Lizzie scolded her mother with a frown as Oliver tried to school his features at her scolding. 

“I’m sorry, sweetie. The TV was making Mommy mad.” Felicity said as she switched the channel quickly, but not before Oliver heard what the reporter on the screen was saying about Felicity. 

“Mommy, you aren’t supposed to make excuses.” Lizzie said as she put her hands on her hips. 

“I know, honey.” Felicity said with a sigh and tried not to smile at her daughter. “How was school?” 

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders. “I didn’t get in trouble as much today. Right, Daddy?”

Oliver shut the door and locked before answering her. “No, you did much better.”

“You talked to her?” Felicity asked, knowing that yesterday, Lizzie had not been good at all. They had talk to her and Oliver had reminded her on their car ride to school that she had to be on her best behavior for her teacher. 

Oliver nodded. “She said that Lizzie was trying a lot harder today, but still a little bit of trouble in the afternoon. Other than that she had a good day.” 

“Good.” Felicity said as she turned to her daughter with a smile. 

Lizzie was smiling. She liked it when her parents were happy with her. 

“And you are going to be good tomorrow? Right?” Felicity asked her daughter who had dropped her bag and came to sit on the edge of the couch by Felicity. 

Lizzie nodded. 

“Good. Now give me a hug. I’ve missed you.” Felicity said. She hadn’t been able to see Lizzie since she had left the hospital the day before.

“I missed you too, Mommy.” Lizzie said.

“Did you have fun with Mr. Diggle and Lyla?” Felicity asked. They had watched her for a little while and then Thea came over to stay the night with Lizzie. Oliver had came back in the morning to take her to school. 

Lizzie’s eyes widened in excitement as she nodded her head. “Yes! And I love Ms. Lyla! She is so cool!” 

“Cooler than Aunt Thea?” Felicity asked with a smile.

Lizzie gave her a confused look. “Well Ms. Lyla is cooler in a different way…Aunt Thea is cool too! Aunt Thea painted my toenails and fingernails. See!” She showed her mom her fingernails that were painted in a sparkly purple color. 

Felicity chuckled. “That was nice of her. You must have had a lot of fun last night.” 

“I did, but I missed you and Daddy. Are you okay now?” Lizzie asked as she looked at Felicity to try to see what was wrong. 

“She will be.” Oliver said as he stepped up to them and sat on the coffee table in front of them. “She just needs to stay off her foot and rest so she may need a helper when she needs things.” 

“I could be her helper!” Lizzie said in excitement as she looked over at Oliver. 

“That would be a great idea!” Oliver said, like he hadn’t been thinking of her for the job. “But first, do you think you could go wash your hands and be Daddy’s helper to get the food ready?” 

Lizzie nodded enthusiastically before jumping off the couch and starting to run for the bathroom, but Oliver caught her before she ran off. “No running though…” 

“Okay, Daddy.” Lizzie said before she half-walked, half-ran to the bathroom. 

Oliver chuckled before looking back Felicity. “Are you okay? I heard what you were watching….”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Actually your mom was on before that guy was talking…”

“What? What did she say?” Oliver said in a worried tone. 

“Hey, hey. She actually was very nice and only said good things and she told the reporters that I was telling the truth. She even told them off a little for getting into our business. She basically said that she approves of us.” Felicity said.

“Really?” Oliver said with stunned look. “Maybe she is trying to earn my trust back.” 

“It sounds like it.” Felicity said. 

“Daddy, I’m ready to be your helper!” Lizzie said as she came to halt right next to him. 

“That was fast….sure you aren’t some kind of superhero?”

“I am not a superhero, Daddy!” Lizzie said as she looked at him.

“But you could be a superhero that runs really fast.” Oliver said seriously. 

Lizzie bit her lip as she smiled sheepishly. “I wasn’t running….” 

Oliver raised his eyebrows at her with an amused look. 

“Okay, maybe I ran a little, but Daddy, our food is getting cold, I had to be fast!” Lizzie said with an innocent look on her face. 

“I guess that is true.” Oliver said with a smile as he took her hand and stood up. He looked down at Felicity before he left. “Don’t get up. I’ll carry you over in a minute.” 

“Oliver…” Felicity started to argue.

“Felicity, you just got out of the hospital and you need to stay off your foot. I’ll be back in a minute. Stay put.” Oliver said before heading off to the kitchen with Lizzie. 

Felicity rolled her eyes, but didn’t get up. She was used to this Oliver already and knew that he was going to be like this until her ankle and ribs were better. He was overprotective, but he really did care about her. He might be annoying at times, but at least he cared and was taking care of her and Lizzie so she would let him carry her to the table. However, she would complain about it….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on the next chapter now, but it may be a little while before it comes out since I’m still trying to figure out all the details of the next part of the story! Plus there will be a little time jump where some of what happens next in the show will have occurred (but possibly a little differently due to certain circumstances in this story).


	28. Letters and Threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I have been really busy with work! Plus I have been loving the new Arrow and Flash episodes! Besides that I can’t wait for Oliver to get out of prison! Anyway, I wanted to give you something since it has been awhile! I am still working on this story and my other story, Finding Felicity! Hope you like this chapter! 
> 
> P.S. Who is excited for the next Arrow episode? I am! I’m loving all the Felicity storylines! Just need Oliver out of prison with her! But we will get there eventually!

Felicity was finally feeling back to her normal self besides her ankle that was still healing, but a lot better than before. Oliver had hovered quite a bit during her recovery in and out of the hospital. He hardly let her walk on her ankle for the first few days which was both infuriating and endearing. Lizzie was also very helpful. She got things for her mom so she wouldn’t have to walk around on her ankle. She also helped her Dad in the kitchen for meals when she was home and was his little helper. Tanya started babysitting later then planned, but did start Tuesday night when Felicity finally convinced Oliver that she could sit just as well in the Foundry as she did at home. Plus her wrist was completely healed so she convinced him to let her go and let Tanya babysit. Tanya and Lizzie hit it off quickly. Tanya was sweet and hard-working, doing more than she needed to for Felicity at the house. 

The press wasn’t as bad after Moira had made a comment to the press about Felicity. They had to push back the interview and pictures back due to Felicity’s injuries so they pushed them back a week. Felicity mentioned to Oliver that she wasn’t sure what she was going to wear earlier and that was why she found herself with Thea standing in front of her desk at work. 

“Thea…”

“Felicity.” Thea started with a sigh. “I think you are under the impression that you have a choice. Come on. I already cleared it with your boss for you to leave early.” Thea said with her hands on her hips. 

Felicity glanced over to Oliver who was just smirking at her and she knew he wouldn’t be any help with his sister. She sighed. “Okay.”

“Yes! We are going to have so much fun!” Thea said as she practically bounced in front of Felicity who was getting her things ready to go. 

Felicity sent a glare Oliver’s way, knowing that he had set this in motion and didn’t help her get out of it when she wanted him to. “Alright, let’s go.” 

Thea put her arm through Felicity’s arm as she started to talk about different dress styles and colors that she had in mind. Felicity smiled softly as Thea rambled on and on about what she wanted to find for both Lizzie and Felicity. She even started to talk about her plans for what Oliver would wear so that they all matched and looked like a cute little family for the interview and pictures. 

“Thursday night you and Lizzie can stay over at the mansion so we can get ready for the interview and pictures in the morning.” Thea said. Moira had offered to let them have the interview and pictures at the mansion. She was trying to make up for what she did and they could see she was trying so they agreed to have the interview and pictures at the mansion. It would look good to the press as well to show that they were one big family.

“I don’t know Thea…” Felicity started.

“Oh please, Felicity. It will be so much fun to have you and Lizzie over! We can have a sleepover!” Thea said in excitement and when Felicity was about to responded she added, “Come on, Felicity. We can even have Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream!!”

Felicity sighed. “Okay, I guess that would be fun.” 

“Yes! I’ll make sure everything is ready for tomorrow night. Tons of the snacks, ice cream, and movies! You won’t regret! I promise!” Thea said as she bounced beside Felicity as they finally got out to Thea’s car. 

Felicity smiled because Thea was so excited. It was like having a little sister with Thea around. She knew that it was going to be a long day shopping with Thea and it might be awkward spending the night at the Queen’s mansion, but it would be worth it if it made Thea happy. 

*****ARROW*****

Thursday morning

Oliver groaned as he read the email from Jerry asking if he had reprimanded Felicity yet. He was tempted just to lie and say he had, but he felt bad about that since Jerry was actually going easy on Felicity for punching Isabel even though Isabel deserved more than she got. 

Oliver emailed him back and let him know that he would do it right away. “Felicity?” Oliver called, looking at her through the glass as she was a concentrating on something at her desk. Looked like a piece of mail. She was sorting through his mail. 

Oliver smiled when she didn’t move. It wasn’t abnormal for her not to hear him so he got up and walked to his door before calling her again. “Felicity?” 

Felicity continued to look at the mail, looking a bit stunned by whatever it was. 

Oliver frowned in concern. “Felicity? What’s wrong?” Oliver said as he came over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, which made her jump. 

“What? Oh Oliver. It’s nothing.” She said as she folded up the piece of mail and set it down. 

Oliver frowned at her weird behavior.

“Did you need something?” Felicity asked.

“Oh I need to talk with you about something. Can you come into my office?” Oliver asked, remembering why he was out there in the first place. 

Felicity thought he was talking about Arrow business so she got up to follow him into his office. 

As soon as they were in his office, Felicity started to ask questions. “What is it? Did Dig find something about the man in the scarecrow mask? Or is it Roy? I hope he is okay after what happened on Monday…. Is he okay? Oh and poor Barry who is in a coma in Central City. If I hadn’t been dating you….” 

“Felicity!” Oliver interrupted her and she stopped talking to listen to him. “It isn’t about our night activities.”

“Oh, so it is a QC thing? You need me to run an errand? I am not getting you coffee.” 

“No, I don’t need coffee. Jerry from HR called me about a compliant that was issued against you.”

“What? From who?” Felicity said with a frown, clearly upset that anyone would have a compliant against her. The only person who she could think of that would have a compliant about her would be Isabel and she complained about every little thing that Felicity did. “Wait, is it from Isabel?” Felicity’s eyes widened. “Oh from when I punched Isabel? They found out? Oh no, I can’t get fired! They wouldn’t fire me right? I need this job….I have to take care of Lizzie and…” 

“Hey, hey, You aren’t being fired and you erased the footage of when you punched her so there’s no proof, but Isabel did file a compliant against you for punching her. Jerry didn’t really believe her or maybe he did and he figured she deserved it, I am not sure.” 

“Oh so I’m not fired?”

“No.” Oliver said with a smirk. “I wouldn’t let that happen.” 

“Okay, well then I’ll get back to the mail.” Felicity said as she turned to go. 

“Wait, I’m supposed to talk to you about it.” Oliver said as he gently grabbed her arm before she could leave. 

“Isn’t that what we just did?” Felicity asked.

“Well I am supposed to reprimand you and tell you not to do again as your boss.” Oliver said.

“Oh and as my boyfriend?” Felicity asked.

Oliver smiled. “As your boyfriend and partner, I am proud of you and I’m glad you did it.” 

Felicity smiled. She knew that Dig and Oliver were both impressed that she had punched her. 

“However, Jerry said to reprimand you. So considered yourself reprimanded, okay?” 

“Okay.” Felicity said with a fake-serious look like she was repentant of her actions, which she definitely wasn’t this time. 

“Are you ready for tonight?” 

“Tonight?” Felicity asked in confusion.

“Yeah, Thea told me about all the supplies she got for tonight and her big sleepover she has planned for you and Lizzie.” Oliver said.

“Oh….I am not sure if I will ever will be ready for it.” Felicity said with wide eyes. 

Oliver chuckled. “Yeah, no one is ever ready for Thea.”

“Besides maybe Lizzie. Hope she is behaving at school today. I know she is excited about tonight and having tomorrow off.” Felicity said with a worried look.

“Well we haven’t got a call so that is a good sign right?” Oliver said with worried look as well.

“True, but it’s only 9:00.” Felicity replied. 

“True, but she has been doing better lately.” Oliver said seriously. Lizzie was adapting a little more to having Oliver being involved in her school life more with the teacher calling him at times when Lizzie needed some redirection in class. The teacher would alternate between calling Felicity and Oliver., but Lizzie was more used to her father being involved in her education and her behavior at school. 

Felicity nodded her head. “Well I better get back to sorting the mail unless you need something else.”

“Actually I could go for some coffee…” 

Felicity glared at him.

“Just kidding.” Oliver said with a smirk.

“Oh now you make jokes?” Felicity said before her eyes went wide and teased, “What have you done with Oliver Queen?” 

Oliver rolled his eyes. “I’ve been jokes before.” 

Felicity looked at him skeptically. “Before the island? I’m sure you did.”

Oliver shook his head and was about to defend himself when his phone rang. He went over to answer it.

When Felicity realized it was QC related and not Lizzie’s teacher or Dig, she snuck out of his office and went back to the letter she had received and had been reading when Oliver came out of his office. 

She sat down and glanced over at Oliver who was busy on the phone and not paying her any attention anymore. She picked up the letter and read it again.

_**Felicity,** _

_**I don’t appreciate being stood up. Meet me in the southern staircase at 11:00. And don’t even think of bringing Mr. Queen with you or else something might just happened to him or your daughter.** _

 

Felicity frowned again at the letter. She didn’t know who this was and what they were capable of so she didn’t want to just blow it off, but it was dangerous to go meet a crazy stalker. He had sent her more mail at home and at the office. She had kept it to herself so far, but she was beginning to think it was something she needed to include him in. However, she didn’t want to gamble with his life or Lizzie’s life. She would never gamble with her daughter’s life, but she didn’t think that going by herself was very safe either. She had no clue who this was, but they seemed to know her so could they be that dangerous if she knew them? 

She put the letter aside for now and started to go through the rest of the mail. She would make a decision later. She opened another letter and froze when she saw the familiar font. 

_**Don’t ignore me. I mean what I say. If you do not meet me alone, one of your loved ones will get hurt today. Everything is already in place.** _

 

Felicity dropped the letter like it burned her. What did her stalker have in place? She looked over at Oliver and glanced around his office for anything suspicious. She caught Oliver’s eyes and he frowned in concern, but he was still on the phone so he couldn’t ask her about it. She tried to give him a reassuring smile, but he just looked more concerned so she looked back down at the letter. As she picked it up, her hands were shaking. 

She made herself folded it up and put it with the other before reaching for the next one. She opened it and was relieved when it was not her stalker. 

She sorted through most of the mail when she came to another letter and she froze. No, not another one. Her heart couldn’t take anymore. She opened it with shaky hands and unfolded the letter.

_**Don’t test me. Meet me at 11.** _

Felicity folded it up and put it with the other one. 

“Felicity, what is going on?” Oliver asked in concern.

Felicity jumped at his voice. “What? Nothing.”

“Felicity, you look like you saw a ghost.” Oliver said in concern since she was pale and he saw that her hand was shaking as she straightened the mail. 

“Oh I…” Felicity started, but knew she couldn’t tell Oliver a lie. She would feel terrible, but she also wanted to keep him safe. “Was just thinking about the man in the scarecrow mask and what he did to Roy.” 

“Did you find anything about him?”

“No, but I was trying and then my imagination got the better of me.” Felicity lied. 

Oliver frowned, feeling like she was keeping something from him, but he let it go for now. He would keep an eye on her though. Something had to be going on because she had looked terrified when she was looking into his office. 

“Really, I’m fine Oliver.” Felicity said.

“Okay. We are going out for lunch at 12.” Oliver said, hoping to get her talking at lunch. 

“Okay. Sure.” Felicity said, glad that he was backing off, or at least she thought he was. She would meet the guy and keep Oliver and Lizzie safe. He would be mad since she will be putting herself in danger, but at least should wouldn’t be endangering him or their daughter. 

Oliver could tell that Felicity had decided something and frowned. “Are you sure there is nothing going on?” 

Felicity wanted to tell him, but she was afraid of what might happened to him or Lizzie if she told him. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” John interrupted them. 

“Nothing.” Felicity said quickly, too quickly, causing both Oliver and John to look at her suspiciously. 

Oliver stared down at Felicity with a meaningful look. 

Felicity looked from Oliver to John, who was also looking at her with a firm look. “I’m serious, everything is fine. I was just letting my imagination get the better of me when I was searching for any signs of the scarecrow guy.” 

John looked at Oliver and shrugged his shoulders. She was acting weird, but it was possible that she had been letting her imagination get the better of her and was just embarrassed now. 

Oliver nodded before looking back at Felicity. “You will tell me if something is wrong, right?” 

Felicity felt terrible for lying to him.”Of course.” But she would feel worse if something happened to him or Lizzie. 

“Okay.” Oliver said, letting it go for now. 

Felicity tried not to look relieved, but she knew she didn’t do as well as she wanted when John eyed her suspiciously. It was going to be hard to sneak out for that meeting with her stalker, but she would have to make it work without setting off any alarms from her boys.


End file.
